Nightingale's Blood
by Silver Lazurite
Summary: Alexis Rhodes had everything, even immortality, but all good things must come to an end. For only hatred can spring forth from the strife between vampires and Hunters, even if the souls on both sides honour and love each other...
1. Night Rain

Greetings!

This is my first fan fiction. I'm a big fan of YGO, and consequently of YGO GX too. However, because that I do not live in North America, my TV stations have never broadcasted GX on air. Therefore I've watched only 2 episodes of the dubbed anime, downloaded from the net, and I would like you to bear in mind that the personalities of the characters in this story are based on the Japanese series.

The story is a bit of a mix of Van Helsing/Underworld/Constantine elements, but I've tried to make it as original as I possibly could.

Enjoy!

--------------------------------

**Chapter One**

The light danced delicately on the drinking glass in her hand. Nonchalantly she turned it in her palm, around and around, and watched the sparkling brilliance with her brown, unblinking eyes. Frowning, she slipped the thick glass back onto the wooden table and stretched herself out on the long seat, making herself comfortable.

"Stop fidgeting, Alexis." Her elder brother commented softly opposite her.

Alexis Rhodes smiled lazily back. Atticus sighed.

"Did you have too much to drink?" He questioned.

She shook her head. "You know that I can't get drunk even if I wanted to." The blonde sat upright again. "I'm just bored. When is he coming?"

Atticus Rhodes let his long brown fringe fell over his eyes as he checked his wristwatch. "He's late already." He looked out of the misty window worriedly. "I don't know about this, Alexis. This never happened before." He reached out a black-gloved hand to sweep away the moisture on the windowpane. The sky was raining heavily and the wind out in the night streets of Domino were bitterly cold. The few pedestrians wrapped themselves up in jumpers and scarves as they scuttled across the road, out of range of the biting weather. All the Rhodes siblings could hear were the splattering of water on the pavement and on the window. The warm golden light emanated from the lamps inside the café, casting Atticus's shadow onto the tall, dark window. Amused, Alexis studied her brother's features in the flickering light.

Atticus's eyes were focused out into the night, his gaze intent and alert as he searched for the man they are supposed to meet. His hands, both covered in black gloves, rested on the table in uneasy restlessness, the ten fingers tapping the wood rhythmically. He was dressed in a black windbreaker and donned a navy scarf to protect him from the wind. Alexis lowered her eyes and crossed her fingers, also clad in gloves, and startled when her brother jumped up from his seat.

"There! Can you see him?" Atticus jabbed at a point behind her outside on the pavement, his eyes glowing.

Alexis, frightened by her brother's sudden change of demeanour, also jumped up. She didn't have a chance to look out of the window, though; Atticus was already dashing out through the doors. She hastily paid for their drink and pulled her white jumper closer about her before going after her brother into the stormy night.

She was greeted by a particularly nasty gust of wind that almost blew her off her feet. It whipped her long blonde hair into her brown eyes, temporarily blinding her. Alexis pushed her hair behind her and stood squinting in the rain, trying to find Atticus again.

"Lex!" Her brother's terrified voice sounded a little to her left. She sprang towards him, and gasped when she saw that the man they were to meet lay at Atticus's feet, his body shrivelling before the siblings' very eyes. Atticus looked up at her, his angular face pale and helpless. She knelt beside him and tried to help the dying man but it was no use; his flesh was burning to her touch. Soon, he was nothing more than a damp pile of ash in the middle of pavement.

"There goes Don Zoolag." Atticus whispered. He pulled his scarf higher up as he coughed in the cold wind. Alexis, however, began searching on the ground.

"What are you looking for?" He asked and stood up.

Founding a bullet shell, Alexis grinned grimly and stood up beside her brother. The siblings' jeans were soaked through, but neither of them minded much. She presented the shell to Atticus. "Hunters." She answered his question.

Looking down the street, Atticus narrowed his eyes. His brown orbs began to glow softly with a blue light, and almost hypnotically, he raised a finger and pointed down into the shadows. Alexis followed it and soon saw the warm outline of a human moving quickly away, much too quickly even for a drenched traveller.

Without a word they set out; their prey darted in and out of small alleyways, dark and difficult to navigate. They were about to enter one of those when Atticus stopped. Alexis looked at him concernedly.

"Talk about prefect timing." Atticus murmured as he fished out his vibrating cellphone, and Alexis sighed when he made a face at the screen. "It's Fontaine. I bet she wants me back."

"I'll go after him," Alexis said. "Don't worry."

"I'm more worried about you than any Hunter." He nodded at her. "Thanks. Be careful."

Alexis gave her brother a reassuring smile and disappeared into the thick curtain of rain drops. Atticus moved under a dirty and dripping awning and answered the call.

"Rhodes."

"Master Rhodes," a female voice rang out, clearly irritated. "What took you so long to pick up?"

Atticus practically turned on the spot in frustration. "Mistress Fontaine, do you have any idea what just happened? Don Zoolag was killed before we ever had words with him; now he's nothing more than ashes in the gutter. My sister and I were chasing a possible Hunter when you called, and you're wondering what took me so long to answer?"

Fontaine paused. "I'm sorry, Master Rhodes, but it is the wish of Master Sheppard that you return to the Academy to attend the Council immediately."

"But I just said I'm chasing –"

'There, there, Master Rhodes, calm down." A strong male voice replaced Fontaine's and Atticus stopped speaking, out of respect more than anything else.

"I know that the Hunters have returned. As a matter of fact, that is the reason I am holding this meeting," Sheppard's voice boomed out of the speaker. "I'm afraid you will have to curb your eagerness in capturing that Hunter, Rhodes, Mistress Fontaine and Master Amnael are all ready and waiting for you."

Atticus hesitated. "Alexis is still after him. I don't know –"

"The foremost thing you should know is that you're a member of the Shadow Council, responsible for the well being of every vampire in the city of Domino." Sheppard's voice became stern. "This charge lies especially heavy on you, Master Rhodes, since you are our Head of Defence, as you have been for nearly forty years. Alexis can take care of herself. What you need to do is return to us as soon as possible, do you understand?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good," Sheppard commented. Atticus could imagine the powerful Shadow Master's satisfied smile. "Then I expect you to be back within ten minutes. See you soon, Master Rhodes."

Atticus disconnected the call and looked around grimly to make sure he was alone. Casting one last look down the alley at the direction his sister headed to, he turned back to the way they came and departed in a wisp of black cloud for his master.

-----------------

Alexis had lost all senses of direction.

That was not something she thought would be possible. After all, she has been roaming around this city for one hundred and seventy-four years, and she knew it better than the back to his hand. But this contrast downpour of rain heavily impeded her vision and when she emerged onto a main road with hundreds of people milling about, she no longer knew who she was after.

The rain had since become a soft drizzle while Alexis wandered. She didn't want to go back to the Academy because she hated the long and arduous Council discussions as much as Atticus. Besides, what's there to talk about? Fontaine's financial reports, most likely. Alexis almost snorted. Occasionally Immanuel would enlighten the Council with his new developments in weaponry and medicine, however there's never much to report in Atticus's case. The notorious Hunters have disappeared from Domino ever since their heavy defeat decades ago, and there are little threats present for the Department of Defence, which was headed by her brother. At least, that has been the situation for well nigh forty years.

Tonight was different though. The bullet she found was much too familiar: it was just like what the Hunters used, except it was stronger now. It was no longer the crude wooden bullets they were accustomed to, but something more deadly, something that they've only heard from fables drifting into Domino from other vampire colonies in neighbouring cities. It was a ultra-violet bullet, used to incinerate vampires from inside out. Alexis narrowed her almond-shaped eyes in hard resolve; her fighting instincts were rekindled while her mind was lost in thought. She was so absorbed in her musings that she did not notice the man coming towards her hurriedly, and the two collided, hard.

Alexis lost her balance and tripped over her own boots. Her arms flailed about trying to grasp something, anything, when a pair of strong muscular arms took her by the shoulders and steadied her. For a moment she thought Atticus had come back for her, and was rather disappointed to find an unfamiliar facing looking concernedly at her under a wet mop of navy blue hair.

"Are you alright?" The man asked in a deep, unfathomable voice, his expression undetectable as he moved into the shadow of a doorway with her. All Alexis glimpsed as a pair of glittering steel blue eyes.

"I'm fine," she replied, acutely aware of his hands on her arms.

"You shouldn't be out alone at such an hour in this place." The man said, bending down to her so she could hear him above the splattering of rain, now again increasing in intensity. Alexis's nightsight enabled her to detect his outline, to see his pulsing red arteries beating only a foot away from her face. She bit her lip and silently thanked her stars that she had the foresight to feed earlier in the night.

He released her suddenly. "I do not wish to frighten you, but there have always been rumours in this part of the town, rumours of haunting, and even of creatures… vampires, so the stories went. Do you know what I'm talking about?"

She was glad he couldn't see her grin in the darkness as she replied a yes.

"Urban myths or not, I can't say," the man continued. "I've known people who had some unpleasant encounters at night, however, and I hope to spread the word so there will be no more victims. Please, take care of yourself."

"Sure, I will." Slowly, Alexis replied.

The man stepped out of the doorway. Now that he was exposed to the faint light of the distant streetlamps, Alexis saw that he was tall and dressed in a long, sweeping black coat, his pallid skin standing out starkly against it. He pulled his collars higher around his neck with his slender hands as he nodded at her, and set out swiftly away without a backward glance.

Alexis slipped out of the doorway, her eyes fixed on the retreating figure of the mysterious man. When he finally walked out of her sight she turned around, only to be greeted by the imposing figure of the Academy building. She sighed and resigned herself to go into the building at last. Closing her eyes, she moved herself as quickly as a breeze up the road and into the tightly closed doors of the Academy in the blink of an eye.

She didn't look above her, of course, but high up, on the topmost office of the Duel Academy, an old and bald man, his eyes clouded with memories, looked down at her thoughtfully.

"It seems, Miss Rhodes, that our chance has finally come."

-----------------------------------

I hope you liked this. My update rate would be roughly one chapter every 2 weeks, feel free to leave comments!


	2. Dragon Hearts

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad you liked Nightingale's Blood.

**Cheerleader101:** Thanks, and yes checks again it is royalshipping. Sorry, not a veteran in YGO GX fandom

**Crystal truesdale & loversflame:** Thank you for your compliments! I would love to update soon as well, only that I've been chosen for my country's Biology Olympiad tutorial program and I've got to do a 20-page long tutorial every month… I would do my best to update though!

**Poison's Ivy:** Thank you for that review! I am myself amazed that you find it addictive.

**Chapter Two**

"Alexis, you're finally back! You won't believe how annoyed Sheppard was at Atticus, he gave him such a tongue-lashing I bet half the Academy heard it!"

Alexis opened her eyes just in time to see a young man with light brown eyes sprinting towards her, and another black-headed youth not far behind. She held up her hands to fend them off.

"Hold it, Jaden, I'm soaking wet." She said as the brunet was about to hug her. Jaden hastily stepped aside while Alexis directed a question at the other young man. "When's dawn, Chazz?"

Chazz checked his watch. "Three hours."

"Good. Let me get changed first," Alexis said as she walked across the hall towards her own quarters, leaving wet footprints behind. "Then I'll see you guys at out old spot, okay?"

Jaden and Chazz agreed and walked off as Alexis went up the steel stairs to the Academy's dormitories. She climbed until she reached the second floor, and then turned down the right corridor where her room is located. Worriedly, she glanced down the left-hand side of the stairs where the Masters had their rooms and wondered how Atticus was faring; Sheppard's anger bursts are rare, but once released, lethal would be an understatement.

Sighing, Alexis walked on until she reached her room with the bold bronze letters 'RHODES' imbedded on the wooden door. She fished out the key from her drenched jeans and pushed opened the door with a groan, cursing the hinges, swollen in the wet weather. The door shut with a bang as she slammed it back and locked it instinctively. Immediately she pulled open her drawers for towels and fresh clothes and jumped into the bathroom for a quick shower, for although vampires never get sick from being in the rain, Lieutenant Rhodes was famous for keeping up her appearances in all times.

Ten minutes later, she had dumped her jeans and white jumper into the laundry, and donned a short-sleeved black jersey over a pair of black cotton pants. She placed her wet shoes beside her dirty clothes and grabbed her favourite blue boots. When she was properly dressed, though, she didn't head out of the door straight away, but reached for her dressing table.

In the middle of the table lay a black leather collar with an emblem of a silver dragon on the front. Through the falling rain on the window the waning streetlight cast their ominous grey hue onto the dragon, making the creature seem to move and shimmer in the darkness. Tenderly, Alexis picked it up and caressed it lovingly. She flipped it over, and in the back, barely visible in the poor light, were the words 'Alexis Rhodes, Second Lieutenant of Defence'.

Memories flooded through her mind every time she looked upon this symbol of her power. She could never forget the bloody nights forty years ago. She can always smell the burning wood as Chazz set house after house on fire, hear Jaden's calls as he ordered their fellow vampires into attack. Moreover, she kept seeing, again and again, the horrified face of the undead' arch enemy, the leader of the Hunters, the man Atticus and she killed by themselves.

That was the end of all killing, one last battle to end the war, Atticus has told her. She believed him as always, and indeed, the vampire Hunters have vanished from Domino. The colony thrived in their absence, and thanks to Fontaine, the Head of Finance, they now have sufficient wealth through their business associations to open this building, Duel Academy by day, vampire headquarters by night.

What's the use? Alexis thought as she clasped her collar of office onto her neck. If the Hunters come back, we'll destroy them again. She's had enough of the days when every dawn was greeted by the dying cry of hundreds of vampires. Determined, she tightened the leather strip viciously around her throat as its mystic power seeped into her blood. Gradually she began to see better in the dark as her caramel eyes glowed sapphire blue in concentration. Smiling confidently, she vanished on the spot –

And materialized in a couch right beside Jaden, who was dozing in a comfortable armchair in the farthest corner of the library at the ground level.

"Hey Jay, I'm here." She gave him a gentle shove.

Jaden creaked open a sleepy and unfocused eye to look at her. For a few seconds his face showed nothing but utter confusion, then reality registered in his brain and he jumped out of his chair, pointing at Alexis's eyes, still shimmering with a blue hue.

"AHHH! Lexi, don't do that! You know it looks freaky!" Alexis laughed heartily at Jaden's horrified expression. With a wink, she got back her own brown irises.

Jaden crept back onto his seat gingerly. "I prefer those eyes much better." He mumbled as he settled down beside her. The brunet was dressed in a simple long-sleeved white shirt and black baggy pants, making him positively boyish. His comment evoked another stream of muffled laughter from Alexis and he glared at her, his face blushing unceremoniously.

"I see you're still scared of that." Jaden and Alexis turned around to see Chazz sauntering up to them, his arms crossed haughtily at his chest. He walked around to sit beside Alexis on the sofa, not forgetting to arrange his flowing black coat after that. "I would've thought that you've gotten used to it. After all, you do it yourself as well." Chazz's black eyes narrowed as he took in Jaden's figure properly. "Actually, why aren't you wearing your collar?"

Alexis looked at Jaden's neck; he wasn't wearing anything on it. A quick glance at Chazz has informed her that he wore his collar tightly – and with pride, Alexis silently added – around his own pale throat.

"You should be careful. You might get told off." Chazz added meaningfully.

"Atticus never minded about that." Alexis retorted.

"I'm not talking about Atticus –" Chazz didn't get to finish his sentence, though, as a sharp voice sounded behind them.

"Lieutenant Yuki, why aren't you wearing your collar of office? If you're so uncomfortable with it, maybe I can inform Mistress Fontaine and give that post to someone who treasures it more than you."

The three of them turned to see a sallow-faced female vampire strolling by with a smirk on her face as she surveyed the Lieutenants of Defence. Jaden swore softly but fished out his collar from his pockets nonetheless.

"I told you so." Chazz whispered when the female vampire vanished from their sight. "Fontaine's Lieutenants of Finance. They're all so smug these days, walking around as if they're the ones doing all the work here. I would like to remind them that if it wasn't for us, they wouldn't be on this Earth at all." He looked at Jaden. "By the way, you should really put that on."

Twirling his collar with the silver dragon emblem identical with Alexis and Chazz's, Jaden sighed. Alexis saw the words 'Jaden Yuki, First Lieutenant of Defence' flash past, and for a moment she thought he wasn't going to listen to Chazz, but Jaden held it up and clasped it on.

"I don't like this thing," he stated. "It reminds me of my parents."

Chazz nodded in grave understanding. Jaden and Chazz were taken into the vampire community when they were babies and were raised by the undead, a tradition favoured by vampire couples. Adopted by the vampires, these children would never have known about their human families and happily called their foster parents father and mother. Jaden's parents had both been Lieutenants of Defence before they were killed by the Hunters, while Chazz's parents were sent out of Domino as spies, never to return. Sheppard, then the Head of Defence, took in the two despondent boys and did not object to their strong friendship with the mortal Rhodes siblings, whom they met in their frequent excursions during the night.

When they turned sixteen years of age Sheppard bit them, as accustomed, to create a new generation of vampires. Eventually Atticus and Alexis left their own once-powerful families to join their friends. The years took their toll on Chazz as the black-haired boy turned ever more gloomy and sardonic, but Jaden seemed to be unscathed. He remained as cheerful and energetic as ever and his moody moments, such as this one, were quick to pass and far-between.

"Anyways, this couldn't be worse than locked up in the Council chamber arguing about funds," Jaden laughed, and the tension was broken. "I agree with you Chazz, those Finance people deserve a lesson. Just because we aren't fighting doesn't mean that we're doing nothing. I mean, we teach in this Academy too…" He suddenly faltered.

Alexis grinned as she remembered Jaden's disastrous attempt at teaching in the Duel Academy. Due to the power bestowed by their collars the three Masters, who make up the Shadow Council, and the nine Lieutenants, three in each department, can endure moderate amounts of sunlight. Thus it became a part of their job to teach the mortal students of the Academy by day. Jaden, however, was the only person exempt from this duty, as he broke the lecturer's table in his first class by jumping on it in his excitement.

"Maybe you should've said 'some of us teach'." Chazz replied cynically.

"But that doesn't' change the fact that I'm the number one duellist in this building," Jaden retorted. "The last time I checked, none of the Masters and Lieutenants has ever beaten me.'

"Perhaps that's because you've never duelled me."

Jaden swallowed hard and Chazz and Alexis sat upright. Sheppard, followed by Atticus – who was at least a head taller – slowly walked into their line of vision and sat opposite the trio.

"Before you challenge me, Jaden, now is not the time." Sheppard stopped Jaden with a look, his face unusually grave. The golden phoenix emblem gleamed on his neck, proclaiming him as the Shadow Master, liege lord over all the vampires of Domino. Atticus also wore his collar with the golden dragon as the Head of Defence. Sheppard leaned across eagerly.

"Alexis, your brother told me you found a ultra-violet light bullet, is it true?"

Ignoring Chazz and Jaden's gasps, Alexis nodded. "It killed Don Zoolag."

"Are you aware of the purpose of Don Zoolag's journey tonight?" Sheppard asked in a subdued voice.

"Yes. He was sent two years ago to collect information concerning the rumour of re-emerging Hunters, and tonight he was to be brought back to the Academy to meet you and deliver his report personally."

"Then it is apparent that the Hunters did not wish us to know whatever information he had to give," Sheppard commented. "It must be important indeed."

"Sir," Chazz asked, "do you think the Phoenix family have returned?"

"The Phoenix family?" Sheppard raised his head to look at Chazz in the eye. "To tell the truth, yes, I think so. No other organization would dedicate so much of their resources on destroying the vampires, as we have witnessed through the years."

"Forty years ago we only destroyed the head of the Phoenix household, not his heir," Atticus said, more to himself than to anyone else. "That was the best chance we ever had."

"You did more than enough, Atticus." A softness lightened up Sheppard's wizened features as he patted the younger vampire consolingly on the shoulder. "Even if the direct Phoenix line is eliminated, a cousin, or a nephew, would've taken up the Phoenix surname and continue their fight against us. The hatred towards vampires drives them on." The Shadow Master stood up. "I must go and have words with Immanuel. If the Phoenix family has indeed returned, I expect the Department of Defence to be ready for an open assault or guerrilla warfare, whatever they may throw at us. I also want you to gather information, anything at all, since we have lost Don Zoolag."

"Master Sheppard, can I ask your permission for something?" Jaden suddenly voiced.

Everyone looked at him expectantly.

"Can we please leave the Academy tomorrow night to join a duel tournament?" Jaden asked without a halt.

Chazz looked at him as if Jaden was insane; the Rhodes siblings followed suit.

"It's not official, just an underground one organized by street duelists," Jaden continued on unabashed. "It'll get us to know the duelists around Domino better. Besides, we can… um… get information, like you said."

"How do you know all those stuff?" Atticus inquired curiously.

"I've got a pal amongst the street duelists," Jaden answered proudly. "Syrus. He's a great guy, and would be greater if he's got enough confidence to play properly. Apparently tomorrow's on is organized by someone new in town, so I think that'd be a chance to see what's happening and get some news."

Sheppard smiled. It is quite impossible to refuse this eternally optimistic young man. "Fine," he conceded. "You have my permission. But," Jaden's delighted expression instantly vanished, "knowing your skills I expect a victory, Lieutenant Yuki."

Jaden beamed. "You can count on that, Master Sheppard."

--------------

A while later, on the other side of the town, a figure knocked three times on a small and rotting wooden door, behind which stood a two-stored and dilapidated house. The candlelight behind the door was momentarily blocked as someone peered out into the cold, wet night through a crack. The person who knocked held up a card. The door opened soundlessly and shut just as silently to admit the visitor. Once it was locked again the newcomer put his card carefully down on a soot-covered tabled in the stuffy and ancient lounge, on which the solitary candle stood.

It was a copy of Cyber Dragon.

"What happened to you?" The man who was inside the house before the arrival questioned his guest concernedly.

"I'm not all drenched for nothing, Bastion. Don't worry." The other man's words were interrupted by a wild fit of coughing. His hands shook as he tried to hang his sodden coat on a hook beside the door; his blue eyes clutched shut in discomfort.

"Well, you're drenched, and soon will be sick." Bastion took a step forward and the blue-eyed man hang on to him for support. "Syrus returned hours ago carrying both your weapons, which only made me more worried about you! I sent him to bed and have been waiting since." He grimaced as the other man coughed again breathlessly. "Blast it, Zane! Why the hell did you go out in this weather?"

Zane lifted his head, his thin lips stretched out in a weak smile. "Don Zoolag is dead," he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Aster will be happy to hear that."

"He would; he would also be angry if you get a cold." Bastion began to half drag Zane deeper into the house, moving slowly and prudently due to the latter's height. "Besides, he's not even here. Why do you work yourself into this state for Crowler?"

"Crowler was appointed by Aster to be in charge of Domino. It is my duty to obey him." Zane whispered a reply.

"It is he who should obey you, Kaiser of Hunters." Bastion sighed for Zane's sheer stubbornness. Dousing the candle he helped Zane up the stairs, his voice drifting down below.

"Come on Zane, get yourself some sleep. After all, didn't you promise to win the tournament for us tomorrow?"

----------------------

Second chapter done… Sorry for all those background explanations in this chapter. I wanted to get it done so people won't get confused later on. I'm using all dub names in this fic and it will include characters from both Season I and II.

I chose a vampire story as my topic because there's so much that's undefined about them, so you can expect some wild imaginations of the undead's power in this fic. The relationship within the Hunters will be revealed later on (NOT chap 3 though).


	3. A crossing of paths

Thanks for you guys' support! I've got to tell you though that Aster will not be appearing until around at least chapter 5 or 6, because he's a very, very important character in this fic and I don't want him to come out with his story too soon so the whole thing gets spoiled.

Also thank you for reminding me about Syrus! To be honest I actually forgot all about Zane's little brother when I was planning the story, so now I'll need to give some of Bastion's parts to Syrus on the way.

Now, allow me to take you back to the dark streets of Domino, where vampires and duelists were all gathering towards one single alleyway under a cloudless, yet lightless sky…

**Chapter Three**

"Zane? Zane? Big brother, wake up! You can't sleep right now!" A hand was shaking his shoulder and he groaned reluctantly. A bright light was dancing before his closed eyelids and he lifted a feeble hand to waft it away. An edge of fear seeped into the voice that was waking him up when Zane turned his head and banged into the wall.

"Bastion, I knew you gave him too much pills for his fever!" The person beside his bed was veering towards hysteria. "Look at him! He's been asleep for almost twelve hours and I still can't wake him up!"

"Stop shouting Syrus, I knew what I was doing." The replying voice didn't sound as confident as the words, however. "It couldn't have come to this," Bastion mused, "it was stated that two pills might induce one hour of deep sleep so I gave Zane four pills, which couldn't have added up to – "

But Syrus was no longer listening. His head bowed, he struggled to keep the tears in his wide stone-grey eyes from falling as he looked upon his brother's contorted face. It was obvious that Zane didn't like the light. Just a second ago Syrus was sure that Zane's waken up, but immediately the taller youth began to turn in his bed in apparent agony. Tentatively, Syrus reached out a small hand to touch Zane's forehead. The fever has gone, Syrus sighed in relief. But Zane's body was still refusing to wake up.

"What had you done, Bastion?!?!?" Syrus finally erupted when Zane gave a soft moan. The short blue-headed boy glared at Bastion as his cheeks flared angry red behind his glasses, the red jacket he was wearing enhancing his expression of rage. Bastion promptly bolted out of the small room.

Left alone with his brother, Syrus grasped Zane's hand in his own shaking ones and let his tears fall freely. He cursed himself for leaving Zane last night in the cold rain, and for trusting that nincompoop Bastion with the latter's health. The young boy rubbed his eyes vehemently, taking off his glasses as he did so. Zane appeared to be calmer after Bastion left, but that did not lift Syrus's worries. He swallowed hard and sniffed, tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming as if his heart was also pouring with rain, just like last night's cloud-infested sky.

"Syrus… Syrus, are you crying?"

The deep, reassuring voice jolted Syrus out of his thoughts. He jumped up and fumbled with his glasses frantically, his tear-stained face breaking into a heartfelt grin when he saw Zane squinting up at him.

"Zane! You're ali – I mean, awake!" Syrus stuttered. "I thought that you… I thought… tonight…"

His elder brother flashed his rare, gentle smile at Syrus's small face above him. "What? Did you think I won't be able to duel tonight?"

Syrus nodded wordlessly, too busy wiping the remainder of his tears with his sleeves.

"Well, you thought wrong." Zane muttered beneath his breath. Syrus did not appear to hear as he hurried to help Zane sit up.

One hour later, the two brothers were standing beneath a yellow street lamp in a discreet and narrow backstreet together with Bastion. The latter was so relieved about Zane's recovery that he wore an almost silly smile on his face, utterly incongruous with the black trench coats the three were wearing. Syrus was evidently nervous as he continuously checked his waist watch while Zane, still slightly dizzy in the head, stared at the lamplight with half closed teal orbs in absent concentration.

"I think that it's time," Syrus said suddenly in the silence, a hint of relief in his voice. "Should we go to our positions?"

Bastion blinked his brown eyes. "What? Oh, yeah, sure. Zane, go up on the balcony. I'll go get the duelists together with Syrus." He opened the bulgy bag he was carrying and distributed the three Duel Disks within.

Zane took a Duel Disk and began walking towards the stairs that led up to the high balcony lining the two sides of the street. Behind him he could hear Bastion and Syrus's soft steps disappearing in the opposite direction. He waited a while in the darkness at the bottom of the steps until he was sure his companions wouldn't have seen him; only then did he turn around.

He could dimly discern Syrus's sky blue head receding into the night. Zane frowned. His little brother doesn't belong here, and the Hunters didn't desperately need the little guy anyways. Zane kept voicing his objections but Syrus held on, stubbornly following them wherever they went.

Perhaps it's because I'm his brother, a role model, Zane mused. It must be hard being the brother of the Kaiser, with everyone's expectation of similar greatness in both duelling and vampire hunting. Zane himself never gave Syrus much encouragement because he knew how dangerous and risky his chosen path is. Not like that mattered to Syrus. He's all set to prove himself to his elder brother, approved or not.

Zane went up the stairs, taking two of them at once.

-------------------

Syrus wove through the myriad of alleys, twisting and turning around the tight corners of his short cut, clutching his Duel Disk in his hands as he ran on and on. The duelists arrived much earlier than Bastion had thought, and now Syrus's got to hurry to avoid suspicion. He sprinted out into a street and promptly collided into someone. The short boy looked up, ready to apologise profusely, but a laughing greeting and a ruffle of his hair stopped the words in his mouth.

Jaden looked down at his friend amicably with his warm chocolate eyes, amused by Syrus's startled expression. "Hey, what's wrong with you Sy? Not happy to see me or something?"

Syrus was glad he left his trench coat with Bastion. Hastily he pulled at the hem of his red jacked to appear smarter. "No, no, I'm just… surprised." He coughed, pulling himself together. "Are these your friends?" The short boy peered at the three people standing behind Jaden.

There were two guys and one girl, all teenagers by the looks of them. The tallest boy had dark brown hair and wore a white shirt with intricate embroidery on it and black pants; he nodded and smiled at Syrus politely. The girl, standing beside him, donned a high-collared sleeveless navy jumper, exposing her slender and pale arms. Her long blond hair flowed down her back like a frozen waterfall of gold, accentuating her attractive features. She also had tight jeans and high-heeled boots on. Almost imperceptibly she smiled at Syrus in silent greeting. The last boy's thin and pallid face was almost hidden beneath his erratic mess of black hair, his dark pupils glinting like flint above a tightly stretched mouth. Dressed from top to toe in black except for a maroon scarf covering his neck, all he did was narrowing his eyes at Syrus. Each of the three had a Duel Disk on their left arm, so did Jaden.

Comfortable in his shirt, pants and trainers set, Jaden grabbed Syrus by the wrist and almost dragged him to stand in front of the other three. "Guys, he's Syrus," the brunet announced proudly. "And Sy, this is Atticus," he gestured at the tallest boy. Syrus smiled at him. "This is Alexis," Jaden mentioned at the girl, "Atticus's little sister." The young Hunter greeted her, seeing some similarities between the siblings' brown eyes and graceful stance. "And this is Chazz," Jaden came to the black-headed guy. Chazz pressed his lips into a ghost of a smile.

"Nice to meet you all," Syrus said bravely. "Well, you're all going to compete tonight, aren't you?" Jaden nodded. "Okay, this way then." Syrus began to lead them back to where he and Bastion had just left, but this time they walked on the main roads. As they walked, Chazz asked, in a husky voice that made Syrus's spine shiver, what the rules will be in the tournament.

Syrus had to swallow before answering. "From what I heard," he began carefully, "there'll be a male division and a female division." He heard Alexis sighing behind him. "Everyone's bringing their own Duel Disks, but before you compete, the Disks will be checked for cheating. And rumour's high that if you're caught cheating, you've got a give up a rare card."

Atticus whistled softly. "That's some rule," he said in a gentle, lifting voice. "A great way to punish cheating. Maybe we should use it in the Academy, what do you say, sis?"

"The Academy?" Syrus stopped abruptly, and Jaden almost walked into him. "Sorry Jay… but did you mean the Academy? The Duel Academy on the north side of the town?"

Jaden grimaced. "My apologies, Sy. I kinda forgot to mention it. You see, we're all… um…" he caught Chazz's warning glance, "students… yeah, students in the Academy." He finished lamely.

"Wow," Syrus breathed, ignorant of the uncomfortable looks that were been passed between the vampires. "The other duelists won't have a chance against you then."

"You never know." Alexis spoke for the first time. Her tone of voice was smooth, calm, and betrayed not a slice of her feelings. "I've also heard that there'll be a great duelist acting as standing champion for the challengers tonight. Do you know who he might be?"

Syrus knew very well who the champion was, but he smiled mischievously. "You'll see him soon, Alexis. Very soon. Around this corner, and then we'll be there."

A tense and expectant crowd had gathered in the narrow street, filling it up as more and more people moved in. Syrus led Jaden and his friends to Bastion, who was working like mad with a few more Hunters to get the whole thing organised, and he got the vampires to sign up for the competition. A short while later, Syrus and his group, now squeezed right into the wall of a building by the crowd, saw Bastion climbing up the stairs at the opposite side of the street, and gestured for silence.

Quietness spread out like a rolling ocean wave among the people. Bastion waited until the alley was totally silent, and then he started speaking.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, and duelists of Domino and beyond! Tonight, we're going to have an open tournament of Duel Monsters. If you have yet to sign up, please go to the desk over on that side immediately!" He pointed towards a small table on his left. Another Hunter, Torrey, sat behind it with his long brown hair and glasses. A dozen or so late comers pushed through to the desk.

"You might have heard of the rumours that tonight, we have a famous duelist in town, a champion for you to defeat." Bastion continued despite the crowd's murmurs. "And that story is true. Standing right behind me – duelists, I present to you – Zane Truesdale!"

Bastion is a born presenter, Syrus thought to himself as he watched Zane emerge from the shadows, a cold expression on his face. The crowd immediately went crazy with gasps of surprise and shouts of admiration. Jaden was no exception.

"What? Zane Truesdale?" The youth was practically jumping on his feet. "The Kaiser of non-professional duelists that beat several Pro League champions? How did they get him to come to Domino? The Academy never managed it!"

"Not only that, the man hardly shows himself in public," Chazz continued beside him. "I don't even know what he looks like! He conducts his duels with authorized officers as witnesses, but never with an audience. He's also made it clear to the media that he doesn't want any personal information and photos to come out. We know what his deck is like, but apart from that he's practically a shapeless shadow behind his own glory."

Slowly, Alexis said: "There's a thought: what if they just grabbed a random guy and called him Zane? How do you know he's the real one?"

"No worries, he is the real Zane Truesdale." Syrus answered in a low voice. Everyone turned towards him in astonishment. "How… how do you know?" Jaden asked, startled.

"Because he's my elder brother," Syrus smiled at the crestfallen group. "Guess I should've told you earlier, Jaden. The name's Syrus Truesdale."

Bastion began to speak again. "When the tournament begins, there'll be a male and a female competition, and the winners of these two divisions," he paused for effect, "will duel against the Kaiser!"

"Hey, how do we know he's really Kaiser?" Someone shouted. Apparently Alexis wasn't the only one who had doubts.

Bastion was about to answer when Zane took over. The elder Truesdale narrowed his gaze at the direction of the question. "When you duel me," his voice was low, but it had a tone that spoke of power, "my deck, and my skills, will show you who I truly am." With that he walked back into the shadow of the building and out of everyone's sight.

"Wow," Jaden breathed. His face was full of admiration. "I can't wait to duel him, even if he's not the real Kaiser! What do you say, Lexi? I know you're gong to win your way through the girls' division and fight that guy… um, hello? Earth to Alexis!"

Chazz and Atticus looked at Alexis alarmingly. She was standing with her eyes wide open and mouth agape, apparently in shock.

"I've seen that guy," she whispered.

"You've seen him?" Atticus was amazed. "When? Where? How?"

"I –" Alexis looked at her brother, but above them Bastion had already announced the beginning of the tournament. "I'll tell you later," she almost ran towards the other end of the street, where thirty or so female duelists were gathering.

The tournament went so smoothly Alexis was barely aware of it. Her brown eyes kept glancing up at the dark balcony. She was sure of it: Zane was the man she met last night in the rain. But who is he? Is Zane Truesdale even his real name? Alexis wondered. Did he have anything to do with Don Zoolag? And if he did, what about Syrus, and the boy's friendship with Jaden? So many questions and so few answers …

"You gonna make your move or not?" Her opponent, a tall redhead, shouted in irritation.

Alexis drew her mind back to the duel. Closely she analyzed the situation. She realized she was duelling in the final match for the female division, and the situation didn't look too good for her.

Alexis: 900 LP Opponent: 1600 LP

The blonde girl found that she hasn't drawn her card yet, and swiftly did so. Scanning through her hand quickly, she barely registered the images of her cards as her mind made up her strategy.

Alexis had no cards on the field while her opponent had a Soul Tiger in defence mode (DF 2100) and two more face-down monsters. That, however, did not concern Alexis.

"First, I activate the magic card Fulfilment of the Contract. By paying 800 life points, I can special summon a Ritual Monster onto the field from the graveyard. And I choose to summon Cyber Angel Dakini." Alexis's life points decreased to 100 as she special summoned her monster (AK 2700). "Next, I equip her with Fairy Meteor Crash, so that if she destroys a monster in defence mode, the difference between her attack points and its defence points count as battle damage to you."

"So what?" Her opponent smirked. "I'm not scared of that."

"Soon you will." Alexis kept on. "Now, I normal summon Cyber Tu Tu, and guess what?" She exhibited a smirk almost as scornful as the redhead's previous one. "She's not going to care about your face-down monsters, because she can attack your life points directly!" Her opponent's life points dropped down to 600. "Cyber Angel Dakini, follow up with your attack on Soul Tiger! And as for the difference between her attack points and its defence points… well, I believe it's six hundred."

"Alright, Lex!" Jaden yelled from the audience; he's already finished his duels and won them all. Alexis waved at him.

"Yeah, Alexis, that's great!" Atticus, who went up to the balcony a while ago, also yelled. Zane gave him a look.

Atticus turned around to look at Zane as well. "My sister's down there," he explained.

"She's a good duelist," Zane stated as a reply.

Atticus stared at him as the Hunter walked up to the railing beside Atticus. Bastion was at work down below, declaring Jaden and Alexis as the winners, while the rest of the crowd looked on.

"Your sister's good, one of the best female duelists I've seen," Zane kept talking. "So is that Jaden. You're… Atticus, I believe?"

The Head of Defence nodded. "Atticus Rhodes. Glad to meet you."

"Same here," Zane replied courteously. He noticed Bastion waving, signalling him to come down. "Looks like it's time for me to duel," he stated. "I'll see you around."

"Sure," Atticus smiled. "But trust me, you're gonna have quite some trouble with Jaden."

Zane nodded, and went down the stairs. He could see Bastion talking to Jaden. The boy slid his deck into his Duel Disk with a flourish, and turned around to face Zane.

"Okay, Zane. Looks like I'm going to duel you," Jaden declared enthusiastically. The Kaiser said nothing and merely stood in the circle formed by the onlookers, waiting for Jaden to get into position.

With a shout from Bastion – and from Jaden, in fact – the duel began. The first turn came to Jaden and he summoned E-Hero Clayman in defence mode, plus one face down card. Then it came to Zane. He scrutinized his hand thoroughly and made up his mind, slamming down a Polymerization and two Cyber Dragons to Fusion Summon Cyber Twin Dragon (AK 2800).

"Cyber Twin Dragon has a special ability; it can attack twice in a row. So with its first attack I'll destroy Clayman, and the second attack is directly at your life points." Zane watched coolly as Jaden's life points dropped to 1200. The crowd gasped at this move. "I put one card face down, and then I end my turn." Zane declared.

"Then I draw!" Jaden drew with a grin on his face. "I activate the magic card Fusion Sage, taking one Polymerization from my deck to my hand. Now I'm gonna summon –"

"Police! The police is here!" Someone screamed from the far side of the street.

Panic ensued. Jaden didn't finish his sentence before he was swept aside by the fleeing people. The duel was abandoned as everyone ran towards the side opposite the police sirens, now audible through the night. The First Lieutenant of Defence had no choice but to follow. Far ahead of them he could see Bastion, directing people into a narrow alley almost filled up with trash. Obviously, that was the escape route he planned. Jaden struggled to move towards it, but he was pushed back as the sirens sounded again, this time much closer and all around them. Many started to run backwards. Jaden gasped in pain as someone pushed him into a lamp post.

Someone grabbed his hand. "Come on! Let's get out of here!"

The brunet looked up to see Chazz's worried face beside him. Without a word, the black-headed boy dragged Jaden through the crowds towards Bastion. Vanishing into the alley, Jaden and Chazz fled into the night together with the rest of the duelists.

Within minutes the alley was empty of activities. The sirens abruptly stopped, and half dozen torch lights shone into the darkness.

"Damn, they're all gone." Someone spat. "So much for your plan."

"Shut up before I blow your brain out," another voice replied roughly. "Let's see if anyone's left behind." The speaker, a young man with dreadlocks, looked above at the balconies. "Hey, what's there?" He suddenly shouted, flashing his torch at a slight movement he just saw. There was nothing.

"Chill, Tyranno, probably the wind." Another youth, carrying a stereo, patted his shoulder. "Thanks for your siren CD, man. That really got those duelists moving." Tyranno didn't reply but kept walking on. If he had looked behind him, he would've seen a blond head poking out of the shadows on the balcony.

When the siren sounded, Alexis was beside Atticus, looking down on the duel between Jaden and Zane. The sudden panic below them caught the siblings in shock. All at once the people on the balconies bolted for the narrow stairs, pushing and shoving others out of the way. Alexis lost sight of her brother, and promptly passed out when something knocked her on the head. When she came into conscious again, she was greeted with this conversation, certainly not between police officers.

She walked above them with the stealth of a vampire, her golden eyes narrowing dangerously when she saw the humans running towards a figure on the ground.

"Hey guys, I found someone!" The man with the stereo shouted, directing his flash light towards the prostrate figure. "Looks like we caught them in quite a panic. This guy's knocked out. Wonder what kind of cards he's got?"

The new comers surged onto the unfortunate duelist. Tyranno took out the deck. "Let's see," he grinned, showing two fine rows of white teeth. "Not bad, not bad at all. Call of the Haunted, Polymerization, Time Capsule, Power Bond…" He stopped with a look of sheer terror on his tanned face.

"Power Bond?" A girl behind him gasped.

"I… I heard they're going to invite the Kaiser tonight, I never thought they actually managed it." The stereo guy said, trembling. He bent down and turned the duelist over to reveal Zane's pale face. Alexis bit her lips.

"So much the better," a harsh light came into Tyranno's brown eyes. "More rare cards for us, and so much the worse for the organizers of this damn thing. Peter, gimme your bag. We're gonna take his whole deck."

The man called Peter put his flash light between his teeth and went to take his bag off his back. He wasn't quite sure what was happening when the torch was knocked out of his mouth, together with half the teeth in his mouth.

The girl screamed. Tyranno pulled out a gun while the rest of the group drew their knives. They saw a gruesome picture: a girl was bending over Peter's neck, apparently… sucking his blood.

Her bloodlust aroused, Alexis looked at the mortals with her almond-shaped eyes, now glimmering blue. Those humans tried to rob Kaiser, which only made her hatred toward them greater. Moving quicker than the wind, she jumped up and attacked the group one at a time, leaving Tyranno the last. Soon four more humans were sprawled on the ground with two small punctures in their necks. Alexis took care not to kill them; killing isn't her style.

Tyranno was helpless with fear. He, like everyone in Domino, has heard about the myth of urban vampires, but he never thought he would live to see one. Feebly he raised his gun to shoot at the vampire, but a well-aimed high kick by Alexis took it out of his grasp. Tyranno ran for his life, not daring to look into the face of the creature. He heard sounds of pursuit behind him, and blindly took out his knife and flung it behind.

Fully fed, Alexis nimbly dodged the knife and was about to keep chasing the man, but an agonized moan behind her caught her attention.

The knife that missed her was lodged tightly in Zane's right chest.

Alexis was momentarily rooted to the spot in shock and regret, but she knew she had to move quickly to save Zane. She rushed by his side, and her first thought was to bite him. Cursing her greedy mind, the girl put the idea of turning Zane out of her head. She stared at the bleeding wound as she quickly thought of option after option. Exasperate, she figured that she can at least get the knife out. When she did that, subconsciously she licked the blade, relishing in the warmth of mortal blood.

Then she remembered: vampire saliva can heal.

Immediately she got to work. There's no way she can get to the wound with Zane's trench coat, so she took it off. Beneath it he was wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Alexis's fingers trembled with the buttons; desperately she tore the fabric open, exposing his chest. The chill night wind blew over the wound, and Zane grunted. His eyelids fluttered open.

Alexis stared straight into two pools of bottomless blue, framed by navy locks. He was the man I met, she thought, there's no doubt about it. She suddenly realized they were in a rather compromising situation: she was kneeling on top of his torso; both of her hands were on his chest. She was glad her eyes have returned to normal and made a move to get off.

"A… Alexis?" He whispered. His face bore a curious expression. Although his mouth smiled, his teal eyes flashed in pain. His angular features seem to soften in his agony as he sighed and closed his eyes again.

The vampire was torn between the desire to heal him and the desire to stare into this elegant face forever. She shook herself, and bent down to work on the wound. Her body shivered with delight as fresh blood poured into her veins, and her tongue was busily licking Zane's well-muscled chest as the wound began to close up. Soon, the only sign left on Zane's skin was a long white slash, looking like a newly healed scar.

Alexis did her best to fix the ruined shirt, and put the trench coat around Zane again. Looking into the shadows, her nightsight showed Syrus and Bastion running towards them from the alleyway that served as the escape route. She thought of leaving, but decided against it.

So it was that Syrus and Bastion found Alexis kneeling beside Zane in the middle of the street, with the latter's clothing covered in blood. "My brother!" Syrus almost screamed. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Alexis replied. "I was knocked out, and when I woke up I found him like this. Don't worry, Syrus, he's not hurt." The young boy detected something strange in her voice, but when he looked up at her, her eyes were shadowed by her blonde fringe. Bastion ushered them into the alleyway to meet up with the rest of the duelists. He stayed a while to gather up Zane's cards, and the unconscious humans with their tell-tale vampire bites didn't escape his eyes.

The four of them made their way laboriously through the alleyway. Zane, conscious but with barely enough strength to walk, clutched Alexis's arm tightly as she walked beside him. Not once did he let it go.

-----------

Well, well, this chapter came out in 2 weeks, because it's _seriously_ long… so, what do you think? Poor Zane, sick at the beginning and wounded at the end, and there's not much plot in this chapter except that basically all the main characters have met each other (except Aster and Sheppard, but that's another issue :P).

I had a lot of trouble with the first part of the chapter, because I didn't know how the brotherhood between Zane and Syrus is. Unlike Kaiba, who has always made it clear that he would die for Mokuba, Zane seems to be… less expressive… with his feelings. I hope I've got his character right.

It's also pretty lame to get both Zane and Alexis to faint, but like I said, there's no definition of a vampire's powers, so I guess preventing a head injury isn't one of them.

The next chapter will probably be about the aftermath of this tournament; Crowler and Sheppard are not going to be happy. I've also been wondering, should the setting of this story be in Europe (Britain?) or America? Or should I just not mention it at all?

My TV station finally started to show GX! Woo hoo!


	4. The die is cast

Sorry for the long delay. School's going to start and I'm starting to get busy.

Those collars? Oh, they're pretty important. You'll see :P

**Chapter Four**

The streets were once again empty, the previous commotion lying undetectable under the thick blanket of night. Between the buildings, five figures walked on silently until they reached a crossroad.

"Thank you for escorting us back, Bastion," Atticus said politely.

"No worries," Bastion replied. The five of them stopped as the Hunter pulled something out of his pocket.

"The thing is, Zane wants me to give you this," Bastion walked towards Alexis. The blonde girl looked at the small, hard package in the human's hand dubiously. She took it from Bastion and wondered what kind of stuff the Kaiser of duelists might want to give her.

Bastion continued, "Zane said he wants to thank you for saving his life out there, which brings out a question," he narrowed his brown eyes at Alexis, "What did happen out there tonight?"

Chazz and Jaden moved forward surreptitiously while Atticus positioned himself behind Bastion, fearful of the outcome of this conversation. Alexis, however, just looked straight into the Hunter's brown, dark eyes.

"Bastion." She murmured as her pupils began to glow blue.

"Yea… Yes." The mortal, hypnotized by Alexis's power, stuttered.

The blonde smiled satisfactorily. "I want you to remember nothing about this conversation except that what I told you and Syrus is the truth. I woke up to find Zane – and those gangsters – lying on the ground. When you were collecting Zane's cards," she narrowed her eyes, "you saw nothing, Bastion. There was nothing suspicious with those robbers, do you understand me?"

All Bastion did, and could do, was nod.

"Good," Alexis shut her eyes gracefully. Released from her spell, Bastion looked around in slight confusion, before remembering the purpose of his journey.

"Did I give you Zane's stuff?" He asked, scratching his head.

Chazz stepped forward. "Yes, you did," he said in a voice that meant nothing but plain dismissal, "and thanks for that. I'm sure we can find our way home from here."

"Well… if that's the case…" Bastion blinked. "Good night, then."

The vampires stood still until they could no longer see the human even with their nightsight. Almost cheekily Jaden fished out a small bottle from his pocket and offered to Alexis. She took it. "Water?" She questioned as she began to unscrew the cap.

"No, blood," Jaden answered. "You must be tired from hypnotising him, and from giving him all those commands. You didn't even take anything when we left the Academy."

Alexis thrust the bottle back into the brunet's hands. "I don't need it then. I've already had my share of blood tonight."

"From Zane?" Chazz snorted.

Alexis rounded on him in fury. "I did no such thing! All I did was help him!"

"Sure," Atticus drawled. His sister glared at him but he didn't seem to care.

"So," the elder Rhodes sibling stated with a mischievous smile, "what actually happened between the two of you?"

-------------------

_Dr. Crowler. Long blond ponytail, purple lipstick, a lean and rather sallow face, and a quivering, high voice._

_And raving._

"_For the last time, Dr. Crowler, that's my spare copy." Zane Truesdale sat opposite the older man as the latter paced and ranted in his office. With his eyes closed the younger Hunter once again reassured Crowler coolly, if not slightly irritated._

"_But that's a Cyber Dragon!" Crowler stomped the ground._

"_I know that, but you see, Doctor, she happened to save my life."_

"_How do you know that?" Crowler slammed his hands on the table. "How do you know she's there to help you? How come she remained behind when the rest of them fled? Your wound was deep yet it healed without a scratch. That, Zane, is only possible –"_

"– _through the application of vampire saliva, for that's how they close the wounds of their victims. I've been hearing that since I was a kid. May I ask what has that got to do with me giving her a copy of Cyber Dragon to express my gratitude?"_

_Crowler leaned down so that his face was directly above Zane's. "You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"_

_Zane sighed. There's no point in arguing about this anymore, he's done that half a dozen times with Crowler alone. He knew that the girl meant him no harm because when he woke up for just that one split second, dizzy from pain, he saw no wickedness in her eyes. But he also knew that by then he was bleeding and close to dying. What happened in the few minutes during his unconsciousness? His mind offered him only one solution, an impossible and unreasonable solution. He dared not to present it to anyone, because it's against the belief that is the root of the Hunters' faith, the belief that vampires do not care for humans._

"_Are you still listening to me, Zane?" Crowler enquired._

"_Yes," Zane nodded. "As a matter of fact, I've already given this a lot of thought. Please, Doctor, I have this under control."_

"_I'm glad to hear it," Crowler didn't sound like he was glad at all._

"Zane?" Someone sat down opposite him in the crowded café.

The duelist gazed up from his memories. It's Alexis, he thought to himself as he looked at the resplendent girl in front of him, basked in the bright noonday sunlight. His heart jumped in relief as he saw her unblemished skin under the light. She was dressed all in white – white shirt, white skirt and white shoes – so pristine it's almost as if she was trying to deliver a message with it.

Zane caught himself before his mind went further down that track.

He looked behind her. "Isn't Jaden supposed to come as well?"

She smiled apologetically. She had the same charming smile as Atticus, Zane noted. "I'm afraid Jaden ran off with Syrus as soon as they saw each other. Their friendship is getting quite strong." Just like his friendship with me and my brother a century ago, she recalled.

Zane made another mental note to stop using Syrus as his errand boy.

"You asked me to come here. Why?" Alexis questioned bluntly.

The human raised his eyebrows at the straightforwardness of this slender girl. He expected cunning probing from her as befit of her kind – that is, if his assumption is correct. Clearing his throat, he replied.

"Firstly I'd like to thank you –"

"Speaking of thanking me, I really can't take this." Alexis pulled out the Cyber Dragon card and placed it on the table.

"No, no, I'm serious. I wouldn't be here if it's not because of you."

"Well," she bit her lip, "if you insist, I'll keep it. But please, accept this." She got out another Duel Monsters card. Zane's curiosity was raised.

"It's a Cyber Tu Tu. You remember that I used it on that night, don't you?" She grabbed his hand and turned it up, pressing her card firmly onto his palm.

The Hunter had expected an unholy coldness from her touch, a sensation that he's not unfamiliar with. Alexis's hands, however, were warm and soft and perfectly normal. Zane tried to remember their first encounter on the night he killed Don Zoolag, when he thought she was just a passing pedestrian. But on that night the very air was cold enough to scorch his skin and he couldn't recall if there was something particular about her.

Alexis studied the man in front of her methodically. She knew he must be suspicious about her identity. After all, he warned her about vampires and seemed to know about the community here at Domino. The lieutenant decided to get straight to the point. She can't afford to let the sunlight potion she got from Immanuel to run its course and exhaust its effects.

She pulled back her hand. "Let's be honest, Zane. You didn't want to see me again just to thank me, right? You're wondering about what role I played on the night of the tournament a week ago."

Zane massaged the top of the Cyber Tu Tu card. "In a way, yes," he fixed his teal irises on her. "I knew I was bleeding badly a short while before Bastion and Syrus arrived. I'm just curious about how you healed me, Alexis."

How I wish this is night so I can just hypnotise him, Alexis thought with a vengeance. He's toying with me, trying to find a crack in my defence. Never mind, I'll save him the trouble.

"Remember when we first met in the night before the tournament?" She began. "You told me about the vampires of Domino then. Do you believe them?"

The blue-headed young man nodded slowly. "I do. What's your point?"

"I think you were attacked by a vampire," Alexis swallowed and forced herself to continue. "When I reached you you were bleeding, but all of a sudden… it just stopped, and the flesh healed." She remembered that Shepherd had told them many years ago that such delayed healings of vampire saliva was possible.

"You're not serious, are you?" Zane was puzzled. At first he thought she could be a vampire, but the way she behaved, the way she thought about things, were totally different from the cold-blooded creatures he's used to handling. And he just could not deny the fact that she's attractive. Purposefully, he had chosen a table beside the sunny window, realizing only too late that he's made a grave mistake. The light danced off Alexis's golden hair and warm caramel eyes, casting about her a soft glow. Subconsciously, Zane found himself staring at her face, memorising those delicate features and wondering about the person behind.

"I'm not joking," Alexis smiled. "That's the truth. You may choose to believe it, or not. That's just my side of the story." She stood up. "If you don't mind, I've got to go."

Without waiting for an answer the vampire turned on her heels and walked off. Zane sat in his chair, momentarily stunned, and then came to his senses.

"Alexis!" He called out.

She turned around, the sunlight sparkling all around her. He mentally slapped himself. Maybe his senses were still a long way from returning to him.

"It's… it's nice to meet you." What the Hell am I saying? The duelist cringed.

His inner struggle was not lost to Alexis's eyes. She regarded the man solemnly, taking in his conflicted expression, his stiff posture. Her gaze drifted up to Zane's teal orbs, and there she detected a softness, a tenderness towards her that she hadn't felt for many years except, perhaps, from her brother. For although vampires can and did love their comrades, deep inside they're forever distracted by their hunger for blood, a desire that keeps nagging at their subconscious and prevents them from loving others as devotedly as a human would. Even friendly Jaden, happy-go-lucky Jaden, cannot resist that bestial pull, cannot deny the predatory instinct when it calls out for his soul.

Wait a minute, love? Is she mad? And what's that got to do with Zane? She narrowed her eyes. Her mind-reading skills were hindered by the daylight, dazzling her eyes so she can't reach into the mortal's heart. But she sensed it, nonetheless. She sensed a fire within him that has long since vanished from her own world.

"It's a great pleasure to meet you too, Zane," she replied softly, and all of a sudden she found herself saying something she never meant to say.

"If you happen to want to see me again, get Syrus to find Jaden. He would always know where I am."

She darted out of the café.

---------------------

Chazz slapped at Jaden's hands. "Stop it, idiot! You look like you're choking yourself!"

"I am. Already. Chocking!" Jaden sputtered. With a look of distaste Chazz stepped behind the brunet, and unbuckled the latter's collar of office swiftly. Jaden collapsed onto the ground in his bedroom, his hands still clasped around his own throat, coughing and wheezing.

"I'm sure your neck hasn't gone swollen today," Chazz stated. "So how come you find this too tight all of a sudden?"

Jaden jumped up so quickly Chazz fell back onto the bed in shock. Almost comically the shorter vampire peeped out of the door to look down the corridor, and then he quickly shut the door and locked it. With a sigh he flipped face down on the bed beside Chazz, and mumbled incoherently into the mattress.

"What's this about?" The raven-haired lieutenant was mystified.

"I've got a problem," Jaden turned around to look up at the whitewashed ceiling. "And… and I need to talk to you about it. So I faked the whole thing about the collar and since your room's next to mine, I knew you'd come over."

"Wow, since when did you become so smart?" Chazz's face appeared in Jaden's line of vision.

"I had to! Didn't you listen? I'm in trouble!" Jaden sat up, nearly knocking Chazz back onto the floor. "Shepherd… gah, Shepherd… he wants me to get engaged, with a girl!"

Chazz's jaw dropped.

"I know, I know," Jaden was already hiding his face behind his hands, his voice muffled as he continued to speak. "This is insane. I… I need help!"

"Can't you just talk to the old man?" Chazz replied.

"Don't you remember our parents?" Jaden stared at his companion furiously, his hands clutching the mattress now. "Most, if not all, of the vampires have their marriage arranged!"

"Did Shepherd order you?" Chazz asked quietly. That calmed Jaden down abruptly.

Both of them knew the power and authority of the Shadow Master over the vampires. It is through his powers that the vampires in Domino exist, and it is the collar of the Golden Phoenix, eternally clasped on Shepherd's neck, that grants strength to the Masters and Lieutenants. If the Shadow Master gives a direct order, none of his subordinates dare to disobey. The punishment for such impudence is… no, not death, worse. The two Lieutenants of Defence had seen a pitiful creature roaming the basement of the former headquarters when they were children, and they've never forgotten the soulless eyes, the rotting flesh, and the gagging voice. To refuse the demands of the Shadow Master means to discard the life from a vampire's body, reducing it to a walking, mindless, decaying corpse until the decomposers had done their job.

"Yes he did," Jaden's shoulders slumped. "And to make things worse, he didn't want to tell me who she would be! I mean, I don't want to marry one of Fontaine's high-and-mighty ladies who treat the Department of Defence like dirt! This is just insane to imagine me spending an eternity with one of THEM!"

Chazz's lips were pressed into a thin, sarcastic grin. "It's not up to you anymore, Jaden. Did you manage all that little show just so you could get me to listen to your rants? I've got more important things to do before Atticus grabs us to go attend the stupid Council, you know."

"Yeah, I know. You're busying trying to find Alexis." Jaden laughed at Chazz's petrified expression. "Don't worry bro; I've known a long time that you like her. So you regard her new friend Zane to be a threat, don't you?"

Chazz practically gagged, his pale cheeks quickly turning into a shade of salmon pink. Zane lost no time after he first saw Alexis. Chazz was very aware that she began to miss more classes by day, and disappeared from the campus more often than ever by night. The male vampire knew who she's meeting, and for more than once his teeth clutched in anger at the thought of Zane. A great duelist, yes, but a human? A powerless, mortal human? Has Alexis Rhodes gone mad?

Someone knocked on the door, and Atticus's voice sounded outside. "Anyone home?"

Jaden answered. "Yeah, me and Chazz."

"That explains why the room next door's empty," Atticus's cheerful voice continued. "Listen guys, I'm sorry but Shepherd's given the order. I've got Lex already, so you two better hurry up and get there in time."

Footsteps sounded outside the door and the elder Rhodes walked off. Silently Jaden put his collar on again and almost dragged a slightly dazed Chazz towards the Council chamber.

The room was located at the top floor of the Academy, close to Shepherd's office. The only furniture in this spacious and circular room was a round wooden table, with four antique chairs placed so that the table is divided into four equal quarters. One chair stood alone. For the other three, each has three diminutive chairs placed behind them, the seating place for the Lieutenants. The walls were empty and plain, and the only light source was the circular skylight in the middle of the roof, above the centre of the table.

Jaden and Chazz spotted the Rhodes siblings and the four entered together, as tradition demands. It seemed they were the last to arrive. One of the females behind Fontaine muttered something about 'idle laziness' under her breath.

Alexis gave her a venomous look. Sitting down with Chazz at her left and Jaden at her right, she settled in the middle chair behind Atticus. She could see Shepherd directly opposite them; the Shadow Master's small and deep eyes were hidden in the shades the light of the waning moon cast on his face.

'If we're ready, we'll begin," Shepherd started speaking, his voice resonating around the room. "We have received reports that tomorrow morning the heir apparent of the Phoenix family will arrive at Domino airport."

An audible silence fell across the room. Alexis could feel her companions stiffen. This is the kind of life they're used to living!

"I have come up with a plan," Shepherd went on calmly, "but it requires the corroboration of all three Departments. I hope it wouldn't be troublesome."

"Of course not," Fontaine spoke up. A tall and beautiful woman with long red hair, she wore the collar of the Golden Griffon, the symbol of the Department of Finance. "I promise you, Shadow Master, that my department and I will do everything in our power to help you destroy our greatest enemy."

"And I, too," Amnael spoke from the other side of the table in a rather lilting accent. His long brown hair failed to conceal the Golden Unicorn on his collar of office. "The Department of Development is yours to command, Shadow Master."

"Thank you, my Griffons, my Unicorns," Shepherd said. "And what about you, my Dragons?" He stared fixedly at Atticus. "Do I have your strength to support me?"

Atticus bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes in respect. "Of course, Golden Phoenix. We have waited a long time to finish what we began." 

"Excellent," Shepherd replied. "If there are no more questions we'll begin –"

"I'm sorry, Master," Fontaine suddenly voiced. "My Lieutenants," She gestured at the three females behind her, "are all rather young. None of them has heard the story of the Phoenix family in full."

Chazz snorted in derision, and the Lieutenants of Development also began to murmur behind Immanuel.

"Silence!" Shepherd ordered. He held out his left hand, palm up, in a gesture of command. The moonlight fell across his palm, and Alexis saw the other part of the Shadow Master's power: the Shadow Seal on his hand. A tattoo-like design, it consisted of a ring of black vines surrounding a silver dagger, covered in blood. This picture, imprinted within every Shadow Master's flesh, was rumoured to have more mystical abilities than the collar.

"It is fitting that we hear that story again," Shepherd glared around the room. "After all, it's been a long while since we've heard it. If you please, my friend," he motioned at Amnael.

The Head of Development's glasses flashed as he nodded. "Certainly. The story of the Phoenix family is concerned with the beginning of this community, and the root of the conflict between us and the Hunters. I'm glad to tell it to you again."

"Almost a millennium ago a great magician walked the earth. His power was strong. He could see through time, through people's hearts. He could also manipulate the souls of others, and he could command mystical and dreadful creatures to do his bidding, even the dead."

"His name was Satorius."

"His most loyal servant was a vampire, a woman called Camilla. Satorius loved her as deeply as any man could love a woman, despite the fact that he was already wed to another mortal female, and had children. However, one day Camilla returned to him with a wooden stake in her heart, and fast dying. Apparently she was hunted down by the mob and attacked. Soon, her body lay motionless by Satorius's feet, in eternal sleep."

"The magician's sorrow was so strong he decided to commit a forbidden act: to resurrect her. He took off the torque on his throat, one with a golden phoenix emblem, and placed it on her neck. Then he declared that as her master, he possesses her and does not allow her to leave this earth. He made a part of his own life force flow into her body, so she can return from death."

"He succeeded. Camilla woke up again. But to her shock and dismay she found that her master has changed. Overcame with the joy of defeating death, Satorius's heart burned with the flame of ambition and power. He sneered at Camilla, saying: 'See, my servant! Even death cannot take you from me! I have complete control over your fate, forever!'"

"It is lamentable that his rash words fuelled the unearthly bloodlust within her. For a few moments, all she could see was a wretched human declaring complete ownership over a vampire. She lunged at him, her fangs biting deep into his neck for his impudence. He tried to stab her with a dagger but only managed to get her left palm."

"That would be the origin of the Shadow Seal," Fontaine commented.

Amnael smiled gently. "Yes. Camilla drained Satorius, and then she left, with his torque of power still on her throat. But Satorius wasn't dead yet. With his last breath he cursed Camilla and all her offspring, and commanded his own children to hunt the vampires down, not to rest until they retrieve the golden Phoenix, the root his power."

"The Phoenix family is the descendent of Satorius. They have sworn their ancestor not only to recover their power, but also to eliminate the heirs of Camilla, the Shadow Masters, who fled and settled in the township of Domino, and used the strength of the golden phoenix to fashion the rest of the collars to distribute that power among their subordinates."

"The Hunters and the vampires of Domino are thus locked in this war. Us trying to destroy the Phoenixes, them trying to kill the Shadow Masters. None has succeeded in all this time.

"And now the Phoenixes return to Domino," Shepherd took over. "Tomorrow, we need to tail the Hunters as soon as they step out of the airport. They have been active for almost a month and we never managed to find out their headquarters. Once we locate that, we can plan a raid, and end this long struggle once and for all."

"What do you need us to do, Master?" Atticus said softly, his handsome face resolute and expressionless.

The Council was soon engaged in the details of tomorrow's actions, and Alexis's mind drifted, involuntarily, to Zane. The man and she have been seeing each other frequently ever since that fateful night, and she always took careful precautions in choosing the location and time of their meetings, never revealing her true identity. So far nothing much has happened, but Alexis could feel an urgency growing within Zane that increased with time. What's he so eager to do? The vampire wondered. To declare his love to me? Her soft lips curled into a grin.

The case's not unusual, she reasoned. Many vampires fell in love with mortals, and their lovers were bitten and transformed into the undead. Yet, she felt oddly reluctant to do that to Zane. It's got something with the man's eyes, which are not empty and lost as most humans do, but burned with an unbreakable determination.

It's as if his life had a purpose.

"That will do, Masters," Shepherd's voice sounded, returning her to reality with a jolt. "It's time for you to rest and conserve your energy. The Council is dismissed."

Bowing to Shepherd, the Masters and Lieutenants left the room.

All except Amnael.

"I hope, old friend, you're not going to tell me you've ran out of the sunlight potion that protects vampires from light?" Shepherd teased.

Amnael's small eyes were screwed up into two thin, dark lines. "Your plan will not work," he said simply.

Seeing Shepherd's startled expression, Amnael added: "I'm not talking about tomorrow. I'm talking about the one you're designing in your heart, the one I saw in your eyes tonight."

Shepherd grinned. "It seems that you haven't lost your touch… Banner."

The Head of Development was impassive. "It seems to me you've lost yours, Shepherd. The only thing you're going to achieve is destroy them. They are not going to listen to you." He learned forward. "Don't you care about them?"

Shepherd flashed a warning glance at the other vampire. "Don't forget that for a few years I was all they had. How can you accuse me of not caring about them?" He sighed wearily. "Believe me; I'm doing this for us all. The war can't go on anymore. It must stop."

"Must it stop in this fashion?" Amnael's voice was cold as ice.

"Would you choose a swift thrust of the sword, or a slow and tortuous strangulation? The outcome is both death, but the former is much faster and less painful." The Shadow Master answered. "I know them, Banner. They won't deny their duty. They are warriors, knights, soldiers; they know what they must do. Trust me, my friend." Shepherd rose from his chair. "Dawn approaches. Get some rest, you'll be needed tomorrow."

The door shut behind Shepherd. Amnael sat alone in his high-backed chair and stared solemnly out of the skylight. The moon shone in the indigo sky like a leering mouth, cruelly ridiculing the peaceful sparkle of the stars. The city of Domino slept under this uneasy harmony of light like an innocent child, unaware of the malevolent plotting outside his bedroom door.

"Trust you?" Amnael whispered into the empty air with a low and tired voice. "Tell me, Shepherd, when have you ever trusted me?"

---------------------------------

The next chapter is something you've waited a long time: the arrival of Aster! The Hunters are finally going to face the vampires head on. So I hope you're going to like it.

I used Satorius and Camilla purely because they fit the profile, and yes, I skipped all the possible romantic scenes between Zane and Alexis… I was more concerned about getting the story to move along. Don't worry though, I'll try to make it up in the next chapter.

About updates, I'm going on holiday next week, so chapter 5 will take more than 2 weeks to come out. Sorry, but I promise I'll do my best and finish it ASAP!


	5. The Shadow of a Phoenix

Long time no see! I've been too busy, going on trips and getting sick and attending exams… but now I'm back. This story is still quietly going. Enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter Five**

Zane Truesdale stood with his arms folded across his chest, a motionless statue in the hustle and bustle of Domino airport. Those who were not familiar with him would not have recognised the slight crease of his forehead as an expression of his inner eagerness. Unmoving, his unblinking eyes nevertheless scanned the noisy hall periodically, searching for the silver hair that he knew only too well.

It was, however, Crowler's ponytail that actually caught his eye.

Chatting amicably to the person beside him, the middle-aged man tried his best to keep his companion's attention on himself. Zane looked on this scene in grim amusement. He saw the newcomer look around until he spotted the tall and slim duelist by the window, and azure eyes widened under a neat pile of glistening silver hair.

Walking towards him, the visitor stopped right in front of Zane, and for a moment two pairs of blue eyes stared into each other's depths, one bright as the clear waters of a shallow lagoon, one dark as the twilit sky above a fading day. Then, before a startled Crowler figured out what was happening, the two young men were locked in a tight and affectionate embrace.

"Welcome to Domino, Aster," Zane chuckled. "We expected you to arrive sooner."

"Let's just say I had other businesses to attend to," Aster replied, his eyes sparkling mischievously. "And you've been rather busy as well. What's that I heard about a lady duelist who helped you out, cousin?" His clear and high voice went up a notch as he teased Zane.

Too well bred to show his surprise, Zane pointed a finger at his younger kinsmen in mock anger. "Kid," his stern voice only made Aster laugh harder, "what were you doing probing into my business?"

"You can't lecture me like you lecture Sy." Aster winked, and then looked around. "Matter of fact, where is he?"

"He didn't come. Bastion's in the car, and that's all of us." Crowler shook his head. "You can't be too careful these days."

"Well, speak of careful, where's my car?" Aster held out his hand towards Zane.

Zane took out a key. His eyes were once again clouded, the previous merriment vanishing without a trace. "Don't screw it up," he warned Aster and held the key out to the shorter man.

Aster grinned, but like Zane his face was no longer happy and relieved, and the light reflected off his cold eyes as it would off the heart of a glacier. With a quick movement he snatched the key from his cousin. "I never screw things up," he pocketed it into his white suit pants, "you just be ready to pick me up on the spot, okay?"

----------------------------

Atticus Rhodes took a moment to fix the headphone that was doing a wonderful job at tangling up his long brown hair. The vampire was sitting in the basement of the Academy with about twenty others, each one of them facing a computer screen. An enormous map of Domino was projected on the wall opposite them, with a blinking red light resting at the airport.

Everyone in this room belong to the Department of Development except Atticus. The rest of Atticus's people were scattered all over Domino, ready to plunge into the action. Atticus squinted at screen before him.

"All set, Jaden?" He spoke into his microphone as his slender fingers danced briefly across the keyboard, bringing up the image transmitted from Jaden's vehicle.

Jaden did a victory sign to the small camera located near the top of his windscreen. The youthful vampire had a pair of sunglasses pushed up into his hazel hair, revealing the microphone set around his chin. "As good as it can be. How's everyone else, Atticus?"

With a few strikes on the keys Atticus bought up the digitalized map of Domino, except this time numerous green lights flickered around the city, showing the whereabouts of the rest of the Department of Defence. Under each green light there was a name. Casting a brief glance on the wall, Atticus confirmed the locations of his officers one last time.

Suddenly Jaden's voice spoke into his ear. "Hold on, I see him. He just came out of the building."

Atticus tensed. "Who? Phoenix?" 

He felt everyone in the room stop dead in their tracks and stare at him, but he didn't care. He changed his screen to Jaden again and was just in time to see his lieutenant starting the car and driving off.

"Yeah, no mistake about it," Jaden said as he drove smoothly out of the carpark. "Silver hair, typical of the Phoenixes. Follow him?" He looked up at the camera.

"Follow him," Atticus replied. Jaden nodded and put on his sunglasses to protect his eyes, even though he was wearing his collar. Atticus changed the channel of his mike and spoke to all the other vampires scattered around Domino that Jaden, and their quarry, was on the move.

The red dot began to glide across the wall with Atticus's brown eyes tracing it every second of its way. Soon he heard Jaden's voice again. "Bad news, Atty. He's heading to the deserted part of the town. It'll be too obvious to follow him."

The elder Rhodes looked at his screen. Jaden was staring at the camera in askance, his innocent face perplexed. Atticus gritted his teeth.

"Keep up with him, Jay."

Jaden shrugged. "Whatever you say." The brunet turned his gaze away from the camera and concentrated on the road. Carefully, he kept the white Toyota Camry within his sight. All of a sudden the Hunter made an abrupt turn down a discreet lane. The vampire knew the city like the back of his hand, and knowing that the lane inevitably rejoins the main road, he decided to keep driving on.

That turned out to be a big mistake.

Jaden had just reached the crossroad where the lane rejoins the road when his back windows shattered in an explosion of rapid gun fire. Acting out of instinct he swerved violently to the other side of the road. The tyres screeched on the tarmac. There was a flash of white, and Jaden was just in time to duck his head when another shower of bullets ruined the two front seat windows, narrowly missing his head. Soon, the vampire's yellow Mazda was studded with bullet holes.

Growling, Jaden reached for his own gun on his belt. Keeping the car on the road with his left hand on the wheel, the brunet aimed and fired. The tinted glass of the Toyota crumbled on impact, and momentarily Jaden saw the Hunter's young and pale face staring out at him, the blue eyes burning with hatred. The human hit the gas and the Toyota sped forward. Jaden, however, stayed behind and took aim at the tyres.

He heard the satisfying sound of a shattered back tyre, and moved his Mazda out from behind the slowing Hunter. The Toyota was having trouble moving forward while Jaden sped up. The Hunter, however, wasn't giving up. Jaden was focused on overtaking the human when he heard a bang and his car lurched. One of the Mazda's front tyres also flattened due to the mortal's bullets.

The two cars now ran parallel – with Jaden on the wrong side of the road – and each with a ruined tyre. The drivers were having trouble controlling their vehicles, especially Jaden, who found out that the steering wheel no longer worked as dexterously as before. The wind whipped the vampire's brown hair into his eyes and he brushed it away angrily. It was only then that he remembered he was still connected to Atticus.

The Head of Defence didn't quite realize what was happening at first. He saw the shattered glass, but he couldn't hear the gun shots. He saw Jaden taking out his weapon and fire back, but the shock kept him frozen, until he heard Jaden shouting into his ear.

"He's opened fire! Repeat, he's opened fire!"

Atticus opened his mouth to reply. His brain told him to issue the order for Jaden to eliminate the human, but he also remembered Shepherd's voice from last night, reminding him that today's goal was to find out the whereabouts of all the Hunters.

"I… Jaden, whatever you do, don't kill him!" Atticus immediately clamped his hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe he just said that.

Jaden barely had time to comprehend Atticus's words. The Toyota turned down another narrow avenue. Cursing profusely, he made a quick turn to follow. The Hunter took this opportunity to fire at him again. Jaden ducked, but not quickly enough. One bullet grazed his face, leaving a bloody streak on his cheek.

A burning pain such that the vampire has never felt before tore through his soul. Jaden screamed, clawing frantically at his face as his car swerved dangerously. Although the ultra-violet light bullet barely grazed his skin, the result was still torturous on the vampire. The brunet gasped in huge mouthfuls of air and tried to calm down his panic-stricken body, but he couldn't push down the pitiful whimpers and moans that were escaping from his throat as he drove, feebly, after his target.

Atticus sank his head into his hands when he heard his First Lieutenant's agonized cry. However, he immediately looked up when Jaden swore loudly into the mike.

The Toyota swerved around in the dangerously narrow alley, sending debris and ash up into the air. Jaden had to duck his head continuously to escape the puffs of dust bellowing through his glassless windows. A stream of inky black blood was oozing ominously down his cheekbone and dripping onto his jeans.

The Hunter screeched into a stop opposite Jaden, their windscreens facing each other. The vampire looked into his enemy's young face that was exhibiting a fine example of malevolent sneer. The human raised his left hand and beckoned at Jaden mockingly, baiting him, daring him to come closer.

"Atticus," Jaden breathed, "I don't care what you say, but this bad boy's going down."

"No! Jaden!" Atticus yelled.

The lieutenant slammed the gas. The silver-haired Phoenix did the same thing, and accelerated… backwards.

Caught off guard by the human's manoeuvre the vampire narrowly missed a collision with a rubbish bin, and was just in time to see the Hunter backing around a corner. Jaden hastily went after his prey in a frenzy only to find the Toyota in a stand still in the middle of a broad avenue, with no sign of its driver.

Gingerly, Jaden reloaded his gun and got out of his Mazda in slight puzzlement. The industrial quarter of Domino spread out before him with its capillary of roads and identical grey buildings. Wearily, he approached the motionless Toyota from the passenger side. The front door was unlocked. Jaden's heart skipped a bit. He pulled the door open, his gun raised.

The car was empty.

-------------

Aster saw his opponent's anger and frustration even through the vampire's dark sunglasses. He smirked and was satisfied to see his pursuer taking the bait. It was always good to get the game interesting.

The heir of the Phoenix family put the gear in reverse and immediately managed to throw off the vampire, albeit temporarily. Turning into a pre-arranged street, Aster slammed the brakes beside a blue Peugeot, whose engine was already running. The young Hunter scrambled across to the passenger side of the Toyota and pulled open the door with a trembling hand, then jumped into the Peugeot's backseats. The vehicle took off into a side street speedily.

"How was the chase?" Zane asked calmly in the driver's seat. They heard the Mazda coming to a stop behind the corner.

"It was better than I've planned," Aster replied behind him. "And damn close."

"It's amazing how you actually like to get into those close calls and get out just in time."

Aster frowned, and then his lips curled into a bemused grin. "Are you questioning whether or not I'm responsible enough to lead the Hunters, Zane?"

The older teen didn't respond for a while, then he replied softly. "Your authority and responsibility are your birth rights. You know I cannot question them."

Aster signed audibly. "Come off it, Zany, I'm not even the proper heir."

Zane was silent. Frankly, he was glad that Syrus and he weren't direct descents of the Phoenixes. Aster's father was the younger brother of Zane's mother, and the little silver-haired boy was sent to the Truesdale family when he was five years old in order to protect him. That protection proved to be far-sighted, as Aster's parents died in the following year, pursued by vampires. The boys' uncle, the eldest male with the Phoenix surname, took over the Hunters then. As the man did not have any sons, Aster was treated as the presumed heir. Now, the fifteen-year-old young man has returned to Domino, determined to finish off the war that has claimed so many lives in the long years.

Aster tugged at his sparkling silver hair, a colour typical of the Phoenixes. "That's enough of family relations. Let's talk about proper business, like the vampire that followed me, as I've suspected. He was –"

"Get down!" Zane ordered.

His cousin didn't need to be told twice. Aster rolled deftly under the backseats as a blue Ford drove into view and stopped beside the Peugeot on the empty and desolate road. The drivers stared at each other.

"Zane, what are you doing here?" Alexis made sure her collar was hidden by her shirt. She locked gaze with Zane, but quickly turned away when she felt herself blushing uncontrollably.

"I was about to ask you the same thing. This isn't a safe place to be." Zane kept his voice calm. However, his lips were uplifted in a slight smile.

Alexis blushed harder. She couldn't repress this girlish joy she felt whenever she looked into Zane's unfathomable, yet soft teal orbs. The vampire forced herself to look up. The man's gentle smile only made her heart beat faster.

"You don't have to protect me all the time, you know," she announced defiantly.

"Fine, Lexi." Her nickname rolled smoothly off his tongue. Suddenly she felt that it was rather rude of her to reply like that, but he kept talking. "I'm just concerned that a young woman like you shouldn't wander alone too much… Alexis, is there something wrong?" He frowned when she shook her head.

The lieutenant heaved a sigh. "I don't know how to say it, but… Zane, I'll be rather busy for a few days." She thought of moments ago when Atticus told her about Jaden's injuries. "It's best if we stay out of contact for a while."

The human lowered his head. "Whatever you say, Lexi." When he looked up at her again, she was shocked at the weariness and the sadness written plainly over his face. "See you around, then."

Alexis opened her mouth, but the Peugeot had already disappeared in a haze of dust. She stared after him in a daze, mystified at the exhaustion within his heart that she'd just glimpsed. The vampire narrowed her eyes.

"Alexis, get a move on!" Her earphones blasted. Atticus was obvious anxious. "Jaden's waiting!"

The younger Rhodes made a face. When she arrived at the scene Chazz was already there, and with others' help the two of them managed to get Jaden back to the Academy. After setting a watch on the Toyota – in case the Hunters want it back – Atticus summoned up his courage inform Shepherd of his failure. The Shadow Master, accompanied by Amnael, listened patiently to the young vampire's report.

"I'm sorry, Master," Atticus mumbled as he finally finished speaking.

Shepherd stood up from his chair and patted Atticus's shoulders comfortingly, but he did not speak.

"I'm trying to find the Hunters again," Atticus grumbled. "There must be some clue, a solution to this puzzle."

"Don't work yourself up too much, Atticus," Shepherd smiled. "It's okay. I'll take things over from here."

Atticus bowed reverently and moved to open the door. However, he turned around with his hand on the door handle.

"I've been thinking, Master," he said hesitantly, "What if our methods are wrong from the start?"

Shepherd raised his eyebrows. Atticus continued. "I don't think we should be chasing the Hunters. The correct way should be to let them come to us, let them expose themselves in their eagerness to destroy us."

The Shadow Master fixed the younger vampire with a piercing glare. "Do you know what you're implicating, young man? I'm not going to use the vampire community as bait to lure out the Hunters!"

"Then how are we going to find them?" Atticus turned around, his departure forgotten. "It's not like the old times anymore. Now we have a Duel Academy; we're out in the open while they lurk in the darkness. You know how things are going to go. A killing here, a crucifixion there… they are going to attack us anyways, so why can't we use that as an advantage?"

"He's got a point, Shepherd," Amnael added softly.

"The Department of Defence can take charge of it," Atticus took a step toward Shepherd, and the Shadow Master saw a wild excitement emanating from Atticus's hazel eyes. "All we need to do is to set up certain posts around the city, and make sure that all vampires are in constant contact with the posts, and we wait for the Hunters to appear."

"The UV bullets are virtually unstoppable," Shepherd retorted, "how are you going to handle that?"

"The UV bullets kill too quickly. The Hunters hate us, Master. They've harboured that hatred for centuries, and they can't resist the urge to kill a vampire slowly and painfully." The brunette's handsome face wore a dazzling smile. "So that's how we'll catch them. And before you object again," he stopped Shepherd's coming rebuke with a raised hand, "please consider how long this war's been going on. With all due respect, Master, the sacrifice we now make is nothing compared to what we've already lost."

The room was deathly silent when Atticus finished. At last, Shepherd spoke. "You may leave for now, Atticus. I'll think about it. Send Jaden my regards. He's had quite a day."

Atticus left, and Amnael turned to Shepherd.

"Atticus has grown up, hasn't he?"

"Yes, grown up indeed." Murmuring, Shepherd answered, his eyes locked on the closed door.

The next few days the most intense defence program the vampires of Domino have ever seen was put to work. Everyone was trained with techniques for fending off a Hunter; a tracking device was given to all vampires, while Atticus set up numerous posts all around the city. The Lieutenants of Defence were forced to work around the clock with running the Duel Academy as well as keeping an eye out for the Hunters, especially Alexis and Jaden, who were in charge of the dormitories associated with the Academy. So it was that a week later, in the hours of dusk, the two vampires were walking back towards the Academy after a visit to the dorms, grumbling and cursing at the two tall piles of file they held in their arms. They turned around the back corner of the Academy building and all of a sudden Alexis stopped in her track, causing Jaden to walk into her. Irritated and still in a rather sulky mood due to his failed mission the brunet was about to complain, but he followed the direction of Alexis's stunned look and fell silent.

Zane stood in front of the Academy's wide steps. The bitter winter wind tore at his grey jacket, flapping the hem with an ominous noise, but he didn't seem to notice. His dark blue hair danced wildly about his face, yet he made no move to push it away. The tall young man's distant gaze was fixed somewhere above the Academy's grand doors. His angular features were soft, relaxed, covered in a faint veil of melancholy as he stood in the hissing breeze that was tossing the last remnants of autumn's dead leaves about his feet. From where they stood the vampires could see Zane's face clearly. The teal eyes were unfocused, the lips half open as if he was staring at some wonder, some beauty that he alone could see.

A shrill exclamation sounded behind Zane, and a small sky-blue head popped into Alexis and Jaden's view. Syrus rushed to his brother's side, his grey eyes full of anxiety. "Zane, are you okay? What are you doing staring at Duel Academy?" The younger Truesdale cast his sharp gaze around his sibling. "There's no one – hey! Jaden!"

That yell brought Zane out of his trance. The human blinked and focused on Alexis, standing a few meters in front of him, and the vampire saw a smooth expressionless mask settle over Zane's face, obscuring whatever thoughts he held in his mind. Syrus was already running towards Jaden, glad to find an accomplice apart from his secretive and silent brother.

With a grunt Jaden stalked toward Syrus. "What's going on here Sy?"

"We were merely examining Duel Academy. I've heard a lot about its glorious achievements," Zane answered for Syrus without a halt. "If you may excuse us, we were about to leave."

"You weren't leaving when I saw you stare at the building like someone possessed," Jaden replied gruffly. "Since you're here, Sy, can you help me a bit?" The brunet grinned at his friend, happy to distract himself with other things apart from fighting Hunters. "This wind's blowing the papers all over the place. There, just hold it for a sec. You won't mind me borrowing your brother for a while, would you, Zane?"

"Don't bother asking him," Syrus said in uncharacteristic harshness, "he never minds about it. Let's go, Jay."

The younger Truesdale clutched his share of Jaden's burden and walked resolutely towards the Academy. After casting an incredulous look at Zane Jaden followed Syrus; the two disappeared behind the front doors. Alexis and Zane were alone on the steps.

"I suppose I should help you," Zane said evenly. He reached out a hand to take Alexis's files while the vampire regarded him closely. It seemed to her that she's never seen him like this before. His fingertips brushed against her hands and she was certain that she no longer felt his heat and warmth. His skin was even colder than her own.

A gust of gale tore through the street. Alexis had barely registered the fact when the majority of her files fluttered into the air. Instinctively, she went after them, ignorant of the man beside her. Snatching them out of the air, Alexis quickened her steps to reach the last file lying a few feet away down a side alley. She reached down, and just when her fingers wrapped around the paper, Zane's hand wrapped around her wrist.

Alexis stood up so quickly she bumped into Zane. An odd sense of déjà vu invaded her brain as she scrambled to regain her balance. It dawned on her when Zane grabbed her, steadying her with his strength. It was just like when they first met, the rainy night when she was searching for the Hunter.

But this time the next thing she knew was that she was enveloped in his strong arms and drowning in his musky smell. The wind roared all around them, but Zane kept her from its icy touch as he cradled her body in front of his chest, protecting her with his torso. Alexis felt him shivering. Looking up from within his hug, she stared into his face, and it was no longer cold and detached. Something snapped inside the man. His eyes burned with a fire of the deepest shade of blue, the colour of the heart of a flame.

Slowly, he raised his hand to touch her face, his fingers tinkling her skin. Alexis gasped, but Zane didn't care. His family and duty forgotten, the man let himself to be consumed by the sweet longing welling up inside him and tilting his head down, he kissed her.

Alexis shuddered. His passion scorched her, burnt through every dark corner of her century-old soul. Cautiously, delicately, Zane's fingers stroke her long golden hair, caressing each strand. Engulfed by a sudden and intense desire she didn't know she was capable of, the vampire's arms encircled the Hunter's slim, firm waist.

The files tore free of her feeble grasp. The unending wind bore them away, blue and yellow and red, a thousand moths seeking the mesmerising glow of an iridescent light.

---------------------------

Syrus was walking away so fast Jaden had to practically run after him.

"Sy!" Jaden yelled. "Where are you running off to? You don't even know where you're going!"

At this Syrus was forced to slow down. He crossed the hall silently, following Jaden and with his gaze locked firmly on the vampire's heels. Curious, Jaden nevertheless decided against bombarding his friend with questions. It was not until they've reached the archives room and properly disposed off the files that Jaden addressed his curiosities.

"Sy, what's up between you and your brother?"

The simple question seemed to strike something within the small mortal. Syrus slumped to the ground, his head buried in his hands. Jaden was startled and he hurried to kneel beside Syrus. To his shock and dismay, he saw tears flowing down Syrus's cheeks when the Hunter lifted his head.

"My brother… I don't understand why he has to take everything himself…" Syrus wept, brokenly. "Jay, there's so much about my brother that you don't know … no one knows. Zane's so stubborn… if only he can talk it through with everyone… I know he's all twisted inside but there's no way I can reach into him."

Jaden was mystified. "What are you talking about?"

"Jay," Syrus was looking at him in earnest, "I'm gonna tell you something important. Will you promise to keep it a secret?"

The vampire put on his most serious face. "Of course, Sy." He patted his friend's back. "Anything."

"Well… Zane and I… my whole family," Syrus hesitated for a second before plunging on, "we're all vampire Hunters."

Jaden's hand froze on Syrus's back. Unconsciously his other hand moved to touch his cheek, where the ultraviolet bullet had hit just a few days before. The vampire recalled the burning pain the bullet had inflicted, but he'd rather have that pain back gnawing at his skin instead of this growing numbness now welling up in his heart. He stared at his friend, his brain refusing to believe his ears.

"What… what did you say?" He croaked.

"We're vampire hunters." Syrus repeated, the relief of finally being able to talk about his life compelled him to speak. He didn't not notice Jaden's stiff expression. "Our family, for hundreds of years, we've been fighting vampires. Oh, I know that they aren't supposed to exist, but they do. Everyone born into my family has a duty to fight the vampires, and that duty comes first and foremost under all circumstances. Zane and I aren't direct descendents, but still, we've got to fight. And…" Syrus sobbed, "And now the war's restarting again."

Jaden took one step back.

Syrus continued, almost to himself. "My brother knows how dangerous our lives are, and he doesn't want me to get hurt so he does his best to push me away, act like he doesn't care about me so the vampires won't use me to blackmail him. Believe me, such things has happened before. I was fine with it; I know how much he has to get through, being a duel monsters champion at the same time. But now he's got Alexis to worry as well." The boy shook his head. "He cares about her, he really does, yet deep down my brother knows she's got a career as a successful duelist ahead of her and he can't make himself to rob that life from her. I know what Zane came here today for. My brother wants to make a decision about Alexis; I just hope he doesn't make the wrong one."

The shadows shifted in the room as the sun began to descend. Syrus hugged his knees close to his chest, his story finished. A nameless sorrow crept over Jaden, a sorrow he could not place. Was it for Zane and Syrus and their inescapable fate, or for Alexis and himself, for the trust they've so swiftly established with the Truesdale brothers and now lying shattered? The vampire wasn't so sure. All he was aware of was that Syrus's given him a lie, a fatal lie to build their friendship upon. And Alexis… Jaden couldn't imagine her reaction if she discovered that her lover, the man that she was attracted to, was a Hunter, her own nemesis. He looked hard at the boy sitting in front of him, his brown eyes narrowed in speculation.

"I don't expect you to understand," Syrus sighed, misinterpreting Jaden's silence. "Zane and I figured that out ages ago. I just hope that if my brother decides to leave Alexis, you can… you know… help her out." The Hunter stood up, his head bowed. "I'm sorry, Jay. I didn't mean to lie to you, but it's not up to me to decide. I may see you again, or… I may not. Farewell."

Syrus ran out of the archives room. Jaden stood in the centre of the room, unwilling to think, unable to move. He wanted to scream injustice, to deny the facts. He was barely aware of Alexis bursting into the room, her hair tousled and flying. Jaden looked at her numbly.

"Come on, Jaden!" Her face was flushed and excited. "I just ran into Atticus, and he told me we caught one! We've got to get moving!"

"Caught one?" Jaden repeated softly.

"Caught a Hunter!" Alexis dumped her files to the ground unceremoniously. Jaden noted that she's lost the majority of them. "Atticus's idea worked! We're going to raid them tonight, right now. Go find Chazz in the garage; he'll fix things for you. This is the night, Jay. Get ready, I'm gonna go now!" She disappeared into the corridor with that, her footsteps echoing hollowly off the wall.

Jaden gazed after her. "Yes, Lexi, it's gonna be one hell of a night." He forced himself to start walking, placing one foot in front of the other.

The sun sank below the western horizon, shrouding Jaden in complete darkness.

----------------------

Thanks for all of you who reviewed the last chapter. I'm glad to know that you like this story. I've already started on the next chapter and I'll do my very best to get it out ASAP. The next chapter will be the first encounter between vampires and Hunters, and many, many secrets will come to light.

See you later!


	6. Truth Be Told

**Chapter Six**

He felt the commotion in the entrance hall before he heard it. There was a tangible tension in the air, nibbling at his nerves as he approached the busy throng of vampires. Jaden, however, chose to avert the hall. He followed Alexis's instructions and headed straight for the garage. As she said, he found Chazz there, grimly checking over a car. The raven-headed boy spared Jaden a glance as he poked his head around the vehicle.

"Glad to know you've heard about the news too," he stated as he walked around the car one last time, his dark eyes scanning it appreciatively. "Or did you just happen to come down here because you're bored out of your mind?"

Jaden opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, his hazel eyes focused somewhere before his toes.

"Anyways, I thought you might drop by, so I brought your collar down with me in case we don't get to back to our rooms tonight." Chazz pulled off his white mechanic's gloves with a pop, wiped his hands on his customary black shirt before grabbing a water bottle standing on a bench beside the wall. "What's up, Jaden, cat got your tongue?"

Jaden looked up at Chazz, his face impassive.

A faint sneer swept across Chazz's face, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. The pale-skinned vampire put his bottle down. "Something's bothering you?"

"Do you love Alexis?" Jaden found himself asking this strange question. His voice sounded tight, high-pitched, and unfamiliar.

"I… why do you ask?" Jaden didn't need his vampire sight to detect Chazz's discomfiture and the blush that was creeping up his white cheeks.

"If you do love her, don't let her come with us tonight." The brunet said, uncharacteristically composed. As the night fell a part of him stirred awake in the darkness, a brutal and instinctive part that saw, despite his mind's softness, the harsh truth of the matter.

Alexis can not love Zane.

Alexis must not love Zane. There's no doubt that if she enters the Hunter's headquarters tonight she'll discover more things than she can handle, Jaden thought. It's best if she's kept away from the Truesdales long enough so she wouldn't get such a big shock, because from what Jaden just saw, there's no way Zane's refused her. Jaden knew his blonde friend too well. He knew that despite the fact that she had witnessed killing and has killed, she places her honour above many other things. The pain delivered to her would be too great.

Chazz has dropped his hold on the bench. "You're serious, aren't you?" He questioned. "Too bad it's not possible."

"Not possible?" Jaden repeated.

"Think about it, Jaden," Chazz replied. "This is the first real fight we've had for decades, and you expect Alexis to forfeit it just because I asked her so?" He cackled self-deprecatingly. "You think too high of me. I am nothing in her heart compared to her love towards the game of war. We are all the same in this matter, Jaden. Alexis is in no way nobler than the berserkers I keep locked in the dungeons when it comes to her desire for battle. Isn't that what led us to the game of Duel Monsters in the long, peaceful, boring nights? We live for unpredictability, for the thrill of a risk and a fight. You're the best duelist in the house, you tell me if you're gonna walk away from a duel if I tell you to."

A sudden fury seized Jaden. Before he knew what he was doing he found himself face to face with Chazz, his hands clutching the latter's shirt lapels savagely. "Don't start talking about games and war," he hissed, "This is not a game. If you care about Alexis, even as a friend, stop her. This is no game, this is her life!"

Unfazed, Chazz gripped Jaden's shoulders with equal force, his obsidian orbs indignant. "If this is so bloody important, why can't you just tell me what the hell this is about?" He hissed back.

Jaden immediately began to speak, but stopped himself abruptly. Chazz hates Zane enough already, not to mention that Alexis will never forgive him for telling the Truesdales' secret to Chazz. And never means never. Their time is eternal.

Yes, her time is eternal, spoke the dark, instinctive part of his mind. She would never be with Zane anyways, and it's better to finish it off now, when the wounds are yet shallow. From what Syrus said, it sounded like they might well be a part of the Phoenix family. Destroy them, and Alexis can always find another lover. Jaden looked into Chazz's lean and fierce countenance only inches away from his own. Tell me, the pale vampire's dark gaze seemed to command. What is Syrus to you, Jaden reasoned with himself; compared to the friends you've had for a century and more?

The two Lieutenants would've kept staring and grappling at each other if not for Amnael's entrance. The Head of Development opened the garage door soundlessly, but Jaden and Chazz both heard him. The two of them sprang away from each other and saluted Immanuel.

"Yes, good evening to you too, Jaden, Chazz." Amnael smiled at them while thrusting a hand nonchalantly behind the tool box lying beside the door.

"Do you need something from the garage, Master?" Chazz wondered.

"No, not at all," Amnael pulled out his hand smoothly. It was empty. "I'm just coming down to see if you're ready. Shepherd has ordered you to organise your personal troops for the night."

"That means I've got to unlock my berserkers, right?" Chazz added coldly.

"Yes, Chazz," Amnael smiled apologetically. "They are, after all, the vampire's most effective warriors. It's a pity that they're ruled by their thirst, possessing little or no intelligence and –"

"Well, you can't have everything, can you?" Chazz cut in, irritated. "I'll get myself ready if you'll give us a moment." He looked pointedly at Immanuel. Still smiling, the elder vampire shut the door behind him as he exited.

"You see, Jaden, I'm in no position to take care of any more people tonight," Chazz snapped. "As for Alexis's _life_, she's no more alive than you or I." He ran a hand through his wild hair. "Sometimes I almost envy those berserkers. They don't know what it's like to place your hand over your chest and feel no heart beat."

"What are you saying, Chazz?" Jaden took a few quick steps toward Chazz, who was making for the door. "Do you regret being a vampire?"

Chazz stopped beside the door, and half-turned so Jaden could just see the faint silhouette of his face. "Regrets are useless. I'm just annoyed that I wasn't given a choice, that's all. I hate the knowledge that I did not make the most important decision in my life. You think I'm sourly because I'm arrogant; you're all wrong. I'm jealous of you because you all act as you're supposed to, noble vampires and all that crap, and in control of everything around you. Don't let me hear again that you're arranging someone else's life you them, Jaden. After all, what is there for Alexis to be afraid of?" Chazz's voice dripped with sarcasm. "She's died once already, like us all."

Turning back, Chazz faced the door once more. "Your collar's on the far bench. I'll see you when I'm done."

He shut the door with a resounding crash before Jaden could rebuke him. The First Lieutenant of Defence reached out for the handle, hoping to catch up with Chazz in time to change his mind. But there was only empty air facing him in the dim corridor outside. Defeated, Jaden shut the iron-studded door and sank down on the garage floor, his back to the wall. The spacious room was completely dark. Outside, the night of the new moon offered no light to the world below. All he could hear was the infrequent wailing of the wind from the half-open window. That, combined with the hooting of an occasional night bird somewhere high in the air, created a haunting music that tugged at Jaden's ears, a ghoulish symphony from the unknown depth of the grave.

He didn't stir when the air in front of him shivered and took shape. Blandly, Jaden looked on as a vampire materialized in the room. The new comer turned, temporarily disorientated, before discovering Jaden's form beside the wall. The brunet caught his breath when he saw the shimmering of blonde hair. Alexis ran towards him.

She knelt gracefully, placing her slender, strong hands on his shoulder. "Are you okay, Jay?"

Ha grumbled. "I'm fine, Lex. Chazz wasn't too happy though."

"Old news," she smiled briefly into his brown eyes. "He's always unhappy about his charges. I don't envy him; the berserkers are a tough bunch."

"But this time he wasn't annoyed about them," Jaden remarked.

Alexis's hazel eyes widened. "What is it this time then? He's not angry with you again, is he?"

Jaden felt her hands, gentle on his shoulders, taking a firmer grasp. It reminded him of Chazz's grip only moments ago, except his face was full of anger and frustration, not with the genuine concern Alexis was wearing. Her golden hair fell from her face in a glimmering sheet, giving her a tangible halo. Jaden realized with a sudden pang just how attractive Alexis actually was. He himself was never concerned about love, but for that instant he understood why Chazz and Zane would both give their heart for this beautiful creature in front of him.

"No." Jaden whispered. "He's upset because of you."

The blonde's face fell. She stood up abruptly and strode across to the window. Jaden, slightly dazed, scrambled to his feet.

"I knew it," she said coldly. "It's about Zane. I thought I've made it explicit to Chazz that I love him only as a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Why can't he just leave it like that and stop going after me like a madman?"

Jaden walked up to stand beside her. "You don't mind Zane going after you like a madman, Lexi."

She gave him a piercing glance. "What are you trying to say?"

"Do you know Zane?" She blinked blankly at his words. He tried again. "I mean, do you know who he is? What he's like? Are you serious with him? Or do you just consider him a toy?"

"He's no toy!"

"But he's human. How much do you know about him? How long have you known him? Chazz's loved you for decades; he's not going to allow you to be with Zane."

"Chazz and Zane are different," Alexis countered. "Chazz's a natural soldier. For him, everything must step down before his duty and honour, even his own life. He cannot devote himself to anyone. He loves the vampire community too much, though he'll never admit it. Zane's not like that." She signed. "There's something in him that I haven't seen for a long time, in vampires or humans. His passion was so strong it shocked me. And he feels the world, Jaden. He's not hollow and detached like other humans and us. It's been so long since I felt anything for the world but now I do, I feel it because of Zane. It's as if my long life has burnt itself out, and he gave me a new torch."

"Lexi, what if I tell you that… that Zane is… is…" Jaden stuttered.

"What?" Alexis lifted an elegant eyebrow. "A Hunter?"

Jaden blinked. Alexis laughed heartily, and he knew she was merely joking.

"Get over it, Jaden. You're not losing me to Zane," Alexis slapped Jaden's back. "I guess you're right in a way. He's still human, and I'm not sure just how serious I am. But let that worry you no more, alright? I've already got all my snipers for the night, and as soon as Chazz's done we'll be off. Once we're finished with the Hunters –"

A lot of people burst through the door just then. Cringing in the noise of the heavy doors been slammed, Alexis and Jaden turned to see almost everyone from the Department of Defence welling into the garage. Atticus ran to them. His dark brown hair was messy and unattended, while his face appeared thin and lean. His eyes, however, practically glowed with sheer excitement. When he spoke, Jaden could feel a certain pride seeping out between his words.

Atticus began in a rush. "I met Chazz outside and he said we don't have to wait for him. It's over to you for now, Jaden. Lex, I've got to sort out your snipers." He beckoned his sister nearer then turned back to Jaden. "You're in command. Go before us, but don't attack unless everyone's arrived. A lot of the men know the location. Just ask them." With that, the Rhodes siblings went out of the door.

The brunet's gaze followed them. Jaden grabbed his collar, and was about to ask someone the whereabouts of tonight's destination, when he saw the nondescript tool box beside the door. The one Immanuel stuffed something behind.

Curiosity got the better of him. Slowly, he approached the box. With his nightsight Jaden could clearly see the small cylinder tucked hazardously behind the box. He reached a hand in and pulled it out, but it was nothing like he had expected.

"Hair dye?" Jaden muttered to himself. Turning the cylinder in his hand he shook his head. It was beyond him why Immanuel would bother hiding a pack of hair dye.

He put the dye back into place. After acquiring the location of the Hunters' headquarters from another vampire, Jaden led the Department of Defence into the deepening night.

--------------------------

A motorbike screeched as the rider hit the brakes after a hasty ride. The exhaust pipe breathed white fume into the navy night air, the engine still panting slightly after its recent exertion. The rider took off his helmet and shook his wild brown mane about. He focused his hazel eyes on the shadows littering about the lightless buildings beside the road.

"You're late, Atticus," Jaden said in a loud whisper.

Atticus dragged his bike over. "Last minute meeting with Shepherd. Can't help it," he whispered back. "How's everything?"

"Not as good as we thought," Jaden emerged from the darkness and beckoned at Atticus. The elder Rhodes leaned his bike against the wall, then turned to his second-in-command. Jaden continued, "Lexi's snipers can't find a good spot."

"Why?" Atticus queried.

"Take a look yourself," Jaden pointed behind Atticus across the road.

An imposing red brick building loomed over them. Six stories high, it was taller than any other house in the vicinity. Small and dark windows pepped out at regular intervals. The structure took well over half a block of land. The exterior wall, once beautifully decorated with stucco frescoes, now stood bare with nothing but bricks for the world to see. The wooden doors were changed for iron ones at the front. Atticus glanced at the buildings around it; none of them exceeded three stories high. This is definitely a bad spot for snipers. He turned around to see Alexis and Chazz standing beside Jaden.

"The old Senior Collage," Chazz said hoarsely. "Abandoned fourteen years ago when the school moved out. Being brought and sold various times after that. I always thought it to be a warehouse of some sort, but I guess I was wrong."

Alexis went on. "There's no light of any sort inside the building, and nothing appears to be out of the ordinary in the neighbourhood. We parked our cars a few blocks away and walked here, leaving a few guards behind. We all bought our rifles but there's little we can do with them." She glanced at their target.

"My berserkers are getting impatient. They cry out for fresh blood," Chazz shook his head in disgust. "Since we're here we might as well raid them. Any plans so far, Atticus?"

Atticus was already imagining his troop's deployments. "I've never been in the building myself," he mused, "but I know, roughly, its structure. There's a hall running through the entire first floor, and here's what I think," he turned to face the building. His Lieutenants clustered around him, following his words with their eyes. 'Chazz, get your men and climb up the wall. It's uneven enough. Break through the large window on the first floor and try to take over the hall. The rest of us will go in through the main door at ground floor. If we don't come up to the hall in three minutes, get your berserkers down to help us. If we do get through we'll try to take the whole building together. Got it?"

The other three nodded and presently separated to organise themselves. Soon, a silent river of dark-clothed figures was flowing up the wall with Chazz at its head. Although vampires can't fly, their amazing strength and agility enabled Chazz and his berserkers to climb up the peeling wall with no more effort than walking up a set of stairs. Reaching the windows on the first floor Chazz pulled himself up on the narrow window sill, and got to work cracking up the ancient wooden frames. The structure literally shattered in his hands.

The raven-headed vampire peered into the dim interior. He could see a wide balustrade on the second floor surrounding the spacious hall and held up by pillars, which was covered in dark carpet and the walls were plastered. Casually, he glanced downward, and saw thin red lines running crisscrossed on the ground. Infra-red lines, in fact.

Chazz frowned, and instinctively touched the long scimitar strapped to his waist for assurance. His eyes soon spied other dangers: at each corner of the wall there were ultra-violet light projectors. The vampire assumed that these would be triggers by the infra-red sensors.

Turning around, he saw that Atticus and the rest were still at the ground floor. He said in a loud whisper: "Atticus, watch out for infra-red on the floor, and UV projectors at the corners." Atticus held up a hand to show that he heard.

Chazz then reverted his attention back to the hall before him. He was felinely crouched on the window sill, and judged the pillar closest to him to be about four feet away. A UV projector hung out at the end of the wall next to the pillar at the end of the row. Grinning, the vampire leapt in a graceful arc and landed squarely on the pillar. Swiftly he climbed up to the top of the pillar and using the overhanging railings of the second floor he swung himself towards the end of the row. Behind him he heard his berserkers following him up and mentally gave them the command to stay outside the room.

Meanwhile down on the ground floor the rest of the Department of Defence crowded around Atticus, waiting for an order. The elder Rhodes watched as Chazz disappeared into the darkness of the hall above them, then turned to Jaden with an expectant look.

The brunet nodded. "No problems, Atticus. Me and Lexi are gonna handle the projectors."

The vampires parted to let Atticus and his two Lieutenants approach the front door. Jaden and Alexis both drew out two pistols and proceeded to add the silencers. Jaden carried no other weapon while Alexis had her rifle strapped to her back, sticking out of her shoulder in the black night like a solitary seedling growing out of a tree stump struck down by lightning.

Jaden nodded again when Alexis and he were finished. Atticus raised his foot and kicked opened the door and Jaden and Alexis leapt into the middle of the dark foyer. The UV projectors immediately got to work, but Alexis and Jaden were faster. In a blur of movement they lithely dodged the UV rays and fired one bullet squarely into each of the four projectors. Like a tide of vengeful flood the vampires poured into the foyer and proceeded to raid each of the rooms coming off it, using their superior speed and agility to take out the projectors before they can do some lasting harm. Leaving Atticus and Jaden to attend to the business on the ground floor, Alexis led her snipers up the grand stairs to take over the hall with Chazz's berserkers.

The hall had already become the hub of the fighting. Most of the Hunters appeared to be on the second floor, firing directly down on the vampires. The berserkers, creatures completely controlled by fury and rage, knew little about how to defend themselves and casualty appeared to be heavy. The blonde took up one wall with her troops and took down the defenders one by one, jumping out of a bullet's way here and there. Alexis looked around for Chazz and found the vampire to be trying to get up to the second floor, but was relentless beaten back by the Hunters. She fired a round at the female Hunter who was shooting at Chazz. The human went down with a cry and Chazz turned around and saluted Alexis with one hand, apparently ignorant of the tall Hunter approaching him from the side.

Alexis opened her mouth to warn him, but swift as a swallow Chazz drew out his scimitar in a circle of silver light and slit the man's throat without a halt. The dying Hunter collapsed and Chazz, who was still clinging to the railing from the outside, bared his fangs on the man's fatal wound and sucked up the blood hungrily. His scimitar hung in his black-gloved hand with rivulets of scarlet blood dripping silently to the floor below, a slender shadow of death in the dim hall.

Soon the vampires under Atticus and Jaden's command spilled into the hall as well, and the Hunters' numbers dwindled under this intense invasion. They retreated deeper into the second floor but still fired down on the vampires below them. Alexis entered the middle of the hall just in time to see Atticus taking a UV bullet in his arm; her brother cried out in horrid pain. Enraged, Alexis fired at the dark-skinned Hunter who shot Atticus but the human managed to dodge it. A surge of mad anger momentarily seized Alexis. She leapt up to the balustrade just like Chazz did before.

The woman tried to get away from the vampire but wasn't quick enough. Alexis smote her on the head. Bleeding, the woman raised her gun. The vampire grabbed the balustrade and swung herself out, landing suavely behind the woman. Alexis used her rifle like a halberd and struck the Hunter a solid blow on her neck.

It was then that she detected the peculiar smell in the air. It was tugging at her consciousness, and instinctively she found herself drawn towards it, moving to it in a trance-like state. It seemed familiar, this smell that was drowning her. It was sweet almost, sweet and alluring with a bitter tinge, something like – garlic.

Alexis swerved around in fear.

A hulking man was approaching her. Dazed by the garlic fume spreading in the air Alexis raised her rifle in feeble defence. All of her strength seeped out of her limbs. Dimly, she saw the dagger in the Hunter's hand and she jabbed at it blindly. She must've got the man's arm instead. The Hunter fell down on top of her, his silver dagger missing her neck by inches. The smell of garlic overwhelmed her senses, enveloping her. Alexis struggled futilely against the man's weight but she was far too weak. She lost conscious without even being aware of it.

--------------------------

"I knew this would happen one day," Aster remarked bitterly.

Zane didn't reply. He just looked down at the hall from where he stood at the second floor, barely registering the fact that his little brother was down below stacking dead bodies, a job that Zane would never have allowed Syrus to do. But this was not under normal circumstances. This is, in fact, the Hunters' first defeat since their re-emergence under Aster. With the silver-haired boy the Hunters eliminated vampires from city to city without any incident, until now.

"We're at Domino," Aster spoke Zane's thoughts. "This is where everything began. The heart of evil beats in this town."

Zane gritted his teeth. "We've lost almost a hundred men."

Aster closed his crystal blue eyes. "They were brave souls. They took many more vampires with them, judging by the ashes scattered throughout the building." His pale young face was wearing a weariness far beyond than his years. "May they rest in peace."

The navy-haired Hunter signed dejectedly. Aster patted Zane's arm. "Come, we should go down and help."

The duo made their way toward the staircase leading to the lower levels. Zane was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he stumbled on a body lying beside the balustrade. Aster, who steadied him, let out a small, uncharacteristic gasp.

"Chumley!" The young Phoenix let go of Zane and knelt down on the ground. Zane followed, and saw Aster turning the corpse's face around. Chumley's ruddy countenance was bloodstained and his brown eyes were open vacantly, a nasty jab wound was smeared with blood on his left shoulder blade.

"Syrus will be sad to hear this," Zane managed to say.

Aster closed Chumley's staring eyes with his slender hand. "We should get him downstairs for the cremations and burials, Zane," he stated and stood up. "He deserves that," Aster scanned the floor, "at least he brought down a Lieutenant."

"Why would you say that?" Zane questioned.

Bending down, Aster retrieved a leather strap lying beside Chumley's hand and handed it over to Zane. The strap was severed but the silver dragon was still clasped tightly on it. Zane flipped it over to read the wearer's title.

Aster wasn't prepared for his cousin's reaction. All of a sudden, the elder Truesdale bent and savagely pushed aside Chumley's prostrate body. Staring at the blonde woman lying beneath Chumley Aster's brain screamed confusion. However, Zane didn't give him time to think. He scooped the woman up in his arms and bolted down the staircase, his heavy footsteps echoing in the sad desolation of the hall, leaving Aster rooted to the ground.

The leader of the Hunters forced himself to pull his wits together. "Syrus! Bastion! Crowler!" He yelled, not caring about the Hunters' surprise. "Follow Zane downstairs! And someone, come up to get Chumley's body!"

Then Aster sprang after Zane in the direction the taller man took off in. A few moments later he caught up with Zane in a small, abandoned room that used to be a dormitory. The woman was lying on the single bed. Zane stood over her, his back to the door.

Syrus rushed into the room on Aster's heels. The little boy was gasping from the hard run, but Aster heard his exclamation of surprise clearly enough: "Alexis!?"

Zane turned around slowly. His face was accusing as he looked at his younger brother.

"So this is the Alexis you were talking about," Aster's voice was icy.

Zane merely nodded. Syrus, feeling slightly guilty, stepped in for his brother. "Aster, it's not what you think. Zane didn't know about it. It's not his fault!"

Aster brushed Syrus aside and walked up to Zane and stared at his cousin in the eye. Zane did not flinch.

"Do you know what this means, Zane?" Aster began with a soft, lethal voice. "Your Phoenix blood is as pure as mine, yet look at what you did here. I didn't send you here to find a girl, and definitely not a vampire."

"I'm aware of my heritage," Zane replied evenly. He turned to Syrus. "Get me a bucket of cold water," he ordered.

"Brother, you don't have to do this," Syrus plead.

"Get me a bucket of water, I said," Zane repeated with a malicious glint in his blue eyes. The younger Truesdale dashed off, leaving Zane and Aster alone in the room. When he could no longer hear his brother's footsteps, Zane sighed and ran his hand through his navy hair.

"I never thought it would turn out like this," he mumbled. His other hand brushed against the butt of his pistol. "Will you forgive me, Aster?"

The silver-haired young man took a step forward. "Show me the collar."

Zane passed it over wordlessly. Aster took a thorough look at it, and a faint smile crept up his lips.

"There's nothing to forgive, Zane," Aster said carefully and handed the collar back to Zane, "provided that you are willing to use this coincidence to serve our family and to bring us to the end of this long war."

Zane narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Aster?"

Aster only smiled even more. "Why do we want the truth, when a lie is much sweeter?" He jibed. "That was your mother's favourite phrase when it came to our family business, wasn't it? Relax, Zane, and just be glad that uncle's unaware of this. Only the head of the family has the power to punish someone who befriended a vampire."

"Sooner or later, Aster, you're going to be the head of the family," Zane said. "Don't play with me. I'm asking you again, what are you planning?"

Aster shook his head and was silent.

---------------------

There was water, a lot of it, piled on top of her. It was cold and biting, the pain digging into her more than ordinary coldness should. She grasped enough courage to force herself to open her eyes.

The first conscious thought Alexis had was that she was indeed drenched in cold water. The room she was in was bleary and humanoid shapes swam in her vision. As the shapes solidified, she recognised Zane's familiar stance with his arm crossed at his chest.

"Zane." She tried to call him, but only a ragged breath escaped from her mouth.

"Why hello, Lieutenant Rhodes," an alien voice sounded beside her head.

Alexis whipped around and saw a silver-haired young man standing beside the bed she was lying on and holding a wet and empty bucket in his hands. Slowly, she took in her surroundings. She was lying on a wooden plank that was propped up and served as a bed. The room was small and bare, the whitewashed walls stood solemnly without any decoration. Alexis tried to sit up but realized that her arms were tied to the poles at the corners of the bed. It took a moment for her to fully register the gravity of the situation.

"I suggest you not to move too much, Lieutenant. These shackles are pure silver." The young man said beside her.

The vampire stared daggers at him. "Phoenix," she hissed through her teeth. She cast a glance to Zane. "This war is between the Hunters and vampires. Other humans have nothing to do with it."

"But my dear Alexis, Zane Truesdale is not 'other human," Aster grinned. "He's a Hunter."

Zane bowed his head and turned to fully face Alexis. He wore his gun openly on his belt, and he kept his eyes hidden behind his long fringe as he turned. Shocked, Alexis could no longer speak. She just stared at Zane, refusing to believe what she was seeing.

"Well, I'll leave you to it then, cousin," Aster said cheerfully. He walked up to Zane and patted his shoulder. The white-haired man left the room and closed the door softly. Alexis could hear him whistling down the corridor, but her attention was diverted to the man standing in front of her.

"Cousin?" She whispered, unbelieving.

Zane looked up then. He said nothing, but placed her collar on the small table beside him. Alexis stared at it in perplexity.

"Lieutenant," Zane grated. "I guess we could call that a draw." He stood over her, his cloudy eyes fixed on her brown ones. "I never thought it would be like this."

Alexis wretched her gaze away from Zane. "Get rid of these things," she said, pulling at the shackles. The metal was so cold it scalded her flesh. "I want to talk to you properly."

She expected him to refuse, to laugh at her, to tell her to stay in her proper place as a vampire. Instead she heard Zane taking something out of his pocket, and she felt the metal rings around her wrists release.

"Not as comfortable as wearing your enchanted silver dragon, is it?" Zane jibed mirthlessly.

The vampire sat up and unconsciously massaged her hands. She stood up, but Zane turned away from him. Biting her lip, Alexis forced herself to ask the question burning in her mind.

"Who are you, Zane Truesdale?"

"A descendant of Satorius," Zane answered bleakly. "My mother was a Phoenix."

"Aster Phoenix's aunt?" Alexis was relentless.

Zane turned around then, and a sliver of anger passed over his face briefly. "It was you who were chasing him on that day when he first arrived at Domino."

Alexis narrowed her eyes. "I was just doing my duty. I've been at it for a long time, if you haven't realised."

"How long?" Zane inquired, his eyes glittering. "We've been away for a long time."

"Not as long as I've been around," Alexis replied, her anger getting the better of her. "In fact, I was the one who sent the Hunters packing. I killed your grandfather."

She felt the aura of hate that burst out of the man in front of her. Zane's face turned white, the blood drained from his lips, and his hand clutched at his pistol so tightly that Alexis was sure he would draw the weapon and shoots her. He didn't; he just stood there, visibly restraining himself from his rage. At last, no longer able to stop himself, Zane slammed his fist into the small table.

"How could you," he hissed, "how could you?"

Zane didn't move for a long time. He just stood there, with his hands on the table, his body shaking in bitter fury. Alexis drew a long breath but didn't speak. She knew that she shouldn't have trusted Zane from the start, much less given to her own desires. Deep down she knew it was a foolish decision, made in the shades of a dream. In her timeless life she has often tried to banish what remained of her conscience, to deny its presence as she carried out her duty faithfully, year after year, century after century. But that didn't stop her from hoping, from dreaming.

Frailty, thy name is woman.

She reached out her hand to touch Zane's tense shoulders, as if to comfort him. But her fingers never made contact. The memory of Zane's embrace returned to her and she couldn't bring herself to touch him again. Her fingers stayed where she left him, inches away from Zane's torso as if grasping at his shadow.

He must have felt it, for Zane drew a shuddering breath and looked up into her face. He didn't reach towards her. There wasn't even a shadow for him to try to grasp. They stayed like that, frozen between the past and present, love and hatred, dream and reality.

The hunter and the hunted. The Hunter and the hunted.


	7. Forget Me Not

Sorry for my extremely prolonged absence… school had finally finished yet this chapter took far longer than I thought it would. Nonetheless, the story is still going on.

**Chapter Seven**

Outside the red brick building, the night was wearing thin. The Hunters have almost finished their gruesome work, and were too tired to have any thoughts other than sleep. Bastion leaned against the wall, stretching his exhausted muscles.

He figured out what had happened through Syrus. Now that he thought about it, he did find it rather odd that he had no recollection of handing over Zane's card to Alexis. But he never went as far as suspecting the girl to be a vampire. The young man ran Zane's summary of events through his head. If that's the truth, then the Hunters' belief that vampires are heartless demons would no longer stand. The theory that was drilled into their conscious would come to naught. Then again, that begs the question of whether or not Alexis was just toying with Zane's emotions.

Bastion leaned his head back and sighed. That would be it, he decided. Alexis must be playing with Zane. There can be no other explanation. After all, all vampires were humans once. If they indeed had sympathy and could love, how can they kill their own kin with such glee?

He was just going to leave for his room when a flash of black caught his eye.

His breath frozen in his lungs, Bastion surreptitiously took out his gun and moved closer to the shadow hovering near the open door. When he was about to kick the door open the dark figure that he saw burst through the doorway, landing squarely on Bastion's chest, knocking the breath out of the man's body.

Shocked, Bastion took a few moments to register the small, sobbing girl he was instinctively holding in his arms. The long indigo hair flew down his arms as the intruder buried her head into Bastion's shirt, her tears staining the fabric.

The Hunter timidly released his hold on the newcomer. She lifted her head, and let her long raven hair fell away from her small, pale face. Her wide and dark eyes were brimming with sparkling tears as she stood in the hall entrance in front of Bastion.

"Blair?" Bastion wondered out loud. "Blair Finnigan? Is this you?"

The girl nodded, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Bastion," she mumbled, "to… to just jump on you like that… it's just that… I came with bad news. I didn't think I would be greeted with a worse one." Bastion's eyes widened at that. Blair, even though preoccupied in her grief, didn't fail to notice it. Her voice became hoarse. "Am I too late, Bastion?" She rasped. "Don't tell me. Did they die? Is Aster… Is Zane…?"

"No, no, they are both alright," Bastion hurried to amend the misunderstanding. "They're just upstairs. I'll lead you to them." He gestured to Blair and the girl, dressed in a flowing black dress and black stockings, followed gracefully. "So what news do you bring?" The young man asked as they progressed up the stairs.

"The blood of Satorius dwindles once again," Blair replied softly, "there are only four of us left now." She looked at Bastion's stunned face with her dark irises. "But do not despair, Bastion…" She closed her eyes momentarily. "I was devastated when I saw this building and realised that you've just been through a raid. I almost thought you've been completely wiped out." Opening her eyes, Blair's small face was resolute. "Come on, Bastion, hurry up. I need to deliver my message."

As the two of them neared the door to Aster's room they heard the silver-haired boy's voice whispering intensely. Bastion hesitated a moment before reaching forward to knock.

In that time Blair and Bastion heard Aster saying softly: "Dr. Crowler, you've got to admit this is our best chance ever."

There was Crowler's voice, also replying in a whisper. "But… this is Zane we're talking about, Aster. He may be willing to die for the Hunters, but he won't be able to kill her. It will destroy him!"

"And do you think I care?" Aster's voice flared up in temper. "I'm a Phoenix, I live to fulfil my pledge to the Hunters! I'll sacrifice everything to eliminate the vampires if necessary and I expect my cousin to do the same!" His speech dipped down again. "I won't allow him to meddle with our family's revenge just because of his love affair with a lady bloodsucker. His little game of affection's gone on far enough. I should've stopped him when I first heard about it. And look what she brought to us! It's only one raid, Crowler, and we've already lost so many men."

Before Bastion was aware of it Blair had already surged past him and firmly knocked on the door. The voices in the room ceased immediately and moments later Aster poked out his head. "Blair!" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with –"

"Well, whoever you thought I was with, they're all dead now," Blair stormed into the room and barely registering Crowler's presence, who stumbled to stand up and offered her a clumsy bow.

"What did you say?" Aster froze in his act to shut the door after Bastion.

"Your uncle's family, Aster," Blair replied. "They were killed by vampires two nights ago, and you know what that means." She turned around to face him. "You're now the head of the Hunters, Aster Phoenix."

Crowler gave a small cry of surprise, but quickly chocked it down. Aster was still holding the door half open. His face wore a strange emotion. Bastion would've sworn that the teen was ecstatic with joy before he shifted his expression to one of conventional grief.

A step sounded outside the room, and Zane's questioning gaze glanced in. Navy irises narrowed when he saw the dark-haired girl.

Blair coughed. "Zane, I was just about to fetch you. Your uncle has passed on. Aster is now the head of Hunters."

Zane only made a small bow to Blair in reply to her words. The girl swallowed and was visibly straining to retain her haughty manners.

"Zane Truesdale, I proclaim you as the heir to the Phoenixes until Aster beget a son," Blair continued after a minute. "Under the circumstances I hope that you will place your own wellbeing as your top priority. The Phoenixes can't afford any more casualties in the short term."

"Why, Miss Finnigan, the position of the heir should belong to you," Zane commented in his deep voice. "Your blood is purer than any of ours."

A cold smiled passed Blair's small lips. "No, Zane. I am, after all, a girl. I cannot pass on the Phoenix name, however pure my bloodline may be."

"If that is all you are to deliver, Blair, I must excuse myself," Zane bowed again. "It happens that there are other businesses I need to deal with. I will talk to you again, if time permits."

The girl opened her mouth to stop him, but Zane was already gone. As the blue-eyed young man turned the corner he was not surprised to find his little brother leaning against the wall. Zane shook his head.

"How many times did I tell you not to follow me, Syrus?"

"I heard everything Blair said," the shorter boy mumbled. Heaving himself off the wall, Syrus moved towards his brother.

Zane focused his eyes on the ceiling.

"You know, everyone in the family had high hopes for you and Blair, Zane," Syrus looked up, but his brother refused to meet his eye. "Her linage is _the_ direct descendents of Satorius and every Hunter holds her in a higher regard than they do for Aster and us. Uncle was… was really looking forward for you two to be together, not to mention that you spent all your childhood with each other. It just seemed so normal, so natural." Syrus reached for Zane's hand. "But what had happened to you, brother?"

The younger Truesdale felt something inside Zane's palm, pressed against his own hand. He saw the flash of a Duel Monster card in his brother's grasp and his fingers touched the piece of cardboard, warm from been kept in an inside fold of Zane's sleeve.

"I don't know, Sy," Zane breathed. "But I do know that I can't be with Blair Finnigan anymore. Whatever uncle had thought, we are never going to together."

He held out his hand. Slightly glistening with his damp sweat, the Cyber Tu Tu card was lightly resting in it.

----------------------

There are many places on the world men would not like to be in, and Shepherd's office has got to be on the top of the list at this moment.

Atticus paced circles in front of his master. Shepherd's face was imperturbable as he watched his young charge muttering oaths beneath his breath, occasionally scowling into thin air. His handsome features were contorted with cold fury, while his left arm heavily bandaged from the wound he received. Finally he stomped and stood still.

"Atticus – " Shepherd started.

"No. Don't say anything, Shepherd." All courtesies forgotten, Atticus cut in. "I don't care whether or not we succeeded. I know we almost killed every Hunter in that building, but I also know that Phoenix wasn't there. I am also aware that we were forced to retreat in disorder and most importantly, I also know that Alexis didn't come back with us." The elder Rhodes pushed back his long brown hair from his face and bit his lip. "But no one saw her die... no one knew where she went…"

"Alexis is not dead," Shepherd touched the golden phoenix on his collar. "Her dragon was forged by the magic of Satorius' phoenix. Your sister's alive and well, Atticus. You have my word for it."

Atticus looked at Shepherd helplessly. "But…"

"I forbid you to go looking for her because I know they would have filled the place with garlic essence by now," Shepherd went on calmly. "You must wait for Amnael. He's coming any minute now to – "

"And I have to wait for his pathetic potion and whatnot to save my sister? She could be tortured, interrogated…"

"You think your steel and vigour can overcome the magic that flows in your blood?" Shepherd did not raise his voice, but the resolve in his tone silenced Atticus.

The Shadow Master sighed. "Atticus, I know what you're thinking. A war cannot be fought without casualties. But that's exactly why we should wait for Amnael. I don't want to lose you as well, Atticus. I want to know that both you and your sister are safe and sound."

"Well, she's not safe and sound!" Atticus felt he was obliged to retort to Shepherd. An unholy fired burned in him, and every single sinew in his body was stretched taunt with a desperate eagerness to leap out of the window and race back to the Hunters' headquarters.

"Atticus, for God's sake, the entire vampire community is in turmoil over your sister's capture. There is no point in ranting like this." Shepherd muttered, barely containing his anger.

"The Shadow Master is right." Amnael's voice floated out of the darkness as his silhouette appeared in the room. In such emergencies, even the solemn Head of Development resolved to the exhaustive teleportation powers in order to save precious time. His pupils flickered blue briefly before returned to their normal shade. Amnael then turned to Shepherd, ignoring Atticus' mounting anger. "My master, I apologise that I have not prepared anything to counter garlic, and I can not possibly concoct up a solution in this short a time. I'm afraid that we'll have to leave the Hunters as they are for the moment."

"Master", Atticus burst out, "please, why can't we just go? All members of the Shadow council can teleport. If Jaden and Chazz and I just move down Domino… we've had enough feed… then we'll…"

"No, Atticus," Amnael replied firmly. "You should realise that you're an even more important asset to the vampires. Your sister will be fine."

Atticus turned to face Amnael, his hazel eyes burning with a mad blaze. "It's all so easy saying that for you isn't it? You have never lost a sibling; you have no idea what I feel! You've all been dead for too long, fighting for too long, killing for too long!" The enraged young vampire took three long strides and stopped right in front of Amnael. "I bet that's all you've got left in your life, Amnael. Am I right?"

Atticus has barely finished his sentence when Amnael's hand clutched his throat in a deadly grip. The brunet's eyes bulged in shock and pain.

"Don't you dare presume anything about me," Amnael's voice was smooth, soft, and almost casual in nature. "You think you're the only one here who's got a family, Rhodes? How selfish and ignorant you are, young creature, to think that you're the only one with a heart?"

"Amnael!" Shepherd sprang up from his seat.

The Head of Development sneered, a sneer directed not only at Atticus but at the world in general. His narrow eyes surveyed the helpless vampire he was holding in his grasp with uttermost distain, and with an effortless motion threw Atticus' body towards the opposite wall. The Head of Defence's torso crumpled like a shattered vase as his ribs slammed into the concrete. Atticus fell down on all fours, coughing, retching, and lying at Amnael's feet.

"Know this, Atticus Rhodes," Amnael's voice rang out, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if your sister's corpse, strung on a crucifix, show up outside the Academy's doors tomorrow at dawn. That is the way of the vampires. Hate me all you want, but that is inevitable. Sooner or later you, or your most beloved, will die in the Hunters' hands." A smile without warmth crept up to his thin cheeks. "If you keep up your sentimentality like this you won't be able to live long, Master Rhodes, for only the heartless survives in this world."

"That's more than enough, Amnael!" Shepherd stormed past the Head of Development and bent down wearily to check on Atticus. The latter, however, lifted up his hand and gestured for the Shadow Master to stay away. Atticus' face was bruised and ugly blotches of red were appearing all over his pale and comely countenance. Voicelessly, and with obvious pain, he stood himself up and stared daggers at Amnael. He stayed like that for a moment, then resolutely walked out of the door.

The door slammed shut, encasing Amnael and Shepherd in the dark office.

The Shadow Master sighed heavily. "Banner…" that was all he contrived to say.

Amnael stood silently against his patch of the wall. His glasses coolly reflected the lamplight from the street outside. Finally he sighed as well.

"My apologies, Shepherd. I thought I wouldn't be able to respond to that comment after all this time, but I was wrong," Amnael murmured softly. "Now, what do we do about Alexis? Atticus will tear the Academy apart stone by stone in order to save his sister."

Shepherd leaned his back against the door. "My gut says that the Hunters won't kill her," he mused. "She's far too important to be disposed off easily. My guess is that a negotiation of some sort is coming our way."

"That would be the normal way of dealing with this business fifty years ago," Amnael countered. "But this young man… this new Phoenix… his determination matches your own, Shepherd. He doesn't give up that easily and moreover, the Rhodes were the ones who killed his forefather decades ago, and forced the Hunters to retreat from Domino for the first time in history."

"I understand your argument," Shepherd replied. "However, I believe that as Head of Development, you've already heard rumours of Alexis' intriguing new romance, am I right?"

Amnael's mouth twitched in slight amusement. "Is there anything that happens within this building that I don't know about?" He said sarcastically. "You underestimate me, my Master."

Shepherd looked straight at Amnael. "Then I take that you know of Zane Truesdale's heritage?"

"As clearly as I know my own."

Shepherd laughed; a rich, mellow sound of fine mirth. "A fine joke, old friend," he began to walk towards the window behind his desk. "There are many ways to penetrate one's defence, and the swiftest is straight through one's heart," he said with his back towards the room. "But it is also the most risky way."

"It was indeed very risky, and I had my own doubts," Amnael agreed. "But it worked in the end and that was all you cared about."

"Don't think me as cold-blooded, Amnael," Shepherd snapped. "I debated against myself many times since I saw them from this very window," his voice faltered. He coughed and resumed. "Yet in the end I couldn't restrain myself. The possibility was there, before my eyes." Momentarily he shut his eyes. "I craved to do what every single Shadow Master before me had failed. I wanted to end all this."

"Don't we all," Amnael's hollow voice floated across the room.

"Indeed," Shepherd echoed. "Therefore, I suppose that Phoenix wouldn't kill Alexis. Truesdale would never allow it either. I think that a negotiation is still possible."

"What can we offer the Hunters in this negotiation?" Amnael questioned.

"The same thing we offered them fifty years ago," Shepherd said to the window.

Amnael's eyes widened and he took in a sharp breath. "You are not repeating the actions of Kagemaru, are you, Shepherd?"

"That was our best chance ever," Shepherd replied flatly. "Besides, I am getting old. I have done my duty as the Shadow Master and I'm sick of my job. You understand, right?"

Amnael nodded, even though Shepherd couldn't see him.

"There are many ways to hold a duel," Shepherd continued, "many ways to play. In the end, though, one has to give one's best shot. And this time, I have no intention of losing. Have you read the memo that I sent to you yesterday?"

"Yes," Amnael replied in a low voice. "I've already arranged for Titan to be ready. Who am I to report to if your plan goes awry, Shepherd?"

"I'll organise it before I set it to motion," Shepherd answered.

Amnael nodded gravely again. "Tough though your plan may be, I do dearly wish it can end all this. If it doesn't, I promise to carry out my duties as usual."

"Thank you," Shepherd mumbled.

"Don't thank me," Amnael stated. "It is only my punishment for breaking the vows of a magician."

The Head of Development moved towards the door after a long silence. His hand touched the handle, but he turned back and stared at the Shadow Master, who was still staring out of the window.

"But do cut the theatrics, Shepherd," Amnael chortled. "The outside is no brighter than what is within."

He opened the door quietly and was gone.

----------------------------

Aster slammed the door of his own room with uncontrollable passion.

His uncle was dead. Yes, the old man was dead, together with the rest of his family. Aster knew that he was supposed to grieve, but his entire body was shaking with an exhilarating excitement, shaking with the knowledge that he, Aster Phoenix, has finally come to his inheritance. Now he could fulfil what he has been dreaming of his whole life: he can avenge his parents, he can officially, with the backing of all the Hunters, exterminate the vermin that is the vampire clan of Domino, which stole the power of his family long ago.

The pallid skin on his hands stretched tightly over frail bones as he clutched his hands again and again. He had never had any doubts that he would be the man to write the last chapter of his family's long and tragic story with the vampires, a story hundreds of years in the making. He has complete faith in his own power. What he said to Crowler was the truth; he would sacrifice everything to destroy in the vampires, unlike Zane…

Zane… yes, Cousin Zany was always the one looking for milder and alternative outcomes. Aster still vividly remembered the conversation Zane once had with Crowler when the former was only a boy.

_Doctor, do we have to kill the Shadow Master?_ Zane's young and sympathetic voice rang in Aster's ears. _Since the Domino vampires start to lose immortality as soon as the Shadow Master dies, doesn't it mean that we would kill all the vampires with our greed for power?_

Crowler, of course, went on to lecture the boy about the story of Satorius, how the family's inheritance had dwindled as the years stretched out, and the blood feud that piled up higher and higher through the generations. But in the end Aster can sense that Zane was still too sentimental. The silver-haired boy recalled how zealously Zane listened to Crowler's tale of the alternative ways the vampires and the Phoenix family had tried to end their complementary curses, back when the two clans had become tired of the war and were both seeking for an easy way out. None of the families have forgotten Satorius' command that the war can only be terminated when 'a return of both life and power to the Phoenixes' has occurred, but as they ceaselessly tried to get around this, they have almost eliminated all the pure-bred vampires and humans in their lineages through sacrifices and experimentations.

Aster guessed that in biology, one would call this situation a bottleneck effect. What remained of the two clans after the vigorous attempts to bypass the curse were pathetically weak. The Phoenix family had just about lost all their power as magicians and the vampires no longer possessed individuals whose blood was pure enough to fulfil the demands of Satorius' curse. Therefore, after a last attempt some six hundred years ago, the vampires gave up and settled down for endless war.

So why can't everyone see this? When Aster visited the vampire lieutenant, Alexis, a few moments before, he had immediately detected in her a soft mind like Zane. She might act tough and put on the persona of a ruthless killer, but Aster could tell that deep down she was not satisfied with her duties and would be more than glad to pursue other possibilities. When Aster taunted her about the futility of her hope, O what righteous rage he incurred! The new head of the Phoenix family almost burst out laughing when he realised what kind of an enemy he was dealing with; it was almost as if Zane and Alexis were made for each other.

But Aster had one last card to play. When he finished telling the vampire the old story of Banner Phoenix and his final struggle to wriggle the Phoenix family out of the war and his inevitable failure, he was extremely glad to see the dawning realisation on Alexis' face..

Aster isn't pessimistic, but he was never one to believe in dreams that he considered impossible to fulfil. He didn't dream of fairy worlds and eternal happiness like other children of his age; the young heir of the Phoenixes knew that he has a duty, and that he needs to accomplish it in the only way that he knew how. He couldn't stand how some of the Hunters are indecisive about their works, especially those who are a part of the Phoenix lineage themselves.

Aster never doubted whether his family's thousand-year long feud with the Domino vampires should take precedence over his own morality.

The vampire Alexis… Aster snickered at the thought of having gained such a rich prize. The temptation to kill her was great, but Aster was not stupid enough to do that. He knew that the vampires are waiting for a negotiation and he was prepared to give it in order to lure out the big fish – the Shadow Master himself.

There's no need to determine who is playing into whose hands – none of the two clans cared any more. Fifty years ago the same thing happened, a negotiation that both sides explored to its fullest, with the Hunters losing the game. Aster won't make the same mistake again.

Besides, now that his cousin's heart is at the stake, Aster can not imagine the result of the vampires' decisive victory.

That nightingale must sing beside Zane's ears no more.

-----------------

Alexis was sure that she would bear a decided hatred towards garlic for all eternity. The essence that the Hunters brought out this time wasn't so heavy, just enough to keep her on the edge of consciousness and render her helpless for the entire day.

In the darkness of her blindfold Alexis was unaware of the passing of time, but it seemed like she has been locked in this car truck for ever. As they drove over endless stretches of road Alexis gradually recalled the humiliating taunts of Aster Phoenix that was directed to her yesterday.

She was horrified not with the prospect of sudden death; she was prepared for it all her life. What truly made Aster a repulsive man for her was that she saw the dark spots in his soul. Seeping through his words Alexis detected an unlimited greed hosted within the young man, and although it might have seemed righteous for him, the vampire saw that his desire for victory was beginning to eat him up. Aster was so absorbed in the idea of devoting his life to the Hunters it's almost as if his own existence was robbed of its inborn liveliness and individuality, and took on the faceless mask of a concept, the concept of pure vengeance.

Alexis wouldn't be in the least surprised if Aster unleashes Zane against her one day, now that the former knew of their secret.

The lieutenant bit down on her lip as the car that was carrying her ran over a bump on the rough road. She had always refused to believe that she's merely a pawn to be played in the deadly game between the Hunters and the vampires, and she can not bring herself to think that all the people that she cares about are cast forcibly into the same chessboard. The gloomy thought almost made her irritable.

Maybe that's why Chazz's always so irritable, Alexis thought with bitter humour. The male vampire was renowned for indulging in such thoughts that others consider as pointless.

Before she could think further on the matter, the car stopped.

Rough hands unlocked the truck and grabbed her arms. Robbed of her silver dragon and the necessary feed of blood, Alexis' body was not as strong as she hoped and she collapsed on the ground as soon as her feet hit earth. Somebody grabbed her shoulders and pulled her torso up, and then another pair of hands landed on her back and pushed her forward.

Somewhere ahead of her she heard Aster's clear, young voice. "Hey, come out now! Your sister is here!"

Your sister… Atticus?!

Alexis strained her ears to listen, but all was silent. After a while Aster's footsteps approached as he moved back.

"No one's here yet," his soft voice whispered, "maybe I thought wrong."

"Can't be," Zane's deep baritone sounded so closely beside Alexis' ears that she almost jumped. She did not realise that he was the one that had been holding her.

The thought gave her heart a brief pain.

Zane continued to speak. "The vampires will come. They are equally searching for an opportunity, however blatantly obvious it might be."

Aster took a deep breath of the musky night air and let it out slowly, but did not reply to Zane.

Just then, Atticus' clear voice rang out hollowly along the street.

"Hunters, we have arrived. Return our hostage to us, so you can have the prize that you have coveted for so long!"

Alexis could have wept for joy at that moment. Her mind, however, was puzzled by Atticus' words – what would her brother give to the Hunters in exchange?

"Well, well, who would have thought that the vampires would be gracious enough to accept our terms?" Aster's light, tilting words answered Atticus' proclamations.

There was a click as something small and hard landed on the ground close to them.

"There's what you've been waiting for," Atticus' tight voice, barely restraining his anger, replied curtly. "Now give her back!" 

"Very well," Aster drawled smoothly. "I'll let her go to you then."

Alexis felt that her torso was released and that the silver handcuffs were taken away from her wrists. The blindfold stayed.

"I'll let her go to you like this," Aster spoke. "You can undo the blindfold once she gets there."

"What? That's bloody unreasonable! Atticus, you can't – " Alexis recognised Chazz's exclamation even though it was abruptly cut off.

"I accept that condition," Atticus answered. "Come across, Alexis."

Tentatively, Alexis took a step out towards the void. She had no idea how far away Atticus was. Like a blind man, she stretched out her arms in front of her and felt her way with her toes one step at a time.

She knew she could not hope for any help. Zane would not be able to give her a hand, and Atticus was too weary of the Hunters to move out into the open himself. Vividly, she saw an image of her struggling across the empty space between the camps of the vampires and the Hunters, each of them staying safely behind their fragile line of ceasefire.

She was left stumbling in the dark.

Suddenly there was a commotion.

Her blindfold was abruptly torn off. Her startled brown eyes caught a flash of black as it raced past her. Forgetting herself, Alexis turned around to take in the situation.

Aster Phoenix was holding a pistol and firing towards her rapidly. His left hand was clutched tightly into a fist, and it went without saying that he had retrieved Alexis' ransom and wanted to cancel his end of the deal. But the black-clad vampire between Alexis and him was not going to allow that to happen.

Chazz's blade flew. His black coat billowed up about him as he moved, almost faster than the bullets with his supernatural speed and agility, in the space between Alexis and Aster like a dark butterfly. The silver shadow of the scimitar fluttered with his hands' guidance, and every now and then a crystal clash of metal upon metal could be heard as one more of the Hunter's bullet was blocked and deflected from its path.

Alexis could have stayed there even longer, dazzled by the morbid strife between the lethal beauty of Chazz's steps and the ruthless determination of Aster's mind, hand Atticus not sprang forward and grabbed her hand.

"Let's go, Lex! Let's go!" Her brother was shouting, and then they were off.

As they sprinted back Alexis detected other insubstantial shadows, doubtlessly those of vampires, moving towards the Hunters' position. Some distance away behind her she heard a faint shout made by Aster, and in the chaotic array of gun shots she heard the insistent rapping of sub-machine guns. Shrieks, both of humans and vampires, started to ring out. In a streak of red Jaden dashed past them and when Alexis half turned to catch a glimpse of him, his hazel head had already disappeared in the throng of vampire soldiers that was converging upon the Phoenixes.

The blood feud between the vampires and the Hunters was reborn from the grave.

The war had begun anew.


	8. Nightmare's Lullaby

Once again, it's been such a long time since I've last updated Nightingale's Blood… Somehow my daily focus had started moving away from this story, and since I'm the kind of person who doesn't plan before I start writing, picking it up had been kind of hard.

I realised that if I want to keep the story going, I've got to do what the few smart people do and actually write a few chapters before I start posting. Right now, though, this story is pretty much set in its plot, and I hope I'll have more time to write and update in 2008.

And thank you so much for bearing with my slow update speed… I have to say I'm sorry for keeping such a good audience waiting.

**Chapter 8**

For those vampires who remained behind in the Duel Academy, they had the luck to witness a rare miracle: the Shadow Master was seen running down the stairs to the basement, holding a laptop tightly by his side. But they all dismissed Shepherd's action as necessary for the dangerous times. It was already known that the Hunters have renewed the war.

Shepherd's hurrying steps brought him down to the underground control room. When he pushed the door open, Amnael had his back towards him and was writing fervently on his papers. On the wall facing the door, the massive screen was dark and still.

Shepherd shut the door softly and whispered, "They've engaged."

Upon those words Amnael turned around, his usually languid eyes sharp and piercing as they fixed their glare on Shepherd. Seeing the weariness on the Shadow Master's face, Amnael presently typed a few keys on the keyboard beside him to rejuvenate the control room's equipments.

The main screen that consisted of an entire wall hummed and images slowly emerged. The digitalized map of Domino came into view, with many blinking red dots congregated around one part of the town, indicating the skirmish with the Hunters.

Beside the harbour, a solitary blue dot glowed.

"The Hunters made a hasty retreat from the senior college after our raid last night," Amnael said as he rapidly typed on the keyboard, "and they now reside in an empty warehouse in the heart of the harbour district, ready to disperse out into the various safe-houses that we suspect would be present in town. We don't know how many of their able fighters survived, but about thirty men are presently opposing Jaden, so it can be guessed that not many would be left guarding the warehouse."

The blue dot started moving slowly along Domino's shoreline as Amnael spoke.

"Never presume too much, Banner," Shepherd replied.

Amnael grimaced. "Master, this is Titan we are talking about. I believe that he would successfully eliminate any Phoenixes that are left in the building."

Shepherd sighed. "Care to switch our view to Titan's camera, Amnael?"

"Certainly."

The map of Domino was replaced by the image of a dark and deserted porch. Although Titan was given specific physical descriptions of Aster Phoenix, Zane Truesdale, and Syrus Truesdale, Shepherd had insisted in placing a discreet mini camera on his assassin's jacket lapel, ready to give an order to Titan through the latter's earpieces when individuals with suspected Phoenix ancestry wanders into sight.

The images on the wall shifted as Titan turned his torso. The minute microphone, also located on Titan's lapel, started to transmit. Amnael turned the volume up and both of them could hear Titan's controlled breathing as he crept past the vestibule, and proceeded towards the warehouse proper.

Shepherd and Amnael watched Titan pick the lock of the tall iron doors that led to the main room. Under the vampire's experienced hands the doors opened without a sound, and closed in a similar silence when Titan shut it behind him.

Rows of blankets, clearly visible in the brighter light shining through the teller windows, were spread out on the floor of the warehouse. At the far end of the room sleeping forms could be seen on the blankets. Titan, however, did not move in very quickly, being weary of traps.

No gunman emerged. Instead, a small girl walked out from the shadows hugging the walls, holding a light beam in her hand.

But she did not hold a torch. The white column of light came directly out of the flesh of her palm.

Titan did not hesitate when faced with this strange dilemma. He raised his pistol with its silencer and fired three muted shots.

Something akin to a halo rose up behind the girl. For a moment, Shepherd and Amnael saw the air shimmering in the empty space between Titan and the human. When they detected three droplets of molten metal drip to the ground, they realized that it was the refractions of light created by a wave of intensive heat.

Whoever this girl is, she managed to melt three bullets shot at close range before they could hit her.

Titan was understandably shaken. "Who are you?" His deep voice boomed through the microphone.

A mistake on his part.

The girl did not reply. She raised her hand that still contained the light beam, and it began to glow ever more brightly. Then, in a silent explosion of white light, the blinding incandescence filled the entire building.

Shepherd was rooted to the spot. Amnael, however, grabbed the microphone standing on the table and yelled into Titan's earpiece: "Run, Titan! Run!"

It was too late. The girl stood in the middle of her photon maelstrom that was glowing brighter every minute, a hurricane of brilliance that mercilessly tore apart the shadows of the room. Titan panicked, and just had time to turn back towards the entrance when the two vampires heard his bloodcurdling scream.

Everything was submerged in the unbearable glare. The screen in the control room emitted light waves of impossible intensity, forcing Shepherd and Amnael to retreat behind tables and chairs. Their retinas could still feel the pain even behind tightly shut eyelids.

Gradually, Titan's screams disintegrated into a gurgle, then diminished altogether. Shuddering, Amnael dared to part his eyelids a minute crack.

The camera's lens was covered with black ash. Transmitted by the microphone was a soft, giggling laughter.

"Foolish vampires," the girl said, almost gently. "You didn't expect the Hunters to possess a magician after all those years, did you? You thought that none are left after Banner Phoenix." There was a pause. "But that's not true. There are still some things that lingered in our blood. How ever weak my magic may be compared to my ancestors, you still can not defeat me."

A commotion gradually started up as more Hunters gathered. Shepherd muttered something under his breath, but Amnael was beyond hearing.

Banner Phoenix…

It was the first time he heard his true name spoken by his kin ever since his failure. He had never hoped, never even had the courage to hope, that the Hunters would remember him. Not after what he's done.

Amnael's knees hit the ground as his legs collapsed. What he was seeing was no longer the darkened control room; his eyes recalled the vermillion dusk centuries ago, when he resolutely forced the warring clans to attempt reconciliation one last time. Basking in his youthful arrogance and confidence, he had boosted his claims with promises and vows that would tolerate no violation.

But his son never woke up. The crimson blood of his child never ceased to flow out of the small body. With his failure he lost everything: his magic, his life, his will. Because of him, no hope remained for the Hunters. Even the brilliance that he beheld tonight could not change that gloomy truth. Even this new magician can not lift up this shadow of fear.

Yet, did he not hold that light in his own hands many years ago?

It had been as useless then as it is right now. His hope only succeeded in binding him to an eternal service to the shadows.

--

While Titan entered the Hunter's temporary abode, vampires and humans continued their attack on each other.

Both side had a simple plan to begin with. The vampires would lure out a Phoenix with an empty promise to return the golden phoenix of Satorius. Fully knowing what their enemy was plotting, the Hunters would still show up, drawn to the prospect that high ranking officers would be present.

It was almost identical to what happened with the last Shadow Master. Kagemaru and the then head of the Phoenixes baited each other cunningly half a century ago, resulting in general carnage, then wholesale slaughter of the Hunter and the Phoenix family's forced retreat from Domino. The worst disaster in the Hunters' long history.

That story was what was running through Syrus' mind as he lurked on the rooftops of run-down shacks beside the dark alleyways of Domino with his small band of Hunters, behind the frontline where Zane and Aster were engaging the enemy. The young blue-headed boy's job was to prevent any vampires form creeping up behind the main body of the humans. Zane had grudgingly given his little brother as many fighters as he could possibly spare, and not without a stern warning.

"No heroics," Zane's dark eyes bore into Syrus's light ones as they prepared to depart. "Keep your head on and don't try to get yourself, or anyone else that's with you, killed." His steely gaze softened somewhat when Syrus nodded nervously. "Just do what you can, Sy. I don't want to lose you after all we've recently been through."

Syrus had wanted to say the same thing to his brother, to tell him to be safe, but Zane had already turned away with a grim face. The Hunters were desperately short of men. The vampire raid the night before had decimated their ranks, while reinforcements were yet to arrive. It was so bad that Blair was the only fighter left in the warehouse, single-handedly managing any intruders that may chance upon the Hunters' reduced headquarters.

An urgent whisper beside his ear snatched Syrus out of his reverie. A Hunter pointed at a distant corner. "Someone's coming our way."

Syrus peered at the shadowless silhouettes that emerged around the corner, and instinctively took a tighter grip on his assault rifle. He did not have Aster's agility and easy grace with martial arts, nor did he have Zane's superior strength and marksmanship, but Syrus took to machines and weaponary as naturally as a fish to water. Although he never had enough courage to try them out in a real battlefield, Syrus could not deny that he had been looking forward to prove his worth to his family for a long time.

And right now he would not fail to do so.

Syrus quenched his thin hands' desire to shiver. He blinked behind his glasses as he tried to keep his sight on the invaders. In his night-vision goggle's green glow a figure creeping along the wall could be seen. The young Truesdale frowned slightly, then pushed his goggles up to his forehead and moved on to the heat sensitive scope attached to his rifle.

The scope remained dark despite that he aimed it directly at the location where he knew someone was hidden.

Lifting his head up, Syrus swallowed. The scope should have picked up the heat emitted by warm-blooded creatures. In fact, if he was to point it at any one of his companions, the red and orange glare in the scope would temporarily blind him. However, the creatures out there are not like that.

There is only one thing in Domino that is humanoid, and yet not human.

Syrus nodded at the Hunter beside him and gave the signal to attack. Things, that's how he will treat them as. Don't consider your enemies as vampires, a veteran had once said to him. The term vampire suggests intelligence, life, and human ancestry.

Just consider them as things, and your survival instincts will take care of the rest.

For the first time in his short life, Syrus Truesdale understood that living means killing.

But everything happened too fast for him to think it through.

--

Jaden swore softly as another bullet ripped open the concrete beside his head. With his abnormal speed he quickly changed his position, not even daring to fire back, cursing his own recklessness in the process.

Maybe he shouldn't have tried to move up behind the Hunters, but at the time it seemed like a perfectly feasible plan. He volunteered to have a look behind the frontlines while Chazz handled the rest of the humans.

He didn't expect this.

With a chilling scream another of his soldiers fell, disintegrating into a pile of ash within seconds. The Hunters fought with the desperate ferocity possessed by caged lions, and slaughtered their enemy without remorse. Jaden saw a vampire leaping up in the air to grab a grenade the Hunters had thrown, but before he could throw it back two rounds of ultra-violet bullets found him, ending his existence on this miserable world.

Jaden knew that some of his men had already run back towards Chazz; he didn't blame them. The Hunters had chosen their position well, and was successfully raining a shower of bullets upon the small company of vampires. A stream of shots swept towards Jaden from his right.

Instinctively, he leapt to the left with a long step, but not too far to take him out of the cover the shadows provided. In fact, he had to recoil back immediately as a long steel rod was shot into the wall inches from his face. A dull thud behind him informed Jaden that something similar was also fired into the wall at the other side.

Something like a parachute sprang out from the ends of each rod. Jaden saw it coming and just had time to move out of their range by leaping forward, but the Hunters must have expected that move. Another rod sped towards Jaden, but this one opened in midair as it came.

The vampire didn't even get the chance to aim his weapon before the thick and heavy fabric enveloped him. With the momentum that the rod had, Jaden was literally slammed against the wall. He slid to the ground, moaning, coughing a little at the smell of plastic that lay heavy in his small enclosure.

And all of a sudden he felt something hard being pressed against his head. Two more objects soon joined the first one, pressing against his skull. Pistol, he guessed. Holding his breath, Jaden started to raise his right forearm that held his gun, while mentally prepared to duck down.

One of the guns was being eased away. Jaden readied himself, not forgetting that he was still being held at gunpoint by two more pistols. His spine tensed; he was about to fire when the first pistol was swung back, its hard metallic body connecting with his temple in a blinding flash of pain, and the subsequent dizziness took the brunet's conscious before his head even hit the gravel on the ground.

--

The Hunters converged on the fallen vampire like vultures. Syrus lowered the device that Aster gave him and gingerly massaged his right shoulder. The contraption looked – and worked – more like a handheld rocket launcher than a gun, and was almost too much for Syrus' fragile shoulder and arms to handle.

The young Truesdale dumped the contraption onto the ground roughly. It was a new creation the Hunters had made. It delivers long steel rods of about a foot in length, and within them are large pieces of heavy fabric interspersed with hard but light artificial fibre, the kind that is currently being developed for bullet-proof vests. With the way the fabric is compressed into the interior of the thin rod, the released material can quickly expand out and cover a large area, entrapping the target with its weight and pin him down for a short time until others can disarm the prey.

The time between the shot being fired and the release of the cloth is pre-determined. When Syrus realised that his earlier shots had gone into the wall just before activating, he had taken two quick steps backwards, keeping the distant vampire in his sights, and fired again. Sure enough, it had worked well. The other vampires in the area had all fled away when faced with the Hunters' strong defence. Syrus slowly worked his way down from the roof, still dizzy with the intensity of combat but nevertheless being quite proud of himself.

He ran as fast as he could towards the vampire he'd captured, feeling the spare cartridges jingling along in his pants pockets. He had brought mainly UV bullets, but had two cartridges of normal bullets in his right pocket just in case. Seeing him approaching, the Hunters moved aside to let him through.

"Well, kid, let's see what you've got," an older Hunter grinned at Syrus. The boy nodded, his heart bumping painfully fast in the excitement.

The cloth was ripped aside. Syrus gasped loudly, and then bit on his lower lip so hard that he was amaze that it didn't bleed. Jaden lay crumpled before him, his limbs screwed in strange angles. A thin trail of blood dripped down the brunet's brow from his left temple, looking almost black in the night. Syrus' clutched his hands into fists, trying to control his confused mentality.

A woman raised an eyebrow. "Syrus, what's wrong?"

He didn't want to answer. He thought that he was prepared for this, but he had to admit that he had carried the foolish hope that it won't be Jaden. There are enough vampires out there for him to shoot instead. In fact, deep down Syrus never fully believed that Jaden would be a vampire. Maybe it's just Alexis. Maybe Jaden didn't know who Alexis truly is. Maybe what Zane is experiencing won't happen to him…

But right now there are Hunters staring at him, waiting for him to explain himself. Syrus swallowed and stuttered, "I… I'm just surprised that he… he… he's a Lieutenant."

Thank God that he spotted Jaden's collar in time.

Another Hunter grimaced. "Yeah, a damn Lieutenant, that's right." He spat on the ground and pulled out his gun. "Wanna finish him?"

"No," Syrus didn't know where he got the courage to speak, but his voice found its own life. His right hand landed on his belt without his guidance and grasped the cold steel of his own weapon. "Let me."

In the short time that he had, Syrus had no idea how his scrambled mind managed to come up with this plan. He watched as his own hand take out the gun by itself. He knew that there were no bullets in the gun and so, with a surprisingly firm hold, he found that his hand had taken out a cartridge from his right pocket.

A cartridge of normal bullets.

He slid it in, and then somehow his hands started shaking, as if they were reacting only to the aftershock of fear when they had completely ignored the original terror.

The older Hunter that spoke earlier came to his rescue. "C'mon guys, let's move back and give him some space for this." Immediately Syrus sensed the Hunters moving. He turned his head and saw they were still within sight, watching him with care.

Syrus steadied his right arm with his left hand. He knew if he doesn't do this himself, the others would surely kill Jaden for real. He was aware that the Hunters behind him were only there for decorum's sake; any one of them would love to empty a magazine of UV bullets into Jaden if given the chance.

The young Truesdale aimed his large calibre pistol carefully. "I'm sorry, Jay," he whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

Then Syrus pressed the trigger with his eyes half-closed. He didn't want to see the whole thing; he just saw the small stream of blood gurgling out of the back of Jaden's head and that was enough.

He pocketed the gun and walked to the Hunters. His face was already covered by tears when he reached them, but Syrus didn't move to wipe it. None of the Hunters spoke to him, or offered to help him, either. They respectfully left him alone.

Syrus knew his friend would survive. The brain is complicated, but the body of a vampire would slowly but surely restore Jaden's cerebrum, especially when the large calibre of the pistol had resulted in the bullet coming out of the other side of the skull and leaving no foreign substances in the body. In fact, Jaden probably won't even remember that he was killed.

But that doesn't change the face that Syrus shot him.

Syrus wants to collapse into bed and sleep. He wants to be out of the damned night, out of this cursed war. He wants to close his eyes and convince himself that it was all a dream. A very, very bad dream.

--

Just how many killings had Domino witnessed?

Every city had seen its share. But in Domino it was as if the night itself is the harbinger of death; as if the crescent moon's spherical void is the hungry mouth of a chthonian beast, eagerly gulping down centuries of sacrificial blood.

The latest battle had ended half an hour ago.

Shepherd didn't want to think about it, but he had to.

Slowly, exhaustedly, the Shadow Master turned around to face the four people standing in front of his desk.

Alexis had her head down almost crying. Atticus and Chazz stood beside her, their jaws clutched tightly and their faces pale. Amnael stood a little behind them as always, his imperturbable brown eyes calmly watching.

"There's something you need to understand, children," Shepherd's voice rang low and subdued. "What happened tonight is not your fault. No one can change the nature of a war. To ensure that it wouldn't happen again, we need to gather ourselves together and move on."

Alexis' body shuddered, and Shepherd realised she was crying.

The Shadow Master sighed. "Alexis, you can go now."

The girl practically ran out of the room. Shepherd did not miss Chazz's glance after her as she exited.

The elder vampire coughed softly. "Chazz, did you… have a talk with her tonight?"

The raven-haired youth's silhouette shivered as a breeze rustled the thin curtains filtering the soft streetlight into the dark room. "Yes," he replied in a low voice, "I have.'

"So…" Shepherd swallowed before he continued on, "did you talk about a certain… Hunter?"

Chazz took a deep breath. "I'd rather not answer that question, Master."

Shepherd nodded. "I understand. Go get some rest, Chazz. You need it."

Chazz walked away without another word. Atticus and Amnael fixed their gaze on Shepherd.

"I confess I was quite ignorant in not acting on Chazz's affections towards Alexis," Shepherd said in a subdued voice, "but I thought it would be better to her to decide for herself."

"You were using her to deal with the Hunters, weren't you?" Atticus' tone was bitter with accusation.

"I though it would help us to find the Hunters," Shepherd answered. "I never wanted to let it go this far."

"But you've still torn her apart," Atticus rebuked. "She's sick with worry for Jaden, and she can't forgive herself for Truesdale. Meanwhile, thanks to your ignorance Chazz's also giving her a hard time on his own account. My sister is not a pawn to be played with, Shepherd."

"I am sincerely sorry, Atticus," Shepherd replied. "I didn't know Zane Truesdale would have had such an impact on her. I admit I was very careless. I thought Alexis herself would be able put an end to this affair, and my title demands me to sacrifice whatever is necessary. Forgive me, Atticus."

Atticus closely his eyes momentarily to recollect himself, and did not respond.

"I still remember the day you placed her under my care, Atticus," Shepherd reminisced. "You said you just wanted her to live and be happy."

"I was only a kid back then," Atticus replied, somewhat softer, "and that is still what I want for her."

"You know what's best for your sister," Shepherd spoke again. "Of course, if you feel that it would be better for her to go through this with her own judgement, I won't object. But… if it's possible, I hope you can – "

"I know what you're trying to say," Atticus cut in. "You're right. I do know what's best for my little sister and I will do whatever I need to do for her happiness. Just for her own sake, and not for yours, I will ensure that she remains with her own kind."

Shepherd nodded gratefully. "That is all I could ask for, Atticus."

The Head of Defence inclined his head slightly. "It's my duty as a brother."

"Indeed," Shepherd murmured. "Attucus, would it be fine to ask you to… excuse us?"

Atticus gave a crisp nod and retreated.

"You've been quieter than usually, Banner," Shepherd observed as the door closed.

"I've been as I always was, listening and watching as events pass by," Amnael grimaced. "You've got to admit that you were using Alexis."

Shepherd chuckled. "That's quite enough about me, what about you? The girl that took Titan earlier tonight is a true magician of the Phoenix bloodline, isn't she?"

Amnael nodded. "Yes. I didn't know that the Phoenixes still possess such potentials."

"Especially after you."

There was a long pause. Shepherd's words hung heavy in the air.

"You are a good man, Shepherd," Amnael finally spoke, his voice echoing in the room. "The best Shadow Master I've seen. I was nothing before you came; a prisoner bound by my mistake and fated to witness the destruction of both clans. You saved me from that, and I thank you for it."

"Even though you think I'm manipulative and never trusted you?" Shepherd replied with a sly grin.

"I wouldn't ask anything more from a politician in this world," Amnael answered.

The Shadow Master sighed and stood up. Slowly, but without hesitation, he unclasped the phoenix collar on his neck and placed it on the table.

Unconsciously, Amnael took a step forward. "What are you doing, Shepherd?"

"The events in the last few days made me realize something," Shepherd answered steadily. "I've been living as the Shadow Master for too long, living as head of this collective machine, this coven of vampires. I did as a commander should and sent out my soldiers to war. And then Jaden came back with that hole in his head…" Shepherd's right hand clutched tight. "I thought of these kids as my children, Banner, but my foolish decisions had nearly cost them their lives. I could've prevented all this. I could've changed it."

Amnael shook his head slowly. "And what are you saying?"

"I should've acted sooner and took more responsibility, instead of cowering behind my warriors and patting their backs after they came back from the battlefield." Shepherd's voice was calm with a resigned resolve.

"You're not going to sacrifice yourself, Shepherd!" Amnael ejaculated.

"I am not!" Shepherd responded steely. "It is much more probably that it's the Hunters who would lose against me. That girl needs time to prepare herself; I could have taken her out in that vulnerable gap. Only four Phoenixes are left in this world… We've come too far to stop."

"You sound like you're doing penance for a crime you didn't even know you've committed," Amnael rebuked. "If Atticus and Jaden are needed by us, you are even more so. You are the Shadow Master, for God's sake! Every vampire depends on you for their longevity! We can always create more vampires, but we can't afford to constantly change Shadow Masters!"

"And you're speaking like you haven't seen enough blood in your life. For once I'm doing something out of my own wishes and not duty, and all your words about hoping for an end just disintegrated into dust?"

"You're an old hypocrite, Shepherd," Amnael said after a slight pause. "You know I think you shouldn't put yourself in worthless danger, and yet you give out hints that I am obliged to let you go so that others can be saved."

"No one's life is of such value that others must die in his stead", Shepherd retorted, "no matter who he might be."

"That took you a while to understand, Shepherd."

"It seems you still haven't understood it, Banner."

Amnael's brows twitched. The air in the room tensed for a moment, but the Head of Development lowered his head.

"You're already decided on this anyways, right? None of my protestations are going to work."

"It's time for me to step up to my responsibility," Shepherd looked away. "I'm sincerely sorry, Banner. I have to kill your children to save my own."

A bitter smile crept up on Amnael's cheek. "Don't mention it, old friend."

The Shadow Master stood up and walked around his stalwart oak table until he was standing in front of Amnael. Ignoring the other's curious gaze, Shepherd extended his hand towards Amnael.

"Thank you," Shepherd whispered, "for all these years."

Amnael took hold of Shepherd's hand. His brown eyes were almost slanted shut, but something within those orbs was burning with a barely-suppressed passion. "Finish this tonight," he whispered.

Shepherd's eyes were already shimmering blue. He gave a slight nod, and his figure was rapidly consumed by the darkness, leaving nothing but empty air in Amnael's clinging grasp.

Alone in the office, Amnael lowered his hand. His arms glued to his sides, the Head of Development stood in the uppermost room of the Academy for a long time. The rustling curtains played a cacophony of shades about the room without his notice. Like a fossil robbed of its mighty flesh, the oldest creature in Domino stood starkly against the faint moonlight, as if his mere presence alone would somehow change Heaven's destined path.

But he could alter nothing, and Shepherd knew that.

Therefore, the Shadow Master was fully expecting to find himself drowning in the heavy sweetness of mortal flesh as soon as he opened his eyes in the Hunters' shabby residency.

The warehouse was full of the subdued moans of the wounded, transmitting eerily across the wide space. Stealthy shadows moved across the room and silently tended to those in need. On the other side of the room, those who survived without a scratch were attempting to ignore the cries of pain from the companions, tossing and turning beneath their blankets in search of sleep. Occasionally a straggler slipped in through the half-open door, returning from a prolonged journey.

Positioning himself beside the wall, Shepherd's senses swept across the place. He had detected, even among all these confounding humans, something only a Shadow Master could pinpoint – the distinctive scent of Phoenix blood.

It was much fainter than Banner's, being diluted down through the ages. Nonetheless, Shepherd's sight finally found the person he was looking for – the white-headed boy who had just came through the door.

Aster Phoenix.

Shepherd moved across the room soundlessly. Completely shrouded in the night's darkness, the vampire walked unnoticed past all the humans sitting and lying between him and the young Phoenix, reached out and took hold of Aster's neck.

For one second Aster was chatting to another Hunter, but in the next all the youth knew was that something was pressing down on his spine. He opened his mouth to yell, to gasp, to do anything, but only managed to gag for a tiny moment before his feel left the ground and his entire body was flying towards the opposite wall.

Someone screamed in the room, and everywhere torches and guns were pulled out. Dimly, Aster's brain registered this, but he was already seeing stars. His tongue felt stiff and the weight on his neck had become agonizing. His arteries pulsed desperately, trying to reach his frying brain with no avail. Aster's chest burned through his ribs. Somehow, he almost anticipated the hard concrete slamming into his back, sure that such an impact would relieve all his current pains. He closed his eyes, feeling the coiled bands around his neck getting tighter and tighter, and waited for the end of his flight.

Shepherd sped towards the wall with full intention to crash Aster Phoenix into smithereens. The human sagged like an empty sac in his hand. Posing for the throw, Shepherd swung his arm forwards – only to face an explosive spark of blinding white.

The vampire shrank back instinctively, his uplifted left arm lowered to move away from the light. The Shadow Master, however, had a very clear idea of what was going on. Closing his eyes, Shepherd reached his right hand forward and dove blindly for the place where the light is the strongest, where the magician must be standing.

His hand touched flesh. In a smooth move, Shepherd's fingers dug into the living tissue and ripped it savagely apart. He felt bone and muscle give way and the air was immediately damp with the iron tang of blood. The light shuddered and went out; the girl's ear-piercing scream confirming what he had already guessed. Taking a short step back to steady himself, Shepherd kicked the blood-drenched body of the girl, sans an arm, into the wall. She twitched once and then her body, from shock or bloodloss, finally shut down completely and she remained still.

Turning around, Shepherd saw more Hunters raising their weapons. To discourage them, he swung Aster's body like a light shield, and was glad to see the humans hesitating, some even lowering their arms. The Shadow Master would have proceeded to crash Aster's spine, but at that moment, he heard the short, sharp sounds of a pistol firing.

Shepherd dodged away, and meanwhile cast a surprised look about him. The tall shooter stood beside the door, his right arm steadily holding up a gun. The navy eyes narrowed as they followed Aster's movements, trying to discern the vampire's shape from it. Undaunted by the situation, Zane watched as the vampire rushed towards him, then quickly tapped the trigger three times in succession.

Shepherd exerted all the strength in his hand down on Aster's neck, then flung the limp body straight towards Zane. The silver-haired Phoenix landed right on Zane's chest and the elder human yelped out of surprise and concern. The Shadow Master dove in, pushing the other Hunters out of the way, his fist going for Zane's throat.

Zane was dazed with Aster's weight on top of him, but he had enough wit left to kick Aster's body aside, and rolling away himself to the opposite direction. A loud thud sounded from where he was and splints of concrete flew up. The young man scrambled up and backed away rapidly.

The Shadow Master moved, and Zane was pushed back with such force against the wall that he screamed out loud. He somehow managed to get the gun between his body and the vampire and caused the latter to backup somewhat. Shepherd, however, immediately kicked the gun out of Zane's lowering hand. The young man flinched and moved away along the wall.

Breathing heavily, Zane fumbled until he found the large glass panel in the wall that he knew housed the fire hose and a stout, wooden-handled axe, used for breaking down doors during emergencies. He smashed his fist into the panel and grabbed the axe just in time. As Shepherd approached him again, the elder Truesdale swung his weapon, aimed at the vampire's head. Shepherd instinctively lifted up his arm, and the axe took a solid bite into it.

Zane wretched the axe out from the vampire's arm, gasping with the effort, but with a small smile creeping up his mouth. A passing car shed some light in the desolate warehouse and Zane beheld the bold head of an old man, dressed in a red jacket, his left arm bleeding horribly. But just as he watched, the arm began to heal. Within moments, the wound had disappeared.

Shepherd saw Zane's expression change from mirth to shock. The vampire straightened himself and charged again.

It must have been no longer than a few minutes, but it felt like an eternity to Zane. No matter how much damage Shepherd received, his body would automatically repair itself. The axe was getting heavier and heavier in his hand. Completely ignoring his injuries, Shepherd slammed against Zane, his right forearm held against the human's neck.

Zane's blue eyes were full of fear. "Who… are you?" He managed to squeeze out.

"The Shadow Master," Shepherd replied, his obsidian irises glinting in the darkness.

Just then, the vampire stiffened with surprise. Zane saw his opponent look to his left side, and followed his glance.

Syrus stood beside the Shadow Master with a bloody dagger in his hands. It seems the younger Truesdale had just stabbed Shepherd's left palm. The Shadow Seal glistened with blood in the dim room, its dark and twisting design marred by the injury it just received.

And, Zane noticed, the wounds on Shepherd's arms stopped healing themselves.

With a growl, Shepherd kicked Syrus' small body away. With that action he relaxed ever so slightly the pressure on Zane's body. Desperately, Zane swung his axe around as hard as he could.

Shepherd's head flew off in an arc. Spurts of blood gashed out from the vampire's severed neck and the body tottered, as if unsure of its aim now that it is without the guidance of a will. Then its knees buckled, and the mass fell towards Zane.

Instinctively, Zane reversed his grip on the axe and placed the handle against the body, trying to slow its fall. The wood sank into the fabric, slick with blood, and Zane's hold slipped. The vampire's torso collapsed onto him. The young man fell to the ground in a jumble of limbs and wood splints immersed in blood.

Zane lay there, paralyzed from the shock and effort. He was breathing so quickly that his head felt dizzy. He felt blood dripping from the vampire's corpse onto his face and turned away, splitting, wiping the contagious liquid away from his mouth. And with that movement he saw the little sky-blue head lying a few meters away from him.

His legs were tangled and numb beneath him, so Zane crawled out on his elbows. Syrus was lying facedown on the floor and deadly still. His heart beating in his throat, Zane moved as quickly as he could towards his brother. Sitting up, he turned Syrus over. The little boy's glasses were cracked, but his eyes were open and blank.

All the energy went out of Zane's limbs. Not believing this, he shook his brother's body softly. "Syrus? Sy?"

A long breath escaped from Syrus' lungs. The boy blinked and focused on Zane. "Z… Zane?"

Zane pulled Syrus into a hug and buried the little face into his chest, mumbling indistinct words of thanks to whatever he could think of. Syrus stirred a little more.

"Is… is he dead, Zane?" The younger Truesdale whispered into his brother's shirt.

"He is. He is. Thanks to you." Zane whispered back.

"I… I… I came in, and I saw you fighting him..." Zane felt his shirt was getting wetter. Syrus was crying. "I… I remembered something I read once, how the blood of the dead would take away a vampire's powers for a while. I ran to the basement where all the corpses are. I didn't have time to think… I just knew I had to get enough blood on that dagger… It was… it was horrible… horrible… they're all bloated… and I… I just went on and on… oh God… oh God…"

Zane didn't know what to say. He just hugged his brother even tighter.

Syrus's words faded. The boy was just sobbing in the comfort of his brother's arms, crying for everything he's witnessed and done tonight. Zane held him there, his own eyes shut tight. Gradually, Syrus's breathing slowed, and his body relaxed in Zane's arms. The younger Truesdale had cried himself to sleep.

Every single Hunter was awake, attending to the mess and trying to save Aster and Blair. Zane didn't move. He just sat there with his brother, his clothes soaked with his enemy's blood and his kin's tears, his ears echoed with Syrus' desperate plea to be freed from this nightmare.

Oh God oh God oh God.


	9. A Master's Play

This chapter took much longer to come out than I expected. Getting a new computer, starting a new semester, and a prolonged vacation… all these distractions contributed. I'm still writing this, however. So here it is.

--

**Chapter 9**

It was only a slight shiver, a twitch, but every drop of blood in her body responded to it. Alexis clutched her shuddering hands into fists and bit down on her lip as the fit raged in her veins. Her body shook on its own accord for a few seconds and then the seizure was gone, as quickly as it came.

Chazz was standing opposite her, on the other side of Jaden's bed. His hands gripped the bed frame so hard that his knuckles went absolutely white. As he regained control Alexis saw, in the sudden desolation that appeared in his dark eyes, that he already understood what was going on.

"Shepherd's dead," Chazz murmured.

Alexis took a deep breath.

Jaden stirred in the bed. Chazz and Alexis both stiffened, but the brunet merely shifted and went straight back to sleep.

"At least he's alive," Alexis said softly.

"Barely," Chazz replied, "and no thanks to you."

Alexis glowered at him. "What do you mean by that, Chazz?"

Chazz gave a twisted grin. "I know what they all say, how war is unavoidable and blah blah blah. But tell me, Alexis, did it have to involve you getting up and close to a human?"

If Jaden's bed wasn't between them, Alexis would have strangled Chazz by now. Yet she could only glare at him.

"Ever heard," she tried to keep her voice down, "of blaming the victim?"

"You shouldn't be so careless in the first place," Chazz countered.

"And how was I to know that he is a Hunter?" Alexis rebuked hotly.

"Now that you do know, does it make a difference?" Chazz questioned with a sly tilt of his mouth.

Alexis was about to answer, but Chazz held up his hand. "Don't bother. I know what you'll say." He looked up at her. "Because I know that whatever _you_ may do, whoever _you_ may become, _I _would still love you."

Alexis averted her eyes. Chazz started to move around the bed.

"I just couldn't figure out what you see in Zane," Chazz continued as he walked towards Alexis. "Handsome? Confident? What?" He stopped right next to her. "Or maybe you merely find him… exciting?"

"No!" Alexis whipped around, only to meet Chazz face to face. She lowered her head hastily. "He's… different."

"Different? Are you sure about that?" Chazz placed one finger beneath her chin and tilted her face up until she was looking at him in the eye. "Are you sure that he's not just like one of us, killing aimlessly in this pointless world?"

"I…" Alexis licked her lips. Her body remembered how she was roughly dragged out of the car boot, how Zane had shoved and pushed her as she stumbled blindly along.

"He cannot love you as long as he loves his family," Chazz's voice was low, almost inaudible. "He is a Hunter before he is a man. I, on the other hand…"

Chazz's face was inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin, moist and eager. It would be so easy to just fall into the embrace that she knew was waiting, to drown in the warmth of that consoling kiss…

She took a step back, out of his reach, and looked away.

"You're still pining for him, aren't you?" Chazz hissed as he lowered his hand. "Even after everything the Hunters did to us… even though you know that there's no future for the two of you?"

"I still believe in my decision." Alexis replied in a small voice.

Chazz sneered. "When they said love is blind, they're absolutely right." He took a step back. "Keep on believing then, but you won't get anywhere. You have no say in this matter."

Alexis didn't reply. Chazz turned around walked away.

"Just so you know," Chazz spoke as he reached the door, "you've caused quite a dilemma for the upper echelons."

"…Dilemma?" Alexis echoed dumbly.

"Haven't you figured this out?" Chazz half-turned to look at her over his shoulder. "Whoever becomes the Shadow Master has to think twice now before he makes a move on the Hunters. If Aster dies, Zane becomes the head of the Phoenixes by default. And killing Zane would equate to killing you, wouldn't it?"

Alexis frowned.

"The selection of the Shadow Master depends on Shepherd's will, of course," Chazz continued. "But you know what they say; Atticus has been the favourite for years. Do you really want to give your brother no choice?"

Alexis slowly breathed out the air in her lungs. "Is this your version of duress?"

"Duress? No." Chazz replied. "I'm just pointing out your way for you, that's all."

"You have no right to decide for me, Chazz!"

"Brave words," Chazz murmured, in an oddly subdued tone. "You may be able to resist me this time, but would you be able to resist everyone else?" He opened the door. "See you at the selection assembly."

Alexis sunk into the chair beside the bed as Chazz exited. Beneath the thick mattresses, Jaden breathed evenly in the warmth surrounding him, his long brown hair tousled and curled. Alexis felt a pang of envy as he shuffled and turned his face towards her. A small smile was on his lips, as if he was living some sweet dream, completely ignorant to the turnings of the world.

Outside the window, winter's first gale had begun to blow. However, rising above the persistent moaning of the wind, Alexis heard the thud of footsteps reverberating throughout the building. The movement of the vampires had already formed a rolling wave of urgency on its own.

It is compulsory for members of the Shadow Council to attend the selection assembly to maintain order. She cannot afford to be late.

Alexis sighed. She was tired of this. On the bed, Jaden slept on. For one moment she wished she could be just like him, sleeping her troubles away, waking only to find them gone.

--

Driven by the same voice whispering in their blood, the vampires of Domino flocked towards the entrance hall of the Duel Academy as moths to flame. Those within the building poured down the stairs. Those in the city rolled in, thick as thunder clouds. Atticus watched coolly as the vast space rapidly filled up. Some of the vampires, older and finding the urge harder to resist, had even teleported themselves back, using up huge amounts of energy. Their blue eyes flared up momentarily in the dark, like ghostly ignes fatui that glimmered beside the lifeless graves.

The Head of Defence ran his fingers through his hair in apparent nonchalance as he kept his watch. Fontaine stood on the other side of the small wooden podium placed at the end of the hall, also intently observing the crowd. Between the two of them, the podium silently awaited for Amnael's arrival, who would announce the identity of the next Shadow Master, as dictated in Shepherd's will.

"Any news?"

Atticus sighed, and shook his head. "No, Chazz. Amnael's still not out." He gestured towards the other vampires. "But people are still arriving. We should wait for a bit longer."

Chazz nodded, then took up a standing position beside Atticus. The two recommenced watching the crowd. Chazz, however, soon began to glance at Atticus once in a while.

"What is it?" Atticus queried after some time.

"Nothing." Chazz replied and looked away. "Just thinking about how things will be when you become the Shadow Master."

Atticus's hand unconsciously moved to his neck. The golden dragon was cold to his touch. "Do you think it will be a good decision?"

"I do." Chazz answered. "You're competent, loyal, and you've got the charisma to lead all of us. You are one of the best..." He was about to say more, but his voice died down.

Puzzled, Atticus followed Chazz's gaze. Alexis was coming down the stairs, trailing behind the last few stragglers. Her golden hair sparkled dimly in the lightless hall, and it fall across her downcast face in an apologetic veil.

Atticus sighed. He felt like he's been sighing a lot these days.

"Atticus," Chazz whispered, his eyes still on Alexis, "can I ask you something before you are bound by the oath of the Shadow Master?"

"Go on."

Chazz let out a long breath and turned around. "Don't kill Zane Truesdale."

The elder Rhodes blinked in confusion. Chazz's dark eyes were locked with his brown ones. In their black depths there was no mockery, no deceit. The request was genuine.

"I hate to see her like this." Chazz murmured at Atticus's uncomprehending face. "It's painful, seeing Alexis blaming herself over everything. I've never particularly liked any human, and Truesdale is a Hunter on top of it. But… maybe Alexis did discover something with him… that she never found with us."

"What are you talking about, Chazz?" Atticus whispered back furiously, not daring to raise his voice in this occasion.

The raven-haired vampire shrugged and began to walk off to the side where the Lieutenants are supposed to stand. "Never mind. Just let her find her own way, Atticus."

Atticus gave Chazz a quizzical look, but the latter was already away. Dimly, he heard someone putting the dead lock on the main doors, signalling that all the vampires in the city have already arrived. The hall quietened down considerably, waiting for Amnael's presence to start the assembly proper.

Footsteps echoed on the stairs. The vampires hushed, each one of them fixing their eyes on the Head of Development's figure. Atticus and Fontaine locked their gazes on their subjects, as their duty dictates. They are now a part of the vampires' most ancient ritual, which is about to start.

In the absolute silence, Amnael approached the podium with Shepherd's will clutched in his hands. It was unopened; he is supposed to open it in front of all the vampires to prove its validity. After a courteous nod to Atticus and Fontaine, Amnael stepped onto the podium, with every one of Domino's vampires facing him.

"It is a sad time to us all." Amnael's voice was not loud or booming, but it was crystal clear in the soundless expanse. "Master Shepherd had passed away in our long war with the Hunters moments ago, and I thank you for gathering here with such speed." The crowd shifted a bit, and Amnael waited a while for them to settle before speaking again. "As vampires of Domino, we rely on the Shadow Master's presence for our immortality. The Golden Phoenix need to have a possessor at all times. Therefore, I will announce Shepherd's successor presently, and pass the heirloom of the Shadow Masters to our new liege."

The vampires remained silent as Amnael took out a little bottle from his pocket. Shepherd's blood is contained in there. When the new Shadow Master finished taking the oath, drinking the predecessor's blood will immediately produce the Shadow Seal on his or her hand. Amnael also took out the Phoenix emblem and placed it next to the bottle. As soon as the assembly is over he would order a new collar to be made, complete with the new Shadow Master's name.

When all the preparations are over, Amnael held up Shepherd's will for all to see, and gingerly, carefully, tore the envelope open.

There are only two words on it. A name.

An unexpected name.

Anticipation swelled in the crowd when Amnael did not speak immediately. Vampires started to whisper and wince to their neighbours as Amnael stared at the will in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes behind his glasses, hoping it to be a trick of the sparse light. But the name didn't change. It was written there, in black and white, a name that he never thought Shepherd would choose.

A murmur rose up from the vampires as the silence became even more prolonged. Atticus hushed them curtly, but the gathering was no longer settled. They fidgeted where they stood, and their collective curiosity wafted almost tangibly in the air.

"Amnael," Fontaine muttered worriedly beside the podium, "say something!"

Amnael closed his eyes.

"Rhodes."

A relieved sigh ran through the hall. Those near the front began clapping. Atticus gave a small nod of gratitude to them and began to walk up to Amnael.

But he wasn't Shepherd's choice.

"Alexis Rhodes."

"What?" Atticus exclaimed audibly, his hand only inches away from reaching the podium.

Amnael looked to the side where the Lieutenants of Defence stood, and repeated his words.

"Alexis Rhodes."

She was Shepherd's choice.

Amnael could see the girl was as stunned as everyone else in the hall. Her brown eyes were wide open in shock and incomprehension and her face was blank, too surprised to take in what is going on. Nonetheless, the choice has been made.

"Come up, Alexis Rhodes." As he said this, Amnael bowed down respectively. "My new Master."

Alexis approached the podium in a daze. The crowded parted for her to pass through, but their dissatisfaction and wonderment was evident on their faces. When she arrived at the front, Amnael almost had to drag the slightly stunned girl up to stand next to him.

"Mistress Rhodes," Amnael spoke, "will you take the oath of the Shadow Masters?"

For the first time, Alexis realized how many vampires there are in Domino. Hundreds of them stood in front of her and gazed up at her, waiting for her to make a move. Amnael's question was only decorum. No one can refuse to become the Shadow Master.

Alexis swallowed. "Yes."

Amnael passed a piece of paper to her. Alexis took it with slightly shaking hands. With a rather wavering voice, she began to read.

"I vow now, to lead you." Atticus was staring up at her with wide and unbelieving eyes. There was so much incomprehension and fear in his eyes, but she can't pay any attention to them now. "I vow now, to give you my life. I vow to bring you victory. I vow to preserve your eternal life. I will shed the blood of all out enemies. I will make those who oppose us bow. I will be your new Shadow Master." Alexis looked up to face the crowd. "Which one of you will follow me?"

The crowd didn't reply. Just as Alexis was about to repeat her question, a solitary voice called out.

"I will follow you!"

Alexis turned towards the direction of lone voice and saw Chazz, half-kneeling on the ground in a gesture of deep respect, one knee tucked close to his chest. His dark hair covered his face as he lowered his head and repeated his words.

"I will follow you, my Master."

As if stimulated by Chazz's abrupt gesture, other vampires moved as well. According to the custom, they dropped to one knee and repeated, all at the same time, what Chazz had said.

"I will follow you, my Master."

Atticus and Fontaine also knelt down with the concave. Amnael remained standing next to Alexis.

"Master," Amnael said as he took the bottle with Shepherd's blood. He unscrewed the cap and offered it to Alexis. 'Take your heritage into your own hands."

The space between Alexis and Amnael became thick with the steely sweetness of blood. Alexis' heart jolted uncontrollably, drunk with the anticipation of power. Automatically, her arm began to rise. She was just about to accept the offered bottle when she her hand froze in midair, her head finally realizing the full extent of its meaning.

"Alexis," Amnael murmured beneath his breath. "What's wrong?"

"I…" Alexis didn't know how to answer.

"You can't turn away from this, Alexis. No one can." Amnael responded. "Without a Shadow Master, no vampire of Domino can survive."

"I know." Alexis replied in a subdued voice. "But this is too quick… Why – "

"Shepherd chose you." Amnael continued. "I don't know why, but I'm here to ensure it is carried out. I have no answers to your questions."

Alexis sighed.

"Take it, Alexis." Amnael thrust the bottle forward. "That's what you're supposed to do."

Alexis took it. Atticus and Fontaine must have overheard their conversation, but they gave no indication of it. In the hall, vampires were still kneeling on the ground, their eyes fixed on the floor in respect. Alexis frowned, but she raised the bottle to her lips, and drained it.

"That's what everyone always says," she whispered hollowly to Amnael's words.

The crowded gave a deafening cheer. Amnael held up Alexis's left hand. The dark shape of the Shadow Seal was taking shape within it, its lines twisting into position on the skin of her palm. The vampires roared with elation and content, happy that their community is renewed once more.

"The Shadow Master will now convene the Council," Amnael declared. "The selection assembly is over."

The main doors were opened. Those who lived out in the city began to file out, while many others remained behind to chat with their companions. Amnael beckoned the lieutenants to come closer as he set about arranging for the Council meeting.

Meanwhile, Alexis stood quietly to the side. The Shadow Seal still writhed in her flesh like a serpent bent on draining her life. She clutched her fist tight, not wanting to be reminded of it. Nevertheless, a part of her knew that everything has been changed.

--

Jaden groaned. His head felt sore, like someone was prickling him with needles. He tried to lift his hand, but there was something heavy laid over him, and his arms couldn't move an inch.

Groggily, the brunet opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was a whitewashed ceiling, and then the heavy white mattresses covering his body. When he turned his head Jaden could tell he was back in the Academy, in a room he vaguely recalled as one of the recovery rooms for the injured. As his head moved, the soreness suddenly transformed into a sharp stab of pain. Jaden gasped and quickly reverted to staring straight up at the ceiling, and the pain was gone as fast as it came.

"What the?" Jaden mumbled as he pulled his arms out from beneath the mattresses and gingerly touched his head. There was a thick gauze patch at the back of his skull, slightly to the left, and the wound still haven't quite healed. He winced as his movements caused another quick jolt of pain.

Jaden carefully lifted himself out of bed. His coat was hanging of the back of a chair and he grabbed it, pulling it over his shoulders. His dragon collar was on the table and he stuffed it into his pocket, then he edged towards the door and pulled it open.

Something was going on. People in the hallway were whispering to each other and hushed up as soon as they saw him. Puzzled, Jaden looked up and down the corridor, and was almost knocked back against the wall when a whirlwind of black dashed past him.

"Chazz!" Jaden managed to gasp out.

Chazz literally skidded to a stop a few metres away. His brows knotted themselves tighter together when he saw Jaden staring uncomprehendingly at him.

"What happened, Chazz?" Jaden asked after coughing to clear his throat.

"A lot of stuff happened while you were out." Chazz grabbed Jaden's arm. "Have you got your collar?"

Jaden nodded numbly, and Chazz immediately began to drag him down the corridor.

"Hey, what are you doing? Where are we – " Jaden was caught completely by surprise.

"Since the last time you are awake, Shepherd was killed and Alexis was chosen as the Shadow Master." Chazz replied matter-of-factly as he lead Jaden down a set of stairs to the lower levels.

"Shepherd… was killed?!" Jaden stumbled as his body froze, but Chazz's hand on his arm urged him on. "And Alexis is the new Shadow Master?"

"Stop being a parrot and repeating everything I say," Chazz growled as the stairs led them to ground level. "Our little queen threw quite a fit after she convened the Council and ran down to the basement. God knows why she chose to go there. Atticus and Amnael have already rushed down. I figured we should go too to keep her calm."

"Chazz," Jaden said softly, "do you think Lexi's chosen because of Zane?"

"You think I can't see it?" Chazz muttered in reply.

"So did you swear your allegiance to her?"

Chazz nodded. "I was the first one."

"But why – "

"What else could I do?" Chazz turned around to face Jaden. His features were twisted in agony. "I can't set up a new Shadow Master, I can't disobey Shepherd's will! The only alternative was to get Lexi to name someone else, then kill her!" The black-clad vampire quickly swept his sleeve across his eyes and turned away. "Cursed rules," he spat out under his breath.

Jaden was silent as they kept progressing toward the basement. He patted the other youth's back in consolation, and Chazz merely grunted in reply.

They could hear Alexis's voice as soon as they reached the end of the last set of stairs and entered the basement of the Academy, the labyrinth that spanned out beneath the building. Within it were housed some of the vampires' most sensitive matters. For example the berserkers, fighters that were deprived of intellect, are guarded here. It sounded like Alexis was in the archives. Chazz and Jaden slowly approached it along the narrow and dark brick-lined corridors.

Alexis was pacing in front of a wall when they arrived.

"He knew all along, didn't he?" Her voice was icy cold. "Shepherd knew everything from day one, and yet – "

"You've got to understand, Alexis. He's doing what he has to do to protect everyone!" Amnael, usually so composed, was barely managing his agitation.

"He would have protected everyone anyways, without doing this." Alexis replied bitterly.

"Why can't you just forget about Zane, sis?" Atticus, who was standing between Amnael and Alexis, offered softly.

Alexis turned her face towards the wall and didn't answer.

As their nightsight slowly adapted to the darkness of the room, Chazz and Jaden could make out more details of their surroundings. All around them were bookshelves stacked with ancient volumes. Along the wall that Alexis was facing were portraits of past Shadow Masters, except for a vast empty expanse in the middle right above where Alexis was standing. The two lieutenants strained their eyes. Soon they realised that section was not flat as all the other walls are, but full of jagged lines. Names were inscribed on it, hundreds of names, beginning from the tall ceiling that they can barely see.

"It's…" Chazz gasped in amazement. "It's a family tree!"

Jaden nodded with equal surprise. In the dimness of the room, he managed to read the topmost name: Satorius.

It was an enormous family tree of the Phoenix family. Maze-like lines ran up and down the wall, and there are still a few metres of empty space from the floor. When he traced the lines down he saw the latest names: Zane Truesdale, Syrus Truesdale and Aster Phoenix.

"Looking at this thing is like having Shepherd laugh at me from beneath his grave," Alexis said, her voice subdued. "He left a letter in my room, telling me to come here as soon as I'm finished with the Council. And this… this is what he presents to me." She swallowed with difficulty. "He should've just ordered me to kill Zane instead of do this."

"Would you do it if he did order you?" Amnael inquired softly.

"I'd have no choice." Alexis muttered. "But now, Shepherd gave me the power of the Shadow Master." She turned around in frustration. "Didn't he think about the possibility that I'd just give up?"

'Because he knew you won't give up." Amnael answered. "Look at this wall, Alexis. Inscribed on it is a thousand years of blood, a millennium of vendetta. He knew you'd understand. You are a fighter, Alexis. You've experienced first-hand the hatred between vampires and Hunters; you've witnessed enough lives lost. He trusted you, Alexis."

Alexis shook her head. "He wants me to kill. Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" Atticus questioned.

"As a Shadow Master, I must destroy the entire Phoenix family." Alexis replied. "Is this the only thing Shepherd wants me to do? Is this selfish act the only thing vampires are born to do?" Her voice rose up.

Amnael's answer was stern. "In this world, you've got to ensure your own survival first, Alexis. Selfless acts won't get you anywhere. It'll only – "

"You're just repeating dogmas to me!" Alexis was unconvinced.

"I have personal experience with it – "

"What experience? Master Amnael, I know you are far older than me, but you've never fought a battle as long as I can remember. All you've been doing is preaching – "

"I am Banner Phoenix."

"You – what?" Atticus gasped in shock.

"Banner Phoenix? What on earth?" Jaden proclaimed, unable to help himself.

An uncanny silence descended into the room. Everyone was staring at Amnael as if they saw a ghost. Amnael turned his torso to include Jaden and Chazz into the conversation.

"I am Banner Phoenix," he repeated evenly. "I was the last one of the Phoenixes to avoid your so called selfish murder, and I failed."

"But… You must be hundreds of years old! Even older than the old Shadow Master, Kagemaru!" Jaden was stunned.

"And I thought Banner Phoenix was dead." Atticus added in an awed voice.

"I am six hundred and fifty-one years old." Amnael said. "And I didn't die, but was kept by the vampires throughout all this time."

No one spoke for a long time. Finally, Chazz broke the silence.

"Please," the raven-headed youth said in a low voice, "tell us what's going on."

Amnael looked up at the family tree.

"A long time ago… so long that many have forgotten about its existence… the vampires and the Hunters worked together to overcome Satorius's demand."

"Back then, the two groups already thought the war has been going on for long enough, and came together to find a solution with minimal violence involved. They conducted many experiments, and they settled on the only viable method", Amnael took in a long breath, "the ritual of human sacrifice."

"Why human sacrifice?" Chazz questioned.

"Because Satorius wanted a vampire's life." Amnael answered. "He wanted a vampire to return to his descendents both the power and life taken away from him, or else to fight on until one of the clans is completely erased from the face of the earth. However, you can't return a life to someone who is still alive. That was the hurdle we had to grit our teeth and get through."

"You don't say…" Jaden whispered.

Amnael nodded slowly. "We killed our own. We sacrificed innocents on both sides, hoping that it would work out. But it didn't, and the vampires never quite trusted us with _their_ golden Phoenix. We went for individuals who had close blood ties to Satorius and Camilla as they would naturally have more chances to bring about this conclusion. Nonetheless, they didn't work out." Amnael's eyes temporarily closed with dimly remembered pain. "We were so naive; we grasped on to this straw with all our hope, thinking we are preventing a greater evil with all the sacrifices. One day, however, we finally ran out of candidates, and everything came to a standstill. That's when I inherited the position of the head of Hunters. And because of my privileged place, I was allowed to conduct the most foolish and destructive sacrifice of all."

"What did you do?" Jaden wondered.

"He sacrificed his own son and the Shadow Master." Alexis replied.

She shrugged when everyone glared at her in slight shock. "Aster Phoenix told me about you when he held me captive just yesterday. He told me how you managed to persuade the vampires with your notion, and tried out the ultimate sacrifice. When even that failed, the vampires destroyed you, and all talks of cooperation and satisfying Satorius's command were never heard of since."

"That is true." Amnael continued. "I was so arrogant that I took an unalterable vow of the magicians, promising everyone that the bloodshed will definitely end."

"What kind of vow was that?" Atticus asked.

"One which always has a condition attached to it, dictating what the person should do if he fails to keep the promise. In exchange for giving me their Shadow Master's life, the vampires asked for my eternal confinement if I did not come out with the satisfied results." Amnael shook his head. "I should have realised that if so many sacrifices didn't work, it's not going to work at all. We never dared to try with the leaders themselves, I thought, and maybe this is the only solution left. But for some reason… some reason it wasn't so. My son… he never opened his eyes again, but he was so convinced of my success that when I told him what I was planning…" The Head of Development coughed to clear his throat. "I was taken away by the vampires after that failed experiment, and true to my vows, I've been with the vampires ever since then, spending most of my time in the dungeons, watching years and lives pass by as the Hunters and vampires slaughtered on."

"I know this will sound harsh, but…" Jaden made a face, "couldn't you have offered yourself to conduct the sacrifice again?"

"Jaden!" Atticus scowled.

"A valid question, Jaden." A shallow smile appeared on Amnael's face. "Unfortunately, that is impossible. My confinement, and my life, will only end when Satorius's desire is fulfilled. I can not die, and I can't become a vampire either. The only thing allotted to me is to stay alive and watch; that's the fate I put myself into."

"Then how did you end up being a part of the Shadow Council if you're Banner Phoenix?" Chazz asked.

"It's all thanks to Shepherd." Amnael said. "He was already a grown man when he chose to become a vampire. I have no idea where he came from or who he was before he arrived here, but I do know he climbed up the rank very quickly. Within twenty years he had progressed from a simple soldier to an able and popular commander. It was probably at that time he first heard of my existence. He came down to the dungeons one day and told me he'd free me from that dark and hideous place if I agree to follow him."

"I denied it at first. I was beyond caring, and wasting my life away above the ground or below it didn't seem any different to me at all. Shepherd was very stubborn, however. Somehow he managed to get the Shadow Master to agree with him, and I was almost ordered out of my cell, much to my surprise."

"He literally took me under his wing. He was a shrewd politician, and with my help and the residue of my power he eventually made himself even more powerful, and ended up being the Head of Defence. After Kagemaru's death Shepherd decided to promote me, and I became Head of Development at the same time as you came to your offices. I believe you can all remember that."

"You were the one that drew up the Department of Defence's battle plan?" Atticus asked in a tense tone. "You helped us to kill that many Hunters?"

Amnael fixed a calm, dispassionate gaze on the younger vampire. "Atticus, like I said, I was beyond caring. Living is meaningless to me. I just wanted the war to end, in any way possible. I want it to end."

"To end?" Alexis echoed. "Then, what do you advise me to do, Banner Phoenix?"

Amnael changed the recipient of his look to his new master. "Kill them, Alexis. Kill them all. There's nothing left to do if we want to end this crazy burden imposed upon this many people so long ago. We can't live forever under this shadow of terror."

Alexis merely blinked. Everyone else looked at her.

"Kill them all." She murmured. "We'll see about that."

Before anyone could stop her, she had already turned herself into black smoke and faded away from this miserable abode.

--

A mist was rising up from the Domino harbour in the grey hours before the dawn. White, wispy clouds danced high above and filtered through slivers of pale green sky to the ground below. In the dense sea mist the infrastructure of the port was barely visible. The gargantuan cranes and shipping containers loomed dimly through the haze like the limbs of some defeated giant, discarded in the smoking battlefield after the ravaging fire had faded. A weak beginning of a sea breeze was creeping though the dense air, doing nothing to elevate the mist, bringing with it only the sultry scent of the sea and the distant groans of machinery muttering under their own weight.

The streets of Domino are undeniably empty at this hour. The party-goers had finished their revel, and the civil servants hired to sweep the streets have yet to come out. The only sign of humans is an occasional truck delivering fuel to a petrol station, perhaps, or loading for a 24 hour supermarket. In this mist, however, one could barely see them. The very silence of the place seemed to erase the town's memory of bustling humans, and it would be very odd indeed to find anyone strolling about at this time.

But that was precisely why the navy-headed, tall young man was walking in Domino in this moment. He liked to walk at dawn, night, or dusk, when there are not many other people who may distract your thoughts. He prefer to let his feet move aimlessly down the road, taking his body wherever it wish to go, giving his mind complete freedom to attend to its own concerns.

"_It is a miracle that Aster and Blair survived," Dr. Crawler sighed heavily as he collapsed back into the crude wooden chair nestled against the low wall. "Our doctors did a wonderful job, and they also managed to rediscover some of our old associates in the city. Zane, right now it is up to you to organise the Hunters while Aster recovers."_

_He just stood there, staring at his feet, not replying. _

_Crawler stood up slowly. "Zane," he patted the young man's back. "It was tough, but it's okay."_

_He still did not move or speak._

_This i__s a miracle he didn't want._

_He had visited Aster earlier__ on; Blair's injury was too serious to allow others to visit her yet. Lying there on spotless sheets, amid pristine pillows and mattresses, Aster looked positively like a doll, his pallid skin and snow white hair merging with the bedclothes. The only thing that marred this impression is the jagged purple bruises on his neck, the residue of the almost fatal attack. _

_Zane stayed there for a long while watching Aster. He's never realised how much he could… resent his younger cousin, or the fact that's he's born into the Phoenix family. The small figure lying before him seemed different from the boy he remembered in their childhood. Aster's wide crystal blue eyes, and his easy smile, were getting replaced by furrowed brows and cunning grins more and more. The man Aster Phoenix was being consumed by the fire burning within him, and as for its fuel… Zane does not have a grain of doubt that if the situation demands of him, Aster would use everything in his power to carry out the necessary evil._

_So this is how evil is born._

Zane's steps stopped in the middle of the empty road, his eyes unfocused. So Satorius is, after all, the same as Camilla. Pawns who strive to become players in the universal game of power. And their offspring… bind by the oath of a desperate and greedy man, whose hunger would not allow him to bring his pride and desire into the grave. Other men might regard vampire hunters as noble, heroes of humanity eradicating an abomination, but they are merely following the command of a vengeful old magician, longing for a power they barely even remember.

"BEEEEEEEEP!!"

Zane turned slightly. He faintly registered that a truck was racing towards him. His eyes widened slightly in reflex but his body didn't have time to respond. A part of his brain screamed out for him to do something, anything, but it was just too fast –

Zane yelped in pain as his torso collided savagely with the ground. The grave bit into his back, and his body even slid along for a while due to the momentum. He opened his eyes, fully expecting to find that he had been completely squashed by the truck. To his surprise, he was lying on the sidewalks on the other side of the road he was standing on. No part of his body appeared to be injured, and as he continued to gape in wonder, he realised that someone was lying on top of him, and gingerly trying to stand up. Obviously, this person pushed Zane away from his position in front of the truck. Zane was about to thank his saviour, but the other person lifted up her black coat's hood.

Zane's words died in his throat. Alexis was regarding him with a strange mix of concern, relief, and pity. She was clad entirely in black, her hands covered by long black gloves. Zane fumbled around and got his feet on the ground.

"I guess I own you another one," he chuckled drily.

Alexis looked away. "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"I could ask the same thing of you."

She bit her lips, hesitated a while, then beckoned him to follow her. In this fashion they walked past a few blocks, until they had reached the harbourside street beside the sea. There she stopped, and he stopped too.

"We both know what happened last night," Alexis begun.

Zane sighed, and dug his hands into his pockets.

Alexis turned and looked up at his face. "Zane, take your people away. Leave this place, and never come back."

Zane's blue eyes focused on her brown ones. "You know I can't."

Alexis's brows furrowed. "I don't want to kill you."

Zane's lips were pressed into a flat line. "That's not for us to decide."

"The Shadow Master is dead."

"I know, and you must have selected a new one already." Zane drew in a small breath. "Who is the Shadow Master now? Is it your brother? Is that why you're talking about killing me?"

"No," Alexis muttered.

"What's the matter, then? Who is it?"

Alexis plucked at her left glove. "It's me."

Zane blinked, then slowly, very slowly, shook his head. "No."

"Yes."

"No!" Zane practically yelled. He grabbed Alexis's shoulders and bodily shook her. "That's not true! Tell me, Lexi, that what you've just said is not true!"

"It is, it IS!" Half crazed with confusion, Alexis tore off her left glove. "Look! This is the Shadow Seal. I am the Shadow Master!"

Zane shivered. He reached out towards Alexis's hand, hoping that this is some macabre joke she was playing. But the Seal was so cold as if it was an endless black core, emitting rays of black light without warmth. It was not fake.

"It is true, Zane. I… I don't know what to do. Shepherd… he chose me out of the entire Council. And," Alexis wiped her face with her sleeve as tears began to fall, "he's known about your identity all along."

Zane put his hand over Alexis's and lowered her arm. "That bastard," he hissed through his teeth.

"Please, Zane, leave Domino." Alexis had to swallow before she continued. "I… don't want to see you die."

Zane reached out and enveloped Alexis in his arms in a burst of uncontrollable passion. The girl sobbed to her heart's content; her tears welled out with all the confusion and anger she's been storing up until now. Even through his jacket and shirt Zane could feel the cold malevolence of the Shadow Seal, engraved into Alexis's flesh.

"Shepherd," he half whispered to himself, "I should have killed him earlier."

"You… you killed him?" Alexis's head came up, her tear-filled brown eyes wide with surprise. For a moment Zane felt cold fear sweep through him as he realised what he'd just said. However, she lowered her head again.

"I don't blame you," Zane heard her muttering into his chest. "I would have done the same thing."

Zane took a long breath, in and out, gradually and carefully as if his life depended on it. His anger was threatening to erupt forth from his skin; his hands tinged uncontrollably. He gritted his teeth, but the only thing he could do was to hold Alexis tighter still.

"Zane?" Alexis said timidly, moving back a little. This is a question she was afraid to ask at first. "Is Aster dead?"

"No." Zane replied. "I'm not the leader of the Hunters yet."

Alexis let gave a small sigh. "That's… good." She peeked down at the repulsive figure carved into her hand. A dagger enveloped by ivy and dripping with blood. Funny, once upon a time she would have killed to obtain this power, but now –

She bit her lips. Zane placed his warm hand firmly on her icy cold one. "Don't blame yourself." He had to shut his eyes to keep himself in control. "Maybe, God willing, we will find a way through this."

"If not?" Alexis asked waveringly.

"I don't know." Zane looked straight at her. "I really don't know."

His thoughts raced back to the fateful night he got to know this beautiful woman, that night when Bastion held the Duel Monster tournament, how he woke up from the fatal pain to meet an angelic face bearing a golden halo. It seemed surreal, a dream completely unrecoverable… But now he knew from that moment forth, he no longer cared who this woman may be.

"You can't leave Domino, can you?" Alexis ventured again.

"You know I can't, anymore that you can."

Alexis shook her head in desperation and was at a loss for words. For now, she is safe and warm in Zane's arms, but soon they'd both be cast out in the storm of the war. And she knows… they both knew… what will happen.

"Zane," she whispered. "Please forgive me."

The Hunter lowered his head and gazed at the golden head buried in his chest. As if caressing a delicate and sacred relic, he ran his hand down her long hair and softly kissed her forehead.

"There is nothing to be forgiven."

--

While Zane and Alexis stood beside the sea, two other figures kept a careful eye on them.

Atticus had discovered Bastion's presence as soon as his sister and Zane stopped beside the harbour. The vampire decided to stand down. After all, he'd only trailed Alexis because he was worried for her safety, and as long as there are no aggressive moves by the Hunter he won't interfere. Nonetheless, his elegant brows were tied into a knot at seeing Zane with Alexis. He'd certainly not expected them to be this close, this… intimate.

The Phoenixes would also have realised the potential problem these two could bring, Atticus surmised. As the pair continued their long and undoubtedly sorrowful embrace, Atticus saw Bastion slip away stealthily, giving up this one-in-a-lifetime chance to kill the Hunters' greatest enemy. Atticus shook his head. He recalled Aster Phoenix's face and that arrogant smile as the human taunted Jaden on like a mouse caught in a trap. The elder Rhodes just couldn't shake off the tingling premonition that something tremendous is about to happen, something far greater than Alexis and Zane could ever imagine in their sad little heaven.


	10. Firefly

Long time no update… again…

Hopefully this long chapter would make up for it. Enjoy!

**Chapter Ten**

"I've confirmed it."

Aster sat up eagerly, ignoring his wounds.

"Already? Did you see them yourself?"

Bastion nodded firmly.

A satisfied little smile crept up Aster's mouth. His eyes sparkled briefly before he waved for Bastion to go away with a weak, slightly shivering hand. The Hunter obeyed with a small nod.

As soon as Bastion left, Crowler opened the door and let himself in.

"Are you feeling okay, Aster? You don't need to take back command as soon as you wake up."

"I'm fine. The Phoenixes aren't that easy to kill. But everything's gone as I thought they would; Alexis has already met Zane." Aster leaned back against the wall as he gingerly massaged the bruises on his torso and neck. "Do you think it's by fate or design, Dr. Crowler?"

Crowler's face twisted as he considered the meaning behind Aster's words. Despite being a generation older, he has always been intimidated by Aster's presence in a way he never felt with anyone else. For some reason, this soft and smiling young man unnerved him more than even vampires could.

"The vampires have just lost their Shadow Master. The transition between each Master is always a sensitive period, and the movement of personnel is closely regulated to avoid rebellion or confusion," Aster spoke slowly. "The fact that Alexis Rhodes is allowed to roam freely at Domino immediately after the previous Shadow Master's death is important in its own way."

"You're not saying – " Crowler gasped as he watched Aster's mind at work.

"There are two possibilities," Aster continued. "One is that she's become the Shadow Master herself, and the other is that she's on special terms with the new Shadow Master, who gave her permission to leave the building and aimlessly wonder." He closed his eyes as he mused on. "I'd say that she is now the Shadow Master, but if that's not so thrn the Shadow Master would undoubtedly be either her brother, Atticus Rhodes, or her fellow Lieutenant of Defence, Chazz Princeton."

"Not anyone else?" Crowler queried. "I've read the reports too, and it seems Fontaine and Amnael are also favoured by Sheppard."

Aster shook his head. "Fontaine has no experience or skill with warfare. Sheppard wouldn't choose her. As for Amnael… he's certainly favoured by Sheppard, but I think the Shadow Master still prefers people from the Department of Defence due to his own background." He took a deep breath. "Atticus Rhodes would be the obvious, and safe, choice for Sheppard. He elevated to his current position after his outstanding success forty years ago, and is reputedly both charismatic and intelligent, well-liked by many. On the other hand, Chazz Princeton seems to be very confident, self-possessed and even rather introverted. But such men are also good commanders; they know what they need to do and refuse to be distracted. Also, he is one of the so-called vampire children. He grew up in the colony as a toddler, and it seems his parents died while fighting Hunters, providing him with a good incentive to do his best against us. If Sheppard wants to take a risky but potentially more beneficial step, he would choose Princeton."

"What about Jaden Yuki, the First Lieutenant?" Crowler asked. "After all, Chazz Princeton is only Third Lieutenant."

Aster laughed drily. "That impulsive guy who chased me so recklessly? I doubt it. Seriously, even vampires wouldn't go for someone with so much brawn and little brain." His laughter abruptly stopped. "But I do wonder why Sheppard would give Alexis Rhodes the crown of Shadow Master… Do you have any ideas, Dr. Crowler?"

"I… er…" Crowler stammered.

"No idea, as usual." Aster shook his head and opened his eyes. "Leave me. I'm going to rest for a while now."

Crowler bowed and retreated. Aster gave another sigh and relaxed, putting his entire weight against the wall.

The Duel Academy would not be affected by Sheppard's death, Aster concluded. The vampires won't allow this incident to expose them, and it's most likely that the new Shadow Master wouldn't become the Academy's chancellor. But why would Sheppard choose Alexis? That is indeed a puzzling question. In truth, Aster would rather believe that the Shadow Master had chosen the elder Rhodes or Princeton. Nonetheless… if Alexis is the current Shadow Master, Aster's own plans would flow extremely smoothly from the beginning to the end.

Perhaps Sheppard knew about Alexis and Zane and chose her deliberately in that light. But that was foolish. Sheppard might be a formidable foe for the Hunters, but Alexis is a Lieutenant at best. Moreover, she's currently easily distracted by her emotions. She will be no match for Aster, the said young man grinned. All he needs is for his own wounds to recover. Soon, he'll completely annihilate the vampires of Domino with his own hands.

-------------

"So Sheppard decided to raid the Hunters by himself?"

Zane nodded as he walked beside Alexis around the circular quayside street of Domino harbour. They've decided to stay out in the city a little longer; none of them was particularly looking forward to return to the places they called home.

"That was strange." Alexis muttered, almost to herself. "The Shadow Master is strong, but there's no need to run headlong into the Hunters alone. Sending in a small division would have been far more efficient."

Zane stopped walking. He regarded her with a twisted smile lingering on his mouth.

"You know, Lexi, you shouldn't be discussing your battle tactics with me."

He could have sworn that she blushed at this. At any rate, she quickly lowered her head and turned away. The sea breeze was getting stronger as the sun slowly became closer and closer towards the horizon, and the wind was carving ripples of gold in Alexis's hair as it tried to lift its strands. Impulsively, he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Why shouldn't I discuss this with you?" Alexis said in a small, petulant voice. "Just because I'm the Shadow Master doesn't mean I no longer have the right to speak to you. I am allowed some freedom in deciding how to spend my spare time, aren't I?"

Zane chuckled. Alexis turned around, an expression of mock annoyance on her face.

"What are you laughing at?" She declared, and pouted in a way so uncharacteristic that only got him to laugh harder.

Grinning, Zane tapped her forehead with one finger. "You are one stubborn little girl, Alexis Rhodes."

Alexis tried to pinch him playfully on the arm. Zane dodged, and caught her hand. Through the fabric of her gloves he could still feel the Shadow Seal pulsating away, feeding the vampires of Domino undying energy.

"Everything's happening so quickly and I have no idea how I'm going to cope with it." He sighed. "Two nights ago you were still the Lieutenant who raided my headquarters, and now you're suddenly the Shadow Master."

"And I was your prisoner," Alexis replied. "Now you are the man I have to hunt down to revenge my predecessor. But on that afternoon before the raid, in front of the Duel Academy building, you…"

Zane looked out over the mist-shrouded sea.

"I kissed you."

"You did," Alexis answered. "Tell me, Zane, do you love me?"

Zane swallowed and looked back at her.

"Was that the wrong question? Should I have said 'did you love me'?"

"No! I…" Zane took a deep breath.

"What if I'm not a vampire?"

"You know the answer."

"But you can't deny that my position changes everything."

"You're right."

"Zane," Alexis walked closer and put her hands on his shoulders. She stared up into that pair of teal blue eyes that held her enthralled since their first anonymous meeting. "I belong to my colony. I need to serve its interests before I attend to my own. As a Hunter and a Phoenix, you should know this more than anyone else."

Zane flinched.

"Sheppard told me to go down to the basement of the Academy after I took over the position. Down there, there's a huge family tree of the Phoenixes, starting with Satorius and finishing with Aster and you," Alexis continued. "Just looking at that reminded me of all the deaths I've witnessed. For over one hundred years I saw the vampires getting destroyed. No matter how much I detest my current situation, I can't throw away this responsibility. The lives of all my kind are in my hands."

"And who do you think I am?" Zane replied slowly. "I'm the de facto heir to the Phoenix lineage. You may have seen vampires being killed, but my entire family, from its earliest days, has been slaughtered by their kind. Moreover, you're the one who killed my grandfather." It was Alexis's turn to flinch. Zane shook his head. "However, for some reason I'm still here, I still persist with you." He sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm almost pathetic."

"After Sheppard gave me this position earlier tonight, I've had a lot of crazy thoughts," Alexis spoke quietly. "I thought of all the possibilities, even about giving up in this war and remove the entire colony somewhere else, far away where no Hunter would find us. But that's not going to solve anything at all. When you called me a stubborn little girl just then, I was reminded so much of my brother. And I just couldn't bear to disappoint him, I couldn't bear to…" She heaved a heavy breath. "Zane, no matter what we feel, we are who we are. Let this end."

Her voice died down, but she still held Zane's eyes.

"Lexi, who were you before you became a vampire?" He tried a different approach.

Alexis shook her head. "I don't remember."

"You don't remember?"

"I have no memories about anything that happened before I joined the vampires. All I recall is that I was sixteen years old. That's all."

"You… don't remember anything from when you were a human?"

"No, Zane," Alexis breathed out softly. "I supposed it's been too long a time."

"I suppose," he muttered.

"I'm in no position to negate my duties to the vampires," Alexis's voice wavered. She dreaded to say this, but she had to. "The next time we meet, I will have to kill you, Zane."

"I know," Zane lowered his head closer to hers. "I will have to eliminate you too, Lexi. However, I won't wish to never meet you again…"

"Zane, you – " Alexis was alarmed when she realised that his face kept descending towards her, but it was too late.

Zane took her lips hungrily, possessively, took it without thought and caring. For all he knew, this might be the last time he could ever hold her and touch her like this. Alexis seemed to have sensed this as well. She kissed him back with the same possessiveness and desperation, her hands ascending to ruffle his navy hair. Guided by her instincts alone, Alexis's hand wandered to his face and felt a drop of tear on his cheek.

"I love you." Zane whispered in her ear.

Alexis drew in a shuddering breath.

It took all the strength in them to draw away from each other. When they did so, they were once again who they were born to be: a vampire warrior loyal to her clan, and a descendent of the Phoenixes sworn to revenge.

"The sun rises," Alexis broke the silence. "I need to return to the Academy to maintain order among the students."

Zane nodded.

"Farewell, Zane."

"Farewell, Alexis."

She turned away and walked off without a backward glance. He watched as she took a few steps, then disappeared in a writhing dust of darkness, leaving not a trace of her presence behind.

"So, this is Shadow Master's power." Zane murmured.

"Yes. It is."

Zane whipped around. He was certain that there was no one around them… well, no humans were around, to be exact. He stayed dead still as he watched Atticus Rhodes come into his field of view, the golden dragon of his office displayed on his neck.

"You were following us," Zane hissed and took a step forward, his hand going unconsciously to the gun concealed behind his jacket.

Atticus's expression was colder than ice. He also put his hand beneath the edge of his coat and placed it on the distinctive bulge of a pistol on his waist. "Don't you dare move an inch, Truesdale."

For a moment freezing brown eyes and burning blue irises stared at each other with bottomless enmity, then Zane slowly lowered his hand.

"What do you want?" The Hunter questioned.

But Atticus didn't bother to answer. Before Zane was even aware of it, the vampire had pushed him back against the handrails and had his hands on the human's neck. Zane's eyes bulged in fear.

"You lowly scum." Atticus gritted his teeth. He couldn't believe that he just saw this human kissing his sister, the Shadow Master of the vampires of Domino. His fingers tingled with the desire to snap Zane's neck right here, but he restrained himself.

"Don't you ever try to see her again, you hear me?"

Zane struggled to get the vampire off him. "We… aren't…" He managed to choke out.

Atticus narrowed his eyes and relaxed his grip somewhat. "What did you say?"

"We aren't going to see each other again," Zane heaved out.

Atticus furrowed his brows in suspicion.

"I am a Hunter," Zane continued. "There's no way I can be with Le – Alexis, you know that. Even if I want to, my people would have stopped it."

Atticus took a small step back. "I see," he said in a low voice. "Are you saying there won't be anymore contact between the two of you?"

Zane swallowed, and nodded.

"Good," Atticus muttered. "It seems you've finally come to your senses." After he looked Zane up and down deprecatingly one last time, he turned to walk away.

"Why does Alexis not remember anything about her life as a human?"

Atticus whipped back. "What?"

"Why doesn't she remember who she was?" Zane repeated. "That's rather unusual for a vampire, isn't it?"

Atticus paused for a while, but he turned and continued to walk away, ignoring Zane's question altogether.

"Sometime soon, you will face us in the battlefield, Zane Truesdale. You'll whether kill us or be killed. When that time comes, I hope you'll recall who you really are."

With those words, Atticus vanished in a dark mist as well.

Zane moaned and put his hand to his forehand, only to be disrupted by the melody of his cellphone ringing. In no mood to talk, he was about to turn it off when he saw that it was Syrus calling.

"Sy?"

"Zane, where are you?" Syrus's voice sounded tense and tired. Zane winced; he never wanted his little brother to sound like this, but there was nothing he could do right now. "Aster wants you back ASAP. He's got new orders for you. I… I think he's plotting something."

Zane sighed. "Since when is Aster not plotting these days? What's new?"

"You're not going to be let out of the headquarters without Aster's permission."

Zane shook his head resignedly even though Syrus couldn't see him. "Is that all?"

"Yeah," Syrus replied.

"Fine then. I'll go back as soon as I can." Zane said before Syrus could say any more, and disconnected immediately.

Whatever Aster and the vampires may be planning now in their conflict with each other, Zane knew that he no longer have any control over it, even if it is the event that may end his life and the lives of everyone he cares for. Quietly, he set off to go back to the Hunters. The sun began its rapid ascent into the sky above the sea of Domino harbour, but its crimson rays only deepened the shadows in his mind.

-------

True to Syrus's words, Aster didn't even let Zane step out of his sight until they removed to their new headquarters two days later, a rather large farm estate in the southern suburbs of Domino beyond the bay and the harbour. Crawler had decided that staying in an inner city locale is far too close to the Duel Academy, which was located in the low hills to the north, for comfort. Once they arrived at the new headquarters, not only was Zane forbidden to exit the place, he was excluded from meetings and information was no longer passed on to him. Syrus was also clueless to Aster's plans. Literally kept prisoner by his own men, Zane prowled in the area he was allowed to move in everyday like a caged lion, and before he knew it, two weeks of such mundane and aimless time had passed. Nonetheless, Zane wasn't ready to show his cousin that he's content with his captivity. He kept up the pacing, ignoring the derisive looks he had began to get.

It was twenty days since they moved here, and it was a beautiful sunny morning. Already out of habit, he once again commenced circling the building under two other Hunters' watchful eyes.

He had just walked past the entrance of the garden below a low portico when he heard a small, incredulous voice.

"Zane… is it you?!"

He stopped mid stride. He never thought about it, but ever since Sheppard's savage attack that night, he didn't even once see – her.

Zane traced his tracks and brought himself back beneath the portico that led into the small garden set in the middle of a collection of low buildings. On one of the benches amid the leafless rose branches sat a short, pale girl.

"Blair." He said evenly.

"Zane," she smiled, wanly. Her empty right sleeve fluttered in the chilly breeze, like the melancholy struggles of the last autumn leaf, reluctant to finally leave its tree.

"What are you doing here, Blair?"

"Resting." She looked at him squarely in the eye. "I haven't seen you a long time."

He sighed, then walked into the garden towards her. His shadows decided not to follow and took their positions beneath the portico.

"Neither have I." He commented as he sat down on the bench beside her. Her mouth twitched but didn't reply.

"So… how's your…" Unintentionally, Zane looked down at her right sleeve.

"I'm fine." There was the wane smile again, on her mouth, as she followed his gaze. "No major damage done to other parts of my body or to my magic. I guess it would only inconvenience me when I try to find a suitable young man to continue my line, wouldn't it?"

Zane frowned at the sarcasm in the reply. "That's good to know. But I wasn't asking about your arm."

"Oh?!"

"The Blair Finnigan that I knew is not the kind of person to sit resting in a garden," Zane said. "You're always running around seeing that things are getting done, and when you're not doing that, you'd be duelling. What happened here?"

Blair's golden-brown eyes looked up in surprise. For a moment Zane had to look away; he was forcibly reminded of another pair of brown eyes.

"I'm resting because Aster told me to."

"Aster told you?" Zane snorted. "As I expected."

"You don't know what's going on, do you?"

"How do you suppose I'd know anything in this situation?"

"Help has arrived from outside of Domino," Blair continued. "Aster… is preparing to launch another attack soon. He'll need my power."

Zane didn't reply, so Blair went on.

"Aster also said that this would be the final battle."

Zane grimaced. "They say that every time."

Blair took a deep breath. "Zane, I heard about Alexis and you."

He just lowered his head, readying himself for the tirade that's about to come, just like how every other Hunter so far had preached.

"I don't understand how you just simply gave up."

Zane's heart skipped a beat. His head came up quickly. "Are you nuts?"

"When Aster first told me what happened after we removed here, I was rather confused by what he said about you, Zane." Blair ignored Zane's incredulous look. "I asked myself why you would continue to seek her out even when you knew she's a vampire. Aster and Crowler thought that you had gone around the bend, gotten infatuated with her. But I knew better." She lowered her voice. "For some reason, you really do love her, don't you?"

Zane swallowed.

Blair chuckled. "I think Aster tried to make Alexis's image worse in my eyes by heaping more blame on her that she deserves. He probably didn't want to hurt my feelings. But he got it wrong." She took a deep breath. "When I was a kid, I did have delusions about you. You are so strong, so attractive, the tall-dark-and-handsome young man. Well, maybe not so dark." She winked. "However, when I grew up, those delusions slowly disappeared."

"Blair…"

"You're different from most Hunters here, Zane. True, they're all good men, but they believe in the Phoenixes' mission to the letter. You don't. Even as a young boy you had a certain kind of pride… not the pride of being a Hunter but the pride of being a human."

"Pride of being a human?"

Blair nodded. "The rest of the Hunters, Aster and I included, are willing to cross a lot of lines to do what we have to do. You know what I'm talking about; honesty, morality, these can all be overridden by the simple need to kill vampires. You resisted that, resisted it even more as you became older. That's what set you apart."

Zane was almost dumbfolded.

"We regard vampire as creatures beneath humans, but we're not any better than them in the end. Murder, deceit, treachery… maybe we are worse, even. And in the few encounters I've had with vampires, I think they know this as well, and they despise _us_ for it." Blair bit her lip. "Maybe that's what Alexis saw. You still have morality of being a man. You're not yet a battered piece of fate's machine, an anonymous pawn being played in this huge game called life."

"I…" Zane made to speak, but he was so stunned that words refused to come out.

"The Zane Truesdale I knew is not someone who silently steps aside and gives up as the world rises up against him," Blair grinned. "He's not the person to pace helplessly in his cell. If he truly believes in and wishes for something with his entire soul, he'll fight for it till his last breath. Won't he, Zane?"

"Blair…" Zane whispered. "You've certainly grown up."

"It's hard not to grow up in our line of work," Blair soft voice held an undertone of something else. "Just make sure Sy doesn't end up the same way, ok?"

"What do you think I should do?"

Blair stood up and began to walk away. "You know what you should do. I can't help you there." She paused as she approached the exit of the garden. "No matter what the doctors and all their tests say, somehow I know I don't have much time left. I have certainly inherited my ancestor's magic, but now I'm beginning to think I may have inherited some foresight as well." She turned aside just enough for Zane to see the silhouette of her face. "I feel it in my bones, Zane. The war will end soon, and how it will end would depend largely on you. "

"… Let's hope so, Blair."

She turned back and walked away, her empty sleeve still dancing resolutely in the wind.

-------

The small wooden table in front of Jaden was completely inundated with paper work.

That's right, inundated. The brunet gritted his teeth in frustration. Filing has never been his forte, and he's not planning on making it one. He never understood how Chazz and Alexis managed it so smoothly and efficiently. Ever since Sheppard's death, the unwilling First Lieutenant of Defence had been forced to take over more and more administrative work, despite his protests that they have more than enough means to hire someone to do this.

"And why don't they get a new Chancellor, especially?" He mumbled as he absentmindedly stashed some more files into the cabinet beside the table.

He knew the answer to that. Ever time he asked it, he was told that whoever gets promoted to the position of Chancellor will be suspected to be the Shadow Master, and the vampires don't want to risk that just yet.

Jaden stretched lazily in his chair, accompanied by a big yawn. It was night and the students had returned to their dormitories, leaving the Academy building in a blissful silence. Winter had firmly settled down in Domino: gone was the chilly rain, only to be replaced by biting wind and almost sub-zero temperature more fitting for the time of the year. Unable to get sick, most of the Shadow Council promptly carried on wearing their normal attires as if it was just early autumn, and Jaden was no exception. He still donned a short-sleeved black shirt and baggy pants, with the collar stuffed casually into the pants pockets. Bored, he stood up and paced around the room, stopping at the windows to look outside. There, lurking by the street corner, barely noticeable even to his nightsight if he didn't know exactly where to look, were the extra guards put out to ensure security.

It had been a month since Alexis took over Sheppard's role as the Shadow Master, and everything was going well. The Hunters have retreated completely, elusive even to Atticus's best efforts to ferret them out. Other teams were busy recruiting new vampires from towns in the vicinity, while traffic in and out of the underworld of Domino has been kept a close eye on. There were rumours that help for the Hunters are coming up from the south, but so far nothing has been confirmed.

Jaden pursed his lips subconsciously. It all felt too calm, too much of a restless truce. The current stalemate will allow the Hunters the time they need to make plans and preparations, but the Shadow Council has an academy, its human staffs and students, and its associated finances to deal with. Fontaine may have taken over the bulk of the work on that front yet no one can deny the fact that the cover of secrecy and darkness, whose advantage the vampires have enjoyed and employed for centuries, has come to an end.

Heaving a small sigh, Jaden turned back to look helplessly at his own pile of work, frowning a bit as a residue pain throbbed at the back of his head. His injury had healed, but still no one could tell him exactly what had happened to him in the time between his last existing memories and the time when a scouting team found his body. Moreover, Jaden couldn't think of a reason why the Hunters would capture him, and only to hit him with some normal bullet that would almost surely allow him to walk away alive at the end. Jaden scratched his chin as he pondered over this.

Just then, a loud sound of hunger rumbled in his stomach.

Surely, he didn't forget to eat dinner… or did he?!

Jaden rushed to the clock in a panic.

"Oh man! It's eleven already?!!" The brunet almost yelled at the top of his lungs, incredulous at his own inability to keep track of the time. At a time this late there's probably nothing left out in the cafeteria.

He considered about skipping food altogether just for one night, but his belly was getting more and more persistent. Besides, Jaden Yuki would never let food pass, _never_.

It's always worth a look, after all. Jaden reassured himself as he literally leapt down the stairs towards the cafeteria at the ground floor. If the worst scenario does indeed happen, there would always be fruits lying around, right?

But Jaden had to admit the thought of eating fruits for a late dinner pretty dismal, especially by his standards.

Therefore, he was more than relieved when he saw that the interior of the spacious cafeteria for students and staff was not completely dark.

As he approached it quickly Jaden saw that, as he thought, the kitchen staff had retired. But a solitary lamp still burned at a long table.

"Wonder who would still be there at this time?" He muttered to himself.

The table was at the far corner of the rectangular, wood-panelled room. Someone was slightly hunched over it. In the dim light, Jaden could tell the identity of that figure due to the said figure's distinct hair.

"Master Amnael," he said respectfully as he stepped into the cafeteria.

Amnael turned around with some surprise written on his face, but it soon disappeared as he realised who just greeted him. He smiled at the Lieutenant.

"Jaden, what are you here for?"

"Um…" Jaden swallowed. He walked up to the table and sat down opposite Amnael. "I was filing until just a minute ago, and then I realised I haven't had dinner yet…"

Amnael raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Jaden fidgeted uncomfortably. "So, um, err…"

Amnael laughed heartily. "Well, aren't you lucky for today."

"Lucky?"

"Yes. I told the chef earlier in the morning that I will be working till late, so the good man didn't lock the fridge." Amnael laughed again as he saw Jaden's jaw drop. "So yes, you have the rare power to sift through it tonight, Jaden Yuki."

Jaden was already off before Amnael had completely finished his sentence. The youth had dived into the back of the kitchen, and soon an exclamation of surprise sounded.

"Fried shrimps!? These are my favourite!" Amnael could hear rustling as Jaden hastily put some of them together and heated it in the microwave.

The brunet soon re-emerged with two bowls full to the brim with fried shrimps. The older Head of Development smiled to himself: some people just never change.

"Er, I'm…" Jaden blushed when he saw Amnael's amused smile.

"It's fine, Jaden." Amnael beckoned Jaden to sit down with a gesture of his hand. "I'm just pleased that you're so happy." As he said that, he leaned forward to move the lamp out of the way so Jaden can place his bowls down more easily.

The yellow light caught his brown hair and Jaden, with his nightsight, noticed slivers of white.

"Master Amnael, what happened to your hair?" He questioned with a startled tone. Vampires cannot change their appearance, not even their hair style or colour.

Amnael was equally startled. For a split second, he instinctively drew back and regarded Jaden with narrow, hostile eyes. Then he regained his composure.

"My hair is originally white, as all the Phoenixes are," he replied as his fingers moved to touch the jaded strands. "I dye them brown so no one would notice, but since I'm not actually a vampire, the colour eventually fades as it would on human hair."

"That's why you were hiding hair dye bottles into the garage the other night!" Jaden breathed.

Amnael just nodded. "It seems you're more observant than most people think, Jaden."

Jaden grinned in return, and settled into his fried shrimps. Just as he was starting to thoroughly enjoy his food, he heard the cafeteria doors creak open, and a familiar figure strode in.

"What's this I smell? Fried shrimp this late at night?! Gimme some, Jaden!"

"Oh no you're _not_ getting your hands on them, Chazz!" Jaden jumped aside as the raven-haired youth lunged at him, carrying both bowls of fried shrimp in his hand.

Chazz growled and made to lunge again but Amnael, who was then sitting outside the light of the lamp and further away from the direction of the door, coughed softly. Chazz stopped chasing Jaden, and greeted Amnael rather clumsily. Jaden snickered as he sauntered back to where he was sitting before, only to yelp in shock when Chazz sneaked up behind him and literally plucked two fried shrimps out of the bowl right in front of his face.

"Do you two boys ever stop that?" Amnael sighed in exasperation as Jaden glared at Chazz with eyes narrowed in anger, while the latter happily smacked his lips. "And Chazz, aren't you supposed to go scouting tonight?"

"That's right." Chazz replied, licking his fingers just to get Jaden more irritated. "Bad weather out there though. It looks like it's gonna snow soon. I thought I might as well do a last minute check around to make sure no one in my party is still lurking somewhere in the building."

"You just had to come here, didn't you?" Jaden grumbled.

"Be careful, Chazz." Amnael said evenly. "The rumours about the Hunters don't sound so good these days."

"I know that," Chazz frowned slightly. "But they're just rumours." Then he turned to Jaden. "When I come back from scouting in an hour, I expect some shrimps to be left for me. Heard that?"

"In your dreams," Jaden mumbled beneath his breath as Chazz walked out of the room.

-----

It was a night of the crescent moon, but it was so overcast that not even one star sparkled in the sky. The cloud cover was a shade of inky grey as it reflected the light from the city below.

Chazz moved off with his group of six, himself included. Although this is called a scouting party, all they needed to do was to cover the area within two kilometres of the Academy building to ensure no Hunters or suspicious personnel are in the proximity. Chazz's party was supposed to take care of the area to the south of the Academy, while three other groups would handle the other directions. They were equipped with pistols, and each of them had an emergency flare which, if fired into the sky in request of immediate aid, will be seen by the guards in the Academy. Apart from that, Chazz also brought his own weapon, the scimitar. The sheath of the blade tapped against his thigh as he walked and, despite his earlier words to Amnael, Chazz was constantly aware of the potential danger.

"Spread out about a block apart," he instructed his men. "At that distance, we should be able to spot each other with our nightsight. Keep your senses sharp. If you think you feel someone around but aren't sure, don't hesitate to use your hearing, smell, or even our speciality to see body heat and blood warmth."

The group nodded silently as they set out. Chazz had made sure that they had all taken Amnael's anti-garlic potion in case they come across some unexpectedly. It was not unheard of to have a vampire walking past a vegetable stall and faint due to the garlic fumes.

The night is the perfect kind for vampires to move about; dark, silent, and abandoned due to the cold. They moved quickly, surpassing even the swiftest of human walkers, and had just about completed the two-kilometre trip within thirty minutes. Breathing a quiet sigh of relief, the Third Lieutenant of Defence started to move his men back towards the Academy.

"Chazz, have you seen Darren?" The man that is a block away to his right suddenly whispered. It would be impossible for humans to hear such a faint voice from so far away, but thanks to the vampires' natural advantage, and because the men were on high alert, Chazz could hear every single word that was said.

"No," he whispered back. "Isn't he two men away from you, next to Ryan?"

"Ryan hasn't heard from him for about ten minutes now," came the reply. "Ryan can't see him either. It's almost as if…" Chazz could feel the apprehension in the man's voice in the deathly quite night. The other vampire's tone wavered as fear slowly flooded into his mind. "It's as if Darren disappeared into thin air. Could he have gone back to the Academy?"

"There's no reason for him to go," Chazz stopped. "Halt all group members. We're going to gather towards the area where Darren was and go back to the Academy that way."

The group members moved across. Chazz approached Ryan, who first reported the oddity.

"Did you hear or see anything before he went silent?" Chazz went straight to the point.

The vampire named Ryan shook his head. "Not a single thing. He did say he was going down some side alleys to have a check, and I was doing the same with my block. When I moved back, I heard someone moving on the same road he was supposed to come back on, so I thought nothing had happened. But later, when you called for us to turn back to the Academy, I realised I couldn't hear him or see him anymore."

Some group members drew in sharp breathes. Chazz ignored them.

"So we can assume that Darren went down an alley, and something happened to him in there." He analysed. "Then someone, in order for you not to notice his disappearance, pretended to be Darren and moved with us for a little while, just long enough to cover his trail."

"But what human would have the ability to move so stealthily and quickly in the way that a vampire does?" Ryan protested; his voice a little too loud in the silent atmosphere. Noticing this, he stopped abruptly, only accentuating just how oppressively quiet the air had become. Chazz could hear the heavy and strained breathing of his companions. They all knew the implicit answer to Ryan's question.

Hunters.

"No way." Someone whispered hoarsely, in the way a man talks when he desperately wants to believe something other than the reality. Hearing that voice in this situation sent goose bumps down Chazz's back. He frowned in displeasure.

"Even if it is the Hunters, we'll defeat them." Chazz proclaimed. His hand unconsciously took a firm hold on the hilt of his scimitar. "Have we all got our weapons ready?"

There were some uneasy glances but these men are, after all, trained fighters. They nodded, the majority of them resolutely.

Within moments they had reached the block where Darren was last seen. Chazz drew his gun, and everyone followed suit and spread out.

Although it was near midnight, the streets were even more silent than usual. Not even a mouse was stirring. Chazz nodded to his companions as each moved cautiously away. He held his own weapon at a comfortable waist level as he peered down dark alleyways, nerves tense for anything that signalled motion.

Then, someone whistled behind his back.

Chazz turned in absolute shock, his obsidian eyes open wide. For just a second, his body tensed up, refusing to move. Then he heard someone whispering loudly from the other side of the street.

"Chazz! We found something!"

There seemed to be a small commotion. Chazz's heart missed a beat. He started to run, quickly and soundlessly, towards his fellow vampires. He could discern them turning into an alley, disappearing out of his sight. He muttered a curse and moved faster.

When he reached the place, however, he couldn't hear the others at all.

"Darren? Ryan?"

No reply. Chazz took a deep breath and stepped into the alleyway, his gun held near his chest. The entire place was dark and empty, with no trace of his companions.

Chazz frowned uncomfortably. His left hand moved down to the flare on his belt. Looking up at the sky briefly and wondering whether or not to fire it, he noticed a dim figure at the second floor balcony. And before Chazz could fire at him, a curtain of bullets showered down.

"Damn!"

Chazz jumped back as fast as he could. While he was in midair, he pulled out the flare and shot it into the air.

There was a soft hiss as the flare escaped from the launcher, then a deep boom resonated around the area as the flare exploded in the air, its scarlet traces dripping towards the ground like a withering flower. The bullets stopped, but something heavy followed it. Chazz heard its thud as it hit the ground close to him. Seconds later, thick dark smoke erupted forth from it, enveloping half the alleyway with an acrid stench that made Chazz's eyes water and throat dry. He had to drop his gun as he covered his face with his hands.

The Lieutenant could barely see the flare above him. Peeking through the gaps between his fingers, Chazz tried to see human blood warmth. He detected a figure running swiftly towards him just on time. With one flick of his right wrist he drew his scimitar and lifted it towards the figure as the man raised his arms to strike Chazz with whatever he held in his hands.

Steel clashed against steel. The impact sent a shiver up Chazz's arm, but he's experienced enough to recover quickly from it. The human was relentless. The blade swung back towards Chazz, who could only predict it according to the man's arm movements. The weapons clashed again, but this time Chazz put more force behind it. In the reverberating twang, the man was forced to take a step back.

Chazz was in no mood for a fight. He knew that he needs to get away, fast, and the quickest way he could think of was to teleport back into the Academy. He didn't care how much energy that's going to cost him. But someone was firing through the smoke again. Under such conditions, the best the vampire could do to dodge.

Pressing flat against a wall, Chazz heard more people approaching him, and more shots being fired. Marvelling that despite a few itches, which he must have gotten as bruises, he was still alive, the vampire once again gathered together his energy, and teleported towards the Academy.

When he opened his eyes, the chaotic alleyway had disappeared, and the Academy building loomed merely a few meters before him. Chazz lurched forward, only to put his hand to his dragon collar in pain. The collar was digging into his flesh savagely, a warning that something has gone horrible wrong with the teleportation.

"What the – ?" Before Chazz would finish that sentence, he was thrown back into the air. There was something dragging his entire body backwards, and he lost his footing and landed face up on the ground. He kicked frantically with his legs, but kept sliding along.

"Tch. Writhing like a worm on the ground. That's what you vampires truly are."

It couldn't be… did the Hunters somehow followed him even through his teleportation?

Chazz still held his scimitar in his hand. Using the blade as a kind of anchorage, he managed to stand about halfway, while his body kept being dragged back. He took a quick glare behind him. A young, white-haired man stood a while off, his hand poised as if he was dragging Chazz back with invisible threads woven through the air. The vampire lashed out wildly with his weapon at the air behind him.

He felt something being cut, and the pressure on him suddenly lessened. He came to an abrupt stop, panting slightly as he turned around to face his enemy. A faint trace of anger was lingering on the pale young man's face, but it was soon replaced by an arrogant nonchalance.

"Phoenix?" Chazz growled.

"The one and only."

"How did you – "

"We don't just fight vampires with guns and bullets, you know." Aster Phoenix smiled languidly. "My family surpasses normal humans by far in physical abilities and magic potentials. You should be aware of that, shouldn't you?"

Chazz let out a heavy breath. A moment ago he had finally noticed the little iron hooks on his clothing, and the almost microscopic threads that were attached to them and had their ends held in Aster's hands. He can's possibly head straight back into the Academy now; Aster, and who knew how many Hunters he has with him, can follow straight in. Although the vampires are indeed strong, no one would risk encountering the Phoenixes in the Academy that is the vampires' central headquarters and houses so many of their kind.

And thus he has to kill Phoenix as soon as possible.

"I'm not alone tonight, Lieutenant." Aster continued as he saw Chazz standing there, staring at him with burning black eyes. He had already gouged the vampire's thoughts. "Your Academy is merely a ripe fruit waiting to be plucked by us. You're surrounded, Princeton. However…" Aster paused here to savour the moment, "if you lead me to the Shadow Master, I promise that I will spare you."

Chazz stared at that figure clad in white with increasing rage. He had never heard anyone speak in such deprecating tones, not even former Hunters. Nonetheless, despite his anger, the cool and composed part of him was thoroughly assessing Phoenix as an opponent. Aster didn't seem to be armed with guns, and the only weapon visible was a long sheath hung down from his belt, which suited Chazz just fine.

As if he had noticed Chazz's eyes on him, Aster put his hand on the hilt of his weapon and walked slowly forward.

"So, Princeton, do you agree to my proposal?"

Chazz shifted his weight forward as he readied himself to charge. A twisted grin emerged on his mouth.

"Over my dead body, Phoenix!"

He sprung forward at lightning speed and covered the ten metres between them in the blink of an eye, raising his scimitar and slicing it down just in time cut apart Aster's figure.

Aster had prepared himself for the charge, but only had just enough time to unsheathe his own weapon, a well-crafted Japanese katana that had been with him since childhood. For the second time that night, a Phoenix and a vampire crossed swords.

The two of them set off on their deadly dance. The black vampire twirled with such speed that his form was fluttering like an inky whirlwind, relentlessly unleashing its fury upon the white figure that was constantly being pressed backwards. The human's katana was markedly slower than the scimitar, and all it could do for the moment was to parry the blows and move back. Aster, however, fully exploited the advantage the length of his weapon gave him. As Chazz's scimitar neared again, Aster fainted to block it with the middle of the katana but as the vampire's blade flew past, the katana had already slipped out of the scimitar's curve and all Chazz cut was empty air.

The vampire just had enough time to retract his arm to block Aster's swift strike. In the small amount of time that he caught Chazz by surprise, the human began his own torrential assault. Aster's sword was utilised by him in every single possible way, the result of the training that he devoted his life to since he was a child. Tip, blade, flat of the sword, even the hilt: all parts of the katana were used to thrust, slash, and jab. It was Chazz's turn to be forced to move back in this white storm, but he was no ordinary fighter either. Swinging the scimitar like a scythe, Chazz had its curve gliding along Aster's blade and headed straight for the human's throat. Aster reversed the katana and sidestepped, getting out of Chazz's blow, and smashed the hilt towards the vampire's head. Chazz dodged downwards, narrowly getting away from the sword that flew inches above his nose, and lashed out with the scimitar without looking while he jumped backwards to make some distance between them. When he turned around, he saw that Aster had also moved away, and the tail of the white suit that he wore had been cut off and was now fluttering away on the ground.

"You are… quite good." Aster was panting slightly.

Chazz grimaced. "Right back at you. Didn't think I'd have this much trouble with a human."

"A Phoenix isn't just a human, you know."

"Hmph, is that so?"

With that, Chazz had already closed in again. With a clang, they set off once more, swords spinning the air, every move fully intending to kill. Chazz was irritated to find that he could not overpower Aster with his speed and strength. Aster, on the other hand, was also silently cursing the fact that the rest of the Hunters haven't followed up. Chazz Princeton exceeded his expectations by far. Despite the fact that he had fought and defeated half a dozen colonies before, the vampires of Domino were at least twice as strong as those spin-offs. Even with his natural physical advantages, Aster knew he couldn't possibly hold out on his own.

Just then, the two heard shots being fired from all around them.

Both of them perked up at the prospect that their allies have arrived. Bullets began to screech past, yet they fought on. To run away now would equate death.

Shots were now being fired from both sides. It seems the Hunters and vampires have opened fire. The shooters' attention was focussed on Aster and Chazz, who were alone in an alley besieged by buildings that were at least four stories high. Aster gasped as a bullet from the direction of the Academy grazed his face. Chazz, however, easily blocked the bullets aimed at him – most of them rather astray – with his weapon. He was slightly puzzled to notice that most of the Hunters' bullets appeared to be aimed at Aster rather than at him. However, he soon figured out the reason.

In such a place and in such poor light, the humans couldn't possibly aim at Chazz, who was dressed completely in black, from four stories above. Even if they had night heat scopes, a vampire would not radiate detectable heat. All they had for guide was Aster's white form.

Which means Aster Phoenix is finished.

Chazz grinned.

Chazz saw a gap in the Hunter's moves just then and he lowered his torso to attack Aster. Slightly panicking, the human took a step away, but not fast or far enough to be out of the scimitar's reach. The blade curved around Aster's ankles. Within moments Chazz would have cut off the human's feet, pushed him on the ground, and killed him.

But… but…

He didn't even hear the shots being fired in this huge hurdle of firing, but…

Three bullets had torn into the vampire's body almost simultaneously, located with beautiful precision in his heart, liver, and kidney. They were not ultraviolet. They were wooden, the old type. Nonetheless…

The hand that held the scimitar lost its grip. The blade clattered on the ground as he lost his footing.

How can a human… shoot so well…?

Chazz Princeton collapsed face down. He was not aware of Aster retreated quickly away, nor of the shouting that rose up behind him.

For him, time had stopped.

The pain was not agonising, it was numbing. He felt nothing, he remembered nothing. It was as if his body had ceased to exist. He lay limp on the ground, and his conscious was seeping away from him second by second.

"Chazz! Chazz!"

Someone was shouting his name and turning his body around. Two pairs of horrified brown eyes stared into his drowsy black ones.

"Chazz… oh god…" Jaden had his hand over his mouth. He couldn't bear to look at the holes oozing blood on his friend's back. Tears were swelling in Alexis's eyes, but the girl swallowed hard not to shed them.

In that moment, clearer than anything he's ever felt before, Chazz knew he was dying.

"Hah… these wooden things sure work fast…"

"Chazz, don't say that!" Alexis's voice was muffled.

The Third Lieutenant shook his head slowly. "I… don't have much time left…"

With the remainder of his strength, the raven-haired youth gripped Jaden and Alexis's hands tightly.

"Chazz… I'm sorry…" Jaden was on the verge of sobbing. "If I knew this… I… never would have fought with you for those shrimps… I know you like them as much as I do…"

A soft smile sneaked up Chazz's mouth. Typical Jaden; worried about the smallest thing at a time like this.

Tears were rolling down Alexis's cheeks. She had to wipe them away with her sleeves to look at Chazz.

"Master…" Chazz breathed. This was too fast. There was so much he wanted to say to her.

"Y… yes?" Alexis replied waveringly as she grabbed both of his hands with her own.

"Alexis… Lexi…"

His voice was so faint she had to lean down.

"You must…"

"What is it?" She looked up at him instinctively, but his eyes are already closed. One last breath rattled in his lungs.

"You must live, nightingale."

And then, silence.

Chazz Princeton lay between Jaden and Alexis, his skin turning ash grey as they watched. The rest of the vampires, out of respect and grief, kept away.

Jaden buried his face in his hands. Alexis just stared.

All his jests, his sarcasm, his valour… what was Chazz is now no more than this unmoving body beside her.

Everything he's done, everyday he's lived through, are now dead except in people's memories.

He was… no more.

Is this – even for vampires – how easily one can be killed?

In this moment of nothingness, something small, white, and soft, was falling on Chazz's face. Stunned, her body moving with a will of its own, Alexis slowly lifted up her head to look up.

The steely sky was snowing. Silently, inevitably, winter was laying its final, definite claim on the city. The white flakes dropped smooth and straight in the windless night, twirling gracefully before they landed, cloaking the earth in their own shapeless white.

And in her mind, all Alexis could see was white. The white hair that is the symbol of all Phoenix successors.

Opening her mouth almost unconsciously, a hoarse scream erupted from Alexis Rhodes's throat that roared through the air.

"Aster Phoenix… the next time I see you, you'd better be DEAD!!!"


	11. Full Circle

It's me again, with the next chapter of the story. Thanks for all of you who are still reading this; I didn't imagine that this would find so many good readers. Please enjoy!

**Chapter Eleven**

"Dead---dead---dead---dead---"

The haunted cry echoed hollowly along the midnight street.

The first flakes of winter snow continued to fall… on the dead man's pale cheeks, on his raven-black and ruffled long hair, on his forever closed, slanted eyes.

Five storeys above, a tall figure watched the scene below with teal eyes frozen in shock.

"Lexi…"

The young man drew in a quivering breath as the scene of anguish continued to play out below him. Unconsciously, he clinched his hands into fists, digging his nails into his own flesh so hard as if he wished to draw blood from it.

Aster had no need to kill Chazz Princeton. He doesn't even need to confront him. All this was to goad Alexis, to drive her into a mad frenzy so the cool-headed Phoenix can have more advantages when they finally meet.

_I need you to come with me tonight__._ _You are our best shooter, and I want to be absolutely safe when we venture near the Academy this time._

_And moreover, cousin, you need to kill some vampires to re-establish your prestige among us as the Kaiser of Hunters._

Did he plan this all along? Is this the true purpose of tonight's actions?!

The vampires were already moving away. His sight never once left them until they disappeared behind the Academy's double doors, carrying the body of the deceased.

"You're certainly one helluva shot, Zane! That was crazy!" For some reason, a small group of Hunters had formed behind him, and was applauding.

"Yeah Zane, you're definitely the best among us!"

Zane slowly turned around. The impromptu group fell silent when they saw his stony face.

"Where's Aster?" He growled.

"Err… he…" The Hunters didn't know how to answer.

"I said where is Aster, goddamn it!" Zane barely managed to constrain the volume of his voice.

"He… he's coming up from the backstairs."

Zane unceremoniously dropped his firearm on the ground and set off across the roof in a run. The group hastily dispersed to make room for his passage. When he reached the rusting emergence stairs he leapt down two steps at once. Within moments he saw Aster approaching the building at ground level with two Hunters following closely behind.

Aster looked up as Zane reached the ground. The silver-haired man casually dismissed his companions.

"Tell everyone to return to headquarters. I've got something to talk to Zane and we'll go back later."

"But…" the Hunters made to protest.

Aster shook his head. "We'll be fine. Leave us alone."

The two other men left hesitantly. Aster turned.

"Let's find somewhere further away to talk, Zane."

The young Phoenix walked very fast. Zane had to run a little to keep up, panting both with anger and exertion. After a while, they stopped at a side alley.

Aster turned to face his cousin. "Zane, what –"

The one being addressed didn't let Aster finish his sentence. With one long step he took Aster's shoulders and slammed him into the brick wall.

"Why, Aster, why?!" Zane was yelling. "Why do you want to fight him? Why did you bring me along? What do you want from all of us?"

"Are… are you insane?" Aster coughed violently as Zane rattled his shoulders.

"Maybe I am!" Zane couldn't be bothered with controlling himself. "I've had enough of your schemes and I don't want to you fool me around anymore! Stop using me like a piece of shit! Just stop it!"

"Zane… I'm not using you!" Aster gave a chocked cry as he struggled against Zane. For a moment, there was a rare, genuine anger and frustration in his blue eyes.

"Then what the hell do you think you are doing with me?" The taller man spat it out with all the venom he could muster as he moved back a little.

"What's happened to you, Zane?" Aster asked softly as Zane continued to glower. "I don't understand you. For God's sake… you're a Hunter, Zane Truesdale! Since when did you start to have qualms about killing vampires?"

"I –"

"If you are really so upset about it, then why did you shoot him in the first place?"

Zane swallowed.

"I will never let you get hurt, Aster."

Aster sighed.

"Follow me, Zane."

"Where now?"

"Just come."

Puzzled, the older Truesdale decided to follow. After a few twists and turns Aster climbed up a derelict apartment building using its exterior fire escape stairs. Zane followed suit and climbed to the top of the building to stand beside Aster on the roof.

Before them, there is an unobstructed view of the Academy. The falling snow had already clad it in a thin veil of flaky white. The sky was clearing, and the triple domes of the building shone with red, yellow, and blue hues beneath their silver-white sheen. All the light in the Academy was doused, and its black windows gazed out like empty sockets into the night. Zane realised that he's never viewed the building in such a way before.

"A beautiful view, isn't it?" Aster said in a low voice beside him. "I come here often just to look at the building. It reminds me what I need to do."

Zane whipped around. "I didn't come here for this! I know what I need to –"

"But you don't want to do it." Aster didn't allow him to finish. His pale cheeks were slightly red with exasperation. "Some people spend forever trying to find out the meaning of their lives. For you and I, who have a definite meaning to our lives, we are still unsure and stumble. Tell me, Zane, what exactly do you want?"

Zane turned a circle in irritation.

"I just don't want to hurt her anymore! Can't you see that vampires have feelings too?" He paced to a stop in front of his cousin. "I don't care what you think or what we've been taught, Aster. I love her, alright? I don't know why or how or if I should, but that's the fact. And I don't want to kill Princeton because that'll only grieve her more. I'm frustrated with you and your attempts; I'm frustrated with her position as the Shadow Master. I –" He didn't know how to continue.

"I'm sorry… Zane." Aster murmured as Zane slumped down on to the roof. The shorter Phoenix sat down beside his cousin. "I didn't plan to kill Princeton. I just want to get some vampire, any vampire, and his scouting team was just there, so vulnerable. All these years of being a Hunter have bred a bloodlust in me." He paused. "I didn't think it was you who shot him. But when I saw your face I knew it was you. There was no other reason for you to be so angry."

Zane groaned and put his hands into his hair. "I don't know if I'm angry with you or myself or Alexis. I'm just – damn angry."

"Zany," Aster put his hand on Zane's shoulder. "You're not the only one who's breaking apart. Sy, Blair, Dr. Crowler, and me – we're all breaking apart."

"Why would you?" Zane bit back bitterly. "You don't feel what I do –"

"Yes we do." Aster replied resolutely. "We suffer because you're suffering."

Zane's breathing was rugged and irregular.

"We care about you too, cousin." Aster continued quietly when Zane didn't respond. "Syrus worships you; he couldn't bear to see you getting torn apart with all this anger. Crowler watched you grow up and taught you everything, and he would never want his favourite pupil to be in so much pain. Blair and I spend our childhood with you, and we hate to have you like this. Zany… we care for you because we're your family."

Zane shook his head and shut his eyes tightly.

"Your life doesn't just belong to you. You're a part of all of our lives too. We know what you feel, and we are sorry, but you can't have everything, Zany. There are some things that you can not change, and there are some things that you can not have. As long as you want to live, you have no choice."

Aster moved so that he was face to face with Zane. He put both his hands on the taller man's shoulders.

"Please, Zane. Forget her. I beg you, for all our sakes, forget her. Think of it like a dream, a nightmare that's not real. I know this must be horrible for you, but…" Aster looked away.

"Why do we even have to fight?" Zane muttered. "Why does it have to turn out this way?" He heaved a heavy sigh and opened his eyes.

"We can't blame anything except who we are," Aster answered quietly.

Zane lifted his head up to look aimlessly at the sky. "How long is this going to drag out for, Aster?"

"Not for long." There was a resigned resolution in Aster's voice. "I'm planning my final move, and I won't let any Hunters die with us."

Zane turned his attention back. "What do you mean you won't let any Hunters die with us?"

"It'll be just us, the last of the Phoenixes, finishing off our prolonged debt." Aster replied. "People like Crowler and Bastion are fighting without just because of ancient family loyalties. Those ties shouldn't apply to them anymore. They have nothing to gain in this fight. I don't want to get them involved this time."

"What do you want to do, Aster?"

"I'm terribly sorry, Zany… but I had to include you."

---------------

The pile of register spattered to the ground. She had to drop them to wipe her eyes.

It's almost pathetic how she couldn't stop crying, but Jaden was in worse shape. The brunet flatly refused to come out of his room for three days, and Amnael finally managed to coax him into eating two more days later. Being a vampire, it didn't damage him in any way, but a part of him had definitely died with Chazz.

The Third Lieutenant was laid to rest in the piece of land the vampires have bought centuries ago to bury their dead. For the students, it was explained away as a car accident. She didn't know how she managed to hold on for that day; if Atticus wasn't holding her hand the whole way through, she might have ended up crying uncontrollably throughout the funeral.

Her brother's face was particularly cold and hard that day. The warmth that usually radiated from his handsome face had completely disappeared, leaving behind it the jugged jaw and steely eyes of a jackal set for revenge. None of the other vampires had that look in their eyes. Just why Atticus was so angry she didn't know, and for once in her life she was afraid to ask him.

In the ensuing week, Fontaine had been named as the Chancellor. Alexis had proposed that. The fact that Fontaine is a businesswoman would be a clear enough bait to tell the smart Aster Phoenix not to bite. But despite the change of titles, Fontaine did not take up the Chancellor's office at the top floor of the Academy. She had taken one of the spare offices one floor down. Sheppard's office was now declared to be out of bonds to students, and all the staff decided not to approach it either.

That is because Alexis Rhodes is currently its owner.

She scheduled all meetings at night, well after the time when the staff had gone home and students have returned to the dorms. But she spent time in the office while she could, looking down upon the city. Somewhere, in this city beneath her, was Aster Phoenix.

Right now she's in there too, caught up with a sudden bout of crying. This has been happening a lot since Chazz's death a week ago. His loss was tougher to get through than she thought. She knelt down hastily to pick up the registers and place them back on the table. Footsteps approached the room as she did so. Alexis quickly turned to face the window as she wiped her tears away.

"Lexi? Are you in there?" Atticus opened the door when she didn't answer his knocking.

"I… Yeah I am." Alexis wiped her face one more time before turning around.

"Oh, Lexi, you've been crying again." Atticus murmured as he closed the door softly.

"I'll be fine." Alexis sighed. "What is it, Atty?"

"It's the Christmas and New Year holidays in about two week's time. Fontaine wants you to have a look at her final plans for the celebrations." Atticus handed over a folder.

"Just put it on the desk. I'll look at it later." Alexis pointed vaguely away.

Atticus put a hand to her forehead. "Are you alright, sis?"

"I'm ok." Alexis removed her brother's hand. "I'm just not in the mood to look anything over right now."

Atticus shook his head. "If it's any consolation, one of the soldiers reported a possible Hunter gathering."

"Huh?"

"It's only a possible one, and we don't want to harm human civilians by acting recklessly." Atticus explained. "It's an apartment in a residential suburb approximately three kilometres west of the Academy. Some people that we suspect to be Hunters have been seen going in and out of the place."

"I see." Alexis muttered, not exacting thinking about the information.

"Do you want to raid it?"

That was said very abruptly. Alexis looked up at him. There was something harsh and unfamiliar there, but a split second later it was gone.

"I didn't…" She began.

"Never mind. Forget that I asked." He quickly dismissed it.

She already understood it, however. Atticus desperately wanted to kill, but he wouldn't allow himself that unless there is an order. While she wept, rage boiled within him. It made her wonder how the rest of the Department of Defence was doing.

"I'll think about it, Atty. It would be foolish not to raid it if it's proven to be a Hunter hotspot."

Atticus nodded.

"How's Jaden doing these days?" Alexis tried to change the topic a little.

"He's brooding in the library most times, where you used to gather." Atticus replied. "It seems he's taking this really hard."

"He sure is."

However, Alexis had to agree even more when Jaden didn't turn up for dinner that night. Amnael was fairly worried, even upset. She managed to convince him that if it's Jaden's choice, then it's best to just leave the brunet alone for a while. Nonetheless, she paid a visit to the library ground floor to check on him.

Sure enough, he was there, slumped in the couch that the three Lieutenants of Defence used to occupy. The black embroidered shirt he was wearing made his skin look paler that it is in the gloom, and combined with the dragon collar that he so rarely wore on his neck, it gave an aura of unexpected maturity about his form.

"How are you, Jay?" She said softly.

Jaden sat up a little at her voice, but it was barely noticeable. "I'm doing alright, Alexis."

"You didn't eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Master Amnael was really worried about you."

"Well, shouldn't he be worried about more important stuff like how to kill the rest of his kin?"

"Jaden!"

Jaden sighed and ruffled his hair. "Sorry." He slammed a fist into the couch. "I'm just – argh!"

Alexis sat down gingerly beside Jaden. "I know how you feel, but there's no point in hurting yourself in this way."

"It's almost funny," Jaden muttered, "how I thought this would never happen to me. I thought I've seen enough deaths."

"Jaden…"

"Even when I killed, I didn't feel anything. But as soon as this touches me for real I just crumble and can't put it back together again. It isn't like losing a duel, when there's hope that you can become better. I feel… I feel powerless. There's nothing I can do."

"At least eat, Jay. You need to live on. Chazz wouldn't have wanted it any other way."

The First Lieutenant lay back on the couch. "You know, Alexis, I grew up with him. Sure he's not the most fun guy to be around, but he's become a part of me before I even realised it. With others, you get over it fast. But if it's someone close to you, someone who is a part of your life, you can never let it go."

Alexis made to speak, but Jaden stopped her.

"I want to do something, anything, to help Chazz. I hate to just stay here in this building. Grieving is meaningless right now. I … I feel fidgety. I can't bear to go to the cafeteria and see everyone sitting there as if nothing has happened. I'm really sorry about making Master Amnael worry, but please –"

"I know, Jaden." She stood up. There's nothing she could do here. "I'll tell him that."

"Thanks." Jaden muttered. She made to walk away when he added something else under his breath.

"What is it, Jay?"

He shook his head. "Lexi, it's just that – when I see Aster Phoenix again, I do wish he's dead too."

Alexis turned back to look at him, but Jaden had his head bowed and sunk into silence. She paused, wanted to go back and talk with him more, but finally decided to walk away.

The deepening chill of winter had made the majority of staff, human and vampire alike, to retire to their rooms despite it being a sunny afternoon. Most students have returned to their homes for the winter holiday, but a lot of them remained at the dorms, having successfully persuaded their parents to let them stay and enjoy the New Year festivities the Duel Academy proudly hosts every year. But, in any case, their presence was excluded from the building. As Alexis walked out of the library and up towards her room her soft footfalls echoed in the empty hallway like droplets of rain, matching the sound of the second hand ticking away on the clock on the wall.

It didn't feel right to have Jaden immersed in his own thoughts like this. And the same goes for Atticus, with his vengeful anger almost seeping out of him. They were all hungry for some blood, but at the same time they were all waiting for orders, being the obedient and loyal creatures they are. An order that, she knew, should come from the Shadow Master.

Alexis shook her head angrily. She never liked to be in such situations. While she was a Lieutenant her composure won her much approval. Now, when she's taking full responsibility for the entire colony and need to think more clearly than ever, it has pretty much left her.

Her mind strayed as she walked. Her feet have led her to Atticus's office without her noticing it. Out of habit, she peeked in.

"Lexi! I was about to go and find you!" Atticus hastily stood up from his chair behind the table, on which piles of paper were placed haphazardly. "I just had a report that Bastion Misawa, whom we know is a Hunter, just went into the apartment I told you about. It probably is a genuine Hunter meeting spot!"

His face was beaming. She sighed. This was the least she could do for her brother, Jaden, and Chazz.

"Atticus."

"Yes?"

"Get your guns ready. We are going to have a closer look at that place."

----------

"So Amnael finally agreed to let only us three come along?"

"Grudgingly, but yes." Alexis replied to Jaden's questions as they drove toward their destination in the fading dusk. The sun was about to sink beneath the horizon, and their car was moving painfully slowly in the traffic jam composed to people going home after work.

"That's good then! Atticus, tell me more about this place while we take our time getting there." Jaden tapped the steering wheel as they snailed on.

Atticus, sitting in the back, sifted through a few pieces of paper. "The apartment is at the top floor of the residential complex. No external stairs, and you have to buzz yourself in at the front door and the back. No adjacent buildings of equal height. In fact, it's surrounded by roads and low shop fronts. Any ideas on how to work this out?"

"Can we climb up?"

"It's eight stories high, Jaden." Atticus wasn't impressed.

Jaden shrugged. "I assumed they have window sills and balconies?"

"If we're going to climb up we need to wait till much later at night. I was thinking of hypnotising someone and get him to let us in." Atticus offered.

"Then what are we going to do when we get to the eighth floor? How can we get into the house? And how many witnesses will we have?" Jaden was adamant. "I still think we should work downwards from the roof."

Atticus shook his head and turned towards his sister in the passenger's seat. "Alexis, what do you think?"

"We've got all night. Climbing it later wouldn't be a problem." Jaden urged.

"You're probably right," Alexis said slowly. "But we'll see when we reach it."

It turned out to be a place bustling with life. Private cars pulled into the carpark one after another and people streamed into the entrances while the three of them watched. They parked a few blocks away and decided to walk around the area to get a better idea of the surroundings.

"Most residents here are young families with children," Alexis observed. "They probably won't go out late at night."

"And there are balconies at the corners on every floor," Jaden added. "We can get up and move easily along the roof."

Atticus frowned, but finally agreed with Jaden's plan. The night was falling quickly, and they scaled a low shop across the street and wait for time to pass on its roof.

The air was so crisp and cold that every breath feels like taking a refreshing drink for the lungs. White fog formed as they exhaled beneath the cloudless sky radiant with a full moon. The traffic on the road thinned, and the lights lit up in the households one by one. Keeping to the shadows, the three of them wavered in and out of the darkness like residual ghosts, lingering in a plane they don't belong.

Alexis stood beside her companions and surveyed the road as the night deepened further. Barely anyone remained outside in the cold. Just then – she smelt something peculiar.

It was human blood, but thicker, more pungent and even more alluring. Something that she recognised instinctively, but never sensed beforehand…

It was the smell of a Phoenix.

She followed the scent and strained her eyes. "Do you see people over there?" She whispered.

Jaden jumped up from where he was sitting on the ground. "Where, Alexis?"

Atticus tensed up as well.

A few blocks away, moving surreptitiously along the sides of the streets, a dozen or so people were approaching the apartment. It was impossible to see their faces in the night, and all of them had hoods over their heads. However, guided by the irresistible scent invading her senses Alexis could almost pinpoint which one of them is Aster.

"Aster Phoenix is down here." She breathed.

Jaden hissed through his teeth. His hand went to his gun.

"Wait." Alexis put her hand on Jaden's shoulder. A woman with a young child was walking towards the building from the other direction. "We don't want witnesses and we don't want to create an uproar."

Jaden frowned but didn't move. They watched as the Hunters became nearer. The woman buzzed the door open as the Hunters arrived, and she held it open for them and chatted, apparently well-acquainted. Soon they all disappeared inside the building. The night resumed its silence once more.

"It's time to go." Alexis said quietly.

They leapt off the rooftop. Alexis crotched down to get a softer landing, but Jaden and Atticus were already racing across the street. She looked around, weary of the many blazing windows and the suburb police station only a few blocks away, but all was quiet. Atticus was waving at her to get across quickly.

She did so and swiftly, carefully, they climbed up one of the other, taking care to jump up onto the balconies.

Jaden reached the top first, followed by Atticus. As Alexis pulled herself up, they motioned for her to be quiet.

"Somebody is already up here," Jaden breathed.

Alexis took heed and kept low to the ground. A group of people were standing to the far side of the building with their backs to the three of them. Aster was amongst them; she could smell it.

"There's probably an internal staircase up to the roof," Atticus muttered. "They sure got up fast. What do we do?"

"They are Hunters," Alexis replied. "We attack."

That was all it took for Jaden. In one move he took out his pistol, put on the silencer, and scuttled along the roof still crouching low. The Rhodes siblings did the same, hurrying into a run halfway across the roof.

Guided by her senses, Alexis knew her target. To her right, Atticus and Jaden lifted their pistols. Then the two of them fired.

Caught at unawares, some Hunters went down straight away. The rest of them let out a cry of surprised and drew their guns, crotched down and returned fire. Jaden and Atticus returned the favour even more.

Somewhere, to the left of that group of Hunters, was Aster Phoenix. Alexis originally wanted to fire with Jaden and Atticus from some distance away, but now that she was rushing towards the Phoenix it was like a unique engine, long hidden in her body, had started to run out of control and on full power. Her mind was suddenly full of thoughts about reaching Aster and nothing else. Driven by this urge, she circled towards the side of the men. Then she lunged at her prey, knocking over the other Hunters in her path in her swift advance.

"No, Aster!"

Someone cried close to her. Aster didn't turn to face her, but she needs no further assurance of his identity. At this rate, she would fall down the building with him, crushing every single one of his ribs in the process. But, as soon as that shout was uttered, someone else pushed Aster aside and threw himself into the space where the Phoenix was. Alexis couldn't stop. Together with her new prey she rolled down the roof.

This man that she has in her hands isn't Aster. The Phoenix is still up there.

Alexis gritted her teeth with annoyance. She wanted to throw the other man away from her as they fell, but he held on to her for his dear life. Enraged, she opened her mouth and bit deeply into his neck in midair.

He grunted in pain and his body shivered with the intrusion. She didn't care; one less Hunter is one less trouble. His blood has a unique taste, heavy and fragrant; he's probably related to the Phoenixes in some way. Moreover, it was familiar. She'd swear that she's tasted it before. Curiously, she looked up.

Her heart skipped a beat when she recognised that head of navy hair.

They were almost hitting the ground – who knew that a fall from eight stories would take so long? – and she knew that no humans would possibly survive that impact, especially not with another person landing above him. She had no other choice. In the precious few seconds that they had left, she twisted in midair and placed herself beneath Zane.

The crash into some shrubs beside the building took out the wind in her lungs. Alexis couldn't even scream; her open mouth gasped without a voice. The blonde girl prayed that she didn't damage her spine in some way. It felt like someone had hit all of her back with a hammer with her front being on an anvil. Zane landed on top her and was still bleeding profusely from her bite on his neck. Alexis hurriedly flipped him over and placed him on the ground beside her.

His teeth were clutched tightly together to bear the pain. That pair of bottomless blue eyes were shut tightly as he tried to breathe evenly and control his damaged muscles. Blood oozed out of the tear she's made with every pulsation of his heart. Alexis doesn't even know if he even realised who she is. Forcing herself to move despite the throbbing pain down her own back, she lowered her head and licked his wounds, letting the vampire saliva cure the damage she's made in his flesh.

She made to sit up and away from him, but a weak hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"A… lexis…?"

She peeked out from beneath her long fringe. Zane was staring at her, whose face is so close to his own, with a lost and confused look. The wounds were healing before her eyes. Soon all that was left were two small white round scars.

"Lexi… I don't know how many times you've saved my life."

She lowered her eyes. "It's alright."

"Why… did you save me?" An uncertainty was in Zane's voice, something that carried a hint of fear.

"The same reason why you saved Aster," she shrugged his hand off her shoulder and sat up.

"Alexis… no…" Zane breathed, his eyes slowly filling with a weak light that she could only call despair.

"I've got what I need to do, and you do as well." Alexis turned her head. She doesn't want him to see the tears swelling in her own eyes when she saw how helpless he looked.

"No, Alexis." Zane pushed himself up with one arm. Above them, the Hunters and the two vampires continued fighting. This commotion had already attracted some attention, seen from the way more windows lit up. It's only a matter of time before the vampires would be forced to leave, taking her with them. He reached out to touch her chin with a quivering arm. She didn't resist. When he gently turned her face around to look at her, her brown eyes were brimming with tears. He forgot what he was going to say upon seeing her like this. Alexis was sobbing softly, momentarily forgetting everything else around her.

"I'm sorry, Zane… I'm sorry that I –"

"Lexi, it's time we stop lying to ourselves each other," he whispered, speaking to himself as well as to her. "I tried to forget you, to concentrate on what I need to do, what I have to do… but there's a gap, a hole that nothing can fix…"

"No, Zane." Alexis's senses brought her back into reality. She tried to get away, but Zane wouldn't allow that.

"Tell me, Lexi, have you slept peacefully for even one night since we said goodbye?"

Looking into his teal eyes that shone with such sincerity, she found herself unable answer that.

It was then that she sensed Jaden and Atticus's call. She didn't know how the battle went up above, but they're telling her, through the collars of office that they both wore, that they're going to teleport back to the Academy. Far away, just on the edge of her hearing, police sirens started to screech.

"I…" Alexis closed her eyes in exasperation. Her comrades' calls were getting more urgent. She had to teleport herself away. "I need to go."

Closing her eyes, she worked the magic flowing in her blood, but she couldn't blot out his face in her mind.

A second later she found herself in the Shadow Master's office, lying on the ground. Atticus was sitting next to her, and Jaden was lying face down on the other side of the room.

"Are you alright, Lexi?" Her brother was looking at her worriedly. "You went down the building so quickly. I didn't even realise what happened."

"Sorry, Atty." Alexis sat up, rubbing her back as she did so. "I should have helped you more."

"You were heading for Aster, were you?" That came from the recumbent Jaden. The Rhodes siblings turned to look at him.

"Yeah, I was…" Alexis said haltingly, "but someone pushed him out of the way… I had to drag that guy down the building."

Jaden flipped around to face the ceiling. "But you intended to get Aster. That's what it mattered." He let out a heavy breath and sat up. "Atticus and I did pretty well on our own. It didn't matter too much that you weren't there… you _are_ trained as a sniper, after all."

"Jaden you –" Alexis lunged at him in mock anger. Jaden giggled and dodged away.

"Alright alright you two." Atticus pulled her back. "We'll leave you alone for now, Alexis. Still got classes tomorrow. Don't stay up too late, okay sis?"

"Right." The three of them stood up. Atticus and Jaden left the office after a few more words of goodnight, and as they shut the door Alexis sank onto the leather chair behind the desk that once belonged to Sheppard.

She needs to reflect, to think, to search for a way to save both Zane and her from this predicament. This is the second time she's drank his blood, the first time being that night, which now seem a lifetime ago, when they met during that underground dueling tournament. However, despite the dilemma facing her, she found it impossible to regret what she did back then.

Alexis pushed on the floor with her feet so that the chair turned around to face the wall-length glass windows that looked down onto the streets below and out to Domino. Sheppard must have been sitting here when she and Zane first saw each other in the night when she and Atticus were meeting Don Zaloog. Did the old Shadow Master see them? Alexis wondered. And if he did, did he also see something deeper in the situation? Atticus wasn't the only one who thought it odd that Sheppard decided to have Alexis as his heir; Alexis herself had also given it a lot of thought. It was an uncanny idea, but she earnestly prayed she's not still walking on a path that Sheppard paved even while he's in his grave.

----------------

"Big bro! Big bro are you alright?"

The elder Truesdale was already standing outside the backdoor when his little brother sprinted through it. Syrus ran straight into Zane, and the taller young man gasped as his brother's small form slammed into him. That fall and the bite were a bit more serious that he thought.

Aster followed right behind Syrus, his big blue eyes full of real worry. When he saw Zane standing there intact the silver-haired young man rushed up and gave his cousin a hug of relief. Zane tried to hug back but Syrus didn't let go of his arms. The three of them stayed as in an awkward but heartfelt cluster for a while.

"You can't imagine how scared I was when I saw you falling down the building," Aster let go of Zane and looked him up and down. Zane gave him a small smile, and the shorter Phoenix punched him playfully in the arm. "Don't you dare think this is funny, cousin. Just think what Sy and I would feel if you died!"

"Sorry, Aster." Zane ruffled Syrus's hair. The little boy was trying his best not to cry. "What happened?"

"Some casualties… but the cops are swarming this place right now. We'd best go back out of town." Aster's face was downcast. 'This way."

The two Truesdales followed Aster. Zane looked closely at Syrus, walking beside him. In the relatively short duration of time since they've arrived in Domino, his little brother had grown up so much. However, while Zane was glad, this maturity wasn't at all obtained in ways that he would like it to be. Zane then looked at Aster, moving quickly ahead of him, who has long ceased to be innocent wide-eyed pale kid that adored Duel Monsters. Zane may be unable to give up Alexis, but he would never give up his family too. He knew that Alexis wouldn't be able to deny her place among the vampires either. He silently noted to himself that he needs to speak to Crowler as soon as possible to investigate on a certain matter that he's just remembered. It wasn't a pleasant or even meaningful story, so Zane's memories are dim when it came to that particular part of the Hunters' history. But he hopes to find some clues in that tale which may help everyone. Just what was the name of that man in the story again… Banner?


	12. Hourglass Reversal

**Chapter Twelve **

Deep down in his heart, Syrus was grateful for Crowler for choosing this remote farming estate. The wide expanse of the place gave him plenty of places to be alone when he wished and, being a Truesdale, other Hunters usually allowed him to go wherever he likes.

Syrus took in a long breath all the way into his lungs as he lay face up on grass. This stretch of field is about as far away from the main house as he dared to go in such dangerous times. However, since you usually see nothing but skyscrapers and apartment blocks in modern cities, to be able to stretch oneself out on such natural and fresh grass seemed like heaven.

The night was quiet so far out in the countryside; the lights of the main house glittered far behind him. All around him was darkness. Lately, Syrus had taken a liking to be alone in the dark. It helps him to think.

Today was as calm as ever for the Hunters, something that has been continuing since the night four or five days ago when the apartment in Domino was raided. Syrus could feel that Aster was deliberately creating this peace, and the younger Truesdale has no idea why.

Zane had been taken back into Aster's confidence after Chazz Princeton's death. Nonetheless, while Aster subdued himself, Zane has been hurrying eagerly around, something that Aster and Crowler had become apprehensive about, and rightly so too. Syrus sighed as he recalled what happened this afternoon.

His brother had closeted himself in the archives room, as he's been doing since the night of the raid. Syrus only became aware of that when a rather distressed Crowler found him and they set off to see what Zane was up to. When they arrived, Zane was pouring over some old and thick volumes, and didn't register the others' presence until Crowler coughed loudly.

"Mr. Truesdale, what are you reading?"

Zane jolted at Crowler's voice. He pushed the book aside a bit too quickly and resumed his composure. "Nothing too important, Dr. Crowler. I was just reading up on history."

"Really?" Crowler frowned. He reached across the table to get the book, which was still open at the page where Zane was reading. The elder Truesdale grimaced, but didn't move to stop his teacher.

Crowler was silent for a long time when he read what was on the page. Finally he shut the book with a bang. "A futile story," he declared as he took the book in his hands, off the table, away from Zane's reach. "I hope you aren't reading too much into it."

"What was it, Dr. Crowler?" Syrus had asked, curious as to what would make Crowler say that.

"How would we know that it's futile?" Zane muttered, turning his head to look out the window.

For a second Syrus thought that Crowler was going to start reprimanding Zane angrily. The blond Hunter's face darkened, and his eyebrows came dangerously close to each other. Then, the anger subdued, and he merely placed the book onto the shelf next to the desk.

"Why on earth would you want to read about Banner Phoenix?" Crowler questioned, his voice gentle, the way that he'd only speak to Zane and no one else.

Syrus's jaw dropped. He's heard of that story, and it was a tragic one, to say the least. Somewhere inside him, he had half-guessed Zane's intention in reading this tale. He was certain that Crowler would come to the same conclusion but the other man, like Syrus himself, is probably also too afraid to voice his thoughts.

"Because that's the last time there was ever any co-operation between us and them," Zane replied, still looking out of the window.

Crowler shook his head. He pulled out the chair opposite Zane and sat down, facing his pupil across the table. Syrus stood beside Crowler. No one dismissed him, and he didn't want to leave not knowing what his brother's concerns may be.

"Zane," Crowler cleared his throat, "the time of co-operation between vampires and Hunters is past. You know that cost we foolishly paid in the time before Banner Phoenix. There's no way that anyone will let it happen again. We have proved that," he paused there, hesitantly, "proved that human sacrifices don't work."

"And what's the definition of 'work'?" Zane turned back. His eyes narrowed.

"Had they succeeded in peacefully returning the power to the Phoenixes, the life of the sacrificed human would be restored, and the vampires would be able to exist after they lost the Golden Phoenix," Crowler answered. "But they didn't even manage to restore life into the sacrificed Hunters. All of the attempts failed utterly."

Zane looked down at his hands. "And now we've completely ran out of pure-blood candidates on both sides," he said quietly.

The room fell into a suppressive silence. Syrus could feel his heart beating in his chest as Zane's dreadful and desperate idea became clearer in his mind. He fought the urge of slamming his hands on the table and demanding the truth from his brother until Crowler spoke.

"But Zane," the elder Hunter said evenly, "your mother's surname is Phoenix. Someone like you, who carry the blood of Satorius in such direct descent, cannot be turned into a vampire."

Syrus saw Zane's jaw clutch tight. The elder Truesdale growled dejectedly and placed his face into his hands.

"How… how can you even think about this, big brother?!" Even before Syrus realised it, he was already shouting at Zane. The younger Truesdale ignored Crowler's surprised look. "How can you even think about sacrificing yourself and let the vampires turn you?! What's gotten into your mind? Can you imagine what we would feel?? Can you imagine what Aster would… what I would… what _she_ would feel about your mad scheme?"

His older brother's head suddenly went up. Syrus bit his lip. He didn't mean to bring Alexis up at all, but in the spirit of the moment he had somehow managed to tap into one of Zane's true soft spots.

"You may think that it's heroic, Zane," since Crowler fell silent and Zane didn't look as if he was going to respond, Syrus decided to continue, "but you're just escaping from it all. What if it still doesn't work? How would we be able to live after that? If you really do love her – if you love any of us at all - then shouldn't you respect who we are?"

"So you're saying, Syrus," Zane frowned, "that the only way to end this for everyone is to fight it out?"

Syrus felt a wave of coldness running down his back. He took a deep breath. "At least, you should respect the choices we've all made."

Lying on the grass at night, Syrus groaned and hammered his hand on his forehead. He still doesn't know if it was the right thing to say to his brother. He desperately wished that he didn't announce his brother's death sentence with it, but at least it calmed Zane from the insanity that's eating him up. Crowler had made Syrus promise not to tell a word of it to Aster, and when the silver-haired Phoenix questioned Zane about the latter's abrupt stillness, Zane merely responded that he's read all he wished to read.

"You're not the only person who's trying to escape from it all, Zane," Syrus muttered into the chilly evening wind, "you were too busy to notice my friendship with Jaden, weren't you?"

Syrus was relieved of a huge burden in his heart when he finally confirmed Jaden was still alive. The two of them had met during one of the underground duelist gatherings so numerous in Domino. Syrus was absolutely amazed at Jaden's power, skill, and at the same time easygoing manner. It all reminded him of Zane, the passion and rapture that he put in and got out from duelling, the satisfied glow that shone from him with every card and every draw. Syrus had felt honoured that he could befriend such a great duelist. At that moment, Syrus told himself he now has two big brothers to look forward to.

And it was such a relief when he told Jaden their family secret, too. He had thought, if only for a moment, that it would be better to tell the world the truth. He had mistaken Jaden's muted shock back then as pure surprise and unbelief. Now that he knew better, he understood it was a surprise of a different kind.

The whole thing is simply… not fair! Syrus scrambled to sit up, rubbing his hands together in the cold. Growing up, all he heard was how strong and cruel the vampires are in battle. No one ever warned him of other feelings – feelings of friendship and admiration – that may work to bring the vampires and Hunters together.

Judging from what he had heard, Alexis had saved Zane twice already. And Zane never once tried to harm her, ever. Such is their bond; little wonder that Zane is resorting to unorthodoxy to resolve their situation. Then, what about Jaden? Would he ever let Syrus go on the battlefield, and vice versa?

But hadn't he answered that already – with his own actions?

"I had to shoot him at that time." Syrus replied to his own thoughts out loud, declaring into the air with a brazen voice. "I had to shoot Jaden because there were other Hunters around."

As soon as he finished his sentence the fields surrounding him fell silent again. Ignorant to the young boy's plea, the night rapidly gobbled up those words that tried to convince himself.

Syrus lowered his head and pulled at the sparse grass until he has uprooted them. If only he never came to Domino. If only.

-----------------

"Suspected personnel spotted in sector D-2 outside the Academy. Repeat, suspected personnel spotted in sector D-2 outside the Academy."

"Obtain a picture if possible, then send the image to basement lab for identification. I'm heading down there now."

"Roger that, Master Yuki."

People scurried away from him as Jaden strode down the long corridor. With the renewal of the battle, the Department of Defence had risen back into prominence. And the First Lieutenant of Defence, clad in black and with his usually joyful mouth compressed into a grim line, wasn't someone that any vampire in the Academy would want to hinder.

Jaden was relieved about the fact that it was winter holidays for the Academy. He no longer has to stay in his room when he's giving out orders, but walked around with a microphone and earphones headset at will. Same goes for Atticus and Alexis. The basement has been transformed into the defence headquarters, with screens and computers set up, ever ready for any new pieces of information concerning the Hunters. Scouts were employed to constantly survey the Academy's surroundings, and to report any unknown potential intruders at first sight.

Like now. Jaden skipped down the stairs to reach the basement door and pulled open. It was early in the morning, but a dozen or so people were already huddled close to the computers in the air-conditioned room, analysing whatever they have at hand. Someone waved at Jaden from the far side. The Lieutenant quickly approached the technician.

"Did they send in anything?"

"It's just coming in now. Won't be a moment." The man waited as a picture slowly emerged on the plasma screen. It looked like something taken from a cellphone camera. Jaden squinted at the fuzzy outlines in the photo.

"Let's enhance this a bit." The technician nodded and got to work. The grids smoothed themselves out and a quite familiar, but nonetheless unanticipated face became clear.

Jaden sucked in a quick breath in a hiss. The technician beside him was gaping.

"That… isn't he… what should I do, Master Yuki?"

"Keep that photo on file." Jaden gritted his teeth. Truesdale… of all times! "Just keep this for yourself at the moment and don't tell anyone."

"Don't tell anyone? But he's a –"

"Shh. Quiet!" Jaden placed his hand over the man's mouth. "Do what I say, will you?"

Frozen in the middle of his sentence, the man nodded. Jaden took away his hand.

"Hopefully, I'll be back soon. If I don't, then just continue with whatever you were doing before." Jaden gave the man an order and turned and walked out of the basement. He just couldn't comprehend Truesdale's impudence, ignorance, and naivety. What is there to accomplish by showing up near the Academy at this time? Who'd have thought that the world-renowned Kaiser would be so foolish? He was retracing his steps back up through the Academy to get his firearm in his room when he unceremoniously bumped into a tall figure.

"Hey!" Jaden wasn't in a fine mood. "What's the –" He stopped when he realised that a pair of narrowed brown eyes were looking down at him from beneath a long mop of golden brown hair.

"Where did you go, Jaden?" Atticus's voice was dead serious.

Jaden's brain quickly turned to superdrive to make up an excuse. "Just… going down to the basement to check if everything is alright." He tried to nudge past Atticus, but the elder Rhodes easily blocked him.

"Jaden, it seems like you need to be reminded that you're not the only one running the basement. Reports from there, especially from the technicians, come to me too." Atticus tapped his own headset. "Now, are you heading back up to your room because of Truesdale is outside our gates?"

Jaden swallowed. He was about to reply when Atticus began giving out orders into his microphone.

"All defence units and the basement lab: this is Rhodes, Head of Defence. No one is to allow Lieutenant Yuki out of the Academy or into the basement without my orders. Repeat, no one is to allow Lieutenant Yuki out of the building or into the basement without my orders."

"A… Atticus?" Jaden was dumbstruck. Atticus made to brush past him, but Jaden grabbed his sleeve.

"Atticus, get back here! How can you cut me out of it like this? I'm a part of the Department too! You aren't gonna leave me in the dark!"

"Jaden, this is none of your business." Atticus didn't turn around as he spoke, his tone flat. "This isn't about the Hunters and the Academy. This is between Rhodes and Truesdale. I don't want you in it."

"But Atticus, anything between Rhodes and Truesdale is about the Hunters and the Academy!"

"Master Yuki, do you want me to give out an order for others to tie you up in a room and keep you under watch until Truesdale's gone?"

Slowly, Jaden let go of Atticus's sleeve. "You'd do that, wouldn't you?" He stated evenly. "With your status as the Head of Department."

"Yes, I would." Atticus turned his head to look at Jaden. There was a cold light shimmering in his warm-coloured eyes. "So don't make me do it."

Jaden saw no point in keep arguing this any further. He took a step back, and Atticus walked away towards the stairs.

The Lieutenant stood there a little while, finding it hard to get his thoughts straight. Atticus knew that Zane is here, so he promptly goes out by himself and bans Jaden from doing anything that may interrupt him. Without a doubt, he is planning to eliminate Zane.

But if Atticus is determined to keep this a family business, then he is still leaving one person out.

Jaden rushed towards the staircase and began to climb upwards, huffing and puffing when he finally got to the top floor. He made for the grand oak doors, the most prominent feature in the corridor he could see. There was no one else except him up here, and he couldn't be happier about this desolation.

The brunet pushed open the door without knocking. Alexis stood up in a hurry when she saw him come in, but Jaden held up a hand to signal her to stay silent.

"Lex, you… you gotta listen to me. Zane's here."

"What?" Alexis looked at him with a quizzical expression, and she shook her head. "Jay, you're kidding, right?"

"No." Jaden composed himself and stared straight into her eyes. "He's here. Area D-2, immediately to the east of the Academy main gates."

Alexis face darkened instantly. "And why are you telling me this?"

"Atticus just headed down all by himself. I think," Jaden stomped the ground, "I think he went down just to face Zane."

"No way… no way!" Alexis's hands gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. "He wants to kill him…"

"That's why you need to deal with this quickly," Jaden continued in a rush. "Atticus gave out an order to the Department to not allow me out or into the basement. Amnael and Fontaine don't even have the proper authorities to step into this. You're the only one left who can stop him."

"But Zane is still a Hunter," Alexis muttered. "I –"

Jaden frowned. "Fine then," he walked up to the small cabinet beside Alexis's table.

"What are you doing?"

"You've got blood stored in here, don't you?" He didn't pause in pulling open the door as he spoke. "I'm stocking myself up so I can teleport out."

"Jaden," Alexis grabbed his arm. "Do you even know where Zane is? D-2 isn't a small area!"

"I don't care. I'll work from the nearest spot outward."

"Jaden!!" Alexis put both her hands on his arm and shook him until Jaden stood up and left the cabinet alone. "Stop it! This doesn't even mean anything to you!"

"Wrong, Alexis." Jaden replied flatly. "This means a lot to me because it means a lot to you."

"But…"

"It is important for you, right, Lexi? You won't just let Atticus take care of it, will you?"

"That's not the point, Jay."

"I know we've fought the Hunters for a long time, but to be honest, we've never known one properly." Jaden went on. "Now that I got to know Syrus and Zane, I just can't convince myself that they deserve to be killed. Alexis… do you think Zane deserves to be killed?"

Alexis frowned, but she dropped her hands, her arms hang loosely by her side. Jaden took the chance to place his arms on her shoulders. "Alexis, you never liked to let others decide for you. I believe that whatever you may say, you want Zane to live. You've had plenty of chances to do so had you really wished to get rid of him. But if you actually do want him gone, and if you're fine with letting Atticus do that for you, then… I have no objections either." He sighed. "It's just that right now I want you to give me a definite answer."

Alexis chuckled with some self-mockery in her tone. "Why do you even care about Zane and I? When this all started, you were against it, weren't you?"

"Of course I was. It was natural instinct." Jaden answered. "But then I saw the changes. Alexis… You were right; it does look as if Zane gave you back your life."

"What… what do you mean?"

"Remember how we were taught to put the colony before everything? To be a part of the vampires before we are ourselves?" Those were the words drummed into every young vampire. With them, Jaden couldn't help but recall his own days of growing up in the colony before the Academy was built, those times of drifting about the town and unceasing guerrilla warfare. He had long ago lost count of how many times Chazz and he had to run for their lives during a Hunter raid. "Alexis, that's our motto, that's how we are supposed to be. Just live to fight the Hunters and continue our existence. It can be hard to maintain a sense that you're still living as yourself. Yet, after you met Zane," Jaden squeezed out a minute smile, "that spirit which we all seem to be missing came back to you. It's in the way you talked, the way you behaved, the way you smiled… I dare say that Zane has made you truly alive again."

Alexis was staring at him with glittering eyes. Jaden patted her back with what at least looked like good humour.

"I never knew you thought it this way, Jaden," Alexis let out a long breath. "I thought everyone at the Academy frowned upon me… I didn't know what I should do, especially after Chazz passed away." She looked down at her hands. "Thank you, Jay."

"Even Chazz believed in your decision for yourself, Lex. Now that I thought about it, I think all he wanted at the end was for you to live with your own choices and have no regrets." Jaden removed his hands from her shoulders. "Trust me, I hate Aster for what he did, but that's not about Zane. At least, you should go save him for yourself."

The girl looked back up and gave him a quick nod, her face radiant with a relieved smile. Then she rushed out of the room. Jaden imagined that she must have skipped down the stairs two at a time and demanded that the main gates be opened for her. The brunet walked up to the glass window facing the street just in time to see the Shadow Master emerging out of the door.

"Let's hope Atticus doesn't skewer me alive after this," he muttered as his eyes followed Alexis's white figure walking out into the sunlight.

-----------------

The gun in Atticus Rhodes's hand was aimed at the spot right between Zane Truesdale's eyebrows. The Hunter didn't move back at all; he just stared bleakly back at Atticus.

"This is over for you, Truesdale. I won't allow you to exist and haunt my sister anymore."

Zane appeared to be completely unruffled, however. "Then why aren't you shooting me?"

Atticus growled and jammed the barrel of the gun further into Zane's skin. "You're pushing it, Truesdale!"

"Atticus!"

The Head of Defence startled as the crystal clear voice rang out behind him. In front of him, Zane's blinked in confusion. Both men shifted their sight toward the young woman walking towards them.

Dressed in white, standing under the morning sun, Alexis's dark emblems of office stood out more than ever. The Golden Phoenix that the Hunters have craved for centuries was on the black leather collar around her neck, and as she approached him Zane could catch glimpses of the Shadow Seal in her left palm. Her brown eyes were narrowed in irritation as she stared daggers at the elder Rhodes sibling.

"What do you think you're doing here, Atticus? Get away from him!"

Atticus reluctantly put down his gun. "Here to give me orders, Lexi?"

"That's right." Alexis took a step closer. "I'd like you to go back to the Academy immediately."

"And why is that? I'm doing you a favour here."

"I don't need this 'favour', Atticus." Alexis's tone was cold as ice. "If I really want to do away with him, then I'd have done it myself. Now go."

Atticus's cheeks were gradually turning reddish with barely suppressed annoyance. "Fine." He pushed the gun roughly back into his coat. "I'll talk to you after this."

Alexis's eyes didn't leave her brother's retreating back. She didn't give even a glance towards Zane's direction.

"I don't know what you're doing here," she spoke, calmly, still not facing him, "but the best thing you can do now is get away from here and stay away. I didn't know you'd be so foolish as coming here to start with."

"I'm sorry about Chazz Princeton."

Alexis turned slowly around. Zane kept his eyes on the ground. He heard her sigh of resignation.

"It isn't your fault, Zane. I'll just make sure that Aster pays for what he did, with interest."

"But…"

_But I killed him. _For a moment, that thought echoed through his mind with deafening intensity, drowning out the placid sunlight, the biting winter cold, the ringing voice of the woman he loves – everything of the outside world.

"I know Aster is your cousin," Alexis answered what she thought his worries were. "I won't harm you, but I can't let him go free. It's a duty to Chazz. Can you understand, Zane?"

Zane walked up and caught Alexis's hand.

"I understand… Then, can you promise me something, Alexis?"

"What is it?" The girl was baffled with the sudden solemnity in his voice.

"I may be a Hunter. I may have killed vampires. But that's not who I am as a person." Zane gripped her hands tighter, crushing her fingers in his palm as his words came out in a rush that he knew he wouldn't have the strength to repeat again. "Alexis, if I die – if I die without ever speaking to you again, please remember that I care for you. If I disappear from your life forever, don't forget that we love each other. No matter what happens, that will never change."

"Zane…" For a second, Alexis didn't know how to reply. She didn't expect him to bring up this inevitability so suddenly.

"I – I promise you, Zane."

"Thank you… Lexi. I can ask for nothing more."

With that, he abruptly turned and left her. He couldn't trust himself to hide the conflicting emotions simmering within him had he stayed any longer. And those feelings, those battles fought within himself can not be seen by Alexis, nor the Shadow Master.

Turning down a side alley far removed from the Academy, Zane fished a cellphone out of his pocket and dialled a number he memorised. A stern voice answered.

"What is it, Zane?"

"All is as you predicted," Zane spoke quietly into the phone. "Their scouting teams are mostly concentrated around the campus. Most of the staffs have left the main buildings and there's nothing to worry about from the student dormitories. Unless they call in other recruits from around the city, I see no problems with your plan."

"That's good to hear, cousin. You sound tired. Please get back quickly, and be safe."

"Will do, Aster."

The call was disconnected. Zane leaned forward and smacked his head softly against the grey concrete wall.

"Forgive, Alexis… forgive me."

Aster, shrewd as always, figured that the only Hunter who can go within eyesight of the Academy without been shot is probably Zane alone, and that was why he's standing here facing Alexis, stirring up emotions he'd rather bury for as long as possible.

To scout for the Hunters. That's all.

But if all of Aster's plans go smoothly, then in seven days' time Zane would meet Alexis again. While he was browsing through history, Zane had gathered what he hoped would be his last attempt to save everyone. Since Aster will be relying exclusively on Zane as the key component of his strategy, the elder Truesdale secretly prayed that he'd be able to add his own crucial glitch into this machine ticking down to the finale.

As long as she trusts him.

--------------

Alexis could hear Atticus yelling as soon as she stepped back into the Academy. It didn't take a long time for her to figure out what was going on.

"Jaden." She muttered to herself. Speeding up into a run, she rushed up towards her office, where she guessed the commotion would originate from.

True to her prediction, Atticus had intercepted Jaden, who was going down towards the ground floor, in the corridors on the first floor. Just about all of the staff who remained were peeking surreptitiously at the two vampires fuming at each other. The Head of Defence was holding on to Jaden's shirt, but the shorter Lieutenant's eyes were full of defiance as he glared right back at the former. The air was tense, and Alexis knew those two would start to throw punches at each other at any minute. She had to dissipate the crowd right away.

"Excuse me," she coughed, and winced when she saw everyone literally jumped at her voice. "This is a private matter between the two of them. Would the rest of you please return to your work, thank you?"

That swiftly got rid of all the spectators. Atticus and Jaden also loosed up a bit upon seeing her, but her brother's hand didn't let go of the front of Jaden's shirt.

Alexis walked up and bodily pulled Atticus and Jaden away from each other.

"What is this?" She whispered fiercely. "Public brawl? What is it that you can't deal with inside a room?"

Atticus glared daggers at Jaden. "I can't believe he would still get you to protect Truesdale after what we've been through. After what the Hunters did to Chazz!"

Jaden didn't step down. "Well it's not as if Zane's the one who killed Chazz! Can't you see it is absolutely pointless to kill Zane right now?"

"You're saying that there should be a point when killing Hunters? They want to kill us, and we them. It's that simple! What's gotten into your head, Jaden? Don't tell me you fell in love with a Hunter too?"

"Atty! That's more than enough! Yell at me if that's what you want, but Jaden did nothing wrong. At the very least, we don't want any humans who might happen to walk past to bear witness to you!"

"A good enough excuse, but you know what I think? I think you just couldn't bear to kill Zane! You know that I wouldn't have made any –"

There was a loud bang as Jaden kicked the wall in rage and the sound reverberated down the long corridor. The Rhodes siblings were so startled they immediately became silent.

"I'm out of here." Jaden grumbled as he turned his back to Alexis and Atticus and began to walk away.

"Jaden! Wait –"

"I said I'm outta here! Go argue till you die for all I care!"

Alexis wisely shut her mouth and let Jaden go off on his own. The Lieutenant's back was slightly hunched as he walked down the stairs, angry, alone, and – dejected.

"Man, Jaden really is angry." Atticus mumbled. All of his previous heated words seem to have evaporated into thin air as soon as Jaden left.

Alexis punched his shoulder with a half-serious growl. "You know, you probably should have chosen better vocabulary to use with him, too."

Atticus shook his head. "Lexi, tell me, why can't you get over Zane?"

Alexis fixed her eyes onto her brother's as she answered this inevitable question.

"At the very least, he's a good pawn for all of us."

Atticus subconsciously flinched at his sister's words as if they were whips.

"You don't like it, Atty? So – even you refuse to think of him like that?"

"That – that's not what I meant!" Atticus hurried.

"Atticus," Alexis put her hands on Atticus's, "can we leave Zane until the end, please? Until when we are going to wipe all of the Hunters out?"

Atticus bit his lower lip. "I…"

"Maybe it's a big stretch to say that you respect Zane, but since you don't think of him as a game piece – at least you acknowledge that he deserves to live a bit longer, right?"

"It's…" Atticus closed his eyes. "Fine, Lex. I hear what you're saying. For your sake, I won't interfere anymore."

Alexis gave a thin smile and squeezed her brother's hand. "Thanks. Right now though, I think I should go after Jaden. I don't want him to get depressed."

Atticus nodded. After a small pause he went on. "I admit, Alexis, I was way too harsh with my words… I should apologise to you, and Jaden."

"It's alright, brother. You just wanted to protect me. I understand."

Atticus pulled his sister into a hug and patted her back.

"Please take care of yourself, sis. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know."

They pulled away from each other and Atticus tilted his head a little, gestured towards the stairs. Alexis smiled in gratitude and went down.

Jaden, as always, was at their old spot in the library. Looks like some things just never change.

For some time, Alexis just stared silently at the back of Jaden's head, unsure of what to say. In the end, it was him who somehow detected her.

"Alexis, what is it?"

"I just want to see how you're doing, Jay."

Jaden turned a little to watch her walk closer to him. "It's alright, Lex. Tell me what Atticus said. Still angry at me?"

"Actually," Alexis gingerly sat down, facing Jaden, "he wants to apologise for it. What he said to you was too rough."

Jaden waved it off. "He had the right to be angry. I was meddling with something I shouldn't be."

Alexis wanted to ask again what Jaden was thinking in telling her about Zane, but stopped when she remembered what Jaden said to her in her office. Nonetheless, she couldn't completely believe all that drove him to act in this way was his feeling towards a friend.

Jaden sat there, twisting his hands. She sensed he was trying to say something, so she waited silently until he found the right words.

"This is gonna sound odd, Lex. But after we met the Truesdales, everything… went so differently compared to our previous life, didn't it?"

"Jaden, this roundabout way isn't like you."

"Atticus… he's always been saying that we're so lucky." Jaden looked up from his hands and Alexis met his eyes steadily. "Do you remember how he'd say that, Alexis? We are immortal beings, preserved at the best time of our life, given the godsend opportunity to enjoy all that life and this world can ever give. I think Sheppard used to say it, too. We are told to continue living, to appreciate our unique position. We didn't quite realise that we don't have a goal, a meaning in this existence."

"A goal?" Alexis was slightly puzzled. "We have a goal, Jaden. Defeat the Phoenixes in order to live forever and achieve eternal happiness. Isn't that our goal?"

Jaden got up and started to pace. He was frowning as he tried to continue down his track of thought.

"Achieve eternal happiness… will it really be eternal happiness? I used to think that because we were never free of the Phoenixes' pressure we didn't know what happiness is. After the past few decades of peace, though, it still didn't seem like happiness."

"If we just live with people we love, isn't that happiness itself?"

Jaden shook his head. "I think – maybe I got the word wrong at the beginning; maybe it should have been satisfaction, or fulfilment, or something instead of happiness. But… do you get the feeling that we aren't living as who we are? As if we're spacing out all the time and just looking at our life, not living it? It gets detached, like we're just watching a show from someone else's eyes or playing a first-person action game."

Alexis didn't reply. She knew what he meant. It is just like how she thought when she first met Zane. It is that primordial pull towards blood, the certain carelessness towards life and time, which came from their immortality. It was what differed Zane from her. Although mortal – no, perhaps because Zane is mortal – his life and his feelings seemed intensified tenfold, grasping every chance the world threw at him as if he couldn't afford to waste even one second.

"If we just live to complete duties, then it's definitely a bitter life without our control." Jaden kept on talking. "But… if we blindly follow our own greed, it'd be a life without worries, but also without responsibility." He stopped pacing and faced Alexis. "If we can honestly decide for ourselves, and at the same time proudly take on the hurdles of the roles that the world around us allocates us with, wouldn't that be what life should be about?"

"As vampires, we are proudly taking on our roles," Alexis argued back. "As gratitude for being given eternal life, we should do what we can for the colony. And there is no need to choose differently from everyone else within our community. We have an eternity; it doesn't matter if things aren't turning out how we want them to. There's always another chance, there's always another choice. Do you know how many humans would give everything they have to obtain immortality, Jaden? We've overcome men's greatest fear. There's nothing left in the world that we need to worry about."

"See, Lexi. That's what I've come to feel annoyed with." Jaden countered. "Vampires never care. We always have enough time left so we don't need to worry about anything in the world. But time doesn't solve everything. The humans know more about this than we do. Their finite time make them think through every moment of their life, their knowledge that one day they will die prevents them from doing things they'll regret forever afterwards!" Jaden paused to recollect himself. "I… I don't want to live in this careless way anymore. We shouldn't do things we know we'll regret, and we shouldn't let people die when they can be saved. Therefore – I don't want to watch at the sidelines as another life is wasted, and I don't want to have you kill someone you want to save all along."

"So that's why…" Alexis replied softly in surprise.

"I'm always going to regret how I let Chazz go out of the Academy that easily on that night," Jaden slumped back down onto the sofa. "Now that I think about it, I've never once said to him 'take care', or 'be careful', or 'you better come back'. And before I realised it – he's gone." Unbidden, the image of the night when Syrus told Jaden that the former is a Hunter also came into the Lieutenant's head. The thought that even Syrus's young life might be eliminated by the vampires sent a shiver down Jaden's back.

"I… see." Alexis answered quietly. "We shouldn't let people die when they can be saved… but this, Jaden, this is vengeance and retribution between Hunters and vampires."

"And that's why men always said wars are so ugly." Jaden's hand went up to the collar he wore at his neck. "I just want to keep my regrets at a minimum. If Aster comes knocking, though," he shut his eyes, "I'll be prepared for him."

Alexis touched the Golden Phoenix on her neck.

"You're right, Jay. We'll be prepared for him."


	13. Mid Winter Passing

**Chapter Thirteen**

_A long, long time ago, there was a quiet little town called Domino._

_Within this small, provincial, and completely mundane place, legends of our now universal game arose._

_Unheralded, from the simple earth of Domino came mighty ones of unrivalled power who played with the fickle majesty of gods, who dared to upturn the unceasing wheel of Fortune, who stood to challenge the rules of this world – true duelists carrying pride and dignity in their hearts who fought for what they knew to be right, and lived their lives according to the path they carved out for themselves._

_True to the spirit of the noble game, these great ones were the best the art of duelling had to offer to the world._

_And today, here in this ordinary town where miracles once came into being, we shall hand their great legacy down to you._

At this point of the Chancellor's opening speech the children would always start to clap, excitedly, exuberantly. Whatever variation he used every year, the youngsters always jumped and yelled, overwhelmed with happiness at being accepted into one of the best schools of duelling. They all loved the tales of the legendary duelists no matter how many times they've been told it before. The teachers would watch the welcoming assembly with smiling faces every year too, knowing that every one of these freshmen have the dream in their hearts that one day they would reach the realm of legends themselves.

Which human doesn't wish to be remembered? Especially when the place had already produced such heroes in the past?

The alarm clock rang out shrilly. The first weak rays of the morning sunlight were poking feebly through the thick curtains. Amnael rubbed his eyes to clear the dream from his head.

The annual welcome for new students – funny he would dream that, complete with the same cheering crowd.

The legends and ambitions of men – he slowly sifted that notion through his brain as he sat up and mentally prepared to begin this new day – its longevity are like those of dust mites, born raucously at dusk and fades unnoticed by the morrow.

Stretching out a hand Amnael silenced the alarm clock on his bed stand. He fumbled with his thin-rimmed glasses and put them on, and his head got clearer when he saw the memo he wrote for himself before he went to bed last night.

"Right," he muttered to himself, "today's New Year's".

Well, not exactly. Today – or to be more precise, tonight – is New Year's Eve. And that means the festivities were going to get under way very soon.

Judging from the time, Amnael guessed Fontaine and Alexis would already be up and handling setting up the main hall. He silently congratulated Alexis upon fitting into the role of the Shadow Master like second skin; he knew from first-hand experience that at times like this it can get chaotic beyond reckoning.

The Head of Development walked up to the window and pulled the curtains apart. The late winter sun was just climbing upon the apartment buildings of Domino and shedding its lazy light on the tips of bare tree branches. The sky was so clear its blue seemed pale, with not even a wisp of cloud. It promised to be a brilliant day for the final day of the year.

"Let's get this over and done with then," Amnael concluded under his breath.

He moved to the bookshelf at the far side of the room and reached behind a small painting standing in a frame. As his hand left the space obstructed by the painting, a velvet-covered rectangular bundle was cradled in his palm. It was his beloved deck.

Every year the Academy held a commemoration duel during its festivities, when two of the best duelists would cross swords with each other. For the past decade or so, Sheppard had often participated with his formidable deck containing the Sacred Beasts, while Jaden always tried as hard as he could to squeeze himself in as the other competitor. The intensity and power of this particular game had made it a highlight in the celebrations and it was something no one would want to miss. This year, Alexis had asked Amnael to participate, so for the first time in many years he is dusting off his alchemy deck and removing it from its concealed place on the shelf.

Grinning as he thought of this deck he spent the better part of last night to perfect, Amnael pocketed it after he got dressed. Jaden is no easy opponent, and he was not intending to give the young Lieutenant an easy victory. Duel Monsters – this strange and complicated game the kids have such an obsession with – is one interest Amnael gladly shared with his comrades. He secretly admired the innumerable possibilities one can achieve with a deck in this game; what an accurate portrayal of the ideal game of life.

Giving one last look to make sure he didn't forget anything, Amnael left his room and went downstairs for breakfast. Even the corridor outside of his room was already decorated with festival ribbons. It must have been last night's work. Due to the early hour, the cafeteria was fairly empty, and Amnael didn't think that anyone else other than those he saw eating would have woken up anyways.

Jaden cheerfully made some exaggerated waves with his arms towards Amnael when he saw the Head of Development walk in. Amnael smiled and had to approach the once again worry-free brunet. Clustered about Jaden, Atticus, Alexis, Fontaine and two of her Lieutenants of Finance all nodded at Amnael's arrival.

"You're up rather early, Master Amnael," Atticus said courteously as Amnael helped himself to the food. Jaden, his mouth full, grunted to display that he was thinking the same as Atticus.

"I finally know what you mean by getting fidgety before an important match," Amnael replied and motioned towards Jaden with a tilt of his head. "Adjusting my deck last night took far longer than I ever expected, but even so staying asleep had been difficult."

"Goodness! Amnael, I didn't know you'd be so excited." Fontaine joined in with a mischievous grin.

"Knowing my opponent, it's a bit hard to remain calm when you know you'll have to duel him in front of so many students and staff today." Amnael replied smoothly.

"Master Amnael, are you really so worried about losing your prestige among students?" Alexis said jokingly, smiling at Amnael.

"Of course. Since my opponent doesn't even teach in the school, losing a duel would be quite detrimental to my prestige." Amnael joked back. The result wasn't what he expected, though.

The bespectacled Master glanced, puzzled, at the others around the table, who were all staring at him with a confused expression. As the moment dragged out, though, Alexis gasped in sudden realisation.

"Oh! You… you thought you were going to duel Jaden, Master Amnael?" Alexis stammered.

"Yes... " Amnael sensed something was off. "Jaden participated in almost all of the previous commemorative duels, didn't he?"

A guilty expression flooded up to Alexis's face. Atticus's hand clenched into a fist beside his plate, and Jaden was deliberately keeping his eyes strictly on his food.

"I'm not competing today, Master Amnael." The brunet stated. "I'll be in charge of security around campus during the celebration."

"That's not like you, Jaden. You would never miss out on a duel. "

Jaden's lips twitched in an attempt of a smile. "Well, Master Amnael, this year I think I fancy a change of vocation for once."

Then Amnael perceived his previous assumption that Jaden's gone back to his carefree self was wrong after all. The joyful Jaden who was waving at him may be a reflection of who he was, but it was merely a reflection; no more. In that half-grimace which somehow substituted the eternal smile on Jaden's face Amnael almost thought he was seeing the expression of another: a pale, sardonic face, accentuated by an unruly nest of raven black hair. All of Chazz's rebellion against convention, all of his questions about the cornerstones of their life, seemed to all have been continued and entrusted onto Jaden.

Amnael's contemplation was only allowed for a brief moment, though. One of Fontaine's Lieutenants spoke up to try to break the awkward air of the breakfast table. "At least, Master Amnael, you'd be able to face the champion that's going to visit us for the commemorative duel."

"Champion?" Far from breaking through the ice, what she said made Amnael even more befuddled. Everyone around him was faring no better.

"A champion? What are you talking about, Sabina?" Fontaine chided her subordinate.

"I… I only heard this from the street duelists around Domino." After some more prodding and persuasion from both Fontaine and Atticus, the Lieutenant finally explained her piece of information. The young female tensed in her seat under the unified scrutiny of everyone present at the table. "There has been a rumour going around for a while, saying that after Sheppard's death the Academy is going to invite a famous duelist from outside of the school to compete in the New Year commemorative duel. I just thought that since Master Yuki isn't competing… then maybe Master Amnael would be going against this person."

"I've heard of this rumour too," Alexis replied evenly, fixing her gaze on the Finance Lieutenant. "But unfortunately, it isn't true. We aren't inviting anyone from the outside to boost our duel. Master Amnael will be duelling my brother. That has already been decided late last night." She gave a slight bow of her head to Amnael. "I'm sorry that you weren't informed on time, Master Amnael."

"It's fine," Amnael waved it away. Through all of this Jaden had sat in his seat, rock still and silent, adamantly staring at his food as if his life depended on it. He couldn't help but feel worried about the young vampire. "Are you sure it's really alright for you to miss out on even watching the duel, Jaden? I can get a few people from my department to take over security for a while if you'd like to. Although they aren't fighters like those in the Department of Defence, they can still make very good guards."

"No, Master Amnael. Seriously, it's alright." Jaden looked up and grinned confidently at Amnael, wiping some of the gloom off his face. "This one duel won't matter at all."

"If you say so," Amnael sighed.

"We're just about finished with the preparations of the main building. Everything should be ready by noon today." Fontaine changed the topic of the conversation to proper business. "The students are allowed to arrive from their dormitories at six thirty this afternoon. The doors open to the public and all vampires in the city at seven, and the festivities proper begins at nine o'clock. From our current schedule, the duel is going to be in the half hour before midnight, serving as the highlight of the entire evening. What do you think of our arrangements so far, Master?" She glanced at Alexis.

"They are all perfect. Thank you, Mistress Fontaine." Alexis nodded gracefully. "Meanwhile, I've sorted out all security measures with Jaden and Atticus. Tonight wouldn't be problematic at all."

"I'm glad to hear that, Master." Fontaine smiled back. The other one of her Lieutenants, on the other hand, frowned and mumbled a little too loudly.

"Let's just hope that the Phoenixes don't come calling."

Atticus gave her a poisonous glare. Nobody in the Department of Defence ever had much liking to the arrogant and astute Finance Lieutenants, especially not Atticus. "If they do come, you can be assured that we'll straightaway send them back to their maker."

Jaden snorted at the Finance Lieutenant's words too. He fondled with his cup with a naughty smirk emerging on the corner of his mouth. "Say, Atticus, are you going to make a New Year's resolution?"

"Not yet. What have you got in mind, Jaden?" As if reading his Lieutenant's thoughts, Atticus smirked back. Amnael looked at one young man then the other, trying to figure out what they were going to say.

"How about a resolution to get rid of all the Hunters? There are only a handful of Phoenixes left, after all." Jaden concluded.

Amnael arched an eyebrow. This shouldn't be a show for today's table; Atticus and Jaden would joke about everything they can get their hands on, except the Hunters. "Fine then, let's make this resolution together." Atticus was lifting his cup. "Within the month, let's make sure Aster Phoenix disappears forever from the face of the earth."

Jaden lifted his cup too. "Hear that, Aster?" The brunet laughed as he toasted Atticus. "Before the month is over, it's going to be your funeral." The elder Rhodes laughed as well before both of them drained their cups.

Alexis said in a low and exasperated voice that all they had in their cup was milk, while Fontaine and Amnael were immersed in deeper thoughts.

---------------

Crowler wasn't used to having his private study intruded at night by rude teenagers who don't knock before opening the door, even if the said teenager is the head of the Hunters. In this case, however, the intruder wasn't Aster but Blair. In deference to her ancestry and according to gentlemanly manners, he bit back the angry rebuke at the tip of his tongue.

"I demand an explanation for this, Crowler." The young girl wasn't in a fine mood. Although Crowler could easily guess the reason for her displeasure, he waited to let her explain herself first.

"I found this on the table in Aster room after we had dinner today," she thrust a piece of paper into Crowler's hands. The older Hunter barely had a chance to glance at it before Blair went on to vent her frustration. "It's in his handwriting, some nonsense about having to do his duty as usual. I didn't know Aster dabbled in poetry, so I tried to find him. Guess what? He's nowhere to be seen. Where is he, and what is he planning, Crowler!?"

Crowler grimaced. "Why were you in Aster's room to begin with, Miss Finnigan?"

"That's the first thing I thought was weird," Blair crossed her arms. "Aster always locks his door, but today it stood ajar, which is what made me interested."

Crowler struggled as to whether or not to tell Blair everything. The girl saw it from his face.

"Not only did Aster disappear from here, after a thorough search I figured out that Zane and Sy are gone too." Blair continued. "Together with the majority of Hunters. Does this mean they are having a major operation without telling me anything whatsoever?"

"You… you're right, Miss Finnigan." Crowler stuttered out. "Aster and the Truesdale siblings are heading to the Academy right now."

"To the Academy? Why so late?"

"The Duel Academy is hosting a New Year's Eve celebration," Crowler answered, "as we speak."

"Out to crash the party? Why am I not allowed to go?" Blair's voice was tense with annoyance.

"Blair," Crowler tried to calm her, but the girl stubbornly turned away. "You know why; they won't let you put yourself in danger. It's the most sensible thing to do."

"Sensible?" Blair swept around in anger. "How is it sensible? I'm a part of the Phoenix family too!"

"They are leaving you behind for your own good. We can't have all of your family risking their lives on the battlefield. He commanded me not to let you know about any of this."

"Lies," Blair muttered. "He told me he'd need me in his future operations, and look what he's done now. Doesn't he realise what my thoughts are? The Phoenixes are born as a family, and we should fight as a family too. If he really wants to preserve the family, shouldn't he be leaving Sy behind?"

"You know as well as me that Syrus would never have allowed it. He demanded to go with his brother in all circumstances."

"Same as me, and Syrus went with anyways." Blair stomped the ground. "That jerk."

"Do you actually _want_ to risk your life, Blair!?"

"If Aster loses, my life as a Hunter is as good as finished. The only thing I can do is to bid my time for my children's generation to get the Hunters up to scratch again. If Aster wins, my life would nonetheless stretch on until eventual death, not to mention the regret that I didn't get my chance to contribute to the defeat of the Domino vampires. Whatever happens at the Academy tonight, my future wouldn't change at all if I don't go there." Blair concluded. "Do we have any Hunters that I can bring with me, Crowler?"

Crowler bowed his head at this young woman's determination. "There should be enough men left."

"Good, then I'll be setting off at once."

Crowler watched the petite figure stride out of his door and swiftly calling up a retinue to follow her, and to prepare to set out into the city as soon as possible. He admired her courage. Compared to her, all Crowler did was obeying Aster's plans. When the young man told him what the Phoenixes will do Crowler took the fact that Aster didn't consult him for granted, and decided to sit at home waiting for news. Whether Aster and Zane live or die this night, Crowler realised he had unconsciously detached himself from this critical turn of events. He couldn't help but question if it was the right thing to do.

The piece of paper that she gave to him sat silently on his table as he turned away from the door. He didn't know that Aster dabbled in poetry either, so he carefully read it over.

When he finished it, he put it down, not knowing what to make of this sincere proclamation from an orphaned young boy who, despite being barely sixteen years old, had already slaughtered countless vampires by his own hand.

Clasping his hands together, Crowler slowly knelt to the ground.

"My prayers go with you, dear children."

I had no desires.

I have never

Really wanted anything.

All I knew

Was that what I should do

What I need to do

Has to always come before whatever I want to do.

Time passes.

Those things I had to do

Became the only things I ever did.

Those pragmatic necessities

Became my only delight.

I had no desires

But now

My duty

Had become

My true desire.

--------

The lights in the Academy hall lit up.

It was time.


	14. Devil's Game

**Chapter Fourteen**

They imagined the Academy building would be blazing with light like a star sparkling through the winter night, drawing its people together like a warm camp flame. Its dark and quiet exterior thus caught them by surprise. Instead of being full of brilliance and vigour, the building concealed its activity within, like a furnace fostering the hidden fire of charcoal, burying it deeply in its heart with only the slightest traces visible to the outside world.

At this junction between the dying year and the next, many tall figures stood around the Academy like restless shadows seeking to infiltrate the land of the living. The biting winter wind tore at their throats and slid into their arms, its icy touch hungry for their warmth. Fabric whipped around their legs while the air howled desolately beside their ears. Indeed, if the unwary happened to stumbled upon this dim scene of silent waiting, it wouldn't be a far cry to perceive this as a vision from the land of night.

As a matter of fact – Zane and Aster thought as they stared at the Academy, completely ignorant of the roaring gale around them – they are about to enter the world ruled by the undead.

The elder Truesdale spared a quick glance behind him. The tall collar of his dark coat flipped into his eyes, mingling with his already long navy fringe, and he had to blink to focus properly. As he watched, many more of his companions emerged from the darkness, having gone around for the one last time to make sure their preys have all been captured. They also brought the others some more of tonight's equipment, although the job on that front was already as good as done.

Zane spied Syrus doing the final rounds too, personally making sure everything was going smoothly. His small and chubby face was set and grim behind his glasses as he made a half-circle around the Academy with Bastion, both of their visages displaying the kind of red patches people end up with on their skin when they've been out in the cold for too long. Zane wanted to get Syrus to wear something warmer than the coat they've all donned but Syrus dismissed his elder brother, shrugging off all of Zane's worries about getting a cold. That forcibly reminded Zane his little brother is no longer a kid who listened to whatever he told Syrus to do.

Something's changed him, but what? Zane couldn't tell. All he knew is that since they've arrived in this town of their ancestors, no one in his family has been left unaltered. He would rather not describe the changes occurring inside himself, whilst Blair's behaviour really jolted him off balance. He had thought her as a love-sick girl who merely hero-worshipped him, following him whenever she could. This time, with her half-encouraging him not to give up – to persist in finding his own happiness – he didn't know what to say to thank her for that boost when he was down. She had been left behind tonight, for the sake of her own protection. Zane didn't how the passionate little girl would react once she found out. It was the best Aster and Zane could do for her. She is yet a child from a distant lineage, still too young to die.

Aster… Zane shifted his head back, casting a swift look at Aster while he was at it. His cousin stood beside him in his usual white suit. Aster's pale face, which was either solemn or grinning, looked rather tense tonight. Zane imagined Aster must be mentally on his toes, fidgeting to and fro, unsure of and getting excited about his move at the same time. The youth barely spoke to anyone and just stood there, quietly watching everything being played out in front of him. Tonight, it would be his game.

Bastion and Syrus soon finished their work and joined Zane and Aster.

"All done, Aster." Bastion reported. His breath was coming out of his mouth in puffs of dense white fog.

Aster nodded, then he beckoned Bastion to come closer. The Hunter obeyed, and Aster whispered something in his ear.

Bastion drew away, alarmed. "No way! Aster, I can't do that!"

Syrus, who followed Bastion in a brisk run, managed to hear the dark-haired Hunter's reply. Worry instantly clouded his small face. "What's wrong, Bastion? What did he say?"

Aster's eyebrows twitched when he saw Syrus. The silver-haired youth gave a quick look towards his elder cousin. Zane didn't hide the fact that he was listening, and Aster seemed to let it pass. He turned back to Bastion and repeated his previous words.

"Bastion, I want you to leave. Take all the Hunters and go back to Crowler."

The Hunter opened his mouth to protest again, but Aster make a brisk movement with his arm that clearly meant he didn't want to hear more protests. Bastion looked towards Zane for some support and explanation, only to see the elder Truesdale look away. It was Syrus who attempted to help.

"This doesn't make sense, Aster. We've just set up this huge thing and now you're sending everyone away? How are you and Zane going to get through tonight?"

Aster shifted his eyes from Bastion to Syrus. "I'll be able to control the entire machination by myself. Besides, it won't be just Zane and I staying at the Academy. Syrus, I'd like you to remain too."

"So basically, only those with Phoenix blood are allowed to stay behind?" Bastion frowned. "Aster, I thought you trusted me more than this! People like Crowler and I have served your family for generations, and if that doesn't prove our loyalty then I don't know what would."

"That is precisely the reason I'm asking the Hunters to leave, Bastion." Aster's coolness matched Bastion's increasing irritation. "I know that many of you served the Phoenixes for generations and spit unnecessary blood with us over the years. Right now, though, my family line has dwindled so much that all of the Phoenixes would be gone if tonight goes awry. I don't see why you should keep fighting if we're finished; you're not the ones with an ancient demand. I might as well send you away to minimise casualties."

"So that's what you think this is about then? It's all a private war for you?" Bastion turned and stomped the ground. "Thanks for thinking about our safety, but we're sticking with you. None of the Hunters are afraid of death in the hands of the vampires and every one of us would fight with the Phoenixes till the end."

Aster crossed his arms. "Even from a tactical point of view, it would be easier to have less people with me since we're not going to raid the vampires by force. I want you to leave to protect yourself and the other Hunters. That's an order, not an advice."

Bastion shot a look back at Aster with blatant annoyance festering in his black eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to rebuke Aster Phoenix. The two stood silently glaring at each other in the gale, their verbal quarrel having reached a standstill. Despite the icy temperature, the atmosphere between the two young men was even more frigid than the weather. Neither was willing to back down at all.

This obstinate staring match might have gone on longer if Syrus didn't cut in. "I… I think," the young boy swallowed with difficulty, "it'd be fine if you just leave us be this time, Bastion. Everything is set up pretty well, and I trust Aster would be able to pull it off by himself. He isn't regarding you as an outsider; he just doesn't see the point of you putting yourself into needless danger."

Bastion grumbled something, obviously not satisfied. Zane removed his gaze from the trio close to him and focused again on the Academy. He knew Aster wanted to remove the other Hunters, which was why his cousin didn't even bring Crowler, who is the oldest and most experienced among Hunters. Zane couldn't fully believe that Aster really wanted the Hunters to leave just because he cared for them, but he had to admit the plan would be easier if there were only Aster, Syrus, and himself in the Academy's vicinities. So he tried to give Bastion a piece of his mind.

"Just leave, Bastion. It would fare better on all of our consciences."

The other three all turned to look surprisingly at Zane. The tall young man didn't respond to that. He had nothing more to add anyway. At least, he knew he would personally hate to see any more unnecessary deaths tonight.

Bastion shuffled on his feet. Slowly, he looked at Aster, Syrus, and Zane in turn. At last, he nodded, albeit very reluctantly.

"Alright, I'm gonna go back. But you'd better all come back alive tomorrow."

Syrus beamed up at Bastion with his innocent smile. "Sure thing, Bastion."

Giving one last look at the three Phoenixes, Bastion walked off to gather all the other Hunters to him and pass on the information. Zane could vaguely hear a few exclamations of surprise and refusal, but Bastion kept it down. In due time, all the Hunters left silently. The only ones who remained were Aster and the two Truesdale siblings.

Aster flipped back his sleeve to check the time on his watch again, and gave a thin smile. "Time's almost up. Let's get over this one last time in detail."

Syrus and Zane shifted to face Aster. The three of them stood in a small circle, with nothing around them apart from the darkness of night and the chilliness of winter. No more Hunters, no other people depending on them. Aster nodded at his family.

"Like I said before we left, Zane and I are going into the Academy as soon as it's time. I've arranged for some humans watching the festivities tonight to get the main doors open for us. Once we are in, it'd all be a matter of waiting for our chance. Almost nothing that happens outside of the building will affect us. Still, I'm going to keep my phone on, so Sy can call me if anything of importance does happen."

Syrus nodded, his mouth pressed together into a thin line. "So I'll be standing guard outside?"

"Currect. I got the Hunters to leave some weapons and UV bullets for you. Get to our pre-arranged spot after I got things going, and take down any vampires that managed to escape. If everything's successful, we'll meet you there after we're finished."

"I understand." Syrus answered. He paused for a little while before he spoke what has been on his mind. "Aster, did you always intend to send the Hunters away for tonight? Did you really do it because you don't want them to die?"

"What do you mean?" Aster gave his young cousin a puzzled look. Syrus narrowed his eyes in disbelief.

"You know what I mean, Aster. You sent Bastion back saying that you're worried that they may be innocent sacrifices, and yet tonight we may end up killing hundreds. You are saying they aren't innocents?"

Aster was slightly taken aback by this line of questioning from Syrus. He didn't remember that his little cousin was capable of voicing such things, and there was an uncomfortable pause as he tried to put an answer together for Syrus.

"Leave Aster alone, Sy. He may be fine with what we're doing tonight, but like I said, his conscience isn't going to allow him to bring extra Hunters to death."

"Conscience?" Syrus echoed his elder brother's words with a cutting edge in his tone. Zane frowned towards the younger Truesdale sibling, and Syrus promptly turned away and walked off.

Aster moved next to Zane and watched Syrus walk toward the back of the Academy. "What happened to Sy?"

"No idea." Zane muttered back to Aster. In his mind, though, fragments of memories were flickering through. Seeing Syrus standing with the vampires on the day of that clandestine tournament, hearing Syrus talk excitedly about the friends he made amongst the underground duelists, Alexis mentioning that Syrus ran off somewhere with Jaden… small pieces were placing themselves together and Zane thought he might have found what he was looking for. It pained him to know that his little brother was feeling the same as him.

Aster patted his shoulder, bringing Zane back into reality. "Anyways, thanks for helping me out back there. I've got to admit it, you know me better than I ever thought, Zany."

Zane tilted his head back to look curiously at his cousin. So, maybe Aster really has something other than vengeance in his heart after all. He grinned and made a blunt remark as a reply.

"Yeah, I always knew you're damn weird."

----------

Jaden sneaked quietly out of the main hall. He had been almost forced to take a break by some of the guards, and was literally lead into a seat in the area reserved for staff and got pushed into it to endure at least twenty minutes of relaxation. The truth was that he's not into the celebration and entertainment at all this year. He hates to say it, but he'd rather patrol the perimeter of darkness among the block of houses around the Academy than to be in the hall. While many other staff had dressed up especially for tonight, Jaden still had his usual combination of shirt and jacket and jeans, which only made him feel more out of place. Alexis and Atticus were both sitting in the first row due to their rank, and the First Lieutenant of Defence felt isolated to be in a row full of virtual strangers. He heaved a long sigh of relief when his guardian shifted off to some other position, convinced that the Lieutenant will obediently remain. Now that he's finally out of the hall, Jaden took a convoluted path along the corridors to get out through one of the side entrances.

He still had his gun with him. He took care to conceal it beneath his jacket so he could bring it into the hall without causing a ruckus. His deputy temporarily took command while he got dragged off, and in truth Jaden was a little concerned about the man's ability to lead during exciting moments such as tonight. He would feel that much safer when he takes over his proper position again.

The cold wind blowing outside felt even colder after his sojourn in the warm interior of the Academy. Jaden inadvertently sneezed as soon as he stepped out of the door and brought his hands up around his nose to provide his lungs with some warmth, while he shrugged with his shoulders to try to get his collar higher up his neck. With a brisk run, he dashed off towards where he knew some of his men would be patrolling.

He was quite annoyed when he arrived at the guard post. No one was there at all.

"Where did they all go?" Jaden grumbled to himself. Damn that deputy.

Unabashed, he tried another spot further down the block, but that turned out to be empty as well. Could it be that all the guards in this section were called off? Even his fidgety deputy wouldn't do that. His curiosity and frustration mounting, Jaden tried yet another guard post for the sake of it. Empty again. Jaden turn on the spot in irritation. This has never happened before. Listless, he cast his eyes about the place, only to catch full on his face the ample amount of dust that a strong gust of wind was stirring up. The Lieutenant growled and rubbed his eyes until they felt comfortable again. But the wind, walled of in this cul-de-sac, wasn't going anywhere and continued to blow up a dust storm.

It was then that he noticed something was amiss: dust. There was so much dust.

Jaden's heart skipped a beat. Carefully, he knelt down and sifted through the dust on the ground. His finger touched something small and hard. His hand trembling a little, he brought it out into the air.

Unmistakable. A bullet, and much more than that. A UV bullet, reserved by the Hunters for vampires only.

Jaden's shaking hand dropped the bullet. He felt like throwing up. Frantically, he searched around this post for any other signs. But there was just dust, piles and piles – where his soldiers made their last stand.

"This… is impossible…"

All gone. All of his guards. They were all wiped out while he was in the Academy taking his rest, evaporated into thin air. Jaden wanted to cry unbelief, to scream murder, into the pitilessly night where he knew no one is left to hear. He buried his head in his hands and groaned helplessly as he sank down to sit on the ground.

He must have sat there for quite a while. He took long, deep breaths, trying to calm down his heart that was throbbing in pain, while his head slowly regained control. The Academy's entire defence was eliminated at one single move, which would probably mean one thing – the Hunters are back, and they are serious as hell.

Jaden forced himself to stand up and started to walk back towards the Academy. He needs to pass this information along and to get reinforcement quickly. However, even if he's the only one left on guard duty, he won't let one Hunter get past him no matter how distraught he may feel.

The Lieutenant retraced his own steps back. No sign of life stirred around him, and he didn't except anything either. Therefore, he stilled into a sudden stop when he heard that one tiny, faint footfall.

With his superior sense of hearing, he knew it wasn't a stray cat or a fragment of his imagination. Something, someone alive is moving around here. For one wild moment he fancied that it may be extra patrols or a lucky survivor of his company, but his well-trained ears picked up the heaviness of a human's movements. Everyone out here tonight that Jaden knew is now a dead man – vampire or ash, one or the other.

Then, this one must be a Hunter.

Let Jaden turn him into a dead man too.

Jaden's eyes shimmered blue for tracing human heat. He really didn't like this part of a vampire's power; he had always been scared of it, to be honest, not to mention the large burden it would place on the user's blood store. With it, though, he could clearly make out the silhouette of his pray as the human passed through a small bush, concealing himself around a street corner before heading down the road again. Stealthily, Jaden kept up, his right hand sneaking under his jacket to rest on his gun. The person he was following was moving fast, probably intending to reach some place before a certain time.

Jaden did his best to follow as close as he could without being discovered. The human twisted and turned through the alleyways, but Jaden was always just one street corner behind him. Now, the short figure of the human disappeared behind yet another turn. His eyes still glimmering blue, Jaden slowly followed. He grinned to himself when his inhuman allowed him to discover what would normally be too dark and minute to see – a few strands of loose human hair with the residue of their owner's warmth fluttering out from behind the narrow turn of the alley. His pray had stopped behind the corner of the building.

Jaden knew it might have been a trap. He couldn't have cared less. As his feet turned the corner, his arm simultaneously raised his gun to the level where he knew the human's head would be. His index finger tightened and his impulse demanded that he fire as soon as possible.

The vampire Lieutenant turned his torso around the bend of the alley. There was a quick flurry of movement. The one he was following was standing right in front of him and he was equally as quick as Jaden to draw his weapon and point it towards his enemy. The two of them held each other in their line of fire.

Jaden's steely aim was nestled neatly on Syrus's forehead, while he himself also stared down the barrel of Syrus's raised cold pistol in front of his face.

Their hands shook slightly to restrain from pulling the trigger.

They froze in mid movement, staring at the other across their own gun. Faced with the empty hollowness of the barrel that promised death, they had no words left for each other.

----------------

From their first row seats, the Rhodes siblings just managed to spot Jaden disappearing out of the hall as they turned their head back as far as they would go.

"Poor Jay," Alexis muttered under her breath. Beside her, Atticus remained silent. The Lieutenant had seemed oddly reluctant about the duel, refusing even to watch it. Alexis could imagine him walking in the unlit corridors of the Academy alone in the cold, so remote from the people and the game he loves – immersed in some emotion Alexis did not dare to ask.

"Don't worry about Jaden, Lex." Atticus reached over and squeezed her hand. "He's going to be alright." 

"Eventually," Alexis conceded, then changed to the topic at hand. "How is your deck doing, Atty?"

"Great," Atticus gave a confident smile. "I can't wait to go up against that wily old fox. I haven't seen Ammael's deck in years."

Alexis grinned and gave out a long, content sigh. It's hard to stay alert at times like this. It was late at night, close to the time when the commemoration duel is duel to start. Fontaine was acting as the Master of Ceremony in an elegant blue dress that shone like bottomless water in the resplendent light of hall, reflected from the hundreds of metal bells and crystal balls laced up around them. The place was comfortably warm with that soft, hypnotising murmur of an excited and attentive crowd patiently waiting for a grand performance. Fragrances eluded their soft aromas wafting across the hall. Alexis could feel her eyelids drooping shut. She blinked and forced herself to stay awake; there was no way she was going to miss out on the best part of the night.

Atticus checked his watch again. The time is almost up. He signalled to Fontaine, who was looking at him expectantly. The Head of Finance nodded and turned back to the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the room instantly quietened down when she spoke into the microphone. "As the clock ticks down, we are getting closer and closer to the new year. As usual, this is the time for us to present you with the Academy's commemorative duel." Alexis could see some students getting fidgety. The mood of the audience was stirred up. Fontaine continued. "This year, the two competitors have already been decided. They are – Master Rhodes and Master Amnael!"

Alexis expected the spectators to give out a roaring cheer as welcome and approval for the duel. The mood of the people, however, took a decided turn towards being sour.

"Hey, that's not fair! Where's the champion? Where's the champion you are going to invite?"

Some of the people started yelling. Dumbfolded, Alexis and Atticus sat there for a few seconds, lost as to what was going on.

"Atty… what is this about a champion we're getting?!"

"I thought it was a rumour with underground duelists! I didn't know… I never expected people to believe it."

Fontaine was taken aback too. The hall was suddenly chaotic with hoots and catcalls, as if someone had unleashed some maddening miasma into the teeming crowd that was so docile moments before. The guards from the Department of Defence tensed unmistakably. Amnael, sitting not far from the Rhodes siblings, was about to stand up and take over the situation. Atticus beat him to it. He rushed up from his first row place and bodily snatched the microphone from Fontaine's hands.

"Silence!" He commanded into the microphone. A sudden quietness did indeed fall onto the room, more out of surprise than obedience. Atticus continued regardless. "The Academy isn't inviting a champion for the commemorative duel tonight. Whatever rumours you may have heard are incorrect. The duel tonight will be conducted between Master Amnael and I. We are having no outside parties participating in it."

The audience growled irately at this disappointment. Atticus tensed, thinking there might be another onslaught of annoyance coming from the people. It didn't go up to that. The people merely mumbled amongst themselves, and the previous calm of the room seemed ready to return.

Alexis breathed a soundless sigh of relief. She could see that her brother's form relaxing too.

But events are no longer in their control.

Someone was banging on the door.

Alexis thought she was hearing things. She cast a quick look around her, trying to convince herself that it's nothing more than an illusion conjured up by her sleepy brain. Instead, she found that everyone was looking at the direction of the door too. That sound of someone knocking on the heavy wood panels increased as if mocking the determination in Atticus's words, echoing in the hall, gradually taking away all sense of other forms of sound. More heads turned toward that hollow vibration. Atticus swallowed uncomfortably, while Alexis and the rest of the vampires rapidly sat up.

Without anyone giving an order, some guards moved up to open the door. Alexis knew she had the power to stop it, but she didn't move. She didn't think she'd be able to stop it happening judging from how excited the crowd was. Besides, she had already half-guessed who her unexpected guest might be.

The door creaked, and there, outside in the raging winter cold, two black figures were silhouetted into the night. One was tall, the long dark coat lapping its edges around his legs, his figure stoic and lean in the wind. The other, short and diminutive, nevertheless commanded his own sort of strength as he walked into the room, accompanying his tall friend. With steady steps, the silver-haired young man entered the Academy with his cousin.

Atticus unconsciously took a step back. Alexis heard Amnael take a quick, sharp breath, while she herself tightened her hands into fists in anger.

Aster escorted Zane forward with ease. As if he knew perfectly well the crowd's current mood, the young Phoenix loudly proclaimed to the room.

"Here is the champion you have been promised. Zane Truesdale, the Kaiser of duelists, is here!"

There was a moment of absolute silent shock reigning over the hall. The vampires, out of their minds with the brazen boldness of this act. The audience, ecstatic at the fulfilment of their wildest dream. But it soon passed. One second later, the crowd rose as one to form an exploding cheer that flooded the entire Academy. The spectators couldn't believe what they were hearing. So it was true after all – the Academy had managed the impossible, successfully inviting the Kaiser to this town.

The true masters if the Academy just stared at the scene in front of them in muted horror.

Amnael was the first to respond properly. "Alexis," he reached over to get her attention, "what shall we do? Should we chase them out, or should Atticus or I face Truesdale?"

But before Alexis replied to Amnael, Aster was taking smoothly over the situation.

"Who is the best duelist in this Academy that can stand up to the Kaiser?" Aster yelled to the crowd, his voice clear and crisp despite not even holding a microphone.

There was some confusion as some of the crowd yelled a few names of their own choosing. In the end, however, the majority of them replied in unison. "Jaden Yuki!"

"So where is he?" Aster taunted back. "Where is this man who you think can beat Zane Truesdale?"

It was soon evident that Jaden wasn't in the building.

"Not here?" Aster laughed, an innocent, pure sound that nevertheless pierced Alexis's heart like a swift blade. "The best duelist in the Academy is not here? Then tell me, who else is left? Who else is willing to duel tonight?"

"He knows," Amnael growled. "He knew Jaden isn't here. He must have seen him outside on guard duty! This… is unforgivable," the old Master made to stand up. "I'm going out to meet this Phoenix."

Alexis felt hot blood gush up onto her cheeks. Talk about the guts that man has! Before Amnael could move out his seat she stood up. Indignation was getting the better of her prudence and she couldn't care less. With a swift and steady stride she walked out of the spectator's area. Zane and Aster's eyes didn't leave her as she moved towards them until she stopped right before the elder Truesdale.

"I will duel you, Zane." She gestured for two duel disks to be brought up. "I'll let you see how good the Academy really is."

A guard immediately set off. All around her, the audience whistled in surprise. She paid no attention to them. Tonight, her true enemies were finally in front of her.

---------

"Sy… rus?"

Jaden's hand was shaking so badly he wanted to put his other hand up to steady his gun. He didn't dare to do so for the fear that Syrus would fire.

"Jaden…" Syrus's own hand was unsteady too. He felt repulsive of this situation, of the fact that Jaden and he are holding a gun to each other's face. But another part of him steeled himself. He didn't move back at all.

"Don't move. I don't want to kill you unless it's necessary."

"Kill me?" Jaden's voice was hoarse. "Quite a boast, Syrus."

"No, that wasn't a boast." The young Truesdale took in a deep breath. Jaden's eyes were still glimmering with the residues of his magic to detect human heat, giving his tanned face a devilish taint. Syrus took a tighter hold on his gun to stop his stomach from lurching uncontrollably as he recalled what he did to Jaden once.

"You've never even killed a mouse before, Syrus. Frankly, you don't have the guts to such a thing."

"Wrong," Syrus's voice dropped low, "I've already killed you."

"You what?" Jaden jolted. For a moment he thought he had fallen into some kind of a trap made by the Hunters, but a swift inspection of his surroundings reassured no one else was around. He detected no machinations around him, either. Then he realised Syrus was talking about something else.

"Remember… that day that you got carried back to the Academy with a bullet in your head?"

Jaden's hand unconsciously moved to touch the scar, still throbbing at times, located on his skull. The oddity of the shot, the strangeness of the bullet, the foolish way he was left alone and not finished for good – it was finally all making sense, in the worst way.

"You put that… through me?"

With his enhanced hearing Jaden heard that Syrus took in a ragged breath.

"Yes, I killed you. I put that bullet into your head." The shorter boy declared quietly. "I had to do that. You are a vampire, despite the fact that… you are also my first real friend."

Syrus looked up at Jaden. There were tears in those steel-grey eyes.

The brunet slowly shook his head. "No, Syrus. You got it wrong. You didn't kill me."

"What do you mean? I shot you! I shot you right in the head! I couldn't – "

"You didn't kill me," Jaden replied adamantly. "You saved me, Sy. I own it to you for saving my life from the other Hunters. If you really wanted to kill me, you would never have used those normal bullets, would you?"

Syrus shook his head and took a weak, trembling step backwards. "But… but what I did…"

Jaden put down his gun.

"What you did was the right thing," he answered softly, "you just keeping thinking it is wrong. Sy… we aren't meant to be killing each other. Please…"

Syrus was rapidly shaking his head. He didn't want to listen to Jaden. He didn't want to know what the other was feeling. He's a vampire – he's a vampire! Syrus was here to kill vampires tonight, not to be lead astray by them. Yet, the vampire in front of him… just had to be Jaden.

Syrus's elbows buckled. His hands dropped by his sides, and his gun clattered on the ground with a metallic ring. Without him noticing it, his knees collapsed and landed hard on the pavement. Jaden quickly rushed forward, fearful that the shorter boy may fall even further.

"Jay… no." Syrus tried to push Jaden away. "Get out of here. Aster wants to conclude everything with you guys tonight. The vampires or the Hunters: one of them will be finished before tomorrow."

"And you are just going to stand here and look?" Jaden sounded incredulous.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we should stop it! We both want to save our families, don't we?" Jaden helped Syrus to stand up. "Your brother is probably risking his life out there, and people like Alexis and Atticus are even closer to me than family. I'm not just going to stand aside and let them die. I want to make this ending a peaceful one." The vampire swallowed. "Even if I am to die, I don't want to die in hatred, in vengeance towards the Hunters. We have all seen… far too many killings."

"Too many killings…" Syrus echoed Jaden's words. For a moment, he once again saw the carnage in the hall after the vampires raided them the first time in Domino, the night when they discovered Alexis's true identity. Ashes and bodies… and Chumley…

He looked up. Jaden was looking intensely down at him too. There was a desolate determination in those immortal irises, one that Syrus knew was reflected in his own, human eyes.

"Tell me what's going on, Sy."


	15. Ashes of Songs

**Chapter Fifteen**

"Miss Alexis Rhodes is gonna duel?"

"Wow! I haven't seen her duel since like forever!"

She ignored those incredulous whispers made by the students. Her face set as ice, she briskly took the duel disk that she was offered. Zane did the same. The cool metal clasped itself around her wrist, and she took out her deck from the pocket of her black pants. Opposite him, Aster had drifted a little bit further away to confront Atticus, who was approaching the two duelists menacingly.

"Who might you be tonight?" Atticus growled at Aster.

"I'm Zane Truesdale's manager." Aster replied in a voice that wasn't as loud as before, but still loud enough for most of the front rows to hear. "Aster Phoenix. Nice to meet you."

Atticus frowned, but he was never one to be slack on public courtesy. He shook Aster's extended hand, squeezing it as hard as he could. Aster appeared not to notice, just merely kept up his friendly smile.

"Why don't we get our game started then, Master Rhodes?" The silver-haired Phoenix offered smoothly.

Atticus looked as if he wanted to object, but decided against it. Alexis didn't take notice of it. She was staring at Zane across the short span of space between them. The latter's face was as impassive as her own, with his own brand of confidence and strength steaming out of his presence. The Hunter had finished preparing his deck as well, and walked towards Alexis for them to exchange and shuffle each other's cards.

"A great New Year present you're bringing for me, Zane." She didn't bother to cut him any slack with the sarcasm.

Zane pretended not to hear her and silently shuffled her deck, handed it back to Alexis, and walked towards the end of the hall where he is supposed to take up his position as a duelist. As soon as he turned his back to Alexis, however, he left out the breath he's been holding up so tightly till now. If he could manage to convince her tonight, then everything would turn out alright.

He turned around at his spot. She was already facing him, her left arm held to chest level with the duel disk. No more time to waste.

"Duel!"

"I'll take the first turn," Alexis didn't wait for Zane to declare anything before she drew. "One monster facedown, and one card facedown."

"Quick and simple, then." Zane muttered to himself as he drew. "I summon Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke, and with that, I attack your facedown monster!"

"My facedown monster is The Forgiving Maiden." Alexis replied. The hologram of the solemn maiden formed, blocking off Zane's blow. "Her defence points are 2000, more than your monster's 1800 attack points. So you'll take 200 damage to your life points."

Zane appeared nonchalant. "I place one card facedown, then I activate Different Dimension Capsule, taking one card from my deck and remove it from the game until my second Standby Phase from now, when it is sent to my hand." He chose one card from his deck without revealing it.

Atticus gritted his teeth as he watched. This combo of Zane's is well-known: spending only two turns to get his most powerful card, Power Bond, straight from his deck to his hand. He tightened his hands into fists and prayed that Alexis would manage to survive it.

"Turn en-"

"Before you do that," Alexis interrupted Zane, "I activate my facedown Dust Tornado, to destroy Different Dimension Capsule!"

"Yes!" Atticus couldn't help but let out a little cheer at that. Now that Different Dimension Capsule is destroyed, the card removed from the game would remain removed for good. "Nice way to break his combo, Lexi."

Beside him, many teachers from the Academy were cheering too. Despite his best attempts at remaining a stoic face, a shadow of annoyance crept up Zane's countenance.

"Not so fun, isn't it, Kaiser? My turn." Alexis drew. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, with 1200 attack points. Then, I play Creature Swap to obtain your Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke at the cost of giving you Warrior Lady." The holograms coming from their Duel Disks shimmered as the monsters swapped sides. Zane appeared unperturbed. "Now I attack. Firstly Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke attacks Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and deals you 600 points of damage. Then I activate Warrior Lady's special ability. When she is destroyed and sent to my Graveyard as a result of battle, I can summon an Earth Warrior-type monster with 1500 attack points or less from my deck. I summon Etoile Cyber!"

"Tch. Only 1200 attack." Aster muttered softly to himself.

"Etoile Cyber's special effect activates." Alexis wasn't finished yet. "When this card attacks the opponent directly, it gains 500 extra attack points. Direct attack!"

Zane's life points plummeted to 1500 in just the third turn. A small smile briefly showed up on Atticus's face. Despite Zane's fame, at this rate Alexis would be able to put on a great fight.

"Don't be too happy just yet."

Atticus glared at the speaker of that sentence irritably. Aster had his eyes fixed on the duel, but Atticus knew those words were directed at him. "The Kaiser is able to turn everything around in one turn. Don't worry, Master Rhodes; your sister still has a lot more to get through."

"My turn." Zane drew when the murmurs of excitement the audience was giving out in reply to Alexis's move had faded somewhat. "I summon Proto-Cyber Dragon to the field in attack mode."

"When Proto-Cyber Dragon is face-up on the field, it is regarded as 'Cyber Dragon'." Zane explained the effect. "Now, I use Polymerisation to fusion the Cyber Dragon on my field and the Cyber Dragon in my hand, so I can fusion summon Cyber Twin Dragon with 2800 attack points. Cyber Twin Dragon can attack twice in the same Battle Phase. So, its targets will be Etoile Cyber and Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke on your field." With bursts of cloud, Cyber Twin Dragon brought Alexis's life points down to 1400.

"I place one card face down and my turn ends here," Zane concluded.

"Now their life points are pretty much equal." Aster's words were meant as a reply to Atticus's tense face.

"Just like Zane, my sister can turn everything around in one turn too." Atticus spit back.

"Draw." In truth, Alexis was beginning to get slightly afraid of Zane's power. She never fancied that her deck would actually be able to face up to the Kaiser's. But since Zane was her enemy at this moment, then she must do her very best to defeat him, and believe that her deck would be there to help her.

"2800 attack, isn't it?" Alexis muttered as she looked at her hand. "Fine then. I play Cyber Petit Angel, to bring the Ritual Spell card Machine Angel Ritual into my hand. I sacrifice Cyber Petit Angel and The Forgiving Maiden to summon Cyber Angel Benten, with 1800 attack points. And now I equip her with Ritual Weapon. When a Ritual Monster with level 6 or lower is equipped with this card, the monster gains 1500 attack points, making Benten's attack points 3300, higher than your Cyber Twin Dragon."

"A ritual deck?" Zane only analysed her move as detachedly as he always did on the duel field. Alexis smirked.

"It's more than _just_ a ritual deck. Benten, attack Cyber Twin Dragon."

With the attack, Zane lost 500 life points, and his life point counter decreased to 1000. She could see that he was lifting up his right hand, anticipating her to just end her turn.

"Hold on a second, Kaiser. I'm going to activate Benten's effect. When this monster destroys my opponent's monster via battle, direct damage is dealt to the opponent's life points equal to the destroyed monster's defence points! And Cyber Twin Dragon's defence points are 2000!"

The audience drew in a sharp breath in unison. Aster bit his lip.

"I don't think so." Even so, Zane's managed to remain calm. "I activate the counter Trap, Damage Polarilyser. This card will negate an effect damage, and both players draw one card."

Alexis could do nothing but draw. The crowd was by now thoroughly enthralled; many people sat up straighter in their seats, shifting their entire attention onto this tense duel.

"My turn. I activate the face down trap, Ray of Hope, to return two Light-attribute monsters from my Graveyard to my Deck. I choose Cyber Dragon and Ninja

Grandmaster Sasuke." Zane held up a Spell card. "And now I play Future Fusion. This Spell card will send Fusion material monsters from my Deck to the Graveyard, and summon the Fusion monster listed in my second Standby Phase from now. The monsters I'm sending to the Graveyard are… three Cyber Dragons."

"Here we go." Aster grinned.

"Then I place a monster face-down. Your turn." Zane ended his move.

So it seems his ace monster is coming out in the next two turns, Alexis thought to herself. Then she'll just have to finish Zane as quickly as possible.

"My turn. I place a card face down, then I attack your monster with Benten!"

"My monster is Blast Sphere! When it is attacked in face-down defence position, it is not destroyed but become a Spell card equipped to the monster that attacked it. During your next Standby Phase, it will destroy your Cyber Angel Benten and deal you direct damage equal to her attack points!"

Atticus narrowed his brows.

"Hold it. I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!" Alexis played her Quick-Spell card. "This destroys one Spell or Trap card on the field. Since Blast Sphere is now a Spell card, I'll destroy it!"

"She got out of that one easily," Aster growled.

"Draw." It was again Zane's turn. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Can't even retaliate, Kaiser?" Alexis's words were meant as a casual taunt at most.

"I'll show you retaliation very soon, Alexis!"

Zane's loud reply caught her off-guard. Closely, she scrutinised his face. That expression she thought was cold and dispassionate had cracked apart for just a split second, briefly revealing whatever Zane may be really feeling about this duel. Something painful shimmered in his eyes, and quickly it was gone.

"Whatever you may think, I still have to win this duel." Alexis quietly muttered to herself. "My turn. I attack you directly with Benten!"

"Trap card open!" Zane lifted his hand. "Widespread Ruin will destroy your attacking monster." Benten burst into flames, and Ritual Weapon was also destroyed.

"How was that for retaliation? Actually, don't answer." Zane drew. "Now, in my second Standby Phase after activating Future Fusion, Cyber End Dragon is special summoned to my side of the field!"

His glory and joy roared into being. Its three mouths blazing with light, Cyber End Dragon screamed at Alexis behind Zane.

"Attack her directly!"

"You're not the only one with traps up your sleeve. I activate Draining Shield." A transparent hologram shield appeared in front of her, absorbing all of Cyber Dragon's attacks. "This card negates an attack by my opponent, and increases my life points equal to the attacking monster's attack points."

"What?" Zane audibly gasped. "Cyber End Dragon's attack points is 4000!"

"Exactly." The life point counter on Alexis's duel disk was increasing rapidly. "My life points is now 5400."

"Tch. Turn end."

"I summon Cyber Gymnastics in face-up defence position." Alexis went on with her turn. "And I activate her special ability. By discarding one card in my hand, I can destroy one face-up attack position monster on the field."

"Cyber End…"

"That's right. I destroy Cyber End." With a shriek, the dragon disappeared off the field. "I place one card facedown. Turn end."

"Draw! And you know? My dragon never leaves the field for long." Zane held up a spell card. Once his monster had been Fusion summoned, he has more than enough ways to bring it back. "I activate Time Fusion. By removing one card in your hand from the game, I can special summon a fusion monster in my Graveyard in the next turn, ignoring all summon conditions."

Alexis growled. "That's cheap, Kaiser."

"I place one card facedown and end my turn." Zane ignored her.

Alexis commenced her turn. "I draw, and my life points increase by 500!" The counter increased to 5900. "I then switch Cyber Gymnastics to attack position and direct attack."

"I activate Waboku I placed down last turn." Zane countered. "In this turn, all battle damage done towards me is reduced to zero."

"Lucky draw." Alexis put one card down. "One card facedown and I end my turn."

"Well then, your time is up." Zane drew. "Now, in my Standby Phase, the Treasure from Another Dimension I removed from my hand activates. If this card is removed from the game for one turn it returns to my hand during my Standby Phase, and when this happens both players draw 2 cards."

"I activate Solemn Wishes. From now on, every time I draw a card or cards, I gain 500 life points. You've just increased my life points again. Thanks, Kaiser." Alexis drew as her life point climbed to 5900.

"Now in my Main phase, Cyber End Dragon will revive!" The three-headed dragon materialised again behind Zane. "Attack Cyber Gymnastics!"

"Activate Negate Attack! I negate your monster's attack and end your battle phase."

"Lucky draw for you too." Zane muttered. "In my second Main phase, I use Pot of Greed to draw two cards from my deck. Then I activate the field Spell, Fusion Gate. Then I place two cards face down and end my turn."

"My turn. When I draw, my life points increases again." Alexis went on. "Then I also play Pot of Greed to draw again. Now I pay 1000 life points to summon a Ritual Monster using Ritual Foregone. I summon Cyber Angel Idaten!" The red-clad Cyber Angel appeared. "I activate her effect, to return one Spell card from my Graveyard. Then I play another Machine Angel Ritual spell card to sacrifice Idaten and Cyber Gymnastics, so I can summon Cyber Angel Dakini, with 2700 attack points!"

"That's the strongest monster in your deck?" Zane wasn't too displeased.

"When Dakini is summoned, I activate its effect!" Alexis pointed straight toward Cyber End Dragon. "When she is summoned, I can destroy one face-up monster on my opponent's side of the field!"

"So you managed to destroy my Cyber End again… but he won't be gone for long! I activate my face-down Call of the Haunted to special summon Proto-Cyber Dragon!"

"And what can your little Cyber Dragon do?" Alexis mimicked Zane's previous tone.

"I chain the quick-spell card, Inferno Reckless Summon! This card can only be activated when a monster with attack points of 1500 or less is special summoned to my side of the field and there is at least one monster on my opponent's field. I can summon all monsters with the same name as my special summoned monster from my hand, Deck, and Graveyard." Three identical, dark grey Proto-Cyber Dragons appeared.

"Don't forget that Proto-Cyber Dragon is considered as Cyber Dragon while it's face-up on the field. Now I activate the field spell Fusion Gate. By removing Fusion material monsters from the field, I can summon a Fusion monster from my Fusion deck to the field. So come to me, my second Cyber End Dragon!"

The crowds were wild now. No one expected something like this to happen. To have someone destroying Cyber End so many times in a duel, and to have the Kaiser reviving it in this fashion… it was everything this ceremonial duel should be about.

Alexis was speechless. "I… I end my turn."

"My turn. I summon Kinetic Soldier. When this card battles against a Warrior-type monster, as your Dakini happens to be, it increases its attack points by 2000. So now, its attack points are 3350." Zane declared his attack. "Kinetic Soldier will now destroy your Dakini. And then, Cyber End Dragon direct attacks!"

Somehow, Alexis remained on her feet through all that. When she opened her eyes again, her life points were already down to 1300. The crowd was silent, speechless to the quick turn of this duel that they sensed was about to finish.

"I place one card face-down and end my turn. Your turn, Alexis."

There was only one card in her hand – Fulfilment of the Contract, which she gained from Idaten's effect. She took in the situation slowly. Zane has Kinetic Soldier and Cyber End on the field, while she only has the Solemn Wishes Permanent Trap card that gives her 500 life points every draw. At this rate, she should be able to pay 800 life points to summon back Dakini and destroy one of Zane's monsters. But even so… if Kinetic Soldier is destroyed, Cyber End Dragon's 4000 attack points remains unconquerable for Dakini, which has 2700 attack points. If she destroys Cyber End, Kinetic Soldier's effect would raise its attack points to 3350 during battle with a Warrior-type monster. Whatever she does, she won't be able to get out of this.

She can only depend on her draw, so she drew, slowly, carefully.

When she saw what she drew, it was as if fate was finally showing her the last move of its cruel game.

"My life points now increase to 1800 due to Solemn Wishes's effect," Zane stood opposite her, watching her closely. "And now I special summon Cyber Dragon."

"Cyber Dragon?" Aster was gaping. "When did this happen?"

Zane didn't seem shocked at all. If anything, the passive calmness of his face only deepened.

"I now pay 800 life points to activate Fulfilment of the Contract, which summons a Ritual monster from my Graveyard. Dakini shall revive!" The blue-skinned warrior returned to the field. Alexis set her final move in motion. "I destroy Cyber End with Dakini's effect. And now, I attack Kinetic Soldier with Cyber Dragon!" Zane's life points dropped to 250. "Dakini will now direct attack! I win this duel!"

"No way!" Aster jolted up.

"I activate Emergency Provision!" Zane activated the quick-spell card in his hand. "This card increases my life points by 1000 for every spell or trap card I send from the field to the Graveyard. I have the field spell Fusion Gate, the remaining Call of the Haunted, and my face-down card to increase my life points by 3000!"

"You got of that one…" Alexis narrowed her brows as Zane's life point stabilised at 550. "Turn end."

Zane took in a long breath. He saved that Emergency Provision just as the final backup, never expecting to use it. Now he has an empty field and no cards in his hands. Alexis has Dakini and Cyber Dragon – his own monster – on her side of the field and 1000 life points. While for him… there was nothing left.

Nonetheless, without hesitation, Zane placed his hand on his Duel Disk.

"Draw!"

In the audience, Aster held his breath fearfully. He had seen his cousin duel many times, and rarely had he seen something like this duel to happen. Anything is possible here. Sweat slowly drenched Aster's hands as the long silence of Zane's drew prolonged.

"Hang in there, Zany." He muttered, seeing Zane's face remained as imperturbable as ever. The elder Truesdale's cold expression during duelling never made him feel comfortable.

But the answer to this duel was too simple and too cruel. When he saw what was in his hand, Zane's soft declaration was still loud enough for the utterly quiet room to hear.

"Alexis, I win."

"What?!" Alexis couldn't believe this. "You've only got one card in your hand… Could it be a card that brings back Cyber End Dragon?"

"No." Zane placed the card on his Duel Disk. "I summon Cyber Tu Tu in attack mode."

"Dear God, you've got to be kidding me." Atticus whispered hoarsely.

"When all opposing monsters have attack points higher than Cyber Tu Tu's, this card can attack the opponent directly," Zane continued, "although I expect you to know that quite well too."

Alexis gritted her teeth in anger. This duel… was indeed over… by her own hands.

"Cyber Tu Tu, attack my opponent… directly!"

The duel was finished. The audience all stood up. Some where clapping, some were cheering, some were gasping. Looking at Zane's impassive face and Alexis, who had kneeled down before the Kaiser in defeat, Aster's soft smile was satisfactory. His cousin had proved to be as powerful as before, and he had also provided his full share of entertainment tonight. Now everyone, including the guards standing beside the windows, was looking at Zane's way. Atticus, who stood closest to Aster, was still struggling with the fact that Zane won with Alexis's card. That was no longer Aster's concern. Unnoticed by everyone else, he put his hand into his suit pocket and cradled the small remote controller. His own entertainment had come.

In the blink of an eye that took him to press firmly down on a certain button with his finger, the exuberant Academy hall turned into a sea of fire.

-----------

"Aster's plan was to take down the entire Academy tonight, while all the stuff and the majority of the Domino vampires would be gathered in the hall."

"How?"

"It's actually quite simple. All we need was way to figure out the exact flow of events in the hall, and to do that, we need to get in. The New Year's duel was the perfect cover Aster and Zane had their eyes on, and once Bastion spread the rumour throughout the underground duelists, it became that much easier."

Jaden and Syrus were rushing back towards the Academy in a run. Jaden could have ran faster, but he kept his pace so Syrus would keep up, especially since the short boy was in need of breath from running and explaining tonight's events at the same time.

"We've placed chemical bombs all around the Academy building. Once Zane got everyone in the hall sufficiently distracted, Aster would press the trigger. That would hopefully prevent most of the vampires form escaping… after all, vampires are afraid of fire in general."

Jaden shook his head. "No wonder the rumour about the invited champion was so widespread and so many people believed it. Atticus must have found it hard to control the crowds tonight." He then turned to Syrus. "Wouldn't blowing up the Academy… also kill many innocents?"

Syrus didn't look up as he replied. "That's inevitable."

Jaden furrowed his brows. "And how many Hunters did Aster bring with him tonight?"

"We had many, but as of now, none."

"None?!"

"Yeah, Aster sent them all back, saying something like not wanting to drag them into a war that's not theirs to fight."

"What a hypocrite." Jaden muttered under his breath. Syrus heard his words nonetheless.

"Exactly what I thought, Jay. No idea what got into him."

"I think I know what got into him," Jaden replied glumly, "pride."

"Pri – !?"

Syrus didn't get to finish his sentence. A shock wave ran through the ground and shook the earth beneath their feet violently just as he spoke. Syrus had to lean against a lamp post to remain upright, and even Jaden staggered and almost fall. Immediately following it they heard a deep, reverberating roar that seemed to stop Syrus's heart from beating. For a moment Syrus simply tucked his head into his chest and curled up, his mind unable to decide whether to shield his heart or his ears.

"Syrus, what was that?" Jaden was covering his own ears and yelling over the noise.

They were only half a block away from the Academy. They could hear what was going on perfectly. After that terrifying thunder came a crisp, ear-splitting shrill of hundreds of glass windows shattering in unison. Jaden could imagine all the shards flying out – no, it should be into – the Academy hall's tall windows and the floors above, a portrait of lethal waterfalls. Any possible screams of the victims were completely drowned out by this incomprehensible cacophony of noises, whilst in the background Jaden could hear the low roar of fire and its hissing consumption, gobbling down everything the Academy had to offer joyously and without remorse.

The vampire didn't wait for Syrus to recover. He began to run towards his Academy, his home, as soon as he regained his footing.

The inferno was already lighting up the night sky. Although only the ground level was on fire, the Academy's dull glow reflected orange on the clouds like a forlorn sun. Jaden's mind exploded with frustration and rage when he saw what Aster had done. There was a veritable wall of fire between him and the building. Windows and doors were pouring out flame and the heat was far too intense for him to approach. He flinched back instinctively when he tried to get closer to the ruined main door.

"Jaden, this… this…" Syrus had caught up with him, stammering in shock. He didn't expect their devices to work to this degree. Aster was right; no living being can come out of there.

Does that include Aster and Zane as well?

"Sy!" Jaden was shouting. "I need to get in! We need to get in! How can I get past this thing?"

"I…" To be honest, Syrus didn't know the answer either. He was standing there staring at the fire with his friend, his brain trying desperately to come up with ideas. "Um, vampires can teleport, right?"

The Lieutenant looked hesitantly at the building. He could guess that inside the main hall the fire would have engulfed pretty much all the space, and despite the building's firm foundations, he didn't know how the lower floors would be faring right now. And Syrus was right, vampires are naturally afraid of fire. He tried not to imagine a scene where he teleported into the Academy only to be enveloped by flames as soon as he materialised.

But what about Alexis and Atticus? They were still in there!

"Jaden?"

Syrus's voice broke him out of his thoughts. He gritted his teeth.

"Yeah, it looks like teleportation is the only way here, but…"

But my blood supply is a bit low, Jaden wanted to say. He cursed himself for wasting all that energy to track down Syrus. Now he wasn't too sure if he can handle teleportation, fire, and fighting Aster Phoenix at the same time.

"But what?" Syrus stared at him, uncomprehending.

"I'm short on blood." Jaden muttered, his eyes cast down.

"Oh."

Syrus's reply was too short and brisk. Jaden looked up, and saw that Syrus's hands were on the top button of his long winter coat.

Unbuttoning it.

"Sy!!! What are you doing?!" Horrified, Jaden caught Syrus's hand with one move of his arm. Those steel-grey eyes staring back at him from behind the round childish glasses were, however, adamant as steel.

"Jay, it's alright!" Syrus tried to shake off Jaden's grasp, but the vampire held on. "Jaden, this is the best solution. You need to get in there asap, and I need to provide the resources for that!"

"Whaddya mean resources?! Sy, you're not something that I would treat as a blood bank. Take your hands away!"

"Jay, don't you want to save them?!"

Syrus's question make Jaden growl in annoyance. "Of course I do! You can't –"

Before he got his point across to Syrus, the Academy gave out a low, ominous moan. Vampire and Hunter both turned their heads towards it. Holes blown open on the Academy's thick walls were causing the concrete around them to fall; a window frame on the ground level collapsed to dust as they watched in horror.

Turning back, Jaden saw that only hardened Syrus's resolve.

"Jaden, I'm your friend. I want to help you, because I want to save all our family and people we know and love." Syrus squeezed out a brief grin as he pushed away the high collar of the coat around his neck. "Please. As much as you need."

--------------

Not many vampires had time to react to this sudden onslaught of fire. Before a scream even erupted from their throats, all their senses and thoughts were devoured by the roaring flames.

Half of them died instantly. Although theoretically immortal, the instantaneous and total consummation of their bodies with the one element they fear did not allow them any chance of regeneration. The other half, those who were lucky enough to sit further from the windows, lost all contact with the world around them as they became overwhelmed by the smoke. The human spectators had it worse. Alexis had lost count of the burnt black and fragmentary human bodies she had stumbled across after that nightmarish moment in the hall.

She had survived merely by virtue of having left her front-row seat to duel Zane. It was close to the windows, and she shuddered when she realised that all her comrades sitting beside her just minutes ago had already perished, disappeared from this world forever. It had been barely moments since that horrendous explosion, but it felt like an eternity. Somehow, she had managed to escape the hall with Atticus.

Atticus… he had also been saved by standing aside and watch her duel. When he realised what was going on, he immediately directed as many people as he could get out of the hall, through the numerous backdoors that lead into the building. Alexis insisted being one of the last to leave. Her brother pushed her out of the hall nonetheless. Most of the survivors had scattered away by the time she came out, escaping as quickly as they could out of the Academy.

She lost track of Zane and Aster Phoenix in the fire. Theoretically, they should still be in the building. There was no way a human would have gone out of the hall's main door, so logic dictates they could only move in one directions: inwards, into the Duel Academy.

That was the reason why Atticus told her, as if she was still a little girl, to stay at the lower floors and wait for him to catch up with her. She didn't listen to him, though. Right now she was climbing the haphazard stairs to reach the top level, moving towards her office where the ultimate treasure, the assurance of all her friends' lives, the Golden Phoenix, was left.

She didn't know if it was foolish to leave it up there, but she has no time to think that through now. All she needed to do was to put one foot in front of the other, and climb up.

For a moment she thought wildly of Amnael and Fontaine. They were both sitting in the front row when she started duelling. Alexis's heart throbbed in pain at the thought. She forced herself to leave all that behind when she finally reached the corridor leading to her office.

The Shadow Master approached the door in a brisk run. All she needs to do is get in, grab her collar, and get out. The collar was still in the safe she left it in earlier tonight, and she rapidly extracted it. When she turned around to leave, her heart jolted in fear to see that the silhouette of a man was standing in the previously empty door frame.

"… Zane?"

He was the last person she expected to see after tonight. Alexis had been ready for a confrontation with Aster, not his cousin. Out of reflex, she nonetheless grabbed the gun she left lying on the table when she came in.

Instead of retaliation, Zane raised his hands to show that they were empty and walked slowly into the room. He had taken off his Duel Disk and stowed his deck away. Alexis narrowed her eyes at him.

"Lexi, I'm not here to kill you tonight."

"Sure you aren't. You just blew up my building, that's all." Faced with his restrained attitude, Alexis had no way of containing the icy edge in her tone. "Or are you going to say that it was all Aster's doing and you had no idea what was going on?"

"I knew I can't be regarded as blameless," Zane was still approaching her, "but I don't want you do die. I'm here to help you."

"Help me? A Hunter wants to help me?" Alexis shook her head vigorously. "That's not how things are going to work tonight. Whether I die, and you take the Phoenix, or I live and the Hunters have to wait until another day. Those are the only solutions."

"No." Zane stopped a meter or so away from her. "I'm telling you we can end this without any of us dying."

"What?"

"Give me the Phoenix, Alexis."

"WHAT?"

"If you give me the Phoenix, your life will be spared."

"Spared?" Alexis narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Zane took a step forward. "Listen, Lex. If the Shadow Master gives the Phoenix willingly to the one of Satorius's descendents, then the Shadow Master won't die." He took a deep breath, ignorant of the faint smoke that was starting to drift up into the room. "I've spent a long time to find out about this. Whatever may happen, this seems the best way to solve everything. Lexi… I can't let you die."

"My life will be spared…" Alexis's hand clutched tightly around her collar, the source of her power, so tightly that her palm hurt. This was indeed a way out. However, since this was never done, she was certain there will be quite a catch.

"And what about the rest of the vampires?"

Zane lowered his eyes just a little. Alexis knew she hit the target.

"They'll still die, won't they?" Zane didn't reply. Alexis snorted in derision. "Your strategy might save me, but it won't do a thing to the people I love. You're asking me to send all of them to their deaths? Well I won't! I'm the Shadow Master, I'm responsible for them. There's no way I will stay alive alone whilst knowing my decision caused everyone else to die!"

"You're the Shadow Master… but you're also a human being! If not physically, then at least your heart should possess human feelings!" Zane was yelling too. All the exasperation he's built up in these months was erupting out, and this time he let it flow. "If this goes on, Aster will kill you as well, and then there's no talk of living for any of your objects whatsoever!"

"You think it matters?" Alexis shot back. "No! If you're going to destroy everyone here except me, then I'd rather be dead too! If you were offering to save the rest of the colony, then I would have gladly given you the Phoenix. But your current offer… is unacceptable to me!"

"So I take that you never once thought what I would feel?"

Those words tumbled out of Zane's mouth without his command. Alexis's eyes widened. For one moment, Zane felt unduly embarrassed. Then he heard Alexis's long sigh.

"I did think what you would feel, but… you are a Hunter!"

He could tell it took a lot for her to utter that sentence. Ultimately, once and for all, she had denied him despite everything. The twisted pain in her voice was so obvious that his heart shuddered with it.

"And that makes a difference, Lexi?"

"That makes all the difference in the world."

Momentarily, Zane closed his eyes. He had such hopes… no, he had such dreams and delusions. As he read and researched, the sensible and collected part of his head had already told him of this inevitable outcome. But he had to try, just one more time, to completely convince himself. Now all he's hearing from the woman he loves was the same thing he was trying to escape: of being encaged by a part of himself that he could not control.

"Don't you realise," he said quietly, "just how much you sounded like Aster?"

"Oh? Did someone say my name?"

That confident, self-possessed tone jolted Alexis and Zane. Instinctively, Zane turned to face the door, shielding Alexis behind his torso. In the hollow shadow of the door where Zane had previously stood, a white-clad figure presented himself with ease. The smoke and dust from the fire seem to have spared the white suit, and that silver hair shone dimly in the last lamps sparkling in the midnight corridor.

"Aster…" Zane muttered.

The young man smiled; a happy, heartfelt smile. With light steps, he walked into the room.

"It's not very polite to mention people behind their backs, cousin." He chided mockingly. "And of course, it is extremely undisciplined behaviour to rendez-vous with your enemy without your ally's consent."

"Enough, Aster." Alexis's cold and disdainful voice sounded behind Zane. "What are you here for?"

His eyes still sparkling innocently, Aster Phoenix's smile didn't fade at all as he brought his arms, previously crossed behind his back, to his sides.

"What an easy question, lady. You know exactly what I'm here for."

In his two outstretched hands, there was a revolver each.

"Your life."

-----------

It was unmistakable. They were all up there.

Amnael rushed up the stairs. Firstly, he dimly saw Alexis going up towards the top floor. Zane went up shortly after her. And after him, a waft of white hair. Alexis, Zane, and Aster were now all heading towards the Shadow Master's office, and were probably all confronting each other.

The Head of Development had pushed Fontaine away when their seat erupted into flames, thanks to a slight suspicion he felt when noticed Aster's hand reaching into his pocket. They had escaped safely, and were helping Atticus with evacuating the survivors and trying to find the Hunters. But that was before he realised what was happening above him. Right now he needs to help his Shadow Master; he has no idea how she would fare facing two of the best Hunters.

As he climbed up, he took great care to make sure no one was following or ahead of him. Therefore, Amnael was understandably surprised to see a little figure walking towards Alexis's office when he ascended the stairs to arrive at the corridor.

"Hey!"

The person stopped on hearing his call, and she turned her little face around.

That young girl who defeated Titan!

Amnael was rooted to the ground. She was the last person he expected to see. Despite what he thought about himself, despite everything that had happened to him, seeing her still brought up a familiar ache. It's his flesh and blood. It's his great-great-great-great – oh heavens, how many years has it been?! – daughter. That empty sleeve without an arm made him shudder a little.

His throat suddenly gone dry, Amnael swallowed. He knew nothing about her name, so he just referred to her as what she was, not who she was.

"Magician."

The girl's bronze eyes widened appropriately in mild surprise. She muttered something coldly.

"Interesting. You know me."

Amnael strode forward swiftly. "I won't allow you to go in there."

"You won't?"

The air in front of the girl shimmered, and suddenly rushed towards him as a scalding wave. Amnael braced himself for the attack and stood firm, yet he still stumbled a little. It had been a long while since he experienced the Phoenix magic for himself.

A puzzled face emerged on the girl face as she clutched her fist to prepare for the next attack. Amnael didn't allow her the time.

He resurrected the old knowledge buried inside his head in a split second. Although all he did was throw a similar heat wave back at her, his fingers tingled with the stimulation of his ancient, long-unused craft. Silently he flexed his fingers, feeling the daftness they once possessed returning. Just a few meters away from him, the girl's dodge of his attack was more elegant than what he had done. A shield of hot air appeared in front of her to absorb all of his attack. For the Phoenix magicians, which specialised in the manipulation of heat and light after they set their eternal goal as destroy the Domino vampires, this feat is easy to perform.

"You are a magician, too?! I didn't know the vampires are capable of this." This time, the girl was truly shocked. Her slender brows tilted considerably on her young face.

"It's a long story." Amnael grumbled. "What are you doing here tonight?"

"To help Aster Phoenix, of course." The girl's reply was brief and stony. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Yes," Amnael took a step forward. He reminded himself of what he had been in the past centuries, who his pledge currently resided with. "I will do anything to protect the Shadow Master. Since you are set to help her enemy, I wouldn't let you." He saw her giving a fleeting glance at Alexis's door. "Don't even think about running for it, miss. I can definitely shoot you down from behind while you are at it."

The girl's breathing was coming out in short, irritated rasps. "Fine," she conceded somewhat. "If that's what you have decided upon, I'll have to defeat you first."

Amnael nodded.

"We'll have a duel; the magicians' kind."

* * *

As you can see, the duel between Alexis and Zane took up a lot of this chapter. I tried to make a duel between them as realistically as possible, but I still can't avoid tweaking the rules a bit. I don't think you can activate Fusion Gate's field spell power during your opponent's turn, and Cyber Angel Dakini's actual ability is that 'when this card is summoned, you can destroy a face-up monster of your opponent's choosing." The controller of Dakini actually doesn't get to choose what to destroy on the opponent's field. Also, Alexis could have activated Solemn Wishes earlier, then her life points would be 1500 instead of 1000 at the last turn, and she would not have lost to Cyber Tu Tu.

I'm sure there must be other ways to play this duel with the cards they had, but oh well. If I did do everything meticulously according to the rules it wouldn't be dramatic, would it? ^^

All cards mentioned in the duel are real (whether have been released in OCG/TCG or shown in anime). All anime-only cards info is obtained from Janime's GX site.


	16. Featherfall

**Chapter Sixteen**

"Hey, Jaden! Over here! Jaden!"

Sounds of coughing came through the smoke-clogged darkness. Jaden swore loudly as he tumbled towards the voice that was calling him.

"Atticus! Is it you?"

"Jaden!" As Jaden tumbled into view, Atticus rushed up. "How did you get in?"

"Teleport." Jaden spattered out. "What… what's going on?"

"That bastard Aster blew up the entire hall," Atticus growled. "I did what I could to get people to leave through the back doors. What about you, Jaden? Are all of your troops coming back in to help us?"

Jaden's face fell at this. "Atticus… they are all dead."

Atticus's hand flew to his forehead. "How on earth –"

"Now's not the time to ask why," Jaden interrupted him. "Cry later, now we need to get people out. Where's the rest of the council? And Aster and Zane?"

"Haven't seen the Phoenixes since the fire started," Atticus informed him. "Amnael and Fontaine are at the back organising people to get down from the top floors and leave. I told Alexis to wait at the back corridors with them."

Jaden lifted his head up in thought. It was a curious pose for him. Atticus was puzzled.

"What is it, Jaden?"

"Atticus… I just remembered… when Lexi was duelling, she didn't wear the Phoenix collar, did she?"

"I'm sure she would've brought it along in her pockets or something…" Atticus's voice trailed off. He couldn't even be sure himself if Alexis did have the all-important collar with her.

Jaden bit his lip. "Then I'm going up to her office. Just to be safe."

"But the fire –" Atticus made to refuse, but Jaden shook his head.

"I'm going up, Atticus, whether you like it or not."

Resigned on the matter, Atticus sighed. "Fine. Be careful up there. I want to see you downstairs soon so we can get everyone out. You got that?"

Jaden nodded, then Atticus walked away. Through the entire conversation, Atticus missed the little figure hiding behind Jaden in the smoke. Syrus poked his head out after they were certain Atticus had left.

"Are you sure Aster would definitely go up there, Sy?" Jaden asked as Syrus came to stand beside him.

"Definitely." The little boy nodded. "Even if Alexis didn't leave the Golden Phoenix, Aster would still go to see if there's anything of interest to the Hunters."

"We better hurry then." Jaden frowned. "Looks like Atticus managed to evacuate pretty much everyone who's alive. Let's just move up." He was about to take a step forward when he noticed Syrus was gritting his teeth in pain.

"Sy! Are you alright?"

It was the first time that Syrus had followed a vampire through his teleportation, a skill practiced by the Phoenixes. It didn't feel alright. All his bones felt like they were somewhat squashed, and his muscles were giving out strange aches. However, with a brave grin, Syrus put it behind him and forced himself to move on.

"It's ok, Jay. Let's go."

Jaden's face evidently showed he didn't believe in Syrus's words. Stretching out a hand, he grabbed hold of Syrus's wrist and proceeded to walk towards the stairs, making sure to kick aside one or two pieces of debris on the floor in front of him to make his friend's passage a little easier.

----------------------

"I believe my cousin had come up to make an offer to you tonight, Miss Rhodes? Give us the Phoenix in exchange for your life; am I correct?"

"How did you know that?" Zane demanded, irately. Aster's pretentious flamboyance was beginning to annoy him.

"Don't think I have no idea what you're planning," Aster gave a sharp look at Zane. "But I have to admit it is quite feasible. So, how about it, Alexis? If you give us the Phoenix, I promise I would not chase you down anymore. You're free to do what you wish for the rest of your life, and that includes being with Zane."

"And why would I believe what you say?" Alexis spat back. "I don't think you'd be inclined to let even one vampire go, seeing what you have done to us already!"

Zane tilted his head back and gave her a quick look of surprise.

"Surprised, Zany?" Aster took note of Zane's movement. "Don't be. I expected this reply from Alexis Rhodes, although I don't know why she's distrust me so much."

"Pfft, Phoenix, don't make me laugh. If you really want your heirloom back without a fight, you could have come up with this proposal a long time ago. There would have been no need to burn down the Academy."

"Oh?" Aster lifted his eyebrow. "Then would you believe me if I told you it is only your grudging pride of being the Shadow Master that is preventing you from solving all this?"

"Actually, I was thinking that it was the Hunter's tenacity towards vengeance that's stirring everything up," Alexis glared at Aster. "I never understood you people. Why are you so obsessed with Satorius? It's not like that dead man put some kind of curse on you. We took away your power, but what are you going to do when you get it back? You're going to go back to being magicians in this current world? You simply wanted to kill under that pretext. You're a devil… even more than us!"

"Alexis…" Zane gritted his teeth. In front of him, Aster chuckled.

"How perceptive." The white-haired boy's tone was icy. "You're correct, though; I just want to destroy the vampires."

Alexis drew in a sharp breath. "You're mad…"

Aster shrugged. "I was doomed to be mad the moment I was born. Life isn't kind, Miss Rhodes. Not everyone has the grace of making a good choice like you. The elders praised me for my madness, my efficiency, and I was given this role. Killing vampires is my sole purpose." He gave another forlorn look to Zane. "Imagine my surprise when I realised you're going to make this proposal. Zane, I know you weren't ever enthusiastic, but… do you care about her so much? Even more than us?!"

Zane blinked and averted his eyes. Alexis was no longer standing behind him. She had stepped out to stand at his side, making her handgun evident for Aster to see.

All Aster did was a cast quick flickering look towards the gun. "So you think you're sane, Alexis? Why did you become a vampire? You aren't a victim. I know that the Domino vampires don't recruit without consent. What drove you to discard your humanity voluntarily? The temptation of power, strength, eternity? Is that also the reason for your almost foolish loyalty towards the clan? Because you simply can't bear to admit this is all over?"

Alexis growled towards this torrent of questions Aster was proposed. "You're wrong! I want to protect those I care about in the colony! I care about the living, unlike you who is obsessed with death! I can't allow them do die!"

Another chilling smile emerged on Aster's face. "That's right. Before I pass away as well, I must make sure as many vampires as possible taste and fear death like my family did. For you to live and breathe under its shadow every single day… that's the worst wound I can inflict on you immortals." Dismissing the shock on Alexis's face, he went on to taunt her. "And you brush away a life just like everyone else, Alexis Rhodes. The vampires and Hunters aren't too different. Collective entities, aren't we? It doesn't matter, we can always recruit, and we'll always kill."

"You… you're just a little boy who became confused in life, and chose to lose yourself in your madness instead!" Alexis wanted to scream in the face of this insane man. "I will never give the Golden Phoenix to you… your family is just a coven of lunatics, from Satorius to you!"

"Aster isn't mad." Within the almost crazed atmosphere in the room, Zane's even words were a stark contrast.

"You are defending him?!" Alexis was incredulous.

"He's not mad. He's just doing what he needs to do to survive. Over the top, maybe, but we aren't just fighting against the vampires at Domino. The underworld rose against us after the ancestors fought against all of them for so long. Some were relentless, and hunted us like we hunted them. Aster's father was an honourable and kind man, and he died while we were still children. Had we behaved like him, we'd have died long before we reached Domino again." Zane moved his head, and looked straight as Aster as he spoke. "But you love blood, Aster. Over the years it seeped into you, and you became even more formidable because of it. You did what you could to destroy, and at the same time left no one any salvation."

Aster's brows twitched a little. "That's so like you, Zany, always trying to save others. You still haven't figured out that we can only save ourselves? Pah. Some elder Hunters did say that we should stop, yet I know if I do nothing, then in the future someone's bound to dig it up again and everything would go on. Might as well finish this while I can."

At the moment, they heard noises outside in the corridor. There were raised voices, someone exclaiming in fear and surprise. A flash of fire roared past, leaving ominous orange sparks in the room as the flames seeped briefly through the gap beneath the door. As if startled, Aster tilted his head back a little, twisting his body just a little.

Alexis didn't miss that. Silently but swiftly, her hand with the gun started to rise.

Zane caught her movement with the corner of his eye. Almost instinctively, he reached across with his arm as his feet moved towards her. He shouted a short exclamation.

"No –!"

At the same time Aster shifted, his gaze suddenly snapped back into the room and his body glided sideways. The previous pose was a faint. The two guns in Aster's hands came up as he moved quickly aside, out of his former position. He also gave a shout.

"Zane, move!"

Then he fired.

--------------------

His opponent was crumbling apart in front of him. Her ragged breathing was becoming more and more difficult. With her one remaining arm, the girl magician tried pathetically to prop herself up, only to slide back down and land unceremoniously on her face onto the hard marble floor.

Amnael watched this as he cradled the ugly burns on his side. He had beaten her, although not with ease. In the end, however, his ancient craft still proved to be stronger. He could still stand; the girl, however, could do nothing more but crawl on the floor.

He staggered forward, intent to get past his adversary and enter Alexis's office to offer her any help he could, when he heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Master Amnael! Master –" Jaden was just in time to catch Amnael as the elder Master fell backwards, his knees giving out. The young vampire helped Amnael to settle in a sitting position. "Master, what –" The brunet was about to question more when he noted Amnael's wounds and the girl lying a few meters away.

"Master Amnael, is she – did you –?"

"Yes, she's the magician the Phoenix brought back." Amnael whispered. "And yes, we fought." He laughed bitterly. "Looks like my old bones are still not so weak yet. Jaden, help me up. I can still stand…"

As he did so, Jaden quickly cast his eyes about the corridor. No signs of Aster or Alexis. Glancing back, he thought he'd catch Syrus still hiding near the stairs like he told him to. He was greatly surprised and dismayed when he discovered Syrus was rushing forward quickly.

"Blair!" The blue-haired young boy let out a rasping cry. Jaden slammed his hand on Syrus's mouth to stifle it, but it was impossible for Amnael to not hear. The Head of Development stood to his feet and slowly turned around.

Jaden took a step forward and placed himself between Syrus and Amnael. "Master Amnael." His voice carried a tinge of defiance.

"Syrus Truesdale, I believe." Amnael muttered as Syrus moved out from behind Jaden and stared boldly back.

"I'm here to search for Aster Phoenix and my brother. That's all. I'm not armed." Syrus raised his voice above the sounds of the fire below them. He narrowed his grey eyes when he saw the form behind Amnael twitch slightly. "Is that Blair behind you…?"

"Blair…?" Amnael appeared puzzled for a little while. "So that's her name."

At Syrus's voice, the girl twitched again. Syrus stumbled forward, eager to rush to her side, but caught himself when he remembered Amnael's presence. He stared up at the ancient vampire.

The corner of Amnael's mouth twitched. "What does it matter now?" He stepped aside.

Syrus sprinted towards the girl.

"Blair! Blair, what's going on?"

When he got close to her he could tell why she was lying on the ground. As soon as he touched her legs, Blair's face twisted in excruciating pain. The bones in her legs were probably thoroughly broken. That, combined with her arm that had just healed, was taking a huge toll on her body. Her pallid face made Syrus worry if she was bleeding internally. Syrus leaned down to hold her up in a sitting position, and finally managed to prop her body up against the wall. All this time, Amnael watched intently. Jaden stood a little behind him, also watching, and wondered what was going on in the Head of Development's mind to let Syrus help Blair in this situation.

As if on cue, Amnael began to cough and placed his hand over his mouth. Jaden cast a quick glance towards him, and his face paled when Amnael's palm came away full of blood. He was about to go up to Amnael when he heard Blair's voice, weak but discernable, sounding a little away.

"Mister… who are you…? You're able to defeat me to this degree…"

Slowly, with one hand on the wall, Amnael walked towards the girl and Syrus, Jaden following closely behind. "That you do not need to know."

Blair took a deep breath, and a small smile crept up her pale lips. "Then… please allow me to greet you, Banner Phoenix."

Jaden's eyes widened, and Syrus's jaw dropped. The younger Truesdale looked fearfully at Amnael, then back at Blair. "What do you mean, Blair? Isn't he Amnael, the Head of Development for the Domino vampires?"

"No, he's also Banner Phoenix." Blair closed her eyes. "I didn't forget that story, how Banner disappeared, taken by the vampires and vanishing from the record of history. No one else on earth would have power of the kind he displayed now expect Banner himself, who had finally emerged out of his oblivion. Am I right?"

"You're very perceptive, Blair." Amnael said in a small voice. Jaden noticed he was on the edge of gasping for breath, but he shook his head when Jaden motioned for him to sit.

"Then, Banner, you won't let me enter the Shadow Master's room; why?"

Amnael furrowed his brows. "What do you mean why?"

"Aster came to kill Alexis Rhodes," Blair explained, "but do you know… that Zane is also up here to offer her other solutions?"

"Zane's here too?" Syrus gasped. "I thought he was supposed deal with other vampires who might hinder Aster! You're not saying that he still wants to try what Banner failed?" Suddenly realising the identity of the people around him, he closed his mouth abruptly.

"You're saying Zane wants to sacrifice himself?" It was Jaden who responded in shock. Consternation swathed Amnael's face.

"That's not it, Jaden. Zane Truesdale wouldn't be able find a vampire with enough Phoenix blood for the sacrifice no matter what. Such a vampire no longer exists. Blair, Syrus Truesdale, what can he possibly be plotting for the Shadow Master?"

Blair shook her head weakly. "I do not know. All I know is that he must've found something else. He would never simply let Aster kill Alexis Rhodes. He'd rather give up –"

She didn't get the chance to finish her sentence when they realised that the fire was already invading this highest level of the building. Syrus gave off a loud cry as a gust of hot flames roared up the stairs and went a short distance along the corridor. The noise of the consummation was getting louder. Jaden covered his face with his arms, his ears full of the cackling and hissing of burning as the gust went past, and that's when he and everyone else heard the gun shots in Alexis's room.

----------------------------

As Aster moved, Alexis's gun traced his figure. She paid no attention to Zane. All she had in her eyes was Aster's white-clad form.

"Zane, duck!"

With that, she knew Aster was about to fire. She turned sideways, swiftly getting out of the spot where she had stood only a split second before, but not before she fired twice at where she knew Aster would have be in order for him to aim properly. She knew she may not hit the mark, but that would at least deter Aster in this small room for a while. If it comes to it, she would simply leap out of the window to the ground below with one jump. She believed she would be able to land safely, away from the fire, and bring the Golden Phoenix away.

She expected Aster to continue his attack with a larger volley of bullets, so she tensed for more movements, more noises that Aster would make as he shifts about to find another angle or to better defend himself. What she didn't expect was the utter silence, and a stunned look on the young Phoenix's face.

"Zane – why –"

The elder Truesdale's black coat was being stained by something darker as both Alexis and Aster watched in horror.

With a grunt, Zane collapsed on the ground. As Alexis was closer to him, she quickly caught him as he fell. Kneeing down, she lowered him onto the ground as she held her breath in shock and examined this scene.

Blood was seeping out of Zane. The warm, crimson essence of his life was flowing out in small pulsatile streams with his every breath. Alexis's hands were shivering as she saw, unbelieving, the gun shot wound on his back and the two other bullet holes, a little apart, in front of his chest.

As she held him, her hands were slowly dyed red. The delusion that it was her own blood was overwhelming. Compulsively, she felt around her own torso, but it was intact. At the far corner of the room, she saw that Aster Phoenix was wholesome, too. Alexis drew a ragged breath as she realised what Zane had done.

"Why… why did you block the bullets, Zane? Why?!"

Zane coughed, and his body shook, but no words came out. Alexis just held him in her arms, watching his pale face. She looked up numbly when Aster's stumbling shadow entered her sight.

Aster's legs gave out in front of Zane, and he fell unceremoniously to his knees. With trembling fingers, he reached out to grasp his cousin's larger, elder hand. Zane's blood smeared onto his white suit, his white skin, an almost sacrilegious blemish on this young man's painfully white and untainted image. The Phoenix was so close to her she could have touched him had she reached out her arm, but all she could see was the true terror in Aster's blue eyes. In this brief moment he was no longer the arrogant, furious Hunter, hell-bent on killing her. There was a genuine emotion, a tangible grief that may be reflected in her own eyes.

"Zane! Zany!" Aster was shaking Zane's hands. "Hold on!"

Zane's fading navy irises turned towards his young cousin.

"Zany! Don't die! You can't die here! You can't leave us!"

"I still couldn't stand any of you getting hurt, no matter what you say," Zane grunted. "Aster… Alexis… I'm so selfish. I couldn't let either of you be harmed. I don't want see either of you getting killed. I…"

"What are you saying, Zane?" Alexis found her voice at last. "Why would you do something so stupid? It's –"

"It matters to me." He replied so weakly she was afraid he was going to stop right there. He didn't. "Aster," he turned to his cousin, "if you… really want to end everything, then… for everyone's sake… let us leave Domino, and never come back."

"Z – Zane?" Aster was gaping.

"And you… Alexis… please, if you want to have no more killings, do the same." Zane gasped for breath. "May… maybe you're right. I am foolish. Maybe I should've realised… maybe I should never have hoped to save any of you." His free hand sought out Alexis's hand and grasped it, and Alexis knew he was speaking to both Aster and her. "Maybe I shouldn't have tried to save anyone at all. But I couldn't help myself. I love the both of you. One as family, one as…" He managed to smile awkwardly, even in this situation. "The thought of life without you… is almost unbearable. I know that it's foolish; I know Sy would be furious, and I love him too, but I wanted to believe I'd be able to save you from this cruel endless war… I wanted to believe that I can do something… I wanted to believe…"

"Zane…" She didn't know what to say as her tears escaped her eyes and fall onto Zane's hand. Aster was also crying, tears rolling frenetically down his cheeks. His guns lay by his sides as he wept like he had forgotten all about those instruments of the kill.

"Yes, I am stupid…" Zane whispered. "I couldn't choose… I wanted to save everyone I loved… and now it seems God had finally punished me for my foolishness. Tell Sy… that I'm sorry," Zane's hands tightened a little. "I refused to choose between the two halves of my heart. No matter what happens, I would never allow you to die. Looks like… I'm still a man before I am a Hunter."

After that, he closed his deep, navy eyes, and his body went slack.

------------------------------

"W – what was that?"

"They opened fire already." Jaden answered Syrus's terrified inquiry. Scrambling to move forward, he fought the rising dark smoke and reached the office door. The wooden door was locked firmly. Squinting, Jaden peeked into the small square window set into the door. He took the scene within the room with one glance, and yet it was so removed from what he pictured that the brunet had to hold back a gasp.

"Jaden, what's wrong?" Amnael noticed the expression on Jaden's face.

"He… Zane… Zane got shot." Jaden stammered. "I don't know what happened… did he block a bullet…?"

"That's most likely," Blair answered in a small voice. Upon close inspection, her face was no longer tense in order to resist the pain. She sighed and put her face into her hand, and her voice became muffled. "Knowing him, that's what he would do."

"Zane got shot?!"

Jaden quickly ran back to where everyone else was to stop Syrus from rushing headlong towards the office.

"Sy! Wait! That door's locked – Hey! Wait! You can't get in!" Jaden had to physically restraint Syrus as the little boy tried with all his might to break free from the vampire.

"How can you tell me to wait, Jay?!! My brother – is dying in there!" Syrus struggled against Jaden's arms. "I can't just stand here and watch!"

"But Syrus… did you really not expect this?" Blair's voice cut through Syrus's disorientated words. Syrus whirled around to face her.

"My brother didn't come here to get killed!"

"No. He came here to protect those he loves," Blair replied, looking up, "even if it means his life."

"But – but –" Syrus broke down. He collapsed into Jaden and sobbed. Using the wall as support, Blair shook her head, and then she looked up and addressed Jaden. "Are you a vampire?"

Jaden was confused. Shouldn't that be obvious? "Yes."

"I see," Blair mused. "Then… would it be alright… would it be ok if I ask you… to turn me?"

"What?" That came from both Jaden and Syrus.

"Blair, are you nuts? What… what are you doing, throwing your life away?" Syrus, wiping the tears from his face, couldn't hide the frustration and anger as he yelled at the girl.

"Sy, you can see how badly I'm beaten up," Blair replied, with a quick glance at Amnael, who had been sitting there silently, watching. "I know I can't last very long… and I don't even want to guess my internal injuries. My Phoenix blood is diluted enough for you to be able to turn me into a vampire, and yet strong enough to serve to fulfil the conditions needed to return power to a descendent of Phoenix. If Zane had indeed chosen to sacrifice himself, then –"

At this Amnael intercepted, his eyes intent behind his glasses. "Child, do you want to repeat what I did?" His voice was soft, forlorn, and infinitely sad.

Blair turned her head slightly. She opened her mouth to speak, but what came was a racking, painful cough. She had to calm her breathing for a long while before she gathered enough strength to try to speak again. "You know how we fought, Banner," she gasped. "I should make myself useful while I could, and did you think that anyone would be able to… heal all those wounds you dealt to me?"

Jaden still shook his head. "Why?" It was the only thing he could say.

Blair leaned back against the wall even more as she took deep breathes. "I've always admired Zane since I was a little girl," she said quietly. "I guess you could say – that I grew to love him, even if it's a girly crush on an elder man. When I knew about Alexis… I was furious. I thought it was the ultimate betrayal, letting his heart be taken by a vampire. But then, when I learned that Alexis had become the Shadow Master, I realised with a kind of wild wonder – could this be the reconciliation we've always dreamed of? I've always believed in Zane; I don't think he would ever willingly make a decision that he know is wrong. If Alexis and all of you are indeed merciless vampires that we grew up to hate, then Zane would never had stayed with Alexis. There must be something more than that to her, I knew; there must be something worthy of his love." She looked straight at Jaden. "If he did block some bullets in that room, then I want to help him. Zane has been trying to reach a peaceful conclusion, has been trying to save both Hunters and vampires, and if I could help –" She coughed again. This time, blood drenched her lips.

Jaden and Syrus just stood there, dumbfolded, overwhelmed by these twists of events all around them. It was Amnael who reached forward to help Blair sit back up again.

"Child," the Master of Development's voice sounded ancient and tired, "you're still going to die. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"If to rid this ridiculous and never-ending war from my family's future… then yes." Blair's head was lowered. Her voice, however, didn't waver. "I, too, want to save people I love."

Amnael sighed. "So many years had passed… and yet it still came to this, for a child of mine to sacrifice herself…" Slowly, he turned his eyes on Jaden.

Jaden's throat suddenly went dry. "M… Master Amnael?" He croaked.

"Jaden," Amnael closed his eyes, "please."

Jaden didn't know what to do. It was the second time tonight that he's asked to commit an act that he thoroughly despised. For a moment, he just wanted to shout refusal, to believe that this is a dream that he would soon wake from. He shook his head, trying to block out this sorry scene – Amnael, the century old creature caught between death and immortality, and next to him his descendent, the girl who wants to give herself up for a ritual that Amnael himself could not complete. Beside Jaden himself is Syrus, the young boy who may well be the last child of Satorius after tonight, and who was at the same time Jaden's loyal and kind friend. Jaden bit his lip. Meanwhile, he was just a simple vampire who was taken into the colony as an orphan, who regarded the entire colony as family and had befriended Atticus and Alexis all those years ago. This myriad of personalities, who were neither vital nor powerful in the dictation of the way the Hunters and the colony would live… this reality is just too inconceivable. But if he were to refuse…

If he were to refuse… then all of them would die. Blair wouldn't last much longer, and both Alexis and Aster cannot afford to let an enemy escape from them tonight. A thought struck Jaden – maybe this is what it should be. In this corridor, shut out from the halls and chambers of the important ones who decided the turning of the wheel, it is people like the ones here now who would actually change the fickleness of fortune.

Taking a long and excruciatingly deep breath, Jaden walked towards Amnael and Blair.

----------------------------

"… I killed him."

"We killed him." Alexis corrected Aster in a sepulchral voice.

They remained sitting next to each other on the floor. Alexis still had Zane in her arms. It felt like time had stopped in this office; in this surreal silence, they could hardly hear the raging flame down below.

Aster was subdued, completely shocked by what had happened to Zane. He startled when he heard a loud clank in the far corner of the room.

Alexis had pulled the Golden Phoenix off her collar. With a strong throw, she flung it as far away from her as possible, into the furthest part of the office. Aster stared at it incredulously.

"You've won, Phoenix," Alexis muttered. "You've completely won."

To her surprise, Aster didn't immediately move to take it. He slowly shook his head and a sad smile, completely different from the malicious grins he sported moments before, hung on his face. "I won? Just what did I win for myself?"

However, Alexis wasn't given much time to ponder it over. At that moment, something – someone – blew the office door down in a gust of fire and dust. When that had faded, to Alexis and Aster's genuine surprise, they saw a most unexpected pair in the doorway.

"Jaden?"

"B… Blair?"

The Lieutenant of defence and the girl slowly walked into the room. Blair drew a sharp breath when she saw Zane, but she composed herself – with difficulty – and asked in a small voice.

"The Golden Phoenix… where is it?"

Before anyone else could respond, Jaden's sharp sight in the dark caught the gold's glint. He didn't speak, and merely guided Blair to the far corner, where the girl bent down and retrieved the Phoenix.

"A talisman of evil," she breathed.

Alexis involuntarily shivered when Blair touched the Golden Phoenix. She knew who this black-haired girl is from information she heard from Amnael and Sheppard. She was expecting something drastic to happen – at the very least, she'd start to lose her unnatural night sight, wouldn't she? – but she felt nothing at all. Jaden and Blair were now coming back towards the others, with Jaden holding Blair's arm to keep her balance.

"What's going on?" Aster realised something was off too. One look from Blair silenced him.

"Please don't do anything, Aster." She replied as she came very close to Alexis and Aster. "And let me do my unavoidable part." She sat down next to Alexis. As she bent her head a little Alexis and Aster saw, with a chill creeping up their spines, the twin teeth marks on her neck.

"Blair! What did you do –"

"Jaden! What on earth –"

Blair ignored the Shadow Master and the head of Hunter's exclamations. She simple placed the golden Phoenix on Zane's neck.

Aster gasped with realisation. "The ritual! The one that Banner attempted –"

"As a vampire of Camilla's descent," Blair spoke softly, "I hereby restore both life and power to this son of Phoenix."

Those words passed through the room swift as a breeze, and Alexis vividly felt her body shiver. Her fingertip tingled, and she had to bite hard onto her lip to stop her teeth from clattering. Something… was flowing out of her. Her limbs were becoming heavy and she was suddenly aware of her thudding heart, so loud and strong that she put one hand on her chest, trying to quell this unfamiliar motion that threatened to break through her ribs.

Beside her, Aster screamed. "No! Blair –"

The raven-haired girl's hand hung limp. She had already collapsed to the ground, her face pale and drenched of life. Aster's words died in his throat. Together with Alexis, he looked aghast at Blair's body. One-armed, the girl looked so small and desolate as she lay in her final sleep, her face white as a mask, framed by her flowing dark hair.

Aster's fist thumped the ground in rage and he lifted his head, staring ferociously at Jaden.

"You… Jaden Yuki… are you the one who turned her?! And did you force her to do this?! I'll make you pay…"

"Yes, I turned her." Jaden didn't move back. "Shoot me if you want. But don't you tarnish Blair's actions. She wanted to do this herself."

"Nonsense! Why would she kill herself?!"

"The answer is right there." Jaden pointed towards Zane.

------------------------------------

Zane's mind was fluttering at the edge of existence when he felt again, so acutely, his physical body. The excruciating pain that constituted his last memory was fading, and the sluggish and cold blood in his veins gradually began to stumble forward again as if they received renewed heat, being injected with loaned life. He thought he was hallucinating before death finally took him. Groaning, he turned his head away, unwilling to be deceived by any delusions anymore. However, some people had other plans for him. They were calling his name, far away.

"Zane… Zane…!"

Those voices cut through the fog of reluctance he had put up. Dragging his attention along and away from himself, Zane's fuddled mind finally remembered.

"Zane… Zane…!"

With unnatural clarity, those voices connected Zane's thoughts together as fast as lightning bolts. His eyes flew open, accompanied with a shallow gasp. The scene in front of them was one he never dreamed of seeing – Alexis and Aster's worried and yet exuberant faces were both looking down at him, their heads held so close together they'd have easily brushed past each other's cheeks. Aster's eyes were brimming with tears, while Alexis tried her best to smile. Still not believing this, Zane tried to move his arm. To his surprise it came up easily. His fingers skimmed past something on his neck, small and metallic and cold, and he held it up. The shadow of the Golden Phoenix fell over his face and into his sight in the wavering, weak light of the room. Startled, he looked back at those two faces he loves. Alexis answered his unspoken question for him.

"It's a long story, Zane. But we'll tell you everything that went on."

* * *

Morning came late to Domino city. Veiled with grey fog and clad with silver frost, the earth and sky of this land only reluctantly allowed the entrance of the winter sun. Birds, those early risers who awake to the pale white moments before the sunrise, had long begun their unending chatter in this morning as in all other. Finally persuaded by their relentless petition, the belated dawn that graced the town was a mesmerising one. Crimson red, the burning orb poked its head out of the low clouds gathering on the horizon, its layers of warm colours reach upwards into the dark and dim sky where some traces of black and indigo still remained. As the sun climbed higher and higher its shade changed, brightening from the terrifying red that dyed the entire world vermillion to the blinding yellow immersing the whole city a sparkling brilliance, as if the land bathed in a shower of gold dust fallen from a heavenly throne. At some places, in the darkest crevices of the deepest alleyways or secret niches tucked away behind some faraway cloud, night yet lingered for a while in whispers of purple and blue. Temporarily enveloped with such a remnant of the lightless world, Amnael relaxed and waited for the light to seek him out.

His tenure was over. Fingering his collar, and the enchanted metal that had once meant so much, Amnael – Banner – squeezed a sad and comforted smile as he threw it gently away from him, discarding it and its protection. His slanted black eyes were no longer looking at this sky, in this era. What swam before his eyes at this moment was that dawn, so similar in its blood-red glory, which marked his unforgivable mistake so long ago. The sunrise hasn't changed a single bit since then. Always promising of hope, of possibilities, of a new day. The only thing that changed was the fact that one realises after the sunrise. Back then it was an illusion, a defeat, while today it was a new day in every sense.

He could feel that the sun was getting closer. The children had left before first light in a hushed bundle, each supporting another's arm or holding someone else's hand. With the successful return of the Phoenix, the vampires of Domino had lost their immortality. However, Banner adamantly refused Alexis's plea for him to leave with them. The vow he made had run its course. There was nothing more holding him to life just like there was nothing left concerning the Shadow Master.

For the first and last time Banner pondered if all this had been planned by Sheppard in any way. The cunning man would have started to draw out his blueprint the moment he saw Alexis and Zane below the Academy, and then watched every move made by Aster until he was sure of the course Alexis would take if she takes after him in his office. However, would he truly have guessed what really happened? Banner shook his head resolutely. After last night, he had come to the conclusion that despite what Alexis and he had thought, this would not be Sheppard's desired end. Sheppard would never have wanted reconciliation between the vampires and Hunters. His choice of successor was simply a malicious – and might have been an efficient – one. He wholeheartedly believed in Alexis as a soldier, a vampire. What had been done last night was not conceived any time before – it was merely a collection of the heartfelt actions of young and passionate souls that tried to defy fate. Under many other instances, it would have been impossible, yet those children – his children – had somehow done it, although not without blood and tears.

The eastern sun marched nearer and nearer, and Banner knew there was no more time left for him to reminiscence. Time, he grinned bitterly, away runs out so fast when you need it the most. He closed his eyes, deeply breathing in the cold morning air as the warm rays of the sun finally laid its fingers on his skin, and he finally felt himself fading slowly into the sunlight after all those years.

* * *

Behind the Academy, cowering in its western shadow, was the plot of land that served as its graveyard. Amid the crumbling masonry and the shallow engravings sat a young man, his tall and lean build looming over a gleaming marble tombstone that was only recently added to this sorry acre.

After the handing over of the golden Phoenix, the vampires of Domino would all return to be mortals once they've been touched by the sun. Many of his kindred had already left the Academy and departed into the city, surrendering themselves up to this inevitable conclusion. But he's different. In his hand rested some of the Shadow Master's blood, a little vial that was required to be filled as soon as a Shadow Master comes into power. If he drinks her blood here before the sun reaches him, then he would return his body to its previous state. All he needs to do then would be to find somewhere to hide through the day, and everything would be back to the way it has been for centuries. He would be able to re-create the colony, to continue his life in the immortality once promised so solemnly to him.

Would that be what he really wanted do, though?

Atticus placed one hand on the tombstone he was sitting next to and traced the carved letters gently. Somewhere in this city, perhaps now long forgotten and covered with grass or concrete, would be his own family's tombs, buried almost two hundred years ago.

That was about a year after Alexis and he had befriended Jaden and Chazz in the ghettos of this town, when the siblings tried to wring a living out this place like all the other children unfortunate enough to be born into this district. The two had already told the Rhodes about their unnatural heritage with childish glee, and Atticus took it in his stride: his life wouldn't change because of that fact, and he's seen worse shady characters than two young vampires who didn't even look malignant. He continued to live as always, returning home everyday after his full share of hard work to see his brooding parents and his beautiful sister, and he didn't think this would have any variation for as long as he would live.

But it did change. On that day, he was returning home, and talking with Jaden and Chazz at the same time. Those two always chattered away like busy sparrows and they considered Atticus like a big brother figure, following behind him wherever they could. Moreover, Chazz was already enamoured by Alexis even back then. He saw her once, far away, through a window, and he didn't forget her since. "She's like a nightingale", the raven-haired young boy had said in admiration so long ago. Atticus had laughed, but Alexis was indeed bright and sweet like an innocent and enchanting songbird. She provided Atticus with the sole joy in the house when compared to their ill-tempered, drunken father and dull mother, who rarely spoke a word to her children. Therefore, imagine the shock that tore through him when he returned to find the wreckage of his father's bloody work! His nightingale was sprawled on the ground, her neck at an impossible angle, her heart forever stopped. His mother lay bruised to one side, the ugly blood crusts on her face matching a sanguineous stain on the corner of the dresser, her eyes dimmer than the darkest night. Atticus Rhodes had stood there, numb with despair, unable to respond to anything else, even when Jaden brought words that the wretched man who had been his father had been ran down by the train as he stumbled across the track.

And it was on that fading afternoon when he made the deal. He had carried his sister's body in his arms as he tottered, step after step, up the shabby street he lived in, her chilling coldness eating up his living warmth all this time. He collapsed to his knees before Jaden and Chazz. All he begged for was another life for her, another chance, another happiness. He had no regrets when he handed Atticus and Alexis Rhodes to Sheppard. He even asked the old vampire to remove some of Alexis's horrid memories of her previous existence, her previous life.

He gave her the best gift he could get: eternity.

Atticus clutched his hands into fists. "Why didn't you stop her, Chazz?" He whispered to the gravestone. "Why didn't you stop her and Zane? Didn't you also wish for her happiness? Didn't you also want to see her forever singing?"

The tomb was silent except only for the chirping of insects in the early morning. The recipient of his questions had nothing to reply.

Atticus gripped the little vial even tighter. It would have been so easy to uncork the stopper, hold it up to his face, and tilt his head back to pour everything down his throat. He could almost feel the lightness of his body and the sharpness of his sight returning, almost feel the unnatural strength flowing again through his veins.

He might have done it already in another life, in another reality. This time, fate had other plans.

"Atticus, Atticus!" A voice that was all familiar was becoming closer. "I searched everywhere for you! Hurry up! Or are you going to come with Alexis and me at all?"

Atticus had to shield the sunlight from his eyes as he squinted to see the brunet running up towards him. "Jaden."

Jaden stopped in front of Atticus. "Are you still considering?" He looked down and realised where he was at. "Oh."

Atticus looked away, twirling the vial in his hands.

Jaden stood beside him, gazing out over this graveyard. "Atticus, everything is finished."

The elder Rhodes didn't reply.

"I know what you're here for." Jaden heaved a brief sigh. "You're recalling when Chazz and I first led you to see Sheppard, aren't you?"

"I'm glad that you remember," was all Atticus answered.

Jaden stood upright and gazed towards the east, the sun shining in his eyes. "Back then, you said to Sheppard you just wanted your sister to live happily forever, and you said you would do whatever Sheppard ask of you to ensure that future. But Atticus… did you want Alexis to be happy, or did you just want her to live?"

Atticus shifted his perplexed gaze to Jaden.

"I know why you handed her into Sheppard's care: you wanted her to escape all the cruelty and bitterness of life, you wanted her to live in a timeless joy. She did, Atticus, we all know that she really did. But she was in some ways caged in her unchanging paradise. All the happiness she was allowed were the ones the vampires had given her; she couldn't seek any for herself. Atticus… she may have given up the eternity you gave her, but she loves Zane, and he loves her. That is far more than what she obtained in the colony in all the years she lived there. For her, I believe that is enough."

"Really?" Atticus muttered.

"Yes, really." Jaden looked down at Atticus. "And it looks like we're going to leave Domino and all its memories behind for real this time. I wonder where we'll end up." He smiled, his face sparkling in the dawn. "A place with no bad memories, a place where we can live properly. Another rebirth, huh, Atticus?"

The elder Rhodes took a deep breath. "I'm going to have a hard time with this. The Hunters… some times I think I'd rather be on my own, or go back to how it was before."

"How it was before? C'mon, both Alexis and Aster has agreed to leave, and I know Lexi will be sad to leave you behind in the night. I know that it's weird to be brushing shoulders with Aster without pulling out guns at each other's face." Jaden chuckled. "I'm amazed to find out that it's actually fine. Besides, Syrus is so happy. And without that goal he's always been running after, Aster Phoenix isn't likely to kill us all anytime soon. It's all going to be hard for everyone to get used to it, but who knows," he blinked mischievously, "you and Zane may actually get along very well. After all, you're no longer the only one who's willing to give everything to protect Alexis."

Atticus had to squeeze a smile for that. "You sure as hell is adamant, Jaden."

"Well, no matter how long life is, it's going to be an awesome adventure. Come join us." Jaden held his hand out at Atticus. "Let me help you up. Alexis and Zane have waited for a long time."

As Atticus took Jaden's hand and came to his feet the golden light, filtering through the tree branches, filled his sight and enveloped his face in a halo of warmth. Reflectively, he flinched and made to ward it off. Jaden put one hand on his larger one and promptly stopped the gesture. While Atticus stood in the sun, Jaden turned to the gravestone, Chazz's gravestone. He placed his right hand over his heart and lowered his head. As if it was only yesterday, he remembered Chazz's troubled face, his consistent questions towards the vampires and himself. Thinking about this brought tears to his eyes, but he wiped it away this time. The freedom that you may have longed for has been granted to Alexis and I, Jaden thought silently. I'm terribly sorry that you aren't here to see it, but we'll make the best of it. Not only for ourselves but for everyone else who had fought for this day, especially you.

He then patted Atticus lightly on the back. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

Thus concludes Nightingale's Blood. It's been a long time writing this story, and I'd like to thank all the readers again for your constant support through each chapter, and thanks for waiting for me to finish all this. I had the ending vividly in my mind when I started this story but didn't have a clear idea of how I'd get here. Nevertheless, I got here at the end after such a long time. This vampire romance had come a long way, and it wouldn't have made it without you.

See you later.


End file.
